Für alle Zeiten
by Demetra
Summary: Kapitel 46 nach 3 (!) Jahren Pause ist da! Haldir findet sich für ein Menschenkind verantwortlich und muss schon bald erleben, dass die Zeit den größte Schmerz der Welt birgt. Ich freue mich über und bedanke mich für jede Review!
1. Prolog

Eine neue Geschichte, deren Plot mir heute Nacht einfiel – ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch! Ich freue mich über jede Review!

Für alle Zeiten

Prolog

Das Jahr 2978 des Dritten Zeitalters

Ein kleiner Trupp Reiter bewegte sich über die dicht bewachsene Ebene westlich des Anduin, die unbeschlagenen Hufe ihrer Pferde hinterließen kaum eine Schneise in dem hohen Gras, das nun, nach dem Ende der heißen Dürre des Sommers, wieder grün und saftig wuchs. Vögel zwitscherten in den vereinzelten Bäumen und den hohen Sträuchern und kündeten vom Ende des Tages. Schon hatte sich die Sonne dem Horizont genähert und die klaren Strahlen des Lichts wurden milder und goldener, überzogen die Landschaft wie ein mattes Vlies.

Der Reiter an der Spitze zügelte irgendwann sein Pferd auf der Kuppe eines Hügels und wendete sich zu seinen Begleitern um. Über sein bärtiges Gesicht huschte ein ehrliches Lächeln und obwohl sich die Erschöpfung tief in seine Züge eingegraben hatte, konnte seine Freude sie aus seinen breiten, freundlichen Zügen verdrängen.

„Ich muss Euch noch einmal danken, edle Herren. Ohne Euch hätte meine Reise ein schlimmes Ende gefunden."

Ein Reiter der kleinen Gruppe schloss zu ihm auf und blickte über das kleine Tal am Fuße des Nebelgebirges. Um seine schön gezeichneten Lippen zuckte ein Lächeln. Wind zauste sein weizenblondes Haar, auf dem sich das Rot der untergehenden Sonne spiegelte. Eine Weile ließen sie ihre Pferde auf dem Hügel rasten und besahen sich das Land, bis schließlich die Nacht hereinbrach und ihre Dunkelheit aussendete.

„Es war eine Freude für uns, mellon, Euch aus der Bedrängnis zu helfen." Die angenehme Stimme des elbischen Anführers erklang schließlich über die Ebene und wurde von einer Böe davongetragen. „Die Gegenwart von Orks in diesen Breiten ist beunruhigend. Vielleicht solltet Ihr - ."

Der Elb krauste kurz die Nase und brach plötzlich ab. Er drehte sich zu seinen Begleitern um, die zu ihm aufschlossen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Was ist?", fragte der Mensch in der schlichten Kleidung eines Bauern, aber dem scharfen Blick eines Kriegers beunruhigt. „Was habt Ihr, Haldir?"

„Ich rieche Rauch, Herr Dagoran. Aus dieser Richtung."

Der Elb wies auf einen Punkt im Schatten der Berge und der Mann an seiner Seite wurde totenblass.

„Da ist mein Dorf. Ich-." Er gab seinem Pferd sofort die Sporen und preschte vorwärts. Die Elben tauschten kurz einen bestürzten Blick. Sie handelten überlegter, aber nicht mit weniger großen Entschlossenheit. Bögen wurden gespannt und die Pfeile im Köcher gelockert, dann preschten auch die Elben aus Lothlorien den Hügel hinunter, dem Mann folgend, der sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sein Zuhause machte.

Sie ritten noch eine kleine Weile, doch je näher sie dem Dorf kamen, desto deutlicher wurde, dass die Sorgen berechtigt waren. Noch war die menschliche Siedlung, zwischen dem Fangorn und dem Silberlauf des Nimrodel gelegen, durch eine Baumgruppe von Blicken geschützt, doch die Wolken dicken, schwarzen Rauches, die in den frühen Nachthimmel wogten, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache.

Haldirs feine Nase nahm den Gestank von verbrennendem Holz wahr, doch in dem Qualm lag noch etwas anderes, das ihn schauern ließ. Er grub seinem grauen Hengst die Fersen in die Flanke und das geschmeidige Tier wurde schneller, so dass er bald mit Dagoran, den Haldir und seine Begleiter aus einem Orkhinterhalt gerettet hatten, auf einer Höhe war.

Als sie das Wäldchen umrundeten, sahen sie die Flammen zwischen den Stämmen der Eichen aufglimmen und hörten das Prasseln und Knacken der Flammen, die sich durch das fraßen, was einmal ein Dorf gewesen war. Haldir hörte Dagoran einen gequälten Schrei ausstoßen und richtete dann den Blick wieder voran, um zu sehen, was sich ihnen eröffnete.

Das Dorf hatte einmal aus fast zwanzig großen Hütten und vielen kleineren Gebäuden bestanden und musste fast einhundert Menschen Platz geboten haben. Nun lagen zusammengesackte, dunkle Körper auf dem Marktplatz, zerbrochen und in den aufgewühlten Boden getrampelt und über allem brüllten die Flammen. Ein Schwall von Hitze schlug den Reitern entgegen und Haldirs Pferd scheute kurz. Als er es wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, sah er, wie Dagoran einige Meter vor ihm vom Pferd glitt und in Richtung eines der Häuser lief. Haldir rief ihm eine Warnung hinterher, doch das Tosen der Flammen übertönte seine Worte.

Einen schnellen Entschluss treffend, sprang er von seinem Pferd und winkte seinen Begleitern, sich umzusehen und wachsam zu sein. Während er im schnellen Lauf über die Leiche der Menschen eilte, sah er sich um und entdeckte hässliche, gefiederte Pfeile in den verstümmelten Körpern der Dorfbewohner, hässliche, schartige Wunden, wie sie nur von Waffen der Orks geschlagen werden konnten.

„Dagoran!", rief er ein weiteres Mal, doch der Mann hörte nicht. Einen Moment stand er vor einem brennenden, zweistöckigen Haus, dann war er im Inneren verschwunden und Haldir biss die Zähne zusammen, als er beschloss, ihm zu folgen. In den Tagen, die der Mann mit ihnen gereist war, hatte der Elb Zuneigung zu ihm entwickelt. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Menschen, die Haldir in seinem nun schon viele hundert Jahre dauernden Leben kennengelernt hatte, war Dagoran ein Mann von hoher Ehre und Prinzipien. Dummerweise, so musste Haldir zugeben, als er sich den Ärmel seiner Tunika vor den Mund presste, um durch den Rauch ins Innere des Hauses vorzudringen, neigten die Sterblichen zu einem Übermaß an Leichtsinnigkeit.

Hitze wallte ihm entgegen und der grelle Schein der Flammen blendete für einen Moment seine Augen. Rauch ließ sie brennen, doch er blinzelte und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Die Räume zu seinen Seiten standen in Flamme, doch die Treppe zum Obergeschoss war noch intakt. Jedoch kündete ein unheilvolles Knacken über Haldirs Kopf davon, dass auch im Obergeschoss inzwischen der Brand wüten musste.

Er hob den Kopf, als er Dagoran auf der Treppe gewahr wurde. Der Mensch hielt ein Bündel in der Hand und für einen Moment begegnete er Haldirs Blick. Dann brach die Decke über ihm zusammen. Haldir wurde von einem brennenden Balken getroffen und zurückgeschleudert. Sein Sturz fand Halt an einer Wand, die verdächtig knirschte, als der Elb sich aufrappelte und fassungslos auf die schwelenden Berge von Schutt sah, die Dagoran unter sich begraben hatten.

Er wusste, dass der Mensch nicht überlebt haben konnte und wollte schon das Haus verlassen, als er etwas hörte. Ein leises Stöhnen. Haldir zögerte nicht und kletterte über einige Balken in Richtung der Treppe. Der Rauch und der Ruß reizten seine Lunge und mehr als einmal verbrannten ihn Funken und in dem Holz aufflackernde Flammen, doch er zögerte nicht, bis er den Man errecht hatte. Ein Balken hatte ihn an der Hüfte eingeklemmt und den Körper tief in das Holz der Treppe hineingedrückt. Holzsplitter hatten sich in Dagorans Körper gebohrt und sein Blut sickerte über die Stufen hinab. Er lag auf der Seite und hielt das Bündel noch immer in den Armen.

Haldir überwand die letzten Schritte und kniete neben dem tödlich Verwundeten nieder. Dieser hatte die Augen geöffnet und starrte ins Leere, röchelnder Atem sprühte Blut über seine Lippen. Dann fokussierte sich sein Blick auf Haldir und er sprach mit brechender Stimme:

„– Frau –tot. Versprecht – auf sie aufzupassen." Er schob das Bündel in Haldirs Arme und erst jetzt erkannte der Elb, dass er ein Kind in den Armen hielt. Ein kleines, geisterhaft bleiches Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen lugte aus den Stoffen. „Versprecht -."

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Haldir und vermied es, dem Mann zu sagen, dass das Kind in seinen Armen zu still war, zu bleich. Da brach Dagorans Blick und sein gemarterter Körper erschlaffte. Der Elb erhob sich und kletterte über die Balken zurück, in Richtung der Tür, die verheißungsvoll offen stand. Mit der letzten Kraft, die sein nach Luft schreiender Körper aufbringen konnte, rannte er aus der Flammenhölle und fand sich in den helfenden Händen seiner Brüder wieder, die ihn von dem zusammenbrechenden Gebäude wegzerrten, in Richtung der Pferde.

Langsam sickerte die Kühle der Nacht in sein Bewusstsein. Er rang nach Atem, wischte sich mit der freien Hand über seine brennenden Augen und hustete qualvoll. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, was ihm aufgetragen worden war und legte eilig das rußgeschwärzte Gesicht des Kindes frei. Wie er befürchtet hatte, hob sich die Brust des Kindes nicht mehr und seine kleinen Lippen waren bläulich angelaufen. Doch als Haldir nach dem Puls tastete, fühlte er das Flattern eines Herzens, kaum spürbar, wie das Zittern eines Blattes im Wind.

„Was ist mit dem Kind? Was ist mit dem Menschen? Alle hier sind tot!" Sein jüngster Bruder Rumil legte eine Hand auf Haldirs Arm und sah über seine Schultern. Haldir schüttelte ihn ab und presste seine Lippen auf den Mund des Kindes, um ihm seinen Atem einzuhauchen. Als er keine Reaktion bemerkte, versuchte er es, immer und immer wieder, bis Rumil ihn erneut griff. „Wir müssen fort, Bruder. Das waren eine Menge Orks."

In diesem Moment erbebte das Bündel in Haldirs Armen und hustete leise und kläglich. Ein paar große, goldgesprenkelte Augen öffneten sich wie nach einem langen Schlaf und sahen Haldir eindringlich an. Eine kleine Hand fand den Weg durch die losen Tücher und griff nach seinem Haar. Mit einem glucksenden Laut, der in ein Husten überging, zwang das kleine Wesen Haldir, weiterhin seinen Blick zu erwidern und der Elb musste plötzlich lächeln.

Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben. Und er würde es halten.


	2. 1 Ein Menschenkind

Isidra: Dir als allererste Reviewerin ein besonders großes knuddel

Lady-of-Gondor: Danke schön für die Review. Ja, es beginnt nicht sehr vergnüglich, aber es geht so weiter ;)

Kapitel 1

Ein Menschenkind

„Weiß einer von Euch, warum es so schreit?" Haldir hielt sein Pferd an und seine Brüder hinter ihm seufzten entnervt. Es war die zehnte Pause, seitdem sie das niedergebrannte Dorf verlassen hatten und jede Pause bedeutete, potentiellen Verfolgern einen Vorteil zu bieten. Doch es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass das Geschrei des kleinen Mädchens sowieso von jedem Tier, jeden Ork und jedem anderen Lebewesen in einem Umkreis von mindestens einer Meile gehört werden konnte. „Ich meine – ich habe es mit meiner besten Tunika gewickelt. Ich habe ihm gerade eben weiches Lembas gegeben. Was soll ich denn noch machen?"

Er hielt das Bündel Mensch auf Armeslänge von sich und befand, dass er als Krieger mit so etwas überfordert sein durfte. Das zerknautschte, kleine Gesicht verzog sie bei der rüden Behandlung nur noch mehr und das Heulen steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Ein kleiner Kopfschmerz ballte sich hinter Haldirs Stirn zusammen.

Rumil trabte neben ihn auf seiner Fuchsstute heran und sah sich das Kind an. Er hob eine Hand, um dessen Wange zu streicheln und in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck von Verzückung, die Haldir in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Tja, Bruder, vielleicht bist Du einfach nicht nett genug. Du solltest das Mädchen nicht immer „es" nennen, sondern ihr einen hübschen Namen geben. Vielleicht will sie einfach auf den Arm genommen werden und nicht wie ein Gepäckstück behandelt werden – zugegebenermaßen ein sehr lautes Gepäckstück."

Haldir zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und seufzte dann. Er legte sich das Kind kurzerhand an die Schulter.

„Gut, darüber werde ich mir Gedanken machen, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind. Hoffentlich finde ich jemanden, der im Umgang mit Kindern kompetenter ist als wir drei!" Er drehte sich im Sattel zu seinem dritten Bruder Orophin um der die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt und stumm bei den anderen drei Galadhrim geblieben war. „Würdest Du auch einmal was dazu sagen?"

„Die Kleine hat Dir auf die Schulter gespuckt!", sagte Orophin trocken und grinste dann verhalten. Haldir verdrehte die Augen.

xxx

Am Abend hatten die Elben einen etwas höher gelegenen Lagerplatz bezogen und es gewagt, ein Feuer zu entzünden, denn im Lauf des Tages hatte es keine Anzeichen einer Verfolgung gegeben. Während die beiden Galadhrim, die die drei Brüder auf ihrer Erkundungsmission am Rande des Fangorn mitgenommen hatten, Wache standen, lag Rumil etwas abseits im Gras und blickte in die Sterne, während Orophin wie stets seine Waffen überprüfte. Haldir saß an einen Stein gelehnt und hatte die Beine angezogen, um das kleine Menschenmädchen sicher auf seinem Bauch absetzen zu können.

Er schätzte, dass sie etwa vor sieben Monaten geboren sein musste, denn sie hatte noch keine Zähne – und damit erschöpfte sich seine Kenntnis von Kindern bereits. Der Blick, den sie ihm gerade im Moment zuwarf, erschien ihm irgendwie vorwurfsvoll und er beeilte sich, ihr zu erklären, warum er ein grauenvoller Vormund sein würde. Zwar kam es ihm reichlich seltsam vor, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der ihm nicht antworten konnte, aber er tat es dennoch.

„Ich bin nun mal ein Elb, Kleines, und Kinder habe ich auch nicht. Das wird ganz und gar nicht gut gehen mit uns." Das Mädchen gähnte und legte dann den Kopf schief. „Aber ich glaube, einen Namen solltest Du schon haben. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie Deine Mutter oder Großmutter geheißen hat, dann wäre es einfacher." Er kitzelte sie nachdenklich am Bauch und sie lachte glucksend, dann griff sie mit ihrer kleinen Hand nach einem seiner Finger und hielt ihn erstaunlich kräftig fest.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass Du sie magst?" Rumil hatte sich auf den Bauch gerollt und kaute an einem langen Grashalm. „Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber hältst Du das für eine gute Idee? Ich meine, ein Kind in Lorien -."

Haldir nickte leicht und betrübt. Natürlich hatte sein sorgloser, aber stets scharfsinniger Bruder Recht mit seiner Behauptung.

„Ich weiß. Sie würde dort immer eine Außenseiterin sein. Aber sie hätte es gut. Ein Leben in Frieden und mehr Dingen zu lernen, als sie jemals aufnehmen könnte. Sie müsste nicht früh heiraten, ein Dutzend Kinder bekommen und irgendwann ausgezehrt sterben."

Rumil verdrehte die Augen, aber ihm war anzusehen, dass hinter seinen Bedenken guter Wille stand und nicht etwa Ablehnung.

„Du siehst das zu negativ, Bruderherz. Die Menschen haben dieses Leben so gelernt und für sich entwickelt. Wenn sie nicht damit zufrieden wären, wäre es ganz anders."

Metall schabte über Leder, als Orophin seinen Dolch in die Scheide an seinem silberbeschlagenen Gürtel schob und aufstand, um sich zu strecken.

„Die Frage ist, was das Kind wollen würde." Der zweitgeborene der drei Brüder sagte nur selten etwas, doch wenn, dann traf es den Nagel meist auf den Kopf. „Ihre Eltern und Verwandten sind tot oder nicht mehr zu ermitteln. Bei uns in Lorien würde sie ein neues Zuhause finden und Haldir könnte sein Versprechen, für sie zu sorgen, einhalten. Irgendwann wird das Kind alt genug sein, um seine eigenen Entscheidung zu treffen und dann kann sie wählen, welcher Weg ihr mehr zusagt – der der Menschen oder der der Elben. Beides muss sie kennenlernen."

Dann schlenderte Orophin davon, um mit einer der Wachen zu reden und seine beiden Brüder blieben einen Moment schweigend zurück. Dann ließ sich Rumil wieder auf den Rücken fallen und schlug ein Bein über das andere.

„Ich denke, er hat Recht", murmelte er an seinem Grashalm vorbei. „Das wird eine Menge Arbeit für Dich, Bruderherz, der Kleinen beides beizubringen. Aber Du schaffst das schon, da bin ich sicher."

„Schön, dass zumindest Du Dir sicher bist, Rumil. Das beruhigt mich ungemein." Haldir seufzte und blickte wieder zu dem Kind. „Einen Namen brauchst Du noch-." Er sah dem Mädchen in die Augen, deren ungewöhnliche Farbe ihm schon direkt nach dem Brand aufgefallen war. Flachsblondes Haar, so hell, dass es fast weiß war und honigbraune Augen mit kleinen Goldsprenkeln. „Ich glaube, Glîwen ist perfekt."

xxx

Ihre Ankunft in Lorien in der Mittagsstunde sorgte für einige Abwechslung. Schon als sie die äußeren Waldgebiete erreichten und die Galadhrim von ihren Bäume hinunterblickten, um ihren Anführer und seine Begleiter zu begrüßen, wurden fragende Rufe laut.

Haldir bemühte sich, die Fragen knapp zu beantworten, weil Glîwen schon wieder weinte und strampelte und offenkundig nach Schlaf und einer neuen Windel verlangte. Haldirs Armbeuge war schon verdächtig feucht und er verzog kurz das Gesicht. Er freute sich auf einen kleinen Moment der Stille in seinem Talan und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wo er ein Bett für Glîwen herbekam. Zudem brauchte er dringend Hilfe bei den ganz alltäglichen Fragen, die das Kind betrafen. Nahrung, Getränke, Entwicklung – ihm grauste schon vor all den Dingen, die er nun lernen musste und die seiner Aufgabe als Anführer seiner Männer sehr entgegensprechen würde. Immerhin war er oftmals für mehrere Tage an den Grenzen unterwegs und ein schreiendes Kleinkind nach dort mitzunehmen war sicher nicht der Traum jedes Wächters und Kundschafters.

An den Ställen angekommen, wartete er, bis Rumil abgesessen hatte und reichte dem Bruder das Kind, während er selbst absaß. Da ertönte eine scharfe Stimme über den Platz.

„Rumil, was hast Du im Namen der Valar schon wieder angestellt?"

„Mutter!" Rumil blickte etwas hilflos zwischen der energischen Gestalt im blauen Kleid, die sich mit wehender blonden Haaren näherte, und dem Mädchen in seinen Armen hin und her. „Das ist nicht so, wie Du denkst. Das ist Haldirs -."

„Haldir! Von Deinem Bruder hätte ich das ja erwartet, aber von Dir?"

Der Galadhrim schmunzelte und ging auf seine Mutter zu, um ihre Hände in seinen zu nehmen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Thindian war sehr klein, aber es gelang ihr ohne weiteres, ihre drei hochgewachsenen Söhne allein durch ihr Erscheinen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Da ihr Gefährte kurz nach Rumils Geburt getötet worden war, hatte sie sich die kommenden Jahre damit herumschlagen müssen, die drei wilden Rangen zu bändigen und sie ließ ihre Söhne stets spüren, dass es nicht einfach gewesen war. Dennoch liebten alle drei Brüder ihre energische Mutter über alles.

„Mutter, Rumil mag zwar kein Mustersohn sein, aber er würde sicherlich keinen derartigen Unsinn machen." Er lächelte und spürte Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen, was Glîwens Erziehung anging. Er ließ sich von seinem sichtlich verlegenen Bruder das Kind in den Arm legen und zeigte es seiner Mutter. „Ihre Eltern sind tot und ich habe die Verantwortung für sie übernommen."

„Ein Menschenkind?" Thindians Stirn legte sich kurz in Falten, doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht weich. „Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung."

„Ich habe sie Glîwen genannt." Haldir lächelte und versuchte dann, in vorsichtigem Tonfall, seine Bitte anzubringen. „Könntest Du eventuell -?"

„Oh nein, mein Sohn!" Thindian stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und tappte mit dem Fuß. „Ich weiß, was Du sagen willst. Von wegen Verantwortung als Krieger! Jetzt bist Du Vater und wirst das alles alleine schaffen müssen. Wenn ich es geschafft habe, dann wirst Du es auch schaffen."

„Aber-."

„Kein aber! Und jetzt bring sie in Deinen Talan und ich werde sehen, was ich auftreiben kann." Thindian segelte davon wie ein Boot unter vollen Segeln, doch sie drehte sich noch einmal um, um Haldir zuzulächeln. Ihre Worte sprachen das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was ihre Augen ausdrückten. „Das letzte Kind hier in Lorien ist auch schon ein paar hundert Jahre her!" Sie seufzte. „Mit Euch erlebt man jeden Tag etwas Neues."

Dann verschwand sie den Pfad hinauf und Rumil stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

„Gut, dass ich ihr nichts von meinen drei Kindern erzählt habe."

„Das ist nicht lustig, Rumil", rügte Orophin, doch der jüngere Bruder streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus, zwinkerte ihm als Zeichen, dass er gescherzt hatte, zu und schlenderte davon. Orophin nahm sich dann der Pferde an und Haldir stand alleine auf dem Platz vor den Ställen.

„Ich bin also jetzt Dein Vater?", erkundigte er sich bei Glîwen, der gerade wieder einen Moment still war und weiter fröhlich seine Tunika durchnässte. „Wir werden das schon schaffen."


	3. 2 Vaterfreuden

Isidra: Hach, mein treuester Fan! Ich hab Dich lieb!

Sarah: Danke für die Review – ich hoffe, Du bleibst der Story treu – ich freue mich über jedes Feedback!

Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, Väter ohne Ahnung – da hilft mir mein Freund sehr, der hat zwei Kinder ;) Danke für die Review!

Kapitel 2

Vaterfreuden

Thindian fegte durch Haldirs Talan wie ein Wirbelwind und ehe er es sich versah, waren seine Bücher, seine Waffen und all die anderen Dinge, mit denen er sich gerne beschäftigte, in einer großen Kiste verschwunden.

„Kinder wollen alles anfassen, wenn sie erst einmal krabbeln können!", belehrte sie ihn und stand mit gerunzelter Stirn neben der Tür, die nur von einem leichten Vorhang verschlossen wurde. „Und sonderlich sicher ist dies hier auch nicht. Du solltest eine richtige Tür einbauen lassen, damit Glîwen nicht auf dumme Ideen kommt. Und stell nie einen Stuhl vor das Fenster! Auf Deinem Bett liegen Tücher zum Wickeln, daneben Öl für einen wunden Hintern, da ist eine Wanne, um sie zu baden und hier im Schrank liegt Kleidung für sie. Wenn ich Dir einen Rat geben darf – wohin Du sie auch immer mitnehmen solltest, pack von allem doppelt und dreifach ein."

Haldir, der die durch seine Mutter perfekt gewickelte Glîwen im Arm hielt, setzte sich schwer auf sein Bett und blickte auf das Chaos, das seine Mutter um ihn herum angerichtet hatte. Hätte er geahnt, dass so ein Kind derartige Einschnitte im Leben machen würde, hätte er – nein, das hätte er nicht. Er hielt Glîwen seinen kleinen Finger hin, an dem sie sofort zu nuckeln begann. Abscheinend mochten Kinder das. Er seufzte tief.

„Ich fühle mich ein wenig überfahren", gab er zu und Thindian setzte sich neben ihn, um ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf den Rücken zu legen. Sie sah glücklich aus und Haldir ahnte, dass es seiner Mutter gefehlt haben musste, jemandem zu haben, um den sie sich sorgen konnte. Immerhin waren er und seine Brüder schon lange erwachsen und lebten ihr eigenes Leben, oftmals weit entfernt von Lorien und Thindian entfernt, die alleine in ihrem Talan lebte. „Und ich habe noch eine Menge zu lernen. Ich wäre froh, wenn Du es mir zeigst", setzt er hinzu und seine Mutter strahlte ihn an.

„Ach, Haldir, man kann gar nicht soviel falsch machen. Vor allem musste Du sie lieben und immer für sie da sein. Ich glaubte schon immer, Du würdest einen großartige Vater abgeben." Er sah, dass seine Mutter kurz schlucken musste und feuchte Augen bekam. Das Wechselspiel der Gefühle, das Frauen ständig durchlebten, würde er niemals verstehen, sagte er sich und legte seinerseits einen Arm um seine Mutter. Sie schenkte ihm ein zittriges Lächeln.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Deine Vorstellung so schnell Wirklichkeit wird", sagte er trocken, aber liebevoll.

„Hallo!" Rumil steckte den Kopf durch den Vorhang und lachte in die Runde. „Haldir, die Herrin möchte Dich und das Kind sehen. Ist sie trockengelegt?"

xxx

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stieg Haldir über die weiße Treppe zu Galadriels Talan hinauf. Glîwen, die zu spüren schien, dass nicht alles zum Besten lag, jammerte leise und zappelte auf seinem Arm hin und her. Er kraulte sie beruhigend unter dem Kinn und mied den fragenden Blick einer von Galadriels Schülerinnen, die ihm die Tür öffnete und ihn in den Empfangssaal brachte.

Der Saal war verschwenderisch ausgestattet und fast vollkommen in Weiß gehalten. Die Wände, gewachsen aus den Ästen der Bäume, waren zusätzlich mit weißem Lehm verputzt und kunstvoll ornamentiert, hinzu kamen weiße Vorhänge vor den Fensteröffnungen und Sitzkissen auf dem Boden. Haldir ließ sich mit unterschlagenen Beinen nieder, Glîwen in der Armbeuge und wartete geduldig, bis Galadriel erschien.

Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Mit weichen Schritten trat sie ein und ließ sich schweigend ihm gegenüber auf einem Sessel nieder, um ihn eine Weile lang mit ihren durchdringenden blauen Augen zu betrachten. Als sie ihre Stimme erhob, war sie sanft, aber sie konnte eine gewisse Schärfe nicht verleugnen.

„Ist Euch bewusst, Haldir, was Ihr getan habt?"

Er nickte leicht, denn er wusste, wie empfindlich die Herrin auf eine Störung in ihrem Wald reagierte

„Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, die Euch zugestanden hätte."

Galadriel winkte ab und der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Gegen einen solchen unangemeldeten Gast in Lorien ist nichts einzuwenden. Ich meine vielmehr, dass Ihr für dieses kleine Mädchen eine Entscheidung getroffen habt. Natürlich durchdacht, denn ich kenne und schätze Euch als wohlüberlegten Mann, aber es steht nun einmal fest, dass Euer Zögling keine Elbe ist. Sie wird hier nicht glücklich sein."

„Das könnt Ihr nicht wissen!", entfuhr es Haldir heftiger, als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte und er bereute seinen Ausbruch sofort. Eigentlich war er recht beherrscht, vor allem in Gefühlsdingen, doch was das Kind anging, überraschte ihn gar nichts mehr. „Verzeiht, Herrin!"

„Gebt mir das Kind. Ihr Name ist Glîwen?" Haldir fragte nicht, woher sie das wusste, sondern übergab ihr sehr vorsichtig das Kind und nickt dann. Galadriel saß eine Weile still da, strich Glîwen über das Gesicht und schien etwas zu sehen, was Haldir nicht erkennen konnte. Plötzlich lächelte die Herrin des Waldes und es war ein offenes Lächeln, die Schärfe war aus der Regung verschwunden. „Ein gut gewählter Name, Haldir. Sie ist wirklich wie Honig, rein und süß. An ihr ist kein Falsch." Ihre Stimme wurde wieder ernster. „Aber sie wird hier nicht glücklich werden."

Haldir nahm Glîwen wieder an und sah in ihre dunklen Augen, die ihn neugierig und wach betrachteten. Sie war ganz friedlich, so als habe sich Galadriels beruhigende Gegenwart auf sie ausgewirkt.

„Was schlagt Ihr vor?"

„Ihr habt die Verantwortung übernommen, Haldir, und ich weiß, wie sehr es Euch widerstrebt, diese aufzugeben. Zieht Glîwen auf, wie Ihr es vorhabt. Es wird jedoch schon bald der Tag kommen, an dem sie gehen wird. Bereitet Euch darauf vor."

xxx

Nachdenklich kehrte Haldir in seinen Talan zurück und fand dort die komplette Familienversammlung vor, einschließlich einer Person, mit der er nicht gerechnet und an die er zugegebenermaßen gar nicht gedacht hatte. Gwathiel stand schweigend neben seiner Mutter, die Arme verschränkt, das schöne Gesicht missbilligend verzogen.

Er hatte sie vor einigen Jahren in Imladris kennengelernt und sie schließlich gebeten, ihn nach Lorien zu begleiten. Gwathiels Vater hatte dieser Verbindung nur allzu gerne zugestimmt und schickte alles halbe Jahr einen Boten, um zu erfahren, wann sich seine Tochter endlich mit Haldir in den Bund begab. Für Haldir hatte es jedoch immer etwas anderes Wichtiges zu erledigen gegeben und als er nun den stummen Vorwurf in Gwathiels Augen sah, wurde er sich bewusst, dass es erneut etwas gab, was in seinem Leben wichtig geworden war.

„Mae gowannen, dineth", begrüßte er sie freundlich, doch ihre saure Miene bewegte sich kein Stück. Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein, bis Orophin schließlich in die Bresche sprang und auf etwas deutete, das neben ihm auf dem Boden stand.

„Ich habe die hier vor ein paar Jahren gebaut", sagte er leise und man sah, dass ihm die Worte schwer fielen. Haldir seufzte. Sein Bruder war einer der letzten Elben von Lorien gewesen, dessen Bund mit einer schönen Elbin von einem Kind gekrönt werden sollte. Doch seit dem Tod von Orophins schwangerer Frau Faerwyn war im Goldenen Wald kein Kind mehr zur Welt gekommen. Seitdem hatte er sich in die Welt seiner Waffen zurückgezogen und ignorierte seine anderen Talente vollkommen.

Abrupt drehte sich Orophin um und verließ den Talan. Thindian lief ihm sofort nach, ihre Sorge stand in ihr alterloses Gesicht geschrieben und auch Rumil entschied sich im Angesicht der sichtlich wütenden Gwathiel, sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden. Haldir ignorierte seine Verlobte und kniete sich neben die mit wunderschönen Schnitzereien verzierte Wiege, die jemand, wohl seine Mutter, weich mit Tüchern ausgepolstert hatte. Vorsichtig legte er Glîwen hinein und wartete einen Moment, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte und mit einem kleinen, zufriedenen Gähnen die Augen schloss. Dann erhob er sich und drehte sich zu Gwathiel um.

„Es ist schön, Dich zu sehen", sagte er ruhig und ließ ihre Missgunst von sich abprallen wie von einem Schild. Es ärgerte ihn, wie sie sich aufführte, hatte er doch diesen Wesenszug und den verkniffenen Ausdruck um ihren Mund bisher noch nicht bemerkt. „Ich hätte Dich heute Abend aufgesucht."

Gwathiel ignorierte ihn und trat neben Glîwens Bett, um das Kind anzusehen. Berechnung lag in ihrem Blick, doch als sie Haldir ansah, klang ihre Stimme süß, wie immer.

„Offenkundig bist Du nicht der Vater, wie ich sehen kann. Also stimmen die Gerüchte, das es ein Menschenkind ist. Was hast Du mit ihm vor?"

„ ‚Es' ist ein Mädchen und heißt Glîwen. Und sie wird bei mir bleiben, da ihr Vater mir das Versprechen abnahm, mich um sie zu kümmern." Haldirs Stimme klang eisig. Obwohl er sein freute, seine Versprochene zu sehen, stieß ihn ihr Verhalten vor den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum Du so reagierst."

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Gwathiel zog eine schwarze Augenbraue nach oben. Sie war von der exquisiten dunklen Schönheit der Noldor und niemand, der sie traf, hätte ahnen können, dass hinter ihrer lieblichen Entscheidung ein exzellenter Geist steckte. Ihre Intelligenz war das, was Haldir als erstes angezogen hatte, doch nun schien es ihm, als ob in dieser auch eine Bedrohung schlummerte. Denn Gwathiel hatte immer alles bekommen, was sie wollte. Auch in diesem Moment verzog sie ihren Mund zu einem entzückenden Schmollmund, dem er oft in der vergangene Zeit nachgegeben hatte. „Oh Haldir, Du bist ständig unterwegs und wir sehen uns viel zu selten. Dich um ein Kind zu kümmern, so großherzig das auch sein mag – das ist nichts für Dich."

„Du meinst, das ist nichts für Dich", gab er zurück. „Aber sei unbesorgt, ich werde Dich nicht bitten, auch nur eine Hand zu rühren und erwarte es auch nicht."

Dan rauschte sie in einer Woge grünen Stoffes aus dem Talan und Haldir wurde sich bewusst, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden konnte.


	4. 3 Entscheidungen

Steinkind: Tja, danke für ein wenig Kritik, nur kann ich mit einer Aussage wie „Elben reden nicht so" leider nichts anfangen – könntest Du das präzisieren?

Lady-of-Gondor: Schon gut erkannt, die Verlobte wird auch noch weiterhin rumspinnern! Danke für das Feedback!

Isidra: Du bist die Beste!

Aida: Vielen lieben Dank für die ausführliche Review, ich habe mich sehr gefreut! Ich hoffe, Du bleibst dabei!

Kapitel 3

Entscheidungen

Die kommenden Tage und Nächte waren für Haldir eine Herausforderung der besonderen Art. Schnell hatte er sich mit dem Rhythmus von Füttern, Wickeln und Glîwens Schlafzeiten abgefunden, aber noch immer ruhte in ihm eine latente Angst, den kleinen, zerbrechlichen Körper anzufassen. Auch wenn ihm seine Mutter mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand und ihm riet, nicht ganz so zimperlich zu sein, wurde er den Gedanken nicht los, dass sein kleines Mädchen eben nur ein Mensch und damit wenig belastbar war.

Bei jedem Schrei, den sie ausstieß, überflutete ihn absolute Panik und als sie eines Morgens gar nicht aufhören wollte zu brüllen, rannte er mit ihr in den Armen voller Panik zu Thindian, die mit einigen Freundinnen in ihrem Talan zusammensaß.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was sie hat!" Vorsichtig streckte er Glîwen seiner Mutter entgegen, die sie ihm abnahm und eine Weile auf dem Arm schaukelte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. „Das geht schon die ganze Nacht lang so." Thindian schmunzelte nur und Haldir explodierte. „Sie ist sicher krank und Du lachst, Mutter?"

„Sie zahnt, mein Sohn. Das ist vollkommen normal. Ich gebe Dir Veilchenextrakt, das wird ihr Zahnfleisch betäuben und den Schmerz abklingen lassen."

Haldirs Schultern sackten herab und er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot, vor allem, weil die Freundinnen seiner Mutter leise lachten. Doch ehe er es sich versah, fand es sich im Mittelpunkt der guten Ratschläge der Elbinnen wieder und begriff, dass ihr Lachen kein Spott, sondern Mitgefühl war. Als er nach einer ganzen Weile den Talan seiner Mutter wieder verließ, versogt mit dem Pflanzenextrakt und tausend Ermahnungen, schwirrte ihm der Kopf.

So meisterte er diese Krise und auch die weiteren, die in der Gestalt von neuen Zähnen auftauchten. Es war am Anfang unglaublich für ihn gewesen, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich an das Chaos, das um ihn herum herrschte. Orophin ließ sich in dieser Zeit kaum blicken, er hatte die meisten von Haldirs Wachschichten übernommen, ebenso wie Rumil, der dies Haldir zwar genüsslich auf die Nase band, aber regelmäßig vorbeischaute, um Glîwen mit Leckerbissen und selbstgeschnitzten Spielzeugen zu verwöhnen. Er war ganz der stolze Onkel und es verging kein Tag, an dem er sein Entzücken nicht im ganzen Wald kundtat.

Gwhathiel hielt sich von ihm fern und eigentlich war er recht froh darüber. Ihre abweisende Art hatte ihn getroffen, denn er empfand wirklich etwas für sie. Ihr Liebreiz und ihre intelligente Art hatten ihn von Anfang an für sie eingenommen. Und bisher hatte sie diese recht erfolgreich aufrechterhalten und Haldir sagte sich, dass sie wohl nur von der Situation überfordert war – so wie er.

Er beschloss, in einer ruhigen Minute mit ihr zu reden, doch die ruhige Minute kaum einfach nicht. Jeden Tag galt es aufs Neue für ihn, den Spagat zwischen der Sorge um Glîwen und seiner Aufgabe an den Grenzen zu finden.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Wochen, bis er es wagte, seine Ziehtochter für längere Zeit bei seiner Mutter oder bei Rumil zu lassen, damit sein alter Tagesablauf langsam wieder zustande kommen konnte. Zeit für Gwathiel fand er dennoch nicht.

xxx

Eines Abends sagte er den Galadhrim zu, wieder für eine ganze Nacht an der Grenze zu verbringen und freute sich auf die Aufgabe. Bei den Ställen sattelte er seinen Hengst und zerrte gerade den Bauchgurt fest, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte.

Gwathiel kam im schmeichelnden Licht des Sonnenuntergangs den Weg hinunter, in eine weiße Robe gehüllt, das dunkle Haar am Hinterkopf aufgesteckt. Sie sah wunderschön aus und Haldirs Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, vor allem, da ihr Lächeln warm und freundlich war, nicht wie in den vergangenen Tagen, an denen sie ihm nur mit Missachtung begegnet war.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Du wieder zur Grenze unterwegs bist", sagte sie und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass in Dein Leben langsam wieder Normalität einkehrt."

Haldir legte seinem Pferd, das bereist unruhig tänzelte, eine Hand auf die Kruppe und blickte seine Versprochene durchdringend an.

„Nun, von Normalität kann man nicht reden, denke ich. Nur habe ich gelernt, auch einmal loslassen zu können."

Gwathiel trat einen Schritt näher, dann noch einen, bis sie so dicht bei ihm stand, dass er den süßen Duft von Maiglöckchenessenz wahrnehmen konnte, mit der sie immer ihr Haar wusch. Er atmete tief ein und in seinem Körper entstand ein leichtes Flattern, als er ihr Antlitz so nahe an seinem sah. Ihre Lippen, die sich auf seine legten, waren sacht wie Schmetterlingsflügel und ein jäher Hunger nach mehr durchpulste ihn, ohne dass er jedoch gewillt war, ihn ausbrechen zu lassen. Denn noch immer stand etwas zwischen ihnen und er ahnte, dass dieser Punkt noch lange nicht ausdiskutiert war. Ihre nächsten Worte belehrten ihn, dass er Recht hatte.

„Loslassen? Das klingt doch recht gut." Sie wickelte eine Strähne seines Haares um ihren Finger und lächelte strahlend. „Ich wusste, dass Du irgendwann zur Vernunft kommen würdest. Das Kind ist sicherlich bei menschlichen Eltern besser aufgehoben."

„Ich glaube", sagte er langsam. „Ich glaube, Du hast etwas vollkommen falsch verstanden. Dass ich den einen Pflichten wieder nachgehe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich die anderen vernachlässige."

Um Gwathiels Mund zuckte kurz ein hässlicher Zug, doch er war sehr schnell wieder verschwunden, so dass Haldir schon meinte, sich getäuscht zu haben.

„Und was ist mit mir? Wie lange hast Du keine Zeit mehr mit mir verbracht? Ich bin von Bruchtal hergekommen, doch seitdem warte ich auf Deine Gesellschaft, auf die Deine Nähe und vor allem die Einlösung Deines Versprechens mir gegenüber!" Ihre Stimme hatte sich nur leicht gehoben, doch er wusste, dass sie überaus wütend war. Als er beruhigend und mit schlechtem Gewissen ihre Hand nehmen wollte, machte sie sich von ihm los und trat zurück. „Oh nein, Haldir, keine Versprechungen, keine Ausflüchte und erst recht keine Entschuldigungen mehr. Ich will jetzt eine Entscheidung!"

„Dann tut es mir leid", sagte er, deutete eine Verneigung an und bestieg sein Pferd.

xxx

„Was für ein Schlamassel." Haldir wendete den Kopf und sah hinter sich seinen Bruder Rumil traben. Dieser musste kurz nach ihm die Ställe verlassen haben und schon eine ganze Weile hinter ihm durch den Wald reiten, doch er hatte es nicht gehört. „Die Schöne war sehr verärgert und ist wie eine Furie an mir vorbeigestürmt." Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung seiner Hand wollte der Anführer der Galadhrim seinen Bruder zum Schweigen bringen, doch dieser lachte nur hell auf, so dass seine Stimme durch den Wald schallte und einige Vögel aufschreckte. „Unglaublich, dass sie so lange gewartet hat, bis sie Dir einen Korb gegeben hat – oder umgekehrt?"

„Lass es gut sein", knirschte Haldir missmutig. „Sie bedeutet mir wirklich etwas."

„Zugegeben, sie ist wunderschön, klug und äußerst leidenschaftlich. Aber liebst Du sie auch? So wie ich Dich kenne in Deiner hin und wieder sehr oberflächlichen Art, hast Du sie begehrt, weil sie etwas Besonderes ist und sie Dir gehören sollte." Rumil lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Sattelknauf und gähnte betont gelangweilt. „Also sei mal ehrlich, Bruder, das weiß doch jeder."

Haldir sackte unter dieser präzisen Analyse ein Stück weit zusammen und nickte dann ergeben.

„Du magst richtig liegen, ich gebe es zu. Dennoch ist sie eine Dame und ich beleidige nun mal ungern eine Dame."

„Dein kleiner Zögling wäre auch beleidigt, wenn sie eine solche Ziehmutter bekommen hätte", setzte Rumil nach und wich dann einem Ast aus, den Haldir beim Vorbeireiten zur Seite gestreift hatte und nun mit voller Absicht losließ. „He, mir den Kopf vom Körper zu trennen hilft auch nicht gegen die Wahrheit!"

„Du bist unerträglich." Haldir seufzte. „Aber Du bist mein Bruder, ich liebe Dich und Du hast Recht. Glîwen ist meiner Verpflichtung und Pflicht geht mir nun einmal über alles." Er sann kurz eine Weile nach und setzte dann zögerlich hinzu: „Es ist sogar mehr als Pflicht. Die Kleine, sie ist so – ich sage mir jeden Tag, dass ich mein Herz nicht an sie hängen sollte, weil ich sie irgendwann verlieren werde und doch kann ich nicht anders."

Rumil neben ihm lachte erneut auf.

„Unterhalte Dich noch mal mit Mutter über das Verlieren – sie wird Dir eine Menge davon erzählen können. Jede Mutter und jeder Vater muss sich einmal von ihrem Kind lösen müssen, früher oder später. Als wir auf unsere ersten Erkundungsmissionen gezogen sind, da hat Mutter ganz furchtbar gelitten, aber irgendwann hat sie akzeptiert, dass wir nicht mehr die kleinen Jungen sind, die ihr regelmäßig die Möbel zerschlagen haben."

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Du noch immer so bist!" Haldir sah seinen Bruder zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Gespräches voll an und konnte sich endlich ein ehrliches Lächeln abringen. „Weißt Du, Glîwen ist so winzig und ihr fehlt es an Kräften, über die wir Elben verfügen – was, wenn Sie sich übernimmt?"

„Erst einmal sollte sie Laufen lernen, dann unterhalten wir uns noch einmal darüber", foppte ihn Rumil gutmütig und stieß dann einen Pfiff aus, als sie die Ränder des Goldenen Waldes erreichten. Rufe aus den Baumkronen begrüßten sie und vor allem Haldir, der eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr bei ihnen gewesen war.

Als er am Abend auf einem Ast in einer Baumkrone lag und durch die im Wind zitternden Blätter zum sternenübersäten Firmament blickte, wusste er, dass er Glîwen all dies zeigen würde - all das, was er liebte und kannte.


	5. 4 Von Tag zu Tag

Isidra: Wie stets – danke für die Review!

Lady-of-Gondor: Tja, die Verlobte. Ich mag sie auch nicht – aber das heißt nicht, dass wir sie nicht wiedersehen.

LitteLion1: Danke für die liebe Review, ich hoffe, Du bleibst als Leser dabei!

Aida: Danke für die Komplimente – ich werde ganz rot bei soviel Lob.

Kapitel 4

Von Tag zu Tag

Einige Tage später saß Haldir auf seinem Bett und verhinderte hin und wieder mit einem Zug an Glîwens Windeln, dass seine unternehmungslustige Tochter – denn sie war nun seine Tochter – von der Lagerstatt krabbelte. Zwar würde sie nicht unbedingt tief fallen, aber er war sich noch immer unsicher, wie viel so ein Menschenkind im Vergleich zu einem Elben aushielt.

In seiner Jugend, die er mit seinen Brüdern verbracht hatte, waren sie von Steinen und Bäumen gefallen, hatten sich die Knochen gebrochen und manche Wunde davongetragen. Aber sie hatten es immer überstanden und die Heilkunst der lorischen Elben hatte ihnen stets geholfen.

Mit eine versonnenen Lächeln erinnerte er sich an zahlreiche Streifzüge durch die Wälder und wilde Schlachten gegen imaginäre Orks hinter jedem Busch, der im Wind raschelte und stutzt plötzlich, als er einen Laut neben sich hörte. Verdutzt blickte er zu Glîwen, die auf sein Knie geklettert war und ihn aus großen Honigaugen prüfend ansah.

„Ada!"

Haldir saß wie vom Donner gerührt und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er realisierte, was gerade geschehen war. Er nahm Glîwen auf den Arm und strahlte sie an.

„Du kannst sprechen", sagte er fassungslos, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr, und warf sie in die Luft, um sie wieder aufzufangen, was sie mit einem begeisterten Kreischen quittierte. „Ich kann es kaum glauben."

Der Vorhang an der Tür rauschte, als Orophin den Talan betrat. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich kaum eine Regung, als er bemerkte:

„Sie ist im richtigen Alter dafür."

Haldir zuckte zusammen und ein Hauch von Schuldgefühl bemächtigte sich seiner, als sein Blick zuerst auf das Kinderbett fiel, das sein Bruder ihm geschenkt hatte und dann weiter zu Orophins Gestalt wanderte. Er räusperte sich kurz.

„Möchtest Du sie einmal halten, Orophin? Du bist ihr Onkel. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn-."

Für einen Moment zögerte der Elb mit den feinen Zügen, dann nickte er und setzte sich neben Haldir auf das Bett. Er nahm Glîwen entgegen und betrachtete sie wie etwas sehr Kostbares, dann setzte er sie auf seinem Oberschenkel ab und versuchte etwas unbeholfen, Glîwen darauf reiten zu lassen, was sie nach einem erstaunten Blick dann allzu gerne annahm.

„Sie ist wunderbar", murmelte er nach einer kleinen Weile des Schweigens, das sich zwischen den Brüdern ausgebreitet hatte. Sein Blick war undeutbar. „Du bist ein Glückspilz."

Glîwen sah Orophin groß an und gluckste, dann griff sie nach seinen Fingern und fragte erneut:

„Ada?"

Da zuckte ein Lächeln über Orophins Gesicht, in dem Schmerz, aber auch viel Begeisterung lag. Haldir legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders und konnte ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätte sie Dich adoptiert."

Orophin Augen blitzten freudig auf.

„Ja, es sieht ganz so aus."

xxx

Die kommenden Monate vergingen wie im Flug. Thindian, Rumil, Orophin – sie alle halfen Haldir, der Rolle als Vater gerecht zu werden und mit jedem Wort, das Glîwen lernte, jeder Entdeckung, die sie in der großen, für sie unbekannten Welt machte, wuchs der Stolz und die Liebe Haldirs zu diesem kleinen Wesen, das sein Leben ein für alle Mal verändert hatte.

Gwathiel hatte den Rückweg nach Bruchtal angetreten, vor Wut schäumend und Haldir verspürte einen Hauch von Schuldbewusstsein, weil er gar kein Schuldbewusstsein darüber empfand. Im Gegenteil, er war froh darüber, dass die ewig anklagenden Blicke der Frau weder ihn noch seine kleine Familie weiter verfolgten. Von Gwathiels Vater Lavedon hatte er ein scharfes Schreiben erhalten, in dem er andeutete, dass sich durch Haldirs Verhalten die Verbindungen zwischen Bruchtal und Lothlorien nachhaltig verschlechtern würden – eine unverhohlene Drohung.

Haldir hatte das Schreiben an Galadriel weitergeleitet. Unruhig wartend hatte er neben ihr gestanden und sie beobachtet, wie ihre blauen Augen über das Pergament wanderten. Doch dann hatte Galadriel gelächelt und ihm versichert, dass weder Elrond noch sie selbst den wahren Hintergrund der Vorgänge außer Acht lassen würden, wenn es um die Beziehungen zwischen den Elben ging. Das hatte Haldir ungemein erleichtert und ihm den Umgang mit seiner Tochter nur noch mehr zur Freude werden lassen.

In seinen Augen war sie das schönste kleine Wesen der Welt und jedes neue Wort, das sie lernte – er unterrichtete sie in der Sprache der Elben wie auch in der der Menschen – nahm er mit Begeisterung auf, auch wenn sie oft genug kindlichen Unsinn brabbelte und hin und wieder auch seine vom Warten in den Bäumen gestählten Nerven überstrapazierte. Thindian musste ihm mehr als einmal erklären, dass Glîwen in ihre Grenzen gewiesen werden musste, vor allem, weil sie zu laufen begann und für mehr als einen schockierenden Moment gesorgt hatte. Oft genug turnte sie am Fenster oder an der Tür des Talans und einmal sogar auf einer Brücken, weil Rumil in seiner üblichen fahrigen Hast vergessen hatte, die Tür zu schließen.

Doch alles in allem konnte Thindian ihrer ersten Enkeltochter bescheinigen, ein durch und durch umgängliches Kind zu sein.

„Ihr drei ward wirklich um einiges anstrengender!", bescheinigte sie ihren Söhnen hin und wieder, wenn sie mit ihnen und Glîwen durch den Wald spazierte, um der Kleinen zu erklären, welche Pflanzen 'mae' und welche 'faeg' waren und was man mit ihnen machte. Rumil pflegte zu solchen Gelegenheiten die Augen zu verdrehen und Glîwen in die Luft zu werfen, während Orophin nur still lächelte und Haldir zu ignorieren versuchte, dass Rumil seine Tochter seiner Meinung nach viel zu hoch schleuderte. „Nein wirklich", setzte Thindian dann immer nach. „Unser kleines Honigauge hier, so jemanden wie sie hätte ich mir gewünscht anstelle von Euch drei wilden Rangen." Aber wenn sie das sagte, blitzten ihre Augen und sie lachte leise.

So vergingen Glîwens erste Jahre in Lorien glücklich und unbeschwert, im Kreis einer Familie, die sie liebte und die alles tat, um sie glücklich zu machen.

xxx

Es war Glîwens sechster Sommer im goldenen Wald und die Sonne brannte heiß auf die Bäume hinunter, doch am Erdboden unter dem schützenden Blätterdach war es angenehm warm.

Mit ihrer kleinen Laute im Arm saß Glîwen auf einer der Wurzeln der riesigen Mallornbäume und zupfte eine kleine Melodie. Sie liebte die Musik und es fiel ihr leicht, ein Instrument zu erlernen, aber die Laute mochte sie am liebsten, weil sie dazu singen konnten. Ihre Großmutter, wusste sie, hatte als junge Elbin auch sehr viel Musik gemacht und deswegen half Thindian ihr stets und brachte ihr neue Lieder bei.

Sie blickte auf, als sie Hufschlag hörte und rutschte von der Wurzel, als sie sah, dass sich einige Leute näherten, wie sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr Mund blieb vor Staunen ein wenig offen, denn die Neuankömmlinge hatten alle dunkles Haar und waren sehr hübsch. Mit einem kleinen Hauch von Kummer blickte Glîwen an sich herab. Sie war winzig und so dürr, dass ihr Onkel Rumil manchmal behauptete, sie müsse doch im Wind wie ein kleiner Ast zittern. Als sie ihm nach diesem gemeinen Scherz ganz leicht gegen das Bein getreten hatte, hatte ihn zumindest davon überzeugt, dass sie kräftig war und ihre anschließende Flucht, dass sie Kraft und Sehnigkeit besaß.

Das Schnauben eines der schönen Pferde sehr nahe bei ihr riss Glîwen aus den Gedanken und sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um in das Gesicht der wunderschönen Frau mit den dunklen Haaren zu sehen.

„Mae gowannen", piepste sie nervös und klemmte sich die Laute unter den Arm. Die Frau schnaubte kurz und Glîwen machte einen Schritt zurück, denn etwas an der Fremden gefiel ihr nicht. Diese warf ihr Haar zurück und sprach dann, ohne vom Pferd abzusteigen:

„Sososo, Du bist also immer noch hier. Ich hätte vermutet, dass Haldir eines Tages Vernunft annehmen würde." Glîwen verstand nicht, was die Frau meinte, doch diese ließ nicht lange auf eine Erklärung warten. „Sieh mich nicht so an, als seiest Du stumpfsinnig. Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, dass er ein Menschenkind aufnimmt. Sieh Dich doch mal an. Du bist keine Elbe, Kleine. Du gehörst hier nicht her."

Glîwen nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sagte mit einem kleinen Zittern in der Stimme:

„Aber mein Ada hat mich lieb."

Die Frau lachte auf, es klang glockenhell und doch in Glîwens Ohren bösartig und gemein.

„Dein Ada ist nicht Dein richtiger Vater. Er hat Dich nur gefunden und behalten, so wie einen kleinen Vogel, der aus dem Nest gefallen ist. Er hatte nur Mitleid mit Dir."

Glîwens Unterlippe zitterte und sie presste ihre Laute an die Brust, um etwas zu haben, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Die Welt um sie verschwamm ein bisschen, als ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel entwischte. Onkel Orophin hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass auch ein tapferes Mädchen weinen durfte, aber sie schämte sich trotzdem dafür.

„Das – das ist nicht wahr. Du bist böse."

Und dann drehte sie sich um und rannte fort. Das Lachen der Frau klang ihr in den Ohren.


	6. 5 Heimat

Isidra: Mein treuester Fan – hab Dich lieb!

Lady-of-Gondor: Das „Übers-Knie-Legen" kommt jetzt!

LittleLion: Danke schön für Deine erste Review, schön zu sehen, das ich noch ein paar mehr Leser habe!

Renawitch: Nicht stressen bei den Reviews – freue mich über jede, die kommt!

Tanja: Gewünschtes Update ist hiermit geschehen. Wer schon ein bisschen zwischen den Zeilen liest, weiß jetzt auch, was Glîwen später im Leben machen wird.

Kapitel 5

Heimat

Ein kalter Hauch kroch über Haldirs Nacken, als er aus der Ferne sah, dass seine ehemalige Verlobte mit seiner Tochter sprach und seine Vorahnung bestätigte sich, als Glîwen sich umdrehte und weglief.

„Was will die denn hier?", fragte Rumil, der neben Haldir auf der Hängebrücke stand und musste sich dann beeilen, um mit seinem älteren Bruder Schritt halten zu können, die bereit über die Brücke davon stürmte und zur nächsten Treppe eilte. „He, was willst Du jetzt machen?"

„Mit Glîwen reden und dann mit dieser falschen Schlange Gwathiel abrechnen."

„Darf ich Letzteres machen?", rief Rumil mit Vorfreude in der Stimme.

„Natürlich!", klang es noch vom Fuß der Treppe, als Haldir in die Richtung abbog, in der seine Tochter verschwunden war. „Glîwen ist wichtiger für mich."

„Das hat auch niemand bezweifelt", murmelte Rumil und nahm die letzten Stufen, um sich dann aufzurichten und seine Schritte zu verlangsamen, bis er bei Gwathiel und den anderen Reitern aus Bruchtal ankam, die inzwischen abgesessen waren. Er deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an, als sich Gwathiels schöne Augen auf ihn richteten. „Mae gowannen, werte Gäste. Welch ein überraschender Besuch."

Er betrachtete die strahlende Schönheit vor sich und wunderte sich wieder einmal, wie viel Bosheit hinter dieser Fassade zu stecken vermochte. Schon zu der Zeit, als Haldir sie für den Bund auserwählt hatte, waren Rumil und Orophin skeptisch gewesen, denn abseits ihres Umganges mit Haldir hatte Gwathiel schnell ihr wahres Gesicht offenbart. Herrisch und unfreundlich hatte sie jeden behandelt, der ihr nicht sofort jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas und die Hauptleidtragenden waren Haldirs Familie gewesen. Immer wieder hatten sie versucht, ihn über das wahre Wesen seiner Versprochenen zu aufzuklären, aber er war blind gewesen – und auch zu arrogant, sich einen Fehler eingestehen zu können. Doch alles hatte sich mit Glîwen geändert.

Es schien Rumil, als hätte sich die oberflächliche, kühle Art seines Bruders, die hin und wieder gedankenverloren war nun endgültig gewandet. Glîwen hielt Haldirs Herz und Gedanken fest in ihren kleinen Händen und obwohl immer wieder Stimmen laut wurden, dass sie in Lorien niemals glücklich werden würde, tat ihr Vater alles, um sie davor abzuschirmen und das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

Doch nun war der Frieden gestört und Rumil spürte Zorn in sich empor kochen. Als Gwathiel den Mund aufmachte, musste er sich stark beherrschen, um sie nicht anzufahren.

„Sieh an, Rumil, der Schoßhund seines Bruders. Du hast Dich nicht verändert." Gwathiel hob eine Augenbraue und faltete dann die Hände vor dem Körper, eine Geste der gehässigen Zufriedenheit. „Ich wünsche die Herrin zu sehen."

Rumil ballte verärgert eine Hand zur Faust und atmete tief durch. Dann drehte er sich um und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Dann folgt mir bitte." Er ging ein paar Schritte voran und als er sah, dass sie ihm folgte, sagte er so leise, dass nur sie es verstehen konnte: „Ich habe mich verändert. Denn nur so kann ich höflich zu Euch sein."

Gwathiels glockenhelles Gelächter war wie eine Entweihung, die zu den Kronen der Bäume emporstieg.

xxx

Glîwen lief, so schnell sie konnte, die Laute an die Brust gepresst, als könnte das Instrument ihr Sicherheit geben. Heiße Tränen tropften auf ihre Hände und machten sie blind für das, was sie umgab. Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf, die die hässlichen Worte der schönen Frau ausgelöst hatten, taten ihr weh. Sie hatte nicht darauf hören wollen, weil die Frau so böse Dinge über Ada Haldir gesagt hatte, aber Glîwen hatte es getan und kam sich schrecklich schuldig vor. Denn sie wusste tief in sich, dass diese Worte alles verändert hatten. Und sie wusste auch, dass die Frau sie zwar gesagt hatte, um sie zu verletzen, aber dass sie einen Teil Wahrheit enthielten.

Hinter ihr hörte sie, wie ihr Ada ihren Namen rief und stolperte prompt über eine kleine Wurzel. Erschrocken ließ sie die Laute fahren und fiel auf die Knie, die prompt aufplatzen und zu bluten begannen. Wimmernd blieb sie liegen und rollte sich auf dem weichen Moosbett des Bodens zusammen, wollte nichts mehr hören oder sehen. Aber da war ihr Ada schon bei ihr und nahm sie auf den Arm, hielt sie ganz fest an seine Schulter gedrückt und sie weinte dort, als könnte sie gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Eigentlich weinte sie nie und Rumil meinte, sie wäre eine tapfere kleine Kriegerin. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr einen kleinen Bogen mit Pfeilen und ein Schwert aus Holz geschenkt, aber sie hatte ihm versprechen müssen, dass sie diese nur benutzt, wenn jemand dabei war. Sie war stolz darauf, mit dem Bogen schon so sicher schießen zu können, dass sie eine Zielscheibe in fünf Schritten Entfernung treffen konnte. Aber nun war sie gar nicht mehr so stolz. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie anders war, denn sie hatte ja keine spitzen Ohren, aber das hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht. Jeder in Lorien hatte sie lieb behandelt und sie niemals merken lassen, dass sie anders war. Oft hatte sie sich nach anderen Kindern gesehnt, doch Orophin hatte ihr erklärt, dass es in Lorien keine Kinder gäbe und sie deswegen etwas ganz Besonderes war.

Und nun war alles zerstört. Glîwen fragte sich, ob alle sie so lobten, weil sie schlechter war, schlechter in allen, schlechter als ein Kind der Elben sein konnte. Vielleicht hätte ein Elbenkind in ihrem Alter einen Baum auf zehn Schritte treffen können und alle waren viel zu nett, ihr das zu sagen.

Wieder schluchzte sie auf und schlang ihre Ärmchen um den Hals ihres Adas. Auch wenn er sie belogen hatte, er war immer noch ihr Ada und nun, da er sie festhielt, wusste sie tief in sich, dass wieder alles gut werden würde. Er streichelte über ihr Haar, das immer durch die Gegend fliegen wollte und sie ganz schön ärgerte. Auch, weil es nicht blond war, wie das Haar aller Elben in Lorien, sondern alle mögliche Schattierungen von blond und rot aufwies. Rumil hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie als kleines Kind blondes Haar gehabt hatte, aber dass es normal war, dass sich das im Lauf der Jahre veränderte. Noch etwas, das Glîwen von ihrem Ada und ihren Onkeln unterschied und es wurde ihr in diesem Augenblick erneut klar.

Aber da verscheuchte ihr Ada die bösen Gedanken, denn er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Komm, mein Schatz, komm, wir gehen nach Hause."

xxx

Haldir nahm die Laute auf und trug seine Tochter zurück in den Talan, in dem sie beide lebten. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er das Haus erweitert und Glîwen besaß ein eigenes, winziges Zimmer, in dem sie ihr Spielzeug und ihre Kleidung aufbewahrte. Thindian liebte es, winzige Kleider und Tuniken für ihre Enkeltochter zu nähen, auch wenn die Kleine es stets schaffte, beim Rumtollen allen Dreck von Lorien auf der Kleidung zu verteilen.

Doch er setzte Glîwen auf seinem eigenen Bett ab und holte erst einmal eine Schüssel, Wasser und zwei Tücher, von denen er ihr eines in die Hand gab.

„Schnäuzen", befahl er liebevoll und betupfte mit dem anderen, in Wasser getaucht, Glîwens aufgeschlagene Knie, die zwar nicht mehr bluteten, aber vollkommen verdreckt waren. Seine Tochter sah ihm mit großen, tränenumflorten Augen dabei zu, aber sie zuckte nicht eine Wimper und presste die zitternden Lippen aufeinander.

Als er fertig war, setzte er sich neben Glîwen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis es aus seiner Tochter herausplatzte - sie war zu offen und frei dafür, ihm etwas zu verschweigen.

„Ada, wer sind meine richtigen Eltern? Und warum hast Du mich von ihnen weggenommen?"

Haldir seufzte und nahm Glîwens kleine Hand in seine. Er wusste, er hätte ihr die Wahrheit schon viel früher erzählen sollen, aber er hatte sich vor diesem Moment gefürchtet. Denn nun, da Glîwen erfahren würde, woher sie kam, zerriss ein Band zwischen ihnen und er hoffte, dass er sein Kind damit nicht verlor.

„Dein Vater heißt Dagoran und er war ein Mensch. Er war als junger Mann Krieger in Rohan und lernte dann Deine Mutter kennen. Sie hieß Theoda und er sagte, sie wäre die schönste Frau der Welt gewesen. Ich lernte ihn kennen, als Du noch ein Neugeborenes warst. Er war auf der Reise in der Mark, um Saatgut zu erhandeln und wurde von Orks überfallen. Meine Brüder und ich haben ihn gerettet und ich mochte ihn sehr. Doch als wir ihn in sein Dorf brachten, da brannte es – Orks hatten es überfallen. Er lief in das Haus, um Dich und Deine Mutter zu retten, doch er kam zu spät. Deine Mutter war gestorben und als er Dich heraustragen wollte, kam auch er um. Bevor er starb, bat er mich, mich um Dich zu kümmern und ich nahm Dich mit."

Glîwen war im Lauf seiner Erzählung erstarrt und nun, als er endete, sah, dass sie wieder weinte. Aber es war ein stilles Weinen, sie schluchzte nicht und er erkannte, dass ihr Herz übervoll war mit dem, was er ihr berichtet und was sie nun zu begreifen hatte.

Er hielt sie fest und streichelte ihre Wange, ein wenig hilflos im Angesicht ihres Kummers. Sie war noch sehr jung, aber das klügste Menschenkind, das ihm je begegnet war. Lorien veränderte alle, die dort lebten und sein Zauber hatte seine Tochter zu etwas Besonderem heranwachsen lassen. Er wusste, dass sie unter Menschen nun erst recht eine Außenseiterin sein würde – so, wie sie es unter Elben war.

„Ada?" Glîwen zupfte an seinem Haar und riss ihn aus den unerfreulichen Gedanken. „Hast Du mich trotzdem lieb?"

Er sah hinunter in ihre vertrauensvollen Augen und musste schlucken.

„Natürlich habe ich Dich lieb. Du bist meine Tochter."

„Dann ist gut", sagte Glîwen mit ganz leiser Stimme und kuschelte sich an ihn.


	7. 6 Zwei Wege

Isidra: Ich fürchte, Deine Glîwen-Puppe muss im Lauf der Geschichte noch mitwachsen.

Tanja: Danke für die Review – schön, dass Du dabeigeblieben bist!

LittleLion: Deine Fragen werden alle noch beantwortet! Danke für das Lob!

Lady-of-Gondor: Die Noldor-Elbe bekommt ihr Fett schon noch weg – später! Thx for reviewing!

Kapitel 6

Zwei Wege

Haldir deckte Glîwen noch einmal sorgfältig zu, bevor er leise seinen Talan verließ und in die warme Nachtluft hinaustrat. Tief durchatmend, stützte er sich schwer auf das Geländer des den Talan umgebenden Rundganges und ließ den Kopf hängen. Es war wunderbar gewesen, den Nachmittag mit Glîwen zu verbringen und ihr alles zu erzählen, was er über ihre Eltern wusste, denn mit jedem Wort, das er gesprochen hatte, war ein Teil der Last von seinem Herzen gefallen. Doch er hatte auch mit Schrecken die Faszination in den Augen seiner Tochter gesehen. Neugierig hatte sie ihn über die großen Reiche befragt, über das Reitervolk von Rohan und die edlen Kämpfer unter dem Banner des weißen Baumes, die Männer von Gondor. Auch von den Elbenvölkern hatte er ihr erzählt, doch waren es eher die Menschen gewesen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselten. Es war wohl so, dass das Blut doch entschied, wo die Heimat war.

Er fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand über die Augen und spürte dann, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Gwathiel wird bleiben. Sie ist im diplomatischen Auftrag hier – lachhaft, wenn Du mich fragst. Sie wollte herkommen und Dich verletzen."

„Ich weiß, Mutter."

Thindian trat neben ihn und nahm seine Hand, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn er Kummer hatte. Auf ihrer alterslosen Stirn zeigten sich Falten der Sorge.

„Wie geht es meinem kleinen Mädchen? Rumil hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf und blickte seine Mutter bedrückt an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, dass sie mir nichts übel nimmt, aber ich weiß, dass sie beginnen wird, sich von diesem Tag an mit ihrer Identität zu beschäftigen und ich fürchte, wir könnten den Kampf verlieren."

„Kampf? Oh, nein, das ist nicht unser Kampf, das ist ihrer, bei dem wir nur abwarten können und sie in dem unterstützen, was sie entscheidet. Der Tag musste kommen, an dem sie erfährt, wer sie ist oder vielmehr, wo ihre Wurzeln sind."

„Aber sie ist noch so jung." Haldir drehte sich halb zum Talan um, in dem sein Kind schlief. „Ich wollte sie davor beschützen bis zu dem Moment, von dem ich dachte, dass es der Richtige sein könnte. Doch das wurde mir abgenommen und ich fühle mich betrogen."

Thindian lachte leise, aber es klang sehr unglücklich. Der Wind wehte ihr eine blonde Strähne ins Gesicht und sie schob sie fort. Wieder einmal fiel Haldir auf, wie klein und zart seine Mutter schien und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Gemeinsam blickten sie hinaus, über die glimmenden Lichter des Goldenen Waldes hinauf zu den Sternen, die zwischen den rauschenden Blättern der Bäume unveränderlich fest am Himmel standen.

„Du liebst sie sehr, mein Sohn, ebenso wie ich und Deine Brüder. Aber sie ist keine Elbe und Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass sie eines Tages vor der Wahl stehen würde. Beschütze sie, wo weit Dir das möglich ist und fühl Dich nicht betrogen, vielmehr bereichert durch das, was Glîwen nun für sich entscheidet. – Und jetzt komm, wir trinken zusammen noch einen Gewürzwein."

xxx

Glîwen lag in der Dunkelheit und blinzelte ein paar Tränen fort. Adas und Thindians Stimmen war in der Ferne verschwunden und hinterließen nur absolute Stille, in der Glîwens Gedanken wieder zu kreisen begannen. Also musste sie sich entscheiden? Das hatte sie gar nicht gewusst. Aber wie sollte sie denn das nur tun?

Schnell setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Würde Ada nicht mehr so traurig sein, wenn sie sich entschied? Sie glitt vom Bett und öffnete die Truhe, in der ihre Kleidung lag. Die Dunkelheit machte ihr nichts aus, denn sie war schon oft mit ihrem Ada des Nachts im Wald gewesen, hoch auf den Bäumen, wenn er die Grenzen des Waldes bewachte. Rasch zog sie sich an, eine Hose, ihre Lieblingstunika, den Mantel mit der grünen Schließe und die weichen Schuhe, die Orophin für sie gemacht hatte. Mit ihnen spürte sie den Waldboden unter ihren Füßen und wusste stets, wohin sie sich wenden musste – auch dieses Mal würden sie ihr helfen.

Ganz unten in der Truhe lagen ihr Bogen und das Schwert und es dauert eine Weile, bis sie sich entschieden hatte, zumindest den Bogen und den Köcher mitzunehmen. Denn die Welt außerhalb des Waldes war sicherlich ganz schrecklich groß und sie hatte Angst vor Orks. Hoffentlich, so sagte sie sich, würde ihr Ada nicht schimpfen, wenn sie irgendwann zurückkam.

Aber damit er nicht mehr so traurig war, musste sie sich entscheiden und das konnte sie nicht, wenn sie nicht ganz genau wusste, zwischen was sie sich entscheiden musste. Lorien kannte sie, aber nicht das Leben der Menschen. Und genau das würde sie jetzt in Erfahrung bringen.

Das Kinn energisch vorgeschoben, schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und huschte dann über die Hängebrücken in Richtung der nächsten Treppe. Mehr als einmal musste sie sich im Schatten der Bäume verstecken, um den Elben auszuweichen, die dort gingen und als sie nach einiger Zeit den Waldboden erreichte, atmete sie auf. Jetzt konnte es ja eigentlich gar nicht so weit sein.

Es war kein Problem für sie, in der Dunkelheit nahe des Waldbodens den Weg zwischen den gewaltigen Stämmen der Bäume zu finden, doch je weiter sie lief, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl, dass sie doch nicht so gut wusste, wohin sie ging. Mit ihrem Ada zusammen war es ihr vorgekommen, als sei der Wald winzig klein, doch nun zuckte sie bei jedem knackenden Ast zusammen und als ein Vogel aus einem nahen Ast flatternd gen Himmel stob, schrie sie leise auf und kauerte sich zusammen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich aufraffen konnte, weiter zu gehen. Als sie nach der Laute fassen wollte, die sie stets an einem Lederband auf dem Rücken bei sich trug, erfasste sie erneut Entsetzen. Sie hatte sie vergessen! Und etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken hatte sie sich auch nicht mitgenommen.

Glîwen kam sich sehr dumm vor, aber ihre Schritte trugen sie weiter. Dafür, dass ihr Ada wieder glücklich werden würde, musste sie eben auf ein paar Dinge verzichten.

Wenn nur der Wald nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre.

xxx

Glîwen glaubte, sich nur einen kleinen Moment hingesetzt zu haben, um auszuruhen, doch als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah sie, dass der Himmel bereits wieder heller wurde. Doch als sie ein zweites Mal hinsah, erkannte sie, dass es nicht das Firmament war, das sein Strahlen aussandte. Unweit entfernt von ihr stand eine Frau und sah sie an, lächelnd.

„Bist Du Galadriel?", fragte Glîwen verschüchtert, denn ihr Ada hatte ihr schon oft erzählt, die Herrin des Waldes strahle wie ein Stern und sei unglaublich schön. Die fremde Frau nickte leicht und streckte Glîwen die Hand entgegen, die das Mädchen nach kurzem Zögern ergriff. Galadriels Griff war kühl und fühlte sich sonderbar an, so als sei sie zur selben Zeit fest und stark und dann doch wieder zart und durchscheinend. „Glaubst Du, dass mein Ada böse auf mich ist?"

Galadriel beugte sich zu ihr herunter und strich eine Strähne aus Glîwens Stirn. Wieder war die Berührung seltsam, aber nicht unangenehm und Glîwen spürte, dass die Müdigkeit und die Traurigkeit sie verließen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er böse ist. Nur musst Du ihm erklären, warum Du versucht hast wegzulaufen", erklärte Galadriel und führte Glîwen dann zurück in Richtung des Waldesinneren. Glîwen kam sich sehr dumm vor, denn nun, in Galadriels Nähe, erkannte sie die Bäume wieder, so als könne sie auf einmal im Dunkeln sehen. Verlegen kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und blickte hoch zu der Frau. Diese hier war lieb, entschied sie, nicht so böse wie die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren, die so hässliche Dinge erzählte.

„Weißt Du, ich dachte, mein Ada wird wieder glücklich, wenn ich mir das Leben von den Menschen ankucke. Und dann kann ich mich ja entscheiden." Glîwen hatte das Bedürfnis, alle ihre Gedanken einfach jemandem zu erzählen. Mit ihrem Ada und ihrer Familie zu sprechen, das hatte sie nicht gewagt und Galadriel, die neben ihr über das Moos schritt, als sei sie so leicht wie eine Feder, schien zuhören zu wollen. „Ada und Thindian sagen, dass ich das muss. Mich entscheiden. Denkst Du das auch? Onkel Rumil sagt, Du bist weise."

Galadriel lachte freundlich.

„Viele sagen, dass ich weise sei. Ich frage Dich, ob Du das auch denkst."

Glîwen legte den Kopf schief und musterte die Herrin des Waldes eine ganze Weile angestrengt.

„Du hast mich gefunden und Du weißt, dass ich meinem Ada etwas erzählen muss. Also bist Du ganz sicher weise." Nach einer kleinen Pause setzte Glîwen hinzu: „Weißt Du, ich fand es immer komisch, dass ich keine spitzen Ohren habe, aber ich fand es auch nicht schlimm. Und plötzlich sagen alle, dass ich doch anders bin und mich entscheiden muss. Und da dachte ich, ich sehe mir die Menschen einmal an – aber ich bin nicht weit gekommen."

Kläglich ließ Glîwen den Kopf hängen, doch Galadriel drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand und sprach mit sanfter Stimme:

„Was sagt Dir Dein Herz, Glîwen? Möchtest Du Dich entscheiden?"

Nein." Mit mehr als nur ein wenig Trotz blinzelte Glîwen ein paar neue Tränen beiseite. „Ich will das gar nicht. Vielleicht, wenn ich groß bin. Aber mein Ada ist so traurig-."

„Dass Dein Ada traurig ist, hat nichts damit zu tun, dass Du Dich jetzt entscheiden musst. Ich glaube, er würde sich freuen, wenn Du Dir noch etwas Zeit lässt und jetzt nichts überstürzt. Wenn Du mehr über die Menschen wissen willst, dann wird er es Dir erzählen und sicherlich gerne auch zeigen."

„Dann ist gut", flüsterte Glîwen und war erleichtert. „Bringst Du mich zu Ada zurück?"


	8. 7 Fortgerissen

Tanja: Schön, Dich so zu begeistern!

Lady-of-Gondor: Du bist in Deinen Reviews wirklich prophetisch. Danke sehr für das Feedback!

Isidra: Oh, ja, die Abreibung kommt jetzt!

Eine Anmerkung: Die Geschichte ist M-Rated, was jetzt noch nicht nötig ist, aber sicherlich später. Besonderen Dank hier einmal an die wunderbare Musik von Nightwish, die mich durch manche durchtippte Nacht getragen hat und an meinen guten Freunde Coca Cola und Schokolade.

Kapitel 7

Fortgerissen

Das Jahr 2988 des Dritten Zeitalters

Die Klänge einer Laute klangen in den blauen Sommerhimmel und Haldir musste lächeln, als er erst eine Saite springen und dann seine Tochter entnervt murmeln hörte. Er steckte den Kopf durch das Fester ihres Talans und sah sie auf ihrem Bett sitzen, die schlanken Beine unterschlagen, die Stirn in der üblichen ernsthaften Konzentration gefurcht, als sie die gerissene Saite aus Kaninchendarm zu ersetzen versuchte.

„Ada, erschreck mich bitte nicht so", murmelte sie, ohne aufzublicken und damit verblüffte sie ihn wieder einmal.

„Woher wusstest Du, dass ich es bin?"

„Nur Du und Rumil stecken den Kopf durch mein Fenster und Rumil ist gerade an der Grenze."

Haldir lachte und nahm den üblichen Weg in die Behausung seiner Tochter, die er und seine Brüder ihr im letzten Jahr erbaut hatten. Das kleine Haus lag unweit der Talane der Familie, doch weit genug entfernt, damit Glîwen ihre Ruhe hatte. Sie verbrachte Stunden und Tage damit, auf ihren Instrumenten zu üben, zu singen und Lieder zu dichten, die sie dann den kritischen Ohren einer kleinen Schar von Zuhörern vortrug. Haldir war unendlich stolz auf sie und auch jetzt, als er sie ansah, wie das Licht der Sonne durch die Tür auf ihr wirres Haar flutete und es wie rotes Gold glänzen ließ, erkannte er wieder einmal, wie wunderbar sein kleines Mädchen war.

Kleines Mädchen? Er rief sich zur Ordnung. Würde Glîwen bei den Menschen leben, dann wäre sie mit ihren fast elf Sommern im heiratsfähigen Alter. Doch hier in Lorien war die Mühsal des Lebens der Menschen weit von ihr entfernt, sie konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte – und auch wenn alle Glîwen maßlos verwöhnt hatten, fand Haldir sie wohlgeraten. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ihr in den letzten Jahren gezeigt hatte, wie das Leben außerhalb des Goldenen Waldes war. Sie hatten Reisen unternommen, in den Norden nach Bruchtal, aber auch in den Süden, nach Osgiliath und in viele Dörfer. Überall hatte man Glîwen mit Faszination betrachtet und das hatte seine Tochter erstaunt und erschreckt. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto deutlicher merkte sie, dass sie zwischen zwei Welten lebte.

Mit einem Seufzer setzte sich Haldir auf eine Truhe und wartete ruhig, bis Glîwen die Saite aufgespannt und den Klang der Laute überprüft hatte. Dann legte sie das Instrument beiseite, rutschte von ihrer Lagerstatt und schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern.

„Du bist ganz schön groß geworden", sagte er in andächtigem Tonfall, so als würde er es nicht jedes Mal sagen, wenn seine Tochter ihm unter die Augen kam. Feste zog er sie an sich. Glîwen lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht einen Finger breit seit gestern, Ada. Und ja, ich weiß, dass ich zu viel unterwegs bin, zu viel Musik mache und zu wenig esse. Das hat Thindian mir gerade heute Morgen gesagt." Sie löste sich von ihm und lief zu einer anderen Truhe, um einen Köcher hervorzuholen. „Schau, Orophin hat ihn für mich gemacht, weil mein alter zu klein war. Und Rumil hat versprochen, mir ein paar neue Pfeile zu machen, wenn er wieder da ist."

Haldir hob die Hände, um den Sturm der Begeisterung abzuwehren und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Darüber wollte ich mit Dir reden. Rumil wird wohl so schnell nicht zurückkommen und ich muss auch zur Grenze. Es gibt Probleme mit Orks, einer unserer Reitertrupps ist überfallen worden."

„Oh." Glîwen sah zerknirscht aus und legte erst einmal den Köcher zurück, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. „Passt auf Dich auf, ja? Und auf Onkel Rumil."

Er versprach es ihr und ging dennoch mit einem schlechten Gewissen, denn alles hatte er ihr nicht erzählt.

xxx

Glîwen ging nicht gerne in den Norden von Caras Galdahon, denn sie wusste, dass Gwathiel dort lebte. Doch an diesem Tag machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Übungsplatz, der dort lag und auf dem sie sich mit Orophin zum Schießtraining verabredet hatte. Ihr Onkel stand bereits auf der weitläufigen Lichtung und über sein stets ernstes Gesicht huschte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Du kommst wie immer zu spät", rügte er sie streng, aber seine Augen blickten freundlich. „Das hast Du von Haldir, wie ich fürchte."

„Entschuldige!" Glîwen nahm den Bogen von der Schulter und es gelang ihr nach einiger Kraftanstrengung, ihn zu spannen. Dann nahm sie das Ziel, eine Scheibe aus geflochtenen Ästen, in Augenschein, das wieder ein Stück weiter entfernt stand als noch in der vergangenen Woche. „Ada hat sich verabschiedet, er sagte, dass es etwas Ärger an der Grenze gibt." Eine kleine Pause entstand und als Glîwen ihren Onkel ansah, meinte sie, einen Hauch von Besorgnis in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Orophin? Was ist denn?"

„Nichts." Er schüttelte den Kopf und zerzauste ihr kurz das Haar, was sie mit der widerwilligen Geste eines schon großen Mädchens über sich ergehen ließ. Dennoch konnte die Geste sie nicht beruhigen, im Gegenteil. „Jetzt sieh mich nicht an, Honigauge, und zeig mir, was Du gelernt hast."

Entschlossen holte Glîwen einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, legte ihn an, schielte noch einmal auf ihre lederne Armschiene, die sie vor Verletzungen der Sehne schützen sollte und zielte dann. Ihr Arm zitterte ein wenig, doch sie konzentrierte sich und als der Pfeil den Bogen verließ und nahe der Mitte der Zielscheibe einschlug, stieß sie einen Jauchzer aus.

„Siehst Du?" Lachend sprang sie um Orophin herum. „Siehst Du? Ich kann es und bald kann ich mit Euch zur Grenze gehen und auf Lorien aufpassen."

Schritte näherten sich und Glîwen brach ihren Freudentanz abrupt ab, denn ihre ärgste Feindin näherte sich mit gemessenen Schritten. Wie stets sah Gwathiel würdevoll und wunderschön aus, doch Glîwen wusste, was im Herzen der Noldor-Elbin ruhte. Ihre Familien hatte sie oft genug davor gewarnt, dass, was immer Gwathiel tat oder sagte, eine Intrige nah sich zog. Deswegen straffte Glîwen ihre Gestalt und reckte trotzig das Kinn. Bereits Gwathiels erste Worte ließen vermuten, dass sie auf Ärger aus war.

„So, Du willst auf Lorien aufpassen? Das ist ja rührend."

Orophin spannte sich an und Glîwen spürte, dass er wütend wurde doch sie zupfte ihn an der Tunika.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Onkel." Dann funkelte sie die Elbe vor sich an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn Ihr mich ärgern wollt, Gwathiel, dann last Euch gesagt sein, dass es Euch nicht gelingen wird!" Orophins Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und drückte ermutigend zu. Das gab Glîwen Kraft und sie setzte hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass mein Ada Euch heiraten wollte und ich bin froh, dass er das nicht getan hat!"

Gwathiel sah sie für einen Moment verblüfft an, doch dann lächelte sie überheblich.

„Armes kleine Menschenmädchen. Eigentlich wollte ich Dir nur Glück wünschen. Denn Du weißt ja sicher, dass Dein Vater nicht zurückkommen wird."

xxx

Orophin wollte noch nach ihr greifen, doch es war zu spät. Glîwen ließ den Bogen fallen, sprang mit einem wütenden Schrei vor und packte Gwathiel an den Haaren. Zorn, wie sie ihn nie gekannt hatte, verschleierte, was sie sah, doch er erfüllte jede Faser ihres Körpers. Es überraschte sie ein wenig, dass Gwathiel so einfach zu Boden zu reißen war und noch mehr, wie hell das Blut war, das ihr aus der Nase lief, als Glîwen ihr die Fäuste ins Gesicht rammte.

Da wurde sie schon an der Hüfte emporgehoben, doch sie schlug weiter um sich, trat und es dauert eine Weile, bis sie begriff, dass ihr Onkel sie zurückgezerrt hatte und sie nun festhielt, unerbittlich. Doch er flüsterte leise beruhigende Worte und Glîwen erschlaffte schließlich in seinem Griff.

Gwathiel kam auf die Beine und hielt ihre langen, weißen Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Zwischen ihren Fingern sickerte Blut hervor, ihr vormals blütenweißes Gesicht war besudelt von roten Tropfen und dem Schmutz des Waldbodens und ihr Haar zerrauft. Hass sprühte aus ihren Augen und als sie die Hände wegnahm, um sprechen zu können, troff er auch aus ihrer Stimme:

„Du kleine Barbarin. Es geschähe Dir ganz recht, wenn Deinem kostbaren Ada was passiert. Er hat es verdient."

Dann drehte sie sich um und lief davon. Fort war ihre hochmütige Haltung und Glîwen war fast stolz auf sich, doch die Worte der Frau gruben sich immer tiefer in ihr Herz und verdrängten den letzten Rest von Zorn, bis nur noch schmerzender Zweifel übrig war. Orophin ließ sie los und sie drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Stimmt es, Onkel?"

Orophin seufzte und fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand über die Stirn, so als könne er damit die Falten der Besorgnis wegwischen, die sich dort zeigten. Dann legte er Glîwen eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Es gibt nicht nur ‚etwas' Ärger an der Grenze, meine Kleine. Viele Orks stehen dort und Dein Vater, mein Bruder, führt seine Männer gegen sie. Ja, Gwathiel hat Recht. Es könnte sein, dass er nicht zurückkommt."

„Er hat mir nichts gesagt." Mit geballten Fäusten starrte Glîwen auf den aufgewühlten Waldboden und zitterte. „Warum hat er nur nichts gesagt? Warum hast Du nichts gesagt?"

Orophin seufzte, nahm Glîwens Bogen auf und gab ihn ihr. Wissend, dass es ihrem ernstern Onkel schwer fiel, über seine Gefühle zu reden, bezähmte sie ihre Ungeduld, bis er ihr eine Antwort gab.

„Weil wir Dich lieben und jedes Unheil von Dir forthalten wollen. Und nun komm, lass uns gehen. Es wird schon nichts geschehen."

Er führte sie vom Übungsplatz und seine Worte klangen noch lange in Glîwen nach, in jeder Stunde, die folgte. Bis zu jener Stunde, in der das Leben Orophins Worte Lügen strafte und die Elben von den Grenzen zurückkehrten.


	9. 8 Verlust

Brennil/Sarah: Danke für Deine erste Review! Hoffe, Dir gefällt es weiterhin!

LittleLion: Doch, es ist mein voller Ernst. Man muss es ja spannend halten!

Lady-of-Gondor: Ja, es hat Spaß gemacht, Gwathiel mal eins auf die Nase zu geben!

Isidra: Verdammt, ich muss für Dich mal eine extra große Packung Taschentücher kaufen. Hab Dich lieb!

Tanja: Doch, ich lasse ihn weg – aber das muss ja nichts sagen!

Kapitel 8

Verlust

Sie kamen über die Pfade durch die Bäume, erst vereinzelt, dann in einer größeren Gruppe. Vielen von ihnen hatten ihre Pferde verloren und gingen zu Fuß, stützten andere, die verwundet waren. Rüstungen waren durchschlagen worden, Waffen gebrochen, Blut benetzte das Banner, das ein Elb vorantrug, sein Gesicht versteinert im Angesicht dessen, was geschehen war.

Glîwen stand neben Thindian und hielt der Großmutter die Hand. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, denn das, was sie sah, berührte sie wie nichts, was sie bislang in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte. Plötzlich verstand sie, dass sie naiv gewesen war in ihren Träumen und Wünschen, so kindlich, dass sie gedacht hatte, die Grenzen Loriens zu verteidigen wäre einfach. Stets waren die Elben, die sie kannte und mochte, unantastbar gewesen, unverletzlich, nicht wie sie selbst, deren Haut nur allzu leicht aufplatze und Narben bildete. Und nun sah sie, dass sie sich geirrt hatte und die Welt um den Goldenen Wald rückte näher heran, offenbarte sich und konnte nur allzu leicht zerstören, was sie liebte.

Orophin kam zu ihr und nahm ihre andere Hand und sie sah ihn verwundert an, doch sein Blick erfasste sie nicht, glitt über die Reihen der Krieger, die zurückkehrten.

„Er hat mich gebeten, auf Dich aufzupassen, so lange er weg ist", sagte er mehr zu sich und der Luft als wirklich zu ihr. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn begleitet und wäre mit meinen Brüdern dort gewesen."

Sie wollte nachfragen, was ihn zu seinen Worten bewegte, doch da sah sie, was er gesehen haben musste. Auf einer Trage hinter einem Pferd lag eine Gestalt mit hellen Haaren, das Gesicht wächsern bleich, bedeckt mit einem Mantel. Glîwen stieß einen Laut des Entsetzens aus und riss sich von ihrer Familie los. Ihre Beine trugen sie in hektischem Stolpern an die Seite des Mannes und sie schlug den Mantel beiseite, um seine Hand zu nehmen. Ihr Blick verwischte durch einen tränenerfüllten Lidschlag, als sie sah, dass aus Rumils Brust ein abgebrochener Pfeilschaft ragte und seine Augen, in denen stets ein fröhliches Zwinkern gelegen hatte, mit Pein erfüllt ins Nichts starrten. Sie dachte, er wäre tot und rief fassungslos:

„Rumil!"

Da ging ein kleiner Ruck durch die Gestalt und sein Blick glitt zu ihr, seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er versuchte, sie anzulächeln. Seine feingliedrigen Finger umfingen die ihren mit schwachem Griff und er hustete, als er zu sprechen versuchte. Blut lief aus seinem Mund und netzte seine Haut, die mit Schmutz verschmiert war, doch er versuchte es erneut. Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war zu vernehmen und Glîwen beugte sich vor, verzweifelt die Hand des geliebten Onkels umklammernd. Ein paar Tränen tropften auf sein Gesicht, hinterließen kleine salzige Spuren auf dem Blut und Dreck. Er hob seine zweite Hand, um sie auf ihre Wange zu legen und in ihr Haar zu flechten.

„Es tut mir…so leid", wisperte er und nun weinte auch er, kraftlos, nur ein Rinnen von silbrigem Wasser aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Glîwen begriff, begreifen wollte, was er mit den Worten sagen wollte. Da war auch schon Orophin bei ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Willenlos ließ sie es geschehen und Kälte zog in ihr empor, aus ihr empor, von dem Ort, an dem sie ihr Herz schmerzhaft laut schlagen hörte. Thindian kniete nun auch bei ihr, streichelte ihren Rücken, hielt mit der anderen Rumils Hand, doch alles war weit fort, unwirklich neben dem Gedanken, der alle beherrschte, der alles auslöschte, was sie zu fühlen vermochte. Ihr Ada war fort.

xxx

Als Glîwen erwachte, lag sie eine Weile still da und lauschte den Vögeln, die vor dem Fenster einabendliches Konzert gaben. In ihrem Mund war ein bitterer Geschmack von Tränen und dem Trank, den Thindian ihr gegeben hatte, damit sie sich beruhigte. Orophin saß neben ihrem Lager und starrte ins Leere und als er den Kopf drehte, um sie anzusehen, sah sie, dass seine Augen feucht glänzten.

„Weißt Du", begann er plötzlich. „Ich hatte einmal eine Frau, Faerwyn, und wir sollten ein Kind bekommen. Doch ein Steinschlag in den Bergen wollte es anders und sie starben beide. Ich dachte, ich könnte nie wieder froh werden und dann kamst Du. Anfangs war ich furchtbar eifersüchtig auf Haldir, dass er ein solche Geschenk bekam und bei, Illúvatar, ich schwor mir, dass ich Dich niemals mögen würde."

„Warum erzählst Du mir das?" Sie blieb liegen und sah an die Decke, zu müde, um sich zu bewegen, zu schwer waren ihre Glieder. Das Rauschen des Windes vor dem Fenster war wie ein leiser Gesang, der ihr zuflüsterte, dass die Sonne am nächsten Tag unweigerlich aufgehen und der Wind auch dann noch über den Wald fahren würde. Alles würde seinen Fortgang finden, doch all dies musste sie erleben, ohne ihren Vater noch einmal zu sehen. Der Schmerz war so tief, dass alles schmerzte, jeder Gedanken, jede Bewegung.

„Damit Du weißt, dass jede Wunde einmal heilt, Glîwen. Es ist jetzt Zeit für Dich, erwachsen zu werden, denn von nun an werden viele Tage kommen, an denen Du meinst, nicht weiterleben zu können. An denen Dich jeder Ort daran erinnert, dass Du dort mit Deinem Vater gewesen bist. Haldir war sehr stolz auf Dich und er liebte Dich, wie wir das alle tun. Er würde nicht wollen, dass das, was passiert ist, Dich zerstört."

Stille entstand, in der Glîwen nur ihre zittrigen Atemzüge vernahm. Orophins Worte klangen seltsam hohl in ihren Ohren, doch sie sagte es ihm nicht. Sie wusste, dass andere diese Worte zu ihm gesagt hatten, als er getrauert hatten und da mussten sie ihm genauso sinnlos erschienen sein wie ihr in diesem Moment.

„Wie geht es Großmutter?" Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme kaum mehr, so trostlos klang sie.

„Sie haben sie kurz zu Rumil gelassen und nun ist sie zur Ruhe gegangen. Er wird weiterleben, haben die Heiler gesagt."

„Das ist gut. – Ich bin müde, Onkel Orophin."

„Dann schlaf ein wenig. Ich werde später noch einmal nach Dir sehen und wenn etwas ist, dann komm ruhig zu mir oder Thindian. Wir sind für Dich da."

Sie nickte leicht und er erhob sich. Als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, wie Haldir es immer getan hatte, wenn er Glîwen zu Bett gebracht hatte, meinte sie, die Erinnerung würde ihr das Herz herausreißen. Doch sie wartete, bis Orophin nach einem letzten gequälten Lächeln ihren Talan verlassen hatte, bevor sie den Kopf in ihrem Kissen vergrub und weinte, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Lange lag sie da, bis sie sich so schwach fühlte, dass sie meinte, das Leben müsse aus ihr weichen, doch irgendwann kamen keine Tränen mehr, nur noch Leere blieb, unveränderlich, bodenlos. Dann setzte sie sich auf und sah, dass die Sonne untergegangen war. Kurze Zeit später trat sie hinaus in die Nacht.

xxx

„Es tut mir leid, aber Du kannst nicht zu Deinem Onkel", sagte der Elb vor dem Talan der Heilung und sah mitleidig auf Glîwen herab. „Er braucht jetzt Ruhe. Morgen kannst Du zu ihm. Geh schlafen."

Glîwen ballte eine Hand im Schatten ihrer Tunika zur Faust, doch sie nickte folgsam und ging davon. Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Mann aus dem Eingang des Hauses verschwunden war und ihr nicht mehr hinterher sah, eilte sie zurück zu dem langgezogenen Gebäude, das in der Nähe des Erdbodens lag und betrachtete den rundherum liegenden Steg aus ineinander verflochtenen Zweigen, über den sie mühelos laufen konnte, was aber einem ausgewachsenen Elben Probleme bereitet hätte. Vorsichtig schlich sie an der Wand des Talans vorbei, die Tatsache missachtend, dass der Steg kaum eine Handbreit hinter ihr endete und der Waldboden zehn Schritt unter ihr lag. Einmal glitt ihr Schritt ein wenig aus, doch sie fing sich und als sie das nächste Fenster erreichte, atmete sie auf und kletterte geschickt hinein.

Im Talan war es dunkel und sie blinzelte kurz, bis sich ihre Augen der Finsternis angepasst hatten. Sie war im vorderen Teil des Hauses, in dem die Heiler ihre Gerätschaften aufgewahrten. Hohe Regale bargen Tränke, Kräuter und Verbände und auf langen Arbeitstischen lagen Messer und Sägen aus feinem Stahl, auf Tüchern ausgebreitet. Glîwen schluckte mühsam, als sie in einer Ecke blutige Rüstungsteile und abgebrochene, schwarze Pfeile sah und huschte dann blitzschnell in Deckung, als sich der Vorhang zum hinteren Teil öffnete. Der Heiler, mit dem sie kurz zuvor gesprochen hatte, kam mit einem anderen Mann hinaus, im Gespräch vertieft und verließen dann den Talan, wohl, um kurz an die Luft zu gehen. Glîwen wartete einen Moment, dann eilte sie auf leisen Sohlen durch den Spalt im Vorhang.

Der Anblick der aneinandergereihten Lager, getrennt durch undurchsichtige Vorhänge, versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Die Verwundeten lagen still dort, man hörte ihren Atem, oftmals gequält, so als kämpften sie stets aufs neuen darum weiterzuatmen und das Leben in sich zu halten. Die Vorstellung, ihr Vater könnte auf diese Weise im Wald gelegen haben, still, auf dem Rücken, den Kampf um sein Leben verlierend, presste ein wimmerndes Geräusch aus ihrem Mund, das von tief in ihr zu kommen schien. Sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und zwang sich, weiter zu gehen.

Rumils Lager lag weit hinten im Talan und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie es fand. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch als sie sich vorsichtig neben das Lager kniete, zuckten seine Lider auf und ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das hagerer zu sein schien, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Du hast Dich an den Heilern vorbeigeschlichen", flüsterte er und klang fast zufrieden. „Ich bin froh, dass Du hier bist."

Er trug eine saubere, blaue Tunika, unter der sich wulstartig der Stoff der Verbände abhob und war bis zur Hüfte zugedeckt. Sein Haar und sein Gesicht waren wieder sauber und fast wirkte es, als sei nichts geschehen, doch eben nur fast. Die tiefe Traurigkeit in seinen blauen Augen

„Kann ich bei Dir schlafen?", bat sie leise. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn fragen wollen, was im Kampf geschehen war, wo der Körper ihres Vaters war, doch als sie ihn so ansah, wusste sie, dass er zu schwach war, als dass sie ihn zwingen konnte, ihr Antworten zu geben. Rumil nickte und sie schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren. Die beruhigende Nähe seines Körpers ließ sie bald in einen unruhigen Schlummer versinken und sie träumte, es wäre ihr Vater, der bei ihr war.


	10. 9 Rumils Geschichte

Tanja: Danke für das tolle Kompliment, das macht mich stolz.

Lady-of-Gondor: Ohjeh. Fühl Dich mal in den Arm genommen! Sagen wir es so: ich mag meine Protagonisten viel zu sehr, als dass ich sie dauerhaft trennen könnte!

Manu: Vielen Dank für die Review, ich freue mich über jeden (auch stillen) Leser! Und bitte nicht so leiden!

Brennil/Sarah: Hoffnung wird meistens belohnt!

Isidra: Nur mal ruhige, das wird schon wieder alles, irgendwann!

Anmerkung: Ich habe den Zeitindex für die Geschichte im Nachhinein geändert, also bitte später nicht wundern!

Und: das ist das letzte Kapitel für diese Woche, da ich am WE weg bin. Nächsten Dienstagmorgen geht es weiter!

Kapitel 9

Rumils Geschichte

„Junge Dame, Du weißt anscheinend nicht, was ein Nein bedeutet." Eine strenge Stimme riss Glîwen aus dem Schlaf und in jenem wunderbaren Moment zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit meinte sie, in ihrem eigenen Bett zu liegen. Doch als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie in das Gesicht des Heilers, der im Licht des Morgens dastand und die Hände in die Hüften gestützt hatte. Sie wollte gerade zur ihrer Verteidigung ansetzen, als Rumils schwache Stimme erklang.

„Lasst sie bitte bei mir – ihr Vater ist gestern in Mandos Hallen gezogen."

Für einen Moment verdunkelte sich das Gesicht des Heilers noch, doch dann wurden seine Züge weicher und er nickte.

„Aber strengt Euch nicht zu sehr an, Rumil. Die Wunde ist und bleibt bedrohlich."

Mit wehender Robe entfernte er sich und Glîwen kuschelte sich vorsichtig an Rumils Schulter. Er legte einen Arm um sie und sie schwiegen gemeinsam.

„Du hast sicherlich einige Fragen an mich", meinte er schließlich ruhig. „Aber sag mir erst, wie Du Dich fühlst."

„Das ist schwer." Glîwen versuchte, in sich hineinzuhorchen, doch da war zu viel, um es in Worte fassen zu können. „Es ist, als würde eine Schwere auf mir liegen und auch in mir drin. Ich kann gar nicht richtig fühlen und wenn ich versuche, an etwas anderes zu denken als an Ada, dann geht das nicht und alles wird noch schlimmer." Sie spürte sein Nicken mehr, als dass sie es sah und sprach weiter, weil sie merkte, wie gut es ihr tat. „Es ist einfach, als könnte ich mich nie wieder über etwas freuen." Sie schniefte und die Trostlosigkeit in ihr wurde noch tiefer, noch dunkler. Aber sie wollte nicht weinen, denn noch immer spürte sie die Hoffnung, dass Rumil ihr etwas erzählen konnte, das ihr half. Dass die Gewissheit, dass ihr Vater tot war, vielleicht linderte.

„Nur weil wir eine unsterbliche Rasse sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir Verlust und Trauer nicht kennen", sagte Rumil und holte scharf Luft, als er versuchte, sich etwas zu bewegen. Mit gepresster Stimme brachte er hervor: „Ich weiß dennoch nicht, ob ich Dir mit irgendeinem Rat helfen kann."

„Orophin hat es versucht, Onkel, aber es sind eben nur Worte und ich – ich kann nicht sehen, dass er Recht hat. Jetzt nicht. Vielleicht niemals." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein Schluchzen zurückzuhalten. Rumil streichelte ihre Schulter und wieder legte sich Schweigen über sie, nur hin und wieder unterbrochen von den leisen Gesprächen der Heiler mit ihren Patienten jenseits der Vorhänge. Als sich Glîwen ihrer Stimme wieder sicher war, bat sie: „Erzähl mir bitte, was geschehen ist – alles. Ich muss einfach-."

„Ich verstehe schon. Ich kann auch über nichts anderes nachdenken als an den Kampf, wie er ablief und wie Dein Vater -. Vielleicht, weil ich für mich herauszufinden versuche, was ich hätte anders machen müssen."

„Dich trifft keine Schuld!", entfuhr es Glîwen, denn als sie den Kopf drehte, sah sie, wie tief sich Gram und Schuldgefühl in das Gesicht ihres doch sonst so fröhlichen Onkels eingegraben hatten.

„Vielleicht, Kleines. Vielleicht auch nicht."

xxx

Rumil räusperte seine Stimme frei, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Vor drei Tagen wurde einer unserer Reitertrupps überfallen und es war nur einem glücklichen Zufall zu verdanken, dass alle lebend davonkamen. Die Übermacht, die gegen sie stand, nun, es müssen an die zweihundert Orks gewesen sein, die ein Lager kurz außerhalb der Grenzen des Waldes aufgeschlagen und damit begonnen hatten, weiter in unsere Grenzen einzudringen. Sie holzen Bäume ab und es schien, als hätten sie vor, eine Befestigung zu errichten.

Nachdem Galadriel die Kunde erhalten hatte, versetzte sie uns, die noch an der Grenze waren und das Geschehen im Auge behielten, in Kampfbereitschaft und sandte uns Deinen Vater mit weiteren Truppen. Schon oft hat er uns in Kämpfe geführt und immer war er erfolgreich. Warum also auch jetzt nicht.

Wir griffen sie zu Beginn der Dämmerung an, mit der Sonne im Rücken, denn wir wussten, dass sie die Sonne nicht mögen, manche sie gar nicht vertragen. Doch sie waren zu viele – oder wir zu wenige, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Zuerst töteten sie unsere Pferde, damit wir ihnen im Kampf Auge in Auge gegenüberstehen mussten und um uns zu demoralisieren. Ich wurde abgeworfen, als eine Lanze meinem Rappen ins Bein traf und Dein Vater sprang ab, um mich in der Mitte der Orks nicht alleine stehen zu lassen.

Wir fochten Seite an Seite und fast sah es so aus, als hätten wir eine Chance gegen sie, doch dann schien sich der Bode zu öffnen und noch mehr Orks krochen aus Höhlen. Sie müssen sie vor unseren Augen angelegt haben – ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir es nicht bemerkt haben. Vielleicht waren wir uns zu sicher, Glîwen, doch das ist wieder eine Frage, die zu weit führen würde. In den Verstecken verbargen sich noch einmal mehrere Dutzend von ihnen, die, durch das Versinken der Sonne hervorgelockt, ausgeruht und wütend in den Kampf gingen.

Ein Pfeil traf mich. Haldir war bis zum letzen Augenblick bei mir, so lange ich noch auf den Beinen stehen konnte. Doch irgendwann hatte ich zuviel Blut verloren und sank zu Boden, doch auch dann stand er noch über mir, um mich zu schützen. Da traf es auch ihn. Einige Orks hatten sich angeschlichen und nutzten es aus, dass er, weil er über mir stand, sich nicht drehen und wenden konnte wie er wollte. Ich sah, wie er neben mich fiel, den Kopf voller Blut, von einer Keule getroffen, die Rüstung zerfetzt von ihren Schlägen. Seine Augen sahen mich noch an und dann war er fort – die Orks schleiften ihn fort. Möglicherweise lebte er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch, aber wen die Orks einmal in den Fingern haben -. Wir - wir haben ihn nicht einmal finden können, hinterher-."

Rumil brach ab und sein Körper, an den Glîwen geschmiegt lag, zitterte unter den Tränen, die aus ihm herausbrachen. Hilflos, wagte Glîwen kaum sich zu rühren, sie streichelte über die Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag und die mit einem Mal jede Kraft und jeden Trost verloren zu haben schien. Jede Hoffnung war aus ihr gewichen, denn sie wusste, wenn Rumil, der bei ihrem Vater gewesen war, als es geschah, ihn aufgegeben hatte, dann musste es unausweichlich sein. Ganz klein geworden unter dem Ausmaß des Kummers, der um sie herum war, rollte sich Glîwen zusammen und weinte mit ihrem Onkel.

xxx

Thindian betrat leise den Talan ihres ältesten Sohnes und der Anblick überraschte sie nicht, denn er glich dem, was sie in den vergangenen Tagen dort vorgefunden hatte. Mit bebender Hand strich sie über die glatte Oberfläche des Arbeitstisches, den Haldir aus einer Laune heraus selbst angefertigt hatte und der nicht ganz perfekt, aber dafür umso persönlicher gewesen war. Nichts an der Einrichtung ließ vermuten, dass ihr Besitzer seit nunmehr drei Wochen nicht mehr auf der Erde wandelte. Alles sah noch so aus, als wäre es just vor einem Moment verlassen worden und wartete darauf, bald wieder benutzt zu werden.

Glîwen lag auf Haldirs Bett, die Beine angezogen, die Arme um das Kissen geschlungen, auf dem er jede Nacht geruht hatte und starrte an die Decke. Als sie Thindians gewahr wurde, drehte sie sich zur Wand und sagte leise:

„Geh bitte weg!"

Thindian seufzte und ließ sich auf die Kante des Lagers herab. Sie strich ihrer Enkeltochter das Haar aus dem Gesicht und erschrak, denn an diesem Tag standen Glîwens Gesichtsknochen noch stärker hervor und ihre Haut war so grau, dass er Thindian ganz eng ums Herz wurde.

„Wir alle machen uns furchtbare Sorgen um Dich, mein Liebling. Du schläfst jede Nacht hier und Du isst nichts mehr. Wie ein wandelnder Geist siehst Du aus."

„Das ist mir egal." Glîwens Stimme war tonlos. „Ich will auch sterben. Dann bin ich wieder bei Ada."

„Sag doch so etwas nicht!", beharrte Thindian, doch sie konnte gut verstehen, was das Mädchen empfand. Den Sohn zu verlieren, das war etwas, was sie sich niemals hatte vorstellen können und nun, da sie es akzeptieren musste, zerriss es sie innerlich. „Du würdest uns noch unglücklicher machen, willst Du das denn?"

Ein kleiner Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte Glîwen leise.

„Es riecht nicht mehr nach ihm, das Kissen. Der Geruch ist weg und ich glaube, ich habe ihn schon vergessen. Bin ich eine schlechte Tochter, Großmutter?"

Thindian hielt es nicht mehr aus und raffte das kleine Bündel Menschen, das so schwach war, dass es sich nicht einmal mehr wehrte, in ihre Arme. Sie streichelte Glîwen, flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie eine gute Tochter sei und sich nichts vorzuwerfen hatte.

„Einige Bilder verblassen, mein Schatz, aber die Erinnerungen werden niemals ganz gehen", flüsterte sie. Glîwen entspannte sich etwas und blickte schließlich auf, die Augen groß und feucht.

„Großmutter, ich möchte hier weg."

„Was sagst Du mein Schatz? Möchtest Du wieder in Deinen Talan? Oder zu Rumil oder Orophin?"

„Nein, Großmutter." Glîwen schluckte mühsam und warf sich an Thindian Schulter. „Ich möchte weg aus Lorien. Ich will nicht, dass die Erinnerung weggeht, aber alles, was ich sehe, wird verschwinden. Adas Kleidung, seine Möbel – sein Haus. Ich will das nicht. Ich will weg und ihn in meinem Kopf und in meinem Herz mitnehmen, damit er nicht daraus weggeht. Bitte, Großmutter, versprich, dass ich weggehen darf."

Und Thindian versprach es, weil sie nicht anders konnte.


	11. 10 Abschied

Lady-of-Gondor: Danke schön, es freut mich sehr, dass die Geschichte Dir gefällt und dass Du dabei bleibst trotz Deiner Betroffenheit. Einen herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens zu Deiner Homepage, ich finde sie sehr gelungen. Deine Demetra

Kapitel 10

Abschied

„Gibt es wirklich keinen Weg?" Rumil saß mit seiner Mutter auf der Bank vor dem Talan der Heiler und hielt ihre Hand in seiner. Nachdenklich blickte er über die Treppen, die sich die schlanken, goldenen Stämme der altehrwürdigen Mallorn-Bäumen hinaufwanden und über die zahlreichen Talane, die sich in den dichten Baumkronen verbargen. Dies war seine Heimat und der Gedanke, sie eines Tages verlassen zu müssen, wenn es Zeit war, in den Westen zu gehen, quälte ihn. Doch noch mehr, es war unfasslich für ihn, dass Glîwen nicht an diesem Ort bleiben wollte, der auch ihr Heim gewesen war in den vergangenen Jahren. „Hast Du noch einmal mit ihr geredet, nachdem Du es ihr versprochen hast?"

Thindian seufzte und verflocht ihre Finger mit seinen.

„Mein ungeduldiger Sohn-. Glaubst Du denn, ich hätte nicht alles getan, um sie hier zu halten? Dass ich ihr nicht jedes andere Versprechen gemacht hätte?"

Rumil sackte bei den liebevollen Worten ein Stück ins sich zusammen, wurde dann aber auf recht schmerzhafte Weise daran erinnert, dass er vor nicht einmal vier Wochen von einem Pfeil durchbohrt worden war. Die Heilung zog sich in die Länge, was ihn unruhig und mürrisch machte. Er verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter. Es ist nur so absolut – ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben." Thindian lächelte, eine sanfte, verständnisvolle Regung, in der sich jedoch all der Schmerz zeigte, den sie zu erdulden gehabt hatte. Ein Schmerz, den sie alle miteinander teilten, die zurückgeblieben waren. „Ich meine, wir kennen sie, seit sie ein Kind ist. Sie war hier glücklich und wir alle lieben sie."

„Aber das genügt leider nicht", murmelte Thindian und legte ihren Kopf an Rumils Schulter. „Sie wird schwinden, wenn sie bei uns bleibt, ich spüre es. Wenn sie entscheidet, fortzugehen, dann ist es das Beste für sie, glaube mir. Auch wenn ich es fast nicht ertragen kann, noch ein Kind zu verlieren."

Sie legte eine Hand vor die Augen und holte tief Luft. Rumil fühlte sich plötzlich entsetzlich schuldig, weil er ihr einen Vorwurf gemacht hatte und legte unbeholfen einen Arm um sie. Stets war sie stark gewesen und hatte ihn und seine Brüder durch alles Übel begleitet, das ihnen geschehen war. Und niemals hatte er an ihren Entscheidungen zweifeln müssen.

„Wir werden sie nicht verlieren", versprach er feierlich. „Wir werden sie begleiten, aus der Ferne, und wenn der Tag kommt, an dem sie bereit ist, uns wiederzusehen, dann werden wir sie mit offenen Armen aufnehmen."

Thindian nickte stumm und sie blieben eine Weile ungestört sitzen, bis Orophin über eine der Brücken zu ihnen trat, mit einigen Pergamenten in der Hand.

„Ich habe Haldirs Schriftstücke geordnet." Mit regungsloser Miene, in der nur der Ausdruck seiner Augen verriet, was er fühlte, ließ er sich neben Mutter und Bruder nieder. „Wie ich es vermutet habe, hat sich Haldir viele Gedanken gemacht und ein Dorf ausgewählt, in dem er und Glîwen einmal zu Besuch waren. Es gibt dort eine Frau -. Er war erst vor drei Monaten dort, um sie zu besuchen. Sie ist bereit, Glîwen zu sich zu nehmen."

Thindian seufzte zittrig.

„Ist sie eine gute Frau?"

„Haldir fand keinen Fehl an ihr und wir müssen seinem Urteil vertrauen." Unschlüssig starrte Orophin auf die Schriftstücke in seinen unruhigen Händen. „Ganz gleich, was wir davon halten mögen. Ich habe gerade mit Glîwen geredet. Sie erinnert sich an die Frau und hat zugestimmt. Sie packt jetzt."

Thindian sprang unvermittelt auf und eilte davon, während ihre Söhne in unglücklichem Schweigen zurückblieben.

xxx

„Und versprich bitte, Dich immer warm anzuziehen, mein Schatz!" Thindian rang die Hände und blickte unglücklich über die Szenerie. Orophin stand ein Stück abseits und überprüfte den Sitz des Sattels an Glîwens Pferd, bevor er seinen Hengst bestieg. Sie hatten sich entschlossen, Glîwen eine gerade erst eingerittene Stute mitzugeben, die sie besonders liebte und die nun all das Gepäck trug, das sie auf den Ritt mitnehmen würde. Thindian hatte ihr Kleidung für jede Witterung eingepackt und am Sattel hingen Bogen und Köcher, die Orophin angefertigt hatte. Auch ein Schwert war unter dem Gepäck – eine Klinge, noch viel zu groß für Glîwens Hände, aber Thindian wusste, dass ihre Enkeltochter erlernen würde, damit umzugehen. „Wenn etwas nicht mehr passt, dann sag Deinen Onkeln Bescheid, wenn sie Dich besuchen kommen. Und wenn sonst irgendetwas sein sollte-."

Sie brach ab, als Glîwen ihre Hand ergriff und an die Wange legte. Glîwens Gesicht war noch immer blass und abgezehrt, doch sie lächelte ein wenig.

„Großmutter, ich danke Dir. Ich werde gut zu Recht kommen. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, bitte. Und glaub bitte nicht, dass ich Dich nicht lieb habe."

Thindian seufzte und umarmte Glîwen, etwas umständlich, da diese ihre Laute auf dem Rücken trug.

„Ich hätte auch gerne eine Umarmung, bitte", meldete sich Rumil mit belegter Stimme zu Wort. Er konnte aufgrund seiner Verletzung nicht mitreiten und die Anstrengung, die Treppen zu Erdboden vor den Ställen hinabzusteigen, hatte ihn sichtlich mitgenommen, doch nicht mehr, als es dieser Abschied konnte. Auch er schloss Glîwen in die Arme und bat sie, nicht soviel Unsinn anzustellen, wie er es ihr vorgelebt hatte und sie versprach es ihm.

Dann half er Glîwen in den Sattel und blieb noch etwas bei ihr stehen, um sie noch einmal fest anzusehen.

„Ich hoffe, Du weißt, dass wir alle Dich lieben und sehr vermissen werden. Hier wird immer ein Platz für Dich sein, Glîwen Goldauge. Wir werden nach Dir sehen, wann immer wir es können und über Deinen Weg wachen."

„Danke, Onkel Rumil." Glîwen lächelte zu ihm herab und er fragte sich, ob er sie jemals so erwachsen gesehen hatte. „In Gedanken werde ich immer bei Euch sein und vielleicht komme ich eines Tages zurück." Ihr Blick wurde ernst. „Ich habe Gwathiel heute Morgen gesehen und sie trug Trauer. Sag Ihr, dass ich ihr das Recht abspreche, um meinen Vater zu trauern. Und wenn sie Euch jemals schaden sollte, dann werde ich zurückkommen. Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr, Onkel."

Dann nickte sie ihm zu und ließ die Stute antraben. Orophin setzte sich mit seinem Pferd an ihre Seite und beide hoben grüßend die Hände, als sie den Platz vor den Ställen verließen.

„Sie wird gut zurechtkommen, Mutter, ich weiß es." Rumils nachdenklicher Blick folgte den Reitern, bis sie außer Sicht waren. Thindian neben ihm nickte leicht und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Aber sie wird mit einem schwierigen Erbe umgehen müssen und in der Welt der Menschen wird es so manches Misstrauen geben."

„Es war mir klar, dass selbst Du Wirrkopf es bemerken würdest" Thindian nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes und sah ihn an. „Weiß sie es?"

„Nein, aber das ist etwas, das sie für sich selbst entdecken muss."

xxx

Sie verließen die Grenzen des Waldes nach einigen Stunden und ritten nach Süden. Bald zeigte sich der breite Strom vor ihnen, glitzerte in der Sonne und schien auf eine Ferne zu weisen, die Glîwen noch niemals gesehen hatte.

Die Trauer, die sie in sich fühlte, war ebenso groß wie die Neugierde auf ihr neues Heim. Fast schämte sie sich dafür, so zu denken, doch sie wusste, dass Lorien ohne ihren Vater kein Zuhause mehr sein konnte. Ihre größte Angst war es, ihrer Großmutter vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben. Ihre Onkel waren, so wussteGlîwen, jederzeit bereit, sie besuchen zu kommen. Thindian jedoch fühlte sich in letzter Zeit unwohl und seit Haldirs Tod war sie noch stiller geworden, noch zurückgezogener. Orophin wusste es nicht, aber Glîwen hatte ihn eines Abends belauscht, als er sich mit seiner Mutter über den Gang in die Unsterblichen Lande unterhalten hatte. Nun schien es Glîwen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis ihre geliebte Großmutter endgültig fortging. Nur zu gerne wäre Glîwen bei ihr geblieben, hätte sie sogar begleitet, doch war ihr jeder Tag im Goldenen Wald zur Qual geworden.

Jede Brücke, jeder Weg und jede Treppe hatte sie daran erinnert, wie sie dort mit ihrem Ada spazieren gegangen war und sein Talan, in den sie sich jede Nacht geschlichen hatte, um etwas Schlaf zu finden, war wie eine Gruft vergangener, wunderschöner Erinnerung gewesen. Dennoch hatte sie diesen ganz besonderen Ort nicht loslassen wollen aus Angst, jemand könnte dort etwas verändern, lediglich eine Kleinigkeit, die jedoch Dutzende Bilder aus ihrem Kopf hätte löschen können.

Und da hatte sie erkannt, dass sie gehen musste, auch wenn ihr Herz geschrieen und sich gegen die Entscheidung ihres Kopfes gewehrt hatte. Die Zeit ging vorbei, schnell, viel zu schnell für sie im Angesicht der Elben, mit denen sie groß geworden war. Die Dinge, die sie so geliebt hatte, die all die Erinnerungen an ihren Vater geborgen hatten, würden vergehen, verschwinden, fortgeräumt werden, ganz gleich, was sie oder auch ihre Familie dagegen tun konnten.

Sie wollte nicht dabei sein.

„Wie ist die Frau?", erkundigte sich Orophin beiläufig, als sie ein kleines Wäldchen unweit des Flusses passierten. Glîwen tätschelte ihrer Stute den Hals und griff dann die Zügel etwas fester, um das Tier sicher über das leicht abschüssige Gelände zu lotsen.

„Ich mag sie", sagte sie, so leicht dahin wie es irgend möglich war. „Sie lebt allein, ein Stück abseits ihres Dorfes und braucht ein wenig Unterstützung beim Jagen und Fallenstellen, weil sie ein steifes Bein hat. Mit Kräutern und Tees kennt sie sich aus und weiß zu schätzen, was die Natur uns an Medizin bietet. Außerdem liebt sie Musik."

Orophin lächelte sie an.

„Das ist viel, Glîwen. Hast Du all das beim ersten Besuch herausgefunden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und spürte, wie ein frischer Schmerz in sie schnitt.

„Einiges weiß ich auch von Ada."

Rumil nickte und besaß wie stets den Tag, nicht weiter in sie zu dringen. Schweigend ritten sie weiter.

Im Wald ein Stück über ihnen saß ein alter Mann auf dem Kutschbock seines Planwagens und kaute nachdenklich am Stiel seiner langen, hölzernen Pfeife. Er beobachtete die beiden Reiter zwischen den Bäumen sehr genau und erst als sie außer Sichtweite waren, seufzte er auf und hob die buschigen Augenbrauen. Dann gab er dem mageren Gaul vor dem Planwagen die Zügel und das Gefährt zuckelte in Richtung Süden davon.


	12. 11 Leben

Tanja: Danke für den lieben Gruß. Der Sommer ist mir schon fast wieder etwas zu warm, aber man will sich ja nicht beschweren.

Brennil: Du bist echt ganz schön neugierig, aber ich verspreche, alle Fragen zu beantworten!

Lady-of-Gondor: Ich weiß, da ich manchmal nicht schnell update, ist das Dabeibleiben bei der Story etwas schwierig, aber ich versuche, regelmäßig etwas zu schreiben!

Isidra: Alles wird gut und Du weißt es immer als erste.

Kapitel 11

Leben

Das Schlimmste war die Dunkelheit, die ewig und undurchdringlich über den Gängen lag und in jede Felsspalte, jede Ritze, in jede Kreatur zu kriechen schien, die ihr länger ausgesetzt war. Haldir wusste, dass es Licht gab, er sah es stets, wenn sie ihn durch die Stollen schleppten. Trübes, goldenes Schimmern einer einsamen Fackel. Er bewahrte dieses Bild für sich und rief es sich hin und wieder vor Augen, um nicht zu vergessen, dass es eine Welt gab außerhalb seines Gefängnisses, in dem Tag und Nacht zu einer einigen schmerzerfüllten Trübsal verschmolzen und nicht mehr auseinander zu halten waren.

Das zweite Bild hing mit der Erinnerung an jenes Licht zusammen und war für ihn noch unendlich wertvoller. Es war das Glänzen von Glîwens Augen, das ihn in seinem Kopf begleitete und ihm tröstende Zuflucht gewährt, wenn sein Körper zu müde war, gar kurz vor der Aufgabe stand. Mit dem Eindruck ihrer warmen Augen, aus denen so viel Freude und Liebe sprachen, wurden die Erinnerungen an Lorien übermächtig, die Gedanken an seine Familie und wie es ihr erging. Und allein der Gedanken, dass er sie eines Tages wiedersehen würde – nein, musste – gab ihm neue Kraft für die Martern, die sich seine Folterknechte für ihn ausdachten.

Die Orks hatten ihn mitgeschleppt nach jenem Kampf am Randes des Goldenen Waldes, an dessen Ausgang er sich nicht mehr erinnerte. Das Aufwachen hatte nur grauenhafte Pein für ihn bereitgehalten und die Ahnung, dass die Schmerzen, die ihm seine Wunden bereiteten, nicht schlimmer waren als das, was ihn in den Händen der Orks erwartete. Die ersten Tage hatte er sein Gefängnis mit zwei der Galadhrim geteilt, die ebenso wie er verwundet verschleppt worden waren. Angekettet wie Hunde, hatten sie in die Dunkelheit dieses Ortes gelauscht, von dem sie nicht wussten, wo er lag und ob es jemals ein Entrinnen für sie geben würde.

Der Erste von Haldirs Mitgefangenen war schnell gestorben, als sie gekommen waren, um ihn zu holen. Sein verzweifelter Versuch die Orks anzugreifen endete mit einem vergifteten Schwert, dessen Wunde ihn binnen einer Stunden dahingerafft hat, geschüttelt von grauenhaften Krämpfen und mit Schaum vor dem Mund, das schöne Gesicht von Agonie verzerrt. Später hatten sie einen weiteren der unfreiwilligen Leidensgefährten geholt und Haldir, allein zurückgeblieben in Schwäche und Scham, hatte nicht viel Phantasie gebraucht, um sich vorstellen zu können, was geschah.

Die Orks hatten den jungen Krieger nach einigen Stunden wieder zu Haldir gebracht und sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gemacht, den gebrochenen, von Kratzer, Bissen und anderen grauenhaften Wunden entstellten Körper anzuketten. Mit offenen Augen, die blicklos bereits in eine andere Welt starrten, war er neben Haldir liegengeblieben, jenseits von Schmerz oder Ekel über das, was ihm angetan worden war und bald war sein Atem erloschen.

In jenem Moment hatte Haldir erwogen, es ähnlich zu halten und seinem Geist zu erlauben, aus seinem Körper zu schwinden, doch etwas hatte ihn zurückgehalten und als die Orks gekommen waren, um ihn zu holen, war er unbeugsam geblieben.

Er wusste, dass viel Zeit vergangen war, doch er hatte das Gefühl dafür verloren. Bei jedem Mal, bei dem die Orks ihn holten, um sich zu amüsieren, schien es ihm, als würden sich die Minuten zu Ewigkeiten dehnen. Bei jeder Qual, die sie sich für ihn überlegten, jeder Verletzung, die sie ihm zufügen, um seinen Stolz und seinen Körper zu zerstören und jedem Mal, wenn sie ihn, bewusstlos, wieder an die raue Felswand ketteten, ging etwas von ihm verloren, doch eines blieb – seine Hoffnung.

xxx

Der Abend dämmerte, als Orophin und Glîwen das Dorf erreichten, das am Ufer des Anduin lag, unweit eines großen Waldes, der die fruchtbare Monotonie des Uferlandes durchbrach und den Bewohnern reiche Vorkommen an Wild und Holz bot.

Glîwen richtete sich im Sattel auf und blickte über die kleinen Hütten und die Äcker, die in voller Frucht standen. Schafe und Kühe gaben Laut aus den Ställen und einige Hühner huschten aufgeregt gackernd herum, als die beiden Reiter die staubigen Wege zwischen den Hütten passierten. Doch sie machten keinen Halt und folgten einem schmalen Pfad hinein in den nahen Wald, dessen hohe, alte Bäume Glîwen schmerzlich an Lorien denken ließen.

Doch sie schluckte ihren Kummer hinunter und blieb stumm, bis schließlich ein Schimmern im dunkler werdenden Wald von ihrem Ziel kündete. Das kleine Haus mit den einladend erleuchteten Fenstern lag auf einer Lichtung, umgeben von einem üppig gedeihenden Garten und neben ihm ein großer Stall, dessen Tor halb offen stand. Just als Orophin absaß und Glîwen aus dem Sattel des für sie ungewohnt großen Pferdes half, öffnete sich jenes Tor knarrend zur Gänze und eine alte Frau trat heraus.

Sie war klein und stämmig, wie es viele Frauen in der Ebene waren, die dort ein hartes und kurzes Leben erdulden mussten. Gekleidet war sie in Rock und Bluse aus grobem Stoff, die von Arbeit sprachen ebenso wie ihr gebräuntes, von Wetter und Alter gegerbtes Gesicht. Weißes Haar hing ihr schwer bis auf die Hüfte hinab, das sie offen trug wie ein junges Mädchen. Auch der Blick ihrer Augen war jung und freundlich und als sie auf einen knorrigen Stock gestützt heranhumpelte und die Arme ausbreitete, wusste Glîwen sofort, dass diese Frau gut war bis in die Tiefe ihres Herzens.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Frau, denn vor zwei Sommern war sie mit ihrem Vater durch das Dorf geritten, aus dem Weg von Süden zurück nach Lorien. In der kleinen Gaststube des Dorfes war Haldir ins Gespräch mit der Frau gekommen, doch Glîwen hatte damals viel lieber die ungewohnte Nähe der Menschen beachtet als die Frau. Nun wurde ihr klar, dass Haldir schon damals geplant hatte, für sie ein neues Zuhause zu finden. Der Gedanken traf sie, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sie niemals gezwungen hätte zu gehen. Dennoch blieb die Gewissheit, dass auch er geglaubt haben musste, dass sie in der Welt der Elben nichts zurechtkommen würde.

„Willkommen, werte Besucher." Die Stimme Stimme war voll und warm, doch ihr war ihre Verwunderung deutlich anzuhören. „Man nennt mich Carwyn und Du bist sicher Glîwen." Ein warmer Blick aus haselnussbraunen Augen traf Glîwen und sie konnte nicht anders als zurücklächeln. „Euer Vater sagte mir, dass Du vielleicht eines Tages zu mir kommen würdest. Wo ist er?"

Glîwen senkte den Blick und Orophin neben ihr nahm ihr die Last der Erklärung ab.

„Mein Bruder ging vor einigen Wochen von uns und ließ uns in großer Trauer zurück. Es war Glîwens Entschluss, zu Euch zu kommen, Carwyn und wenn Ihr dies noch immer wünscht, dann ist unsere Familie Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet."

Die alte Frau nickte leicht und lächelte Glîwen erneut an, bevor sie Orophin antwortete:

„Ich stehe zu einem Wort, das ich einmal gegeben habe. Und nun kommt erst einmal hinein, ich mache uns einen Tee."

xxx

Es war nahe der Mitternachtsstunde, als Glîwen hinter ihrem Onkel das Haus verließ, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie hatten eine Weile in der niedrigen Stube von Carwyns Haus zusammengesessen und die alte Frau hatte Glîwen eine kleine Schlafkammer im hinteren Bereich des Hauses zugewiesen, in der sie ihr Hab und Gut gebracht hatte. Nun war es Zeit für den Abschied und Glîwen spürte ihr Herz sinken.

Das matte Licht, das aus der offenen Tür fiel, beleuchtete Orophins ernstes Gesicht, als er ihr bedeutete, zu warten, während er sein Pferd aus dem Stall holte und am Gartenzaun festband. In der Mitte des Platzes zwischen Stall und Wohnhaus trafen sie sich wieder und er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Du stehst fest in Deinem Entschluss?"

Glîwen schluckte und senkte mit nassen Augen den Kopf. Dann nickte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll, Onkel, und erst recht nicht, was ich fühlen soll. Aber ich weiß, dass es sein muss, wenn ich nicht das Andenken an Vater verlieren will."

Orophin lächelte auf sie hinab.

„Niemand wird Dir einen Vorwurf machen, wenn Du Dich eines Tages neu entscheidest und Lorien wird immer ein Platz sein, an den Du zurückkehren kannst."

„Ich weiß, Onkel, und ich danke Dir."

In einer plötzlichen Regung schlang sie ihre Arme um Orophin und er drückt sie an sich, strich ihr durch das Haar und sie schwiegen eine Weile gemeinsam, bis er leise sagte:

„Ich weiß, ich war nie so zärtlich wie Dein Vater oder zu soviel Späßen aufgelegt wie Rumil, aber ich liebe Dich wie meine eigene Tochter. Lass mich Dir einige Ratschläge mit auf den Weg geben, Kleines." Sie nickte heftig und umschlang ihn nur noch fester. „Sei stets für die da, die Du liebst, doch sei bei der Wahl, wer das sein soll, stets vorsichtig und bedacht. Misstraue denen, die sich Dir anbiedern und denen, die viel erzählen, aber nicht handeln. Sei mutig, aber nicht tollkühn und wenn Du fliehen musst, so schäme Dich nicht dafür. Verberge die Talente, die Lorien Dir mitgab, denn die Menschen würden sie nicht verstehen oder gar neiden. Sei ehrlich, freundlich und gütig, auch wenn man Dir nicht auf diese Weise entgegenkommt. Und vor allem – vergiss nicht, was für ein begabtes und wunderbares Wesen Du bist und lass Dir von niemandem das Gegenteil einreden."

Glîwen nickte und schluckte die Tränen hinunter, als sie sich von ihrem Onkel löste und den Kopf hob, um ihn fest anzusehen.

„Ich verspreche es Dir, Onkel. Und sag bitte Großmutter, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll."

Orophin versprach es, dann beugte er sich hinunter, um ihre Stirn zu küssen. Und nur einen kurzen Moment später trabte er den Waldpfad hinunter, auf dem er noch einmal ine hielt und grüßend die Hand hob. Dann verschmolz er mit der Nacht. Glîwen blieb noch lange stehen und sah ihm nach, denn drehte sie sich um und ging zum Haus zurück. Eine dunkle Silhouette in der hell erleuchteten Tür zeigte ihr, dass Carwyn auf sie gewartet hatte und Glîwen hob ein wenig trotzig den Kopf. Es würde ihr gelingen, diese Frau und diesen Ort zu mögen, denn alles was ihr blieb war – ihre Hoffnung.


	13. 12 Der Lauf der Jahre

Tanja: Natürlich lebt er, ich lasse doch meine tragischen Helden dahinscheiden. Danke für die Review!

Lady-of-Gondor: Hatte ich schon einmal gesagt, dass Du Prophetin bist? Oder sind meine Plots so durchsichtig? Es wird tatsächlich noch etwas dauern, bis Vater und Tochter wieder vereint werden. lacht

Kapitel 12

Das Jahr 2992 des Dritten Zeitalters

Der Lauf der Jahre

„Glîwen? Glîwen!" Carwyn trat aus dem Stall und sah sich um. In ihren Mundwinkeln zuckte es kurz, als sich ihr ein vertrauter Anblick bot. Es war kurz nach Tagesanbruch. Im Gatter pickten die Hühner voller Elan ihr Korn, ein Korb stand auf den Stufen, in dem das Gemüse für den Tag ruhte und im Stall war Glîwens Stute Edrigol zwar schweißnass, aber gut abgerieben und ausgeführt dabei, ihre Vorräte an Hafer zu vernichten. Alles war erledigt, wie stets pünktlich und mit Liebe. „Wenn Du mich jetzt erschreckst, dann ziehe ich Dir die Ohren lang."

„Ach, das würdest Du nicht tun", erklang es über ihr in der Krone einer alten Eiche und hinter einem Ast erschien Glîwens Gesicht. Mit Geschick kletterte sie am Stamm hinunter und sprang die letzten Meter hinunter, mit einer Anmut, die Carwyn davon überzeugte, dass an den Gerüchten über Elbenmagie irgendetwas dran sein musste. In einer energischen Geste stieß sie ihren Stock auf den Boden und winkte ihre Ziehtochter zu sich. Glîwen schlenderte heran, das Haar zerrauft, das Gesicht und die Hände schmutzig und das linke Hosenbein zerrissen. „Wie siehst Du wieder aus!", schimpfte Carwyn gutmütig. „Du bist eine erwachsene Frau und benimmst Dich immer noch wie ein Kind."

Glîwen verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln und griff in ihre Umhängetasche, um zwei Kaninchen zum Vorschein zu bringen.

„Akzeptierst Du dies hier als Friedensangebot? Ich stopfe die Löcher in meinen Hosen auch dieses Mal selbst, ich verspreche es Dir." Carwyn verdrehte die Augen und lachte, doch es klang zu ihrem Ärger ein wenig zittrig. Ihre Knochen bereiteten ihr an diesem Morgen wieder Probleme und an Glîwens Gesicht konnte sie erkennen, dass ihre Ziehtochter merkte, was los war. „Setzt Dich doch ein wenig in die Küche, Carwyn. Ich bereite das Kaninchen vor und komme dann zu Dir."

Die alte Frau nickte und lächelte.

„Du bist ein liebes Mädchen. Wenn Du mir einen Gefallen tun würdest – sing mir bitte etwas vor. Du magst mich ja für verrückt erklären, aber es geht mir jedes Mal sofort besser, wenn Du es tust."

Glîwen nickte und eilte in Richtung Scheune davon, während sich Carwyn mühevoll ins Haus schleppte und dort auf einem Stuhl niederließ. Es war klein, bestand nur aus der Küche, in dem sich alles abspielte, und den beiden kleinen Kammern, in denen sie und Glîwen schliefen und ihre Habseligkeiten aufgewahrten. An den niedrigen Deckenbalken hingen Kräuterbündel, die einen würzigen Duft abgaben und getrocknete Würste und Schinken, die Carwyn in der Stadt zu kaufen pflegte. Sie selbst hielt sich ein Schwein und ein Dutzend Hühner, aber für Mehl und andere Anschaffungen musste sie immer einmal wieder ins Dorf gehen.

In Gedanken korrigierte sie sich – Glîwen war es, die für sie ins Dorf ging. Seit einem Jahr verschlechterte sich ihr Gesundheitszustand, sie hatte einige Zähne verloren und hatte oftmals, vor allem an Regentagen, derartige Schmerzen in den Gliedern, dass sie kaum aus dem Bett kam. Nachdenklich nahm sie eine Tasse aus Steingut in ihre verwelkte Hand und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Es war viel Zeit vergangen seit dem Tag, an dem Glîwen zu ihr gekommen war und sie wusste, dass damit das Glück in ihr Haus gezogen war. Glîwen war ihr eine große Hilfe und hatte sie in den fast drei Jahren niemals enttäuscht.

Carwyn schaute kurz auf, als ihre Ziehtochter kurze Zeit später eintrat und begann, die abgezogenen Kaninchen in Stücke zu schneiden und zusammen mit verschiedenen Sorten Gemüse und Kräutern in einen Topf zu werfen. Dann versank die alte Frau wieder in ihren Gedanken.

xxx

Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen, mit dem verstörten Mädchen auszukommen, das in den ersten Monaten so gut wie kaum gesprochen und sich immer wieder im Wald versteckt hatte, um der Enge der für sie ungewohnten Behausung zu entkommen.

Dich irgendwann war das Vertrauen entstanden, das sie noch heute miteinander teilten. Es mochte der erste gemeinsame Winter gewesen sein, der mit eisiger Hand das Land regiert hatte und in dem Glîwen gezwungen gewesen war, mit Carwyn und ihrer Lebensweise auszukommen. Lange Abende, wenn vor der knarzenden Hütte der Sturm und der Schnee getobt hatten, hatten sie beisammen gesessen und irgendwann begonnen, miteinander zu reden. Glîwen hatte erst zögerlich, dann mit wachsender Begeisterung von Lorien gesprochen und dem Leben, das sie bei den Elben geführt hatte, so als wäre sie eine der ihren. Carwyn war eine geduldige Zuhörerin gewesen und als das Mädchen ihr schließlich vom Tod ihres Vaters berichtet hatte, hatte Carwyn, die vor langer Zeit ihren Mann verloren hatte, Trost gespendet.

So war aus dem Winter ein neuer Frühling geworden und gemeinsam hatten sie den Garten bestellt, Kräuter gesucht und die Schönheit des Waldes miteinander genossen. Carwyn war froh, in Glîwen eine große Hilfe gefunden zu haben, die ihr die langen Gänge in die Stadt oder das Jagen abnahm, Dinge, die sie nicht mehr tun konnte seit dem Unfall, bei dem ihr Bein zerschmettert worden war.

Beide mochten sie das Dorf nicht, in das sie nur hin und wieder gehen mussten, um Vorräte zu kaufen und Carwyns Kräutermedizin zu verkaufen. Die Menschen dort hatten Glîwen von Anfang an verunsichert, das wusste die alte Frau, denn es war ein Ort, an dem das Mädchen gespürt haben mochte, wie anders sie war. Die Menschen waren von einem anderen Schlag als die feingliedrigen Elben, deren Leben Carwyns Überzeugung nach aus Schönheit, Magie und friedvollem Leben bestand.

Die Klänge von Glîwens Laute rissen sie aus den Gedanken und sie nickte ihrer Freundin und Ziehtochter zu, als sie ihr schmerzendes Bein auf einen kleinen Schemel legte und dann den leichten Klängen lauschte, zu denen Glîwen ein Lied in elbischer Zunge sang. Nach einer Zeit bemerkte Carwyn, dass die Schmerzen langsam aus ihren geschundenen Knochen schwanden und sie sich zu entspannen begann. So war es stets, wenn Glîwen Musik machte und es ließ Carwyn zuversichtlich dem nächsten Winter entgegenblicken, der in einigen Wochen über das Land hineinbrechen würde. Noch stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel über dem Tal des großen Flusses, doch die Blätter an den Bäumen wurden langsam schlaff und begannen, die Farbe zu verlieren. Es versprach, ein milder und goldener Herbst zu werden und die Ernten waren gut.

Nachdenklich legte Carwyn den Kopf schief und musterte Glîwen, die auf einem der wackeligen Stühle saß und selbstvergessen, den Kopf gesenkt, spielte, als sei sie das einzige Lebewesen auf dieser Welt. Ja, das Mädchen war von andere Art als die Menschen in diesen landstrich. Sie vermochte selbst mit fast vierzehn Sommern die meisten Männer im Dorf zu überragen und besaß eine feingliedrige Art, die die Frauen in der Stadt in neidvolles Geflüster ausbrechen ließ, wann immer Glîwen sich dort zeigte. Bewusst war sich das Mädchen dessen nicht, wusste Carwyn und es war für sie ein Grund zur Besorgnis. Auch wenn Glîwen durch ihre fröhliche und wilde Art stets eine Aura von zerzauster Nachlässigkeit verbreitete, gab es doch Augen, die hinter diese Fassade aus abgetragenen Kleidungsstücken und Staub blickten und dort etwas Begehrenswertes sahen.

Carwyn seufzte leise und fragte sich, wann es das nächste Mal Zeit war, dass die elbischen Verwandten Glîwens kamen, um dem Mädchen neue Kleidung und Neuigkeiten aus ihrer alten Heimat zu bringen. Vielleicht war es angebracht, die beiden männlichen Elben, Rumil und Orophin, darauf hinzuwiesen, dass Glîwen früher oder später erfahren musste, das die Welt der Menschen niemals viel mehr bieten würde als Neid und Missgunst. Carwyn wollte es dem Mädchen ersparen, denn sie sah in ihr eine reine Seele ohne Falsch.

„Warum seufzt Du, Carwyn?" Die Lautenklänge verklangen und Carwyn sah in Glîwens fragende, honiggoldene Augen. Die alte Frau seufzte noch einmal.

„Mädchen, ich muss Dir etwas erklären."

xxx

Edrigol bewegte unruhig den Kopf, als sie ins Dorf einritten und Glîwen musste hart in die Zügel greifen, um das Pferd durchzuparieren. Kopfschüttelnd über ihre eigene Nachlässigkeit, klopfte sie, noch immer geistesabwesend, sachte auf den Hals der Stute, die sich wieder beruhigte und saß dann ab, als ihr die ersten Kinder vor das Pferd liefen.

Den Weg ins Dorf benutzt Glîwen gerne, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen, doch nach dem Gespräch mit Carwyn am vergangenen Tag gelang es ihr kaum, an etwas anders zu denken als den Gegenstand der Unterhaltung. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, was zwischen Männern und Frauen geschah – nun, sie hatte es zumindest geahnt. Aber ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es an ihr etwas geben sollte, das Männer zu Gedanken an diese, nun, Sache bewegte.

In den letzten zwei Jahren war sie Caewyn über den Kopf gewachsen und fand sich schrecklich groß und ungelenk. Ihre Zeit der monatlichen Unpässlichkeit und ihre wachsende Brust fand sie einfach nur lästig und vollkommen unnötig. Sie stieß beim Klettern gegen Äste, unter denen sie früher ohne Probleme durchgeschlüpft wäre und ihre Tuniken, die ihr ihre Onkel mitbrachten, wurden schnell zu eng oder zu kurz.

Vor der einzigen Taverne oder besser gesagt dem einzigen Ort, an dem in dem Dorf Alkohol an eine größere Menge von Menschen ausgeschenkt wurde, stand ein großer Planwagen, an dessen Außenhülle Töpfe, Pfannen und Büschel aus Kräutern und anderen seltsamen Dingen wie Schnüre und Holzbündel befestigt waren. Vor dem Wagen stand ein wild aussehender alter Mann in einer grauen Robe und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die gebrochene Achse des klapprigen Gefährtes. Dann hob er die Arme in einer hilflosen Geste und schüttelte den Kopf, dass sein weißes Haar nur so flog.

Glîwen musste unwillkürlich lächeln, denn sie sah in den blitzenden Augen des alten Mannes, dass er sich insgeheim über die Situation zu amüsieren schien.

„Verzeiht", sprach sie höflich, als sie nahe bei ihm war. „Wenn ihr diese Straße nehmt, dann findet ihr an ihrem Ende links den Schmied. Der kann Euch sicherlich helfen."

Der Mann drehte sich zu ihr um und legte den Kopf zur Seite, als er sie prüfend ansah. Dann lächelte er und die Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln vertieften sich.

„Ah", sagte er dann. „Die Blume Loriens blüht auch außerhalb der Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes." Glîwen wollte etwas entgegen, doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Verwirrt starrte sie die hohe Gestalt an, von der mit jedem Wimpernschlag mehr Gebrechlichkeit abzufallen schien. Fast, so schien es ihr, sah sie in ihm ein jugendliches Feuer brennen, das ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte es gespürt, als sie Galadriel einst im Wald getroffen hatte, diese seltsame Aura aus Leben und Macht, welche bei Galadriel kalt und klar gewesen war. Doch in diesem Mann glühte Wärme und Güte. Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Er bemerkte ihre Verwirrung und winkte ab. „Nun, nun, jetzt keine Fragen. Bringt mich zum Schmied und dann lasst uns etwas trinken gehen. – Und ja, ich weiß, dass es Euch brennend interessiert – man nennt mich Schattenkrähe."


	14. 13 Entdeckungen

Tanja: Ja, ich bin auch immer gespannt, was passiert! lacht

Lady-of-Gondor: Danke schön für den ganz tollen Support! Bin mal wieder sprachlos!

Isidra: Ich stehe auch auf den Planwagen-Mann und er kommt wieder! Ist schließlich ein Schmankerl der Story-.

Celian: Wow, was für eine Fülle von Reviews, das hat mich vom Stuhl fallen lassen. Danke, danke, danke!

Kapitel 13

Entdeckungen

Glîwen wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken hatte der alte Mann mit allergrößter Selbstverständlichkeit einige junge Burschen aus dem Dorf mobilisiert, die die Mittagspause von der Arbeit auf den Felder nutzten, um auf der Bank vor der Schankstube zu sitzen und zu dösen. Unter Ächzen und Murren, aber ohne offenen Protest schoben sie den Planwagen in Richtung der Schmiede davon und Schattenkrähe legte Glîwen die Hand auf die Schulter, um sie in den Schankraum zu schieben.

Dort herrschte, da es Erntezeit war, gähnende Leere und nur der Wirt stand hinter der aus Brettern gezimmerten Theke. Er hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als er die Gäste sah, die sich an einen der wackeligen Tische setzten. Der Schankraum war nicht sehr groß und eher behelfsmäßig eingerichtet und als Schmuckstücke dienten allein die großen Fässer, die der Wirt hinter der Theke aufgebockt hatte und aus denen nun auf einen Wink Schattenkrähes zwei Krüge mit Bier gefüllt wurden.

Als die Getränke vor ihnen auf dem Tisch standen, nahm der alte Mann einen tiefen Schluck und seufzte zufrieden.

„Ah, ein guter Tropfen für so eine verlassene Gegend. – Mögt Ihr kein Bier, Kind?"

Glîwen hielt unschlüssig den Krug in der Hand und nippte dann vorsichtig. Der bittere Geschmack war nicht so übel, wie sie ihn erwartet hatte und sie nahm einen größeren Schluck. Dann blickte sie den Fremden an und konnte ihre Neugierde nicht länger bezähmen.

„Woher wisst Ihr, dass ich aus Lorien komme?", erkundigte sie sich und beugte sich gespannt vor. Ihr Gegenüber schmunzelte und wischte sich etwas Bier aus dem Bart.

„Da gibt es nicht viel Geheimnisvolles, meine Liebe. Eure Tunika ist von typisch lorischem Schnitt und wenn Eure Ohren nicht wären, man könnte Eich glatt für eine Elbe halten. Dazu ein herrliches Pferd, ein lorischer Bogen an Eurem Sattel und mit den Brauen zuckt Ihr wie eine Elbe."

Glîwen sackte ein kleines Stück in sich zusammen, zum einen, weil sie derart leicht zu durchschauen war und zum anderen, weil sie tatsächlich etwas Geheimnisvolleres erwartet hatte. Sie trank noch einen Schluck Bier und fühlte ihre Wangen brennen.

„Ja, ich habe dort gelebt bis vor drei Jahren." Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es dem alten Mann erzählte, aber es erschien ihr ganz natürlich. „Mein Vater, er -. Aber das interessiert Euch sicherlich nicht." Mit einem trotzigen Gesichtsaudruck sah sie wieder auf. „Erzählt Ihr mir, wie Ihr zu dem ungewöhnlichen Namen kommt?"

Der Alte lachte auf.

„Oh, Namen. Namen sind nur die Bezeichnung dessen, was andere in uns sehen. Manche nennen mich den Grauen oder den Grauen Pilger, andere Schatten – oder Sturmkrähe. Meine Namen sind mannigfaltig wie die Runzeln auf meiner Stirn und nicht jeder ist bei weitem so ehrlich verdient." Er legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Nun, Euer Name, der ist sicherlich, lasst mich überlegen – Goldauge?"

Glîwen verschluckte sich am Bier und begann zu husten. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, brachte sie hervor:

„Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass Ihr mich nicht kennt."

Die Augen des alten Mannes blitzen amüsiert auf und er zwirbelte seinen Bart.

„Oh, ich kenne Euch, sogar ganz genau. Und ich freue mich darauf, Euch wiederzusehen, Glîwen. Geht Euren Weg nur weiter geradeaus und Ihr werdet sehen, das Leben hat Euch noch sehr viel zu geben."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, eine Silbermünze flog zum Wirt durch die Luft und mit rauschender grauer Robe war der Alte verschwunden. Glîwen starrte ihm hinterher und sie hätte schwören können, dass ihre Beine dem Mann nicht folgen konnten, obwohl ihr Kopf es wollte.

xxx

Carwyn wartete schon, als Glîwen aus der Stadt zurückkehrte. Nach der verwirrenden Begegnung mit dem alten Mann hatte sie ein paar Tees und Kräutermischungen, die Carwyn bereitet hatte, zu einigen Bauern gebracht, die sie bestellt hatten. Als Gegenleistung hatte Glîwen einen kleinen Schinken und einen Beutel Mehl erhalten, die sie sofort ins Haus brachte. Den Schinken hängte sie an einen Deckenbalken und das Mehl stellte sie in ein kleines Schränkchen, in das weder Feuchtigkeit noch Mäuse eindringen konnten. Dann setzte sie sich an den großen Tisch und starrte ins Leere.

Carwyn humpelte heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Warum bist Du so schweigsam, Kind?"

Glîwen schreckte auf.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen Zauberer getroffen", sagte sie nachdenklich und goss sich und ihrer Ziehmutter mit etwas unsicherer Hand einen Tee ein, der schon frisch aufgebrüht auf sie gewartet hatte. „Es war groß, alt und trug graue Kleidung."

Carwyn griff über den Tisch und hob Gliîwens Kinn an, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du hast etwas getrunken", stellte sie fest, doch es lag weder Vorwurf noch Humor in ihrer Stimme. „Du hast im Dorf mit einem Zauberer ein Bier getrunken?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Glîwen sah nun mit Erleichterung, dass die alte Frau nun doch lächelte. „Was hat er erzählt?"

„Du glaubst mir?", erkundigte sich Glîwen verdutzt und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Irgendwo in ihrem leicht benommenem Kopf fügten sich die Bruchstücke des Gespräches mit dem Grauen und die Eindrücke zusammen, die sie gewonnen hatte, ohne dass ein Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen war. „Nun, eigentlich hat er nur gesagt, dass er mich kennt und dass ich ihn wiedersehen werde."

„Und möchtest Du das?", erkundigte sich Carwyn und Glîwen merkte, dass die alte Frau plötzlich deutlich distanziert wirkte, mehr noch, fast traurig.

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte sie, plötzlich unruhig über das seltsame Verlangen, das die Anwesenheit des Grauen in ihr ausgelöst hatte. „Es war so, als würde ich in seiner Gegenwart etwas spüren, das ich vermisst habe." Sie griff über den Tisch und legte ihre Finger auf Carwys runzelige Hand. „Ich weiß, dass ich unglaubliches Glück hatte, bei Dir zu leben und ich will es auch weiterhin tun. Nichts kann mich davon abhalten."

Die alte Frau lächelte kurz.

„Aber der Samen ist in Dein Herz gepflanzt worden, nicht wahr? Du hast in dem Zauberer gespürt, was Du kanntest. Manche Leute nennen es Magie oder Zauberei und die Elben sind erfüllt davon. Du hast sie Dein ganzes Leben lang gespürt, diese Kräfte und hier bei mir spürst Du sie nicht mehr. Obwohl-." Carwyn brach ab und runzelte kurz die Stirn. Dann nahm auch sie ihre Teetasse zur Hand, lächelte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Aber lass uns ein anderes Mal darüber sprechen. Leg Dich etwas hin und schlaf – das Dach leckt und mit etwas Bier im Blut stehst Du nicht mehr sicher."

xxx

In den nächsten Tagen konnte Glîwen an nichts mehr denken als an die seltsame Begegnung mit dem Zauberer. Ihre Pflichten im Haushalt erledigten sich wie von selbst, denn sie hatte jahrelange Übung, doch mit vollem Herzen war sie nicht dabei. So kam es, dass sie beim Reparieren des Daches mit neuen Schindeln aus Eichenrinde unachtsam war und als eine Stimme direkt unter ihr erschallte, glitt sie aus und wäre fast gefallen, hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment auf die Knie geworfen.

„Kaum lassen wir Dich alleine, benimmst Du Dich wie ein tapsiges Bärenjunges!", kommentierte die Stimme trocken und Glîwen lugte über den Dachrand, um in die lächelnden Gesichter ihrer Onkel zu sehen. Mit einem Aufschrei der Freude glitt sie zur Leiter, nahm ein, zwei Sprossen und sprang dann zu Boden, um sich dann Orophin und Rumil in die Arme zu werfen, die inzwischen abgesessen waren.

Ihre Reaktionen auf Glîwens stürmische Freude waren so unterschiedlich wie die beiden Männer selbst. Orophin schloss sie ruhig in die Arme, hielt sie dann auf Armweite von sich weg und musterte sie durchdringend.

„Du bist erwachsen geworden", sagte er und lächelte sie stolz an, bevor Rumil ihn einfach zur Seite stieß, Glîwen packte, herumwirbelte und ausrief:

„Ach Unsinn, sie wird nie erwachsen." Er stellte sie ab, strich ihr durch das wilde Haar und zwinkerte ihr zu. Glîwen schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, Ihr habt beide Recht", sagte Glîwen und ihr Herz schien zu zerspringen vor Freude. Obwohl ihre Onkel sie einmal im Jahr, am Ende des Sommers, besuchten, war es jedes Mal neu und aufregend, sie wiederzusehen. „Kommt doch mit rein! Carwyn ist gerade im Wald."

Ihre Onkel tauschten einen schnellen Blick, dann nickte Orophin leicht.

„Auf einen Tee gerne, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Irritiert blieb Glîwen, die schon vorlaufen wollte, wieder stehen und drehte sich um.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Ihre Stimme klang alarmiert. Es war dieses Mal Rumil, der antwortete und dafür einen scharfen Seitenblick seines Bruders kassierte.

„Wir – wir haben Haldir gefunden."

Glîwens Herzschlag setzte aus.


	15. 14 Heimwärts

Tanja: Die Drohung hat gewirkt! Dann doch lieber schnell ein neues Kapitel, ehe ich Eowyns Kochkünste ‚genießen' darf. Ich danke Dir für die Treue!

Anu: Hier ist es! Frage beantwortet+g+

Brellil/Sarah: Ja, Haldir ist in keinem guten Zustand und er wird es auch noch etwas länger sein.

Lady-of-Gondor: Lang hat es gedauert, hier die Antworten auf alle Fragen. Es ist halt Tatsache, dass meine Helden nie zu früh sterben! Danke für die Review!

Yamica: Nicht sterben! Weiteratmen! Es geht ja weiter im Text+lacht+

Kapitel 14

Heimwärts

Das Blut rauschte in Glîwens Ohren und sie musste sich an der Hauswand festhalten, um die Nachricht verdauen zu können. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie sich erkundigte, die Blicke zwischen ihren Onkeln sehr genau deutend:

„Ihr wolltet – Ihr wolltet es mir nicht sagen, oder?"

Rumil wich schuldbewusst ihren Blick aus, doch Orophin nickte leicht und trat zu ihr, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legend. Doch Glîwen wich zurück und sah ihn, Auskunft fordernd an, bis er schließlich sein Schweigen brach.

„Wir fanden ihn vor drei Wochen oder besser gesagt, er wurde gefunden. Die Grenzwachen sagten, ein Mann mit einem Planwagen habe ihn an den Rand des Waldes gebracht und dort in ihrer Obhut zurückgelassen." Orophin sah, dass Glîwen zusammenzuckte. „Was ist mit Dir?"

„Ich – ach, nicht, erzähl bitte weiter", bat Glîwen und fragte sich, ob das Auftauchen des alten Mannes im Dorf vor einer Woche mehr als ein Zufall gewesen war. Sie hätte es schwören können. Doch in diesem Moment gab es Wichtigeres als ihren Verdacht. Die Nachricht, dass ihr Vater noch lebte, hatte euphorische Benommenheit in ihr ausgelöst, die jedoch durch das Verhalten der Elben gemindert wurde. Dementsprechend nervöser wurde sie mit jedem Moment, in dem Orophin schwieg und Rumil die Spitzen seiner Stiefel beobachtete.

„Er – sie haben ihn eine lange Zeit festgehalten, weißt Du, und er ist nicht mehr derselbe." Orophin rang mit seiner Fassung und seine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Er lebt, aber – er will Dich nicht sehen."

Glîwen starrte Orophin fassungslos an.

„Aber warum nur?", brachte sie hervor und versuchte, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Weil ich nicht da war? Nimmt er mir übel, dass ich fortgegangen bin, zurück zu den Menschen?"

„Ich glaube nicht", mischte sich nun Rumil beschwichtigend ein, auf die Anklage in ihrer Stimme eingehend. Er trat heran und schenkte ihr ein jungenhaftes Lächeln, das jedoch nicht verbergen konnte, dass auch er tief betroffen war. „Haldir weiß nicht, dass Du nicht in Lorien bist, Goldauge, wir haben es ihm nicht gesagt. Thindian ist bemüht, alles von ihm fernzuhalten, was ihn aufregen könnte."

„Thindian ist noch in Lorien? Ihr sagtet doch letztes Jahr, dass sie sich auf den Fortgang vorbereitet!" Gliwen empfand tiefe Freunde, dass sie ihre Großmutter wiedersehen würde, denn schon jetzt stand für sie fest, dass sie mit den Onkeln nach Hause zurückkehren würde. „Und wann wollt Ihr es meinem Vater sagen?"

Rumil trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah zu Orophin, der sich beeilte, auf alle Fragen eine Antwort zu geben.

„Thindian hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht, auch noch zu gehen. Und wann wir es ihm sagen wollen – wir wissen es noch nicht. Erst einmal muss er sich erholen."

„Wie soll er sich erholen, wenn Ihr ihm nicht die Wahrheit erzählt? Er wird merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. – Oder?" Verunsichert versuchte sie, aus den Gesichtern zu lesen, fand aber nur Ratlosigkeit. „Wie schlimm steht es um ihn?"

„So schlimm, dass ich durchaus verstehen kann, dass er nicht möchte, dass Du ihn in seinem Zustand siehst", sagte Orophin und seufzte leise. „Deswegen wollten wir es Dir eigentlich nicht sagen."

„Ich verstehe", gab Glîwen zurück und starrte zu Boden. Sie verstand wirklich, denn sie spürte, wie sehr ihre Onkel mit sich ringen mussten, ihr alles zu erzählen. Dennoch stand ihr Entschluss fest. „Und ich danke Euch. Ich werde mich von Carwyn verabschieden und Euch dann nach Lorien folgen. Darüber gibt es keine Diskussion."

Sie hielt Orophins prüfendem Blick stand, dann nickte er und lächelte sie an, und es war das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass es nicht gezwungen wirkte.

„Du hast wahrlich den Dickschädel Deines Vaters."

xxx

Es war schon dämmerig, als Carwyn aus dem Wald zurückkehrte. Glîwen erwartete sie in der Küche, auf dem Herd köchelte ein deftiger Eintopf und alles sah normal aus für die alte Frau, doch ein Blick in das Gesicht ihrer Ziehtochter bestätigte ihr, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Sie humpelte zum Küchentisch, stellte den Korb mit den gesammelten Kräutern ab und setzte sich mühsam auf einen Stuhl.

„Erzähl!", befahl sie in bestimmtem Tonfall und winkte den Teller mit dem Essen, den Glîwen vor sie stellen wollte, beiseite. „Ich habe die Hufspuren draußen gesehen."

Die Spuren von Sorgen und Freude in Glîwens Gesicht sprachen eine deutliche Sprache, als sie sich Carwyn gegenüber niederließ und zu erzählen begann. Als sie geendet hatte, nickte Carwyn sachte und betrachtete das junge Mädchen, die ihr im Lauf der wenigen Jahre, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Tief in sich spürte sie, dass sie kurz davor stand, sie zu verlieren, auch wenn Glîwen beteuerte, schnellstmöglich zu ihr zurückzukehren. Carwyn winkte ab.

„Ich weiß, dass Du das willst, mein Kind, aber ich sehe Dir an der Nasenspitze an, wie sehr Dich die Möglichkeit, wieder bei Deiner Familie zu leben, glücklich machen würde. Ich werde Dich nicht aufhalten, wenn Du gehen willst, Glîwen, auch wenn Du mir sehr fehlen wirst." Plötzlich sentimental, langte sie über den Tisch und nahm Glîwens Hand in ihre. Versonnen betrachtete sie die feingliedrigen Bardenhände, die in ihren lagen und schmunzelte, den Tränen nahe. „Ich bin eine alte Frau und stehe am Ende meins Lebens. Du aber hast noch so viel vor Dir und Du solltest diese Dinge an der Seite Deiner wahren Familie erleben. Auch wenn Du keine spitzen Ohren hast, Du bist eine Elbin, lass Dir niemals etwas anderes erzählen."

Glîwen hatte ebenfalls Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, als sie von ihrem Stuhl aufstand, um Carwyn in die Arme zu nehmen und in der Geste lagen all die Freundschaft und die Dankbarkeit, die die beiden Frauen füreinander empfanden. Dann scheuchte Carwyn Glîwen in ihr Zimmer, damit sie ihre Sachen und die Musikinstrumente zusammenpackte und setzte sich selbst zum Abendessen wieder hin. In aller Ruhe löffelte sie den Eintopf, während Glîwen ihre vollgestopften Satteltaschen aus dem Haus in den Stall brachte, um Edrigol zu satteln und lächelte versonnen in sich hinein, als sie die schlanke, immer noch etwas linkische Gestalt beobachtete, die soviel Vorfreude ausstrahlte, dass es Carwyn selbst fast weh tat. Sie nahm es Glîwen nicht übel, dass sie ging, im Gegenteil, sie empfand viel Stolz, dem Mädchen in den vergangenen Jahren viel Wissen und auch Liebe gegeben zu haben, beides Eigenschaften, die in der jungen Frau weiterleben würden.

Später dann, als sie Glîwen im Sattel ihrer lebhaften Stute in der Nacht verschwinden sah, stand sie noch lange in der Tür und blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus, auch wenn ihre alten Knochen protestierten. Erst als die Kälte der späten Stunde ins Haus zu kriechen begann, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und begab sich in ihre Kammer, wo sie Pergament, Feder und Tinte holte, um sich dann im schwummrigen Licht der Öllampe in der Küche hinzusetze, um einen Brief zu schreiben.

_‚Meine liebe Glîwen, ich weiß, dass der Abschied am heutigen Abend ein endgültiger Abschied war, doch ich wollte es Dir nicht sagen, um Dir die Freude auf Deine Rückkehr nicht zu schmälern. Ich spüre es in meinen Knochen, dass dieser Herbst mein letzter sein wird, doch sei unbesorgt, ich sehe dem Ende meines Lebens nicht in Trauer entgegen und Du solltest das auch nicht tun. Deine Anwesenheit hat mir sehr viel geschenkt und sehr viel von der Mühsal meines Alters und meiner Einsamkeit genommen. Vor allem aber hat mich Deine Musik sehr berührt, denn in ihr stecken die Reinheit Deiner Seele und vor allem die Magie der Elben, die Dein eigentliches Volk sind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dir diese Tatsache noch nicht bewusst war, aber ich denke, Du solltest es nutzt, um alles, was lebt, zu erfreuen und ihm zu helfen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Du Deinen Weg machen wirst und weiß, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden. Deine Dich liebende Carwyn zu Rohan.'_

xxx

Glîwen legte die Reise nach Lorien so schnell zurück, wie es eben ging und machte nur Pausen, um ihre Stute zu schonen. Am Morgen des zweiten Tages seit ihrer Abreise erreichte sie endlich die äußersten Ausläufer des Goldenen Waldes. Ihr Rücken schmerzte von der ungewohnt langen Zeit im Sattel und sie war zum Umfallen müde, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten. Erst als die ersten Rufe aus den Baumkronen ertönten, zügelte sie Edrigol und blickte hinauf in die Wipfel, grüßend die Hand hebend.

Einige Männer der Grenzwache erkannten sie und hießen sie willkommen und so konnte sie die Reise ohne weiteren Zwischenfall fortsetzen. Mit jeder Meile, die sie in den Wald vordrang, fühlte sie sich erneut von der Magie des Ortes umfangen, sich getröstet und bestärkt in ihrem Vorhaben. Ihre Müdigkeit schwand, vertrieben von den vertrauten Eindrücken, den Gerüchen nach Humus und süßen Kräutern. In der Ferne sang jemand ein schwermütiges Lied und Glîwen fiel ein, ihr Herz ein einziges Jauchzen und ehrfürchtiges Bangen.

An den Ställen wurde sie erwartet und fand sich kurz darauf in Thindians Armen wieder, die Glîwen merkwürdig klein und zerbrechlich vorkam. Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt fiel ihr auf, wie hoch sie gewachsen war, selbst Orophin und Rumil, die sich auch zu ihnen gesellten, konnte sie nunmehr in die Augen blickten. Thindian weinte ganz offen und wollte Glîwen gar nicht mehr loslassen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns alle hier noch einmal treffen." Schließlich löste sie sich von Glîwen und betupfte ihre Augen mit einem zarten Tuch. „Du bist so wunderschön, meine Kleine, ich hatte mir immer gewünscht, Dich noch einmal zu sehen."

Glîwen lächelte herzlich und fühlte sich ein wenig verlegen, ihre Großmutter derart aufgelöst zu erleben. Rumil grinste sie derweil an.

„Ja, kaum zu glauben, sie ist so groß wie eine Birke und genauso dünn. Weht Dich der Wind manchmal um?"

Selbst Orophin musste bei dieser Bemerkung lachen, doch dann wurde er unversehens ernst. In seinen blauen Augen stand nichts als Zuneigung, doch seine Stimme war sorgenvoll, als er leise sprach:

„Es ist schön, dass Du hier bei uns bist, doch bei unserem Problem sind wir noch immer keinen Schritt weiter."

Glîwen wendete sich abrupt zu ihm um.

„Er will mich immer noch nicht sehen?" Auf das Nicken ihres Onkels hin atmete sie tief durch und straffte dann ihre Gestalt. „Bei den Valar, er ist mein Vater, aber ich glaube, dies wird das erste Mal sein, dass ich ihm nicht gehorche."


	16. 15 Verletzungen

Wow, die Fülle an Reviews ist der Wahnsinn. Ich danke Euch vielmals. Ich werde in der nächsten Woche leider nicht zum updaten kommen, da ich beruflich verhindert bin. Aber ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Ihr mir die Treue haltet! Danke!

Anu: Glîwen muss, denke ich, noch einiges schaffen, um ihren Ada zurückzubekommen, so wie sie ihn kannte.

Brennil: Natürlich lässt sich Glîwen nicht aufhalten, sie ist ja ein kleiner Sturkopf. Doch ob ihr Willen reicht? Lies selbst!

Tanja: Ohjeh, lass bloß Eowyn nicht auf mich los, ich schreibe ja weiter! Danke für die liebevollen Drohungen+lacht+

Lady-of-Gondor: Deine Reviews sind immer wieder ein Beweis dafür, warum ich eigentlich schreibe. Ich danke Dir!

Little Lion: Oh ja, den Brief wird sie bekommen und er wird eine Menge Dinge auslösen. Anwarte+g+

Isidra: Herrjeh, ich glaube, zur Schonung Deiner armen Nerven muss ich weniger dramatisch werden, oder? Ach, ich vermute, das willst Du gar nicht? Hab Dich lieb!

Kapitel 15

Verletzungen

Haldir lag auf dem Rücken und starrte zur Decke des Talans, das altbekannte Muster der ineinander verflochtene Zweige schon nicht mehr wahrnehmend und fragte sich, wann es vorbeigehen würde, diese Spirale aus Taubheit und Schmerzen, aus den mitfühlenden Blicken seiner Familie und den geflüsterten Gesprächen vor der Tür. Er hasste es. Fast wünschte er sich in die Dunkelheit der Orkhöhlen zurück, wo er allein mit sich gewesen war, mit seinen Schmerzen und der Erniedrigung durch die Dinge, die die Orks ihm angetan hatten. In Lorien kam er sich vor wie ein hässliches Stück Fleisch, erst hässlich geworden durch das Licht und die Wärme des großen Waldes, in den er zurückgekehrt war.

Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu legen und seine gelähmten Beine ihn daran hinderten und ihn bleischwer zurück in die Kissen zwangen. Das war das Schlimmste, jeder Möglichkeit beraubt zu sein, fliehen zu können vor der Fürsorge seiner aufgelösten Mutter und seiner schuldbewussten Brüder. Willenlos musste er sich bei allem helfen lassen, sich waschen und anziehen lassen wie ein Kind. Anfangs hatte ihn dieser Umstand zornig gemacht, aber inzwischen schwebte er in einem Zustand der Lethargie dahin, der es ihm erträglich machte, duldsam zu sein.

Die Orks hatten ihn all die Zeit über am Leben gehalten, gerade so am Leben, damit sie seine Qualen verlängern konnten. Die Lähmung seiner Beine war ein Unfall im Bergwerk gewesen und als sie bemerkte, dass er damit für sie nutzlos geworden war, weil er nicht mehr fühlen konnte, was sie mit ihm taten, wenn sie ihre Perversionen an ihm auslebten, hatten sie ihn zu Sterben an die Oberfläche gebracht. Und doch war er nicht gestorben. Verschwommen erinnerte er sich an ein altes, gütiges Gesicht und das Schaukeln eines Wagens unter sich, und das Gefühl, diesen Mann zu kennen, doch die Bilder waren zu flüchtig. Auch auf diesen Retter war er wütend gewesen und hatte ihn gebeten, ihn sterben zu lassen, doch der Mann hatte lediglich gesagt, Haldir werde noch gebraucht in dieser Welt.

Vor dem Talan erklangen Gesprächsfetzen und rissen den Elben aus den düsteren Gedanken. Sein Körper versteifte sich, als er eine Stimme erkannte, die er nicht hatte hören wollen und deren Vertrautheit ihn doch erschauern ließ. Glîwen. Sein kleines Mädchen, das wohl inzwischen nicht mehr so klein war. Waren es drei oder vier Jahre, die er fort gewesen war? Haldir zwang sich, die Sehnsucht zu unterdrücken, die ihn befiel, denn sein Entschluss stand fest. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sah, wie er jetzt war. Der Vater, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, war fort und würde wohl niemals mehr zurückkommen. Sie war stark, sie hatte die Zeit ohne ihn überlebt und war herangewachsen, - sie würde es auch weiterhin ohne ihn schaffen. In ihrer Erinnerung würde er so fortbestehen, wie er gewesen war, als er fortging, stark und unbeugsam.

Thindian betrat den Talan nach einem kurzen Klopfen und trat auf ihn zu, um sich in ihrer üblichen Eleganz auf der Bettkante niederzulassen, eine schlichte Geste, um die er seine Mutter beneidete, weil sie ihm nicht mehr möglich war.

„Deine Tochter besteht darauf, Dich zu sehen, mein Sohn", sagte sie leise und alles an ihr sprach davon, dass sie diesen Wusch unterstützte. „Sie hat Dich so sehr vermisst."

„Das interessiert mich nicht", gab er hart zurück und schloss die Augen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem tonlosen Seufzen. „Kann Du mich nicht verstehen? Ich bin ein verdammter Krüppel und habe ihr nichts mehr zu geben außer der Mühe die ich Euch allen hier bereite."

Thindian schüttelte den Kopf und wollte seine Hand nehmen, doch er entzog sich ihr.

„Du bist immer noch Du", beschwor sie ihn und ihre Augen glänzten feucht. „Ganz gleich, was mit Dir geschehen ist. Wir lieben Dich."

Haldir schnaubte leise und abfällig, voll hilflosem Zorn, den er aufs nichts Bestimmtes richten konnte, eigentlich nur auf sich selbst.

„Es ist mir ganz gleich, Mutter. Ich kann mich selbst nicht ertragen und Euch, Euch kann ich erst recht nicht ertragen." Seine Stimme hob sich. „Geh, lass mich allein. Und nimm das Kind mit!"

xxx

Glîwen lauschte den heftigen Worten, die im Inneren des Talans fielen und spürte endlose Traurigkeit in sich aufkeimen, weil sie in dem, was Haldir sagte, spüren konnte, was in ihrem Vater vorging, nicht aber, was mit ihm geschehen war. So weit vermochte sie gar nicht zu denken, denn allein die Vorstellung, dass ihr schöner, liebevoller Vater in den Händen der Orks gewesen war und was er dort hatte ertragen müssen, bereitete ihr Übelkeit. Sie sah zu Rumil und Orophin, deren Gesichter in Masken des Mitgefühls und Traurigkeit erstarrt waren.

„So ist er, seit er hier ist", wisperte Rumil und jeder Zug seiner Fröhlichkeit an ihm war verschwunden. Seine Schultern waren herabgesackt und Glîwen erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich damals im Talan der Heilung beschuldigt hatte, seinen Bruder verloren zu haben. Wortlos trat sie zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm, ihm einen Trost geben wollend, den sie selbst nicht empfand. Er schenkte ihr ein dankbares, unsicheres Lächeln und deutete dann auf den Eingang des Talans, in dem Thindian wieder erschienen war und hilflos die Hände rang im Angesicht der fragenden Blicke, die sie trafen.

„Ich – Ihr habt es sicher gehört." Ihre Augen blieben auf Glîwen hängen, formulierten eine unhörbare Frage. Glîwen nickte leicht und traf eine Entscheidung, die ihr nicht leicht viel, denn alles in ihr drängte danach, in das Haus ihres Vaters zu stürmen und ihn wiedersehen zu können.

„Später", sagte sie sehr leise und ging dann über die Hängebrücke davon. Ihre Familie schloss sich an und die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie gemeinsam in Thindians gemütlich und weiblich eingerichtetem Heim, um sich vom Verlauf der letzten Jahre zu berichten, nur hin und wieder unterbrochen von Thindians Gängen zu Haldir, um nachzusehen, ob er etwas brauchte. Glîwen erzählte von Carwyn und auf welch liebevolle Weise sie empfangen und behandelt worden war, von ihrer Zuneigung zu der alten Frau und den vielen Dingen, die sie gelernt hatte und meinte, einen Hauch von Eifersucht in Thindians schönen, aber von Betrübnis beschatteten Augen wahrnehmen zu können. „Aber hier bei Euch, das ist mein wahres Zuhause", schloss sie deswegen ihren Bericht und blickte mit einem ehrlichen, fast erlösenden Lächeln in die Runde. „Ich habe Euch unendlich vermisst und hoffe, dass Ihr nicht wütend auf mich seid, weil ich damals meine Entscheidung traf."

„Niemand wird es Dir verübeln", sagte Rumil fest und blickte, nach Zustimmung heischend, seinen Bruder und seine Mutter an, die nickten. „Im Gegenteil, mir war auch oftmals nach Weglaufen zumute und wenn es für mich so eine Zuflucht gegeben hätte wie bei Carwyn, dann hätte ich sie wahrgenommen."

So vergingen die Stunden und der Tag in Lorien, um schließlich einer warmen Dunkelheit zu weichen, die nicht erahnen ließ, dass außerhalb des Waldes das Jahr seinem Ende entgegen ging. Schließlich erhob sich Glîwen, die Spannung in ihrem Herzen nicht mehr aushaltend.

„Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm", verkündete sie entschlossen und verließ, begleitet von den besorgten Blicken ihrer Familie, Thindians Talan. Tief die vertraut riechende Luft des Goldenen Waldes einatmend, kehrte sie zum Talan ihres Vaters zurück. Einen Moment verharrte sie vor der Tür und legte eine Hand auf den kunstvoll geschnitzten Türrahmen, um aus dem vertrauten Anblick und der Kühle des Holzes ein wenig Kraft schöpfen zu können, dann trat sie lautlos ein.

xxx

Haldir hatte geschlafen, unruhig, und war im Lauf des Abends immer wieder erwacht, nur u festzustellen, dass sich sein jämmerlicher Zustand nicht verändert und sich nicht als böser Traum entpuppt hatte. Seine Mutter war hin und wieder bei ihm gewesen, doch sie hatten beide geschwiegen und er wusste, dass sie wütend auf ihn war. Doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Wenn sie schon wollte, dass er weiterlebte, dann wollte er zumindest noch bestimmen, wie er das tat. Es waren seine Regeln, die sie gebrochen hatte, indem sie Glîwen zu seinem Talan gebracht hatte und diese letzte Unabhängigkeit wollte er sich nicht rauben lassen.

Es war schon dunkel, als er erneut erwachte, geweckt von nichts Bestimmtem. Eine Weile lag er mit geschlossenen Augen da, gefangen in müder, hoffnungsloser Mattigkeit, die seine Tage und Nächte bestimmte und ließ die Gedanken schweifen. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war und vermutete zunächst, es sei seine Mutter war, die bei ihm am Bett saß. Ein ruhiger Atem ging in der Dunkelheit, begleitete den seinen und abrupt schlug er die Augen auf, als er begriff, dass es eben nicht seine Mutter war, eine Erkenntnis, mehr ausgelöst von einer Ahnung als wirklichem Wissen.

Sein Blick kreuzte sich mit dem von Glîwen, die auf einem Hocker neben seiner Bettstatt saß und ihn ruhig betrachtete. Der schwache Herbstmond vor dem Fenster beleuchtete ihre Züge, die sich in all den Jahren in der Dunkelheit in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten wie seine Sonne, die für ihn schien, wenn er sie heraufbeschwor. Fast meinte er, sie noch als Mädchen vor ihm zu sehen, doch als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass sie in der Zeit zu einer Frau geworden war. Ihr Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen war schärfer gezeichnet und hatte seine kindliche Weichheit verloren, ihr Haar war dunkler geworden, schimmerte nur rötlich und golden. Auch ihre Gestalt hatte sich verändert, sie war groß und schlank und strahlte in ihrer Haltung eine Selbstsicherheit aus, die ihn überraschte und stolz machte. Allein Glîwens Augen hatten sich nicht verändert, strahlten liebevoll und wissend in glänzendem Braun.

Sie so zu sehen, wie sie jetzt war, erwachsen geworden im Lauf der Jahre, die er nicht hatte bei ihr sein können, versetzte ihm einen Schlag, der schmerzhafter und intensiver war als alle Gefühle, die er seit seiner Rückkehr seit Lorien verspürt hatte und sie raubten ihm fast den Atem. Erst nach einer Weile war er fähig, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und dann so zu handeln, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte. Wie oft hatte er herbeigesehnt, dass sie sein Verbot übertrat und ihn besuchen kam, doch jeder dieser Tagträume hatte damit geendet, dass er sie von sich wies. Nicht anders konnte er nun verfahren. Sie war zu jung, zu verletzlich, um an seiner Seite zu bleiben und miterleben zu müssen, was er geworden war.

„Ich hatte Dir verboten zu kommen." Er drehte das Gesicht weg, nicht mehr fähig, sie weiterhin zu betrachten, ohne dass sein Herz brach. In seine Stimme legte er alle Ablehnung, die er aufbringen konnte. „Es ist Zeit, dass Du wieder gehst."

„Warum?" Ihre Stimme klang warm und sanft und entbehrte jedes falschen Mitgefühls, das er so verachtete. „Du bist mein Vater und ich bin Deine Tochter."

„Du bist nicht meine Tochter und ich nicht mehr Dein Vater", gab er kalt zurück. „Dein Vater ist auf jenem Schlachtfeld gestorben und meine Tochter war ein kleines Mädchen, als ich Sie verließ. Alles ist verändert. Du brauchst mich nicht und ich brauche Dich erst Recht nicht. Versteh das."

„Ich werde damit leben können", flüsterte sie und er spürte, dass er sie verletzt hatte, so, wie es in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte. Doch anstatt dass es ihn erleichterte, sie abzuweisen, erzeugte es nur noch mehr Selbsthass tief in ihm. „Ada, bitte-."

„Nein." Seine Stimme zuckte wie ein Peitschenschlag durch die Stille des Talans. „Geh, Menschenkind, und komm nicht wieder."

Da erhob sie sich und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Haldir blieb in der Düsternis seines Heimes und seiner Gedanken zurück und weinte, verzweifelt und stumm.


	17. 16 Der Weg der Heilung

Lady-of-Gondor: Nein, Glîwen wird nicht aufgeben, aber es kommt ja bekanntlicherweise immer anders, als man denkt. Danke für das Feedback!

Isidra: Oh, Apfelkuchen! Na, wenn man mich so motiviert, kann ich ja gar nichts anders als weiterschreiben! Danke für alles, Süße!

Tanja: Ja, ich schreib ja schon weiter! Zum Glück bin ich um Eoywn rumgekommen, sonst hätte ich mich wirklich nur noch von virtuellen Keksen ernähren müssen+knuddel+

Little-Lion: Glîwen erkennt schon, was er versucht, denn schließlich ist er ihr Vater und weiß, wie man sich benimmt, wenn man zutiefst verletzt ist, seelisch und körperlich. Doch bis er seine Heilung findet, wird es noch etwas dauern.

Anmerkung: Beim zweiten Abschnitt habe ich das Irish Traditional „Suil a ruin" gehört – vielleicht gefällt es Euch auch.

Kapitel 16

Der Weg der Heilung

Rumil hatte geahnt, wie sich Glîwens und Haldirs erste Begegnung nach drei Jahren gestalten würde und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt, als er seine Nichte nach kurzer Suche in ihrem Talan fand. Nichts war dort verändert worden, denn Thindian hatte immer im Stillen darauf gehofft, dass ihre Enkelin eines Tages zurückkehrte und ihren Platz in der Gemeinschaft der Elben wieder einnahm. Noch immer standen die Möbel in dem kreisrunden Raum, der für ein kleines Mädchen gemacht worden war und in dem Glîwen, die auf dem Bett lag und mit feuchten Augen vor sich hin starrte, viel zu groß wirkte.

Rumil räusperte sich und trat dann zu ihr.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise und lehnte sich neben dem Kopfende des Lagers an die Wand. „So ist er, seit er hier ist – wie ein gereiztes Tier."

Glîwen seufzte, Falten des Kummers hatten sich neben ihrem Mund eingegraben und zeugten von der Last, die der Zustand ihres Vaters auf ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

„Ich hatte es geahnt." Sie verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und blickte zu Rumil, dann huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über ihre Lippen. „Aber ich habe mir zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht, dass es einfach werden würde, ihn bei seiner Genesung zu begleiten." Ihre Stimme wurde wieder leise und kummervoll. „Er sieht furchtbar aus. Seine Beine – er kann sie nicht bewegen, oder?"

Rumil schüttelte den Kopf und musste schwer schlucken.

„Nein, sein Rückgrat ist verletzt, wenn nicht gar gebrochen. Elben können vieles überleben und heilen, doch keiner unserer Heiler konnte uns bislang Hoffnung machen. Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass Haldir gar keine Hilfe oder Heilung will. Was immer sie mit ihm gemacht haben-." Er stockte und fuhr sich kurz über die Augen, die feucht wurden. Nach all der Zeit machte er sich immer noch Vorwürfe, dass er seinem Bruder nicht hatte beistehen können in der Schlacht gegen die Orks. An das, was ihm in der Gefangenschaft widerfahren war, mochte er gar nicht nachdenken, doch die Art, mit der sein Bruder auf körperliche Berührungen reagierte, sagte viel. „Entschuldige, ich wollte meine Sorgen nicht zu Deinen machen."

Glîwen erhob sich abrupt und trat zu ihm, um eine seiner Hände in die ihre zu nehmen. Ihr Griff war fest und warm und plötzlich erkannte Rumil, noch stärker als je zuvor, dass sie erwachsen geworden war und nun all den Schmerz der Welt begreifen konnte und damit umzugehen hatte. Deshalb überraschte es ihn nicht, als sie sprach:

„Deine Sorgen sind die meinen, Rumil, denn wir sind eine Familie, auch wenn wir nicht dasselbe Blut teilen." Bitterkeit lag in ihrer Stimme, ein Gefühl, das er ihr nur zu gerne erspart hätte. „Vater nannte mich ‚Menschenkind' und schickte mich fort, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass er mich damit verletzen kann. Doch das ist ihm nur zum Teil gelungen. Ich werde bleiben und mit Euch zusammen versuchen, meinen Vater wieder gesund zu machen."

„Du glaubst gar nicht, was mir – was uns das bedeutet. Orophin war zunächst dagegen, Dich zurückzuholen, vielleicht, weil er nicht wollte, dass Du Haldir in seinem Zustand sieht. Er ist verflucht stolz und hätte es vermutlich nicht ertragen können, auch noch von Dir Mitgefühl zu bekommen. Denn das ist eine Sache, die er am wenigsten gebrauchen kann."

Glîwen nickte leicht und sagte, nach einem kleinen Moment der Stille, in dem es in ihrem Gesicht arbeitete:

„Ich werde versuchen, was ich vermag und ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon, was ich als Erstes versuchen werde."

Sie erzählte es ihm und Rumil stimmte ihr zu, dass ihre Idee gut war, denn er wusste, was sie bewirken konnte. Dann verließ er seine Nichte, um noch ein wenig zwischen den Bäumen zu spazieren und seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Es schien ihm, als sei nach der düsteren Zeit von Haldirs Abwesenheit und seiner Rückkehr nun endlich eine Zeit der Hoffnung angebrochen. Dennoch blieb ungewiss, ob Glîwen Erfolg haben würde. Haldir war zu verbittert und verletzt, um ohne Hilfe oder nach deren Scheitern lange auf dieser Welt zu verbleiben. Ohne Glîwen und ohne eine Besserung würde er schwinden und dieser Gedanke, der die ganze Sinnlosigkeit von Haldirs Situation und seiner Rückkehr in sich einte, verfolgte Rumil noch sehr lange an diesem Abend und in dieser Nacht

xxx

Tageslicht schien scheu in Haldirs Talan und weckte ihn. Er öffnete die Augen und berietet sich auf einen weiteren Tag der Agonie und Langeweile vor. Normalerweise war seine Mutter um diese Zeit bei ihm, um ihm bei der täglichen Wäsche zu helfen und ihm sein Essen zu bringen. Doch er war allein und als er den Kopf drehte, entdeckte er neben seinem Lager einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem etwas Lembas Brot und ein Kelch mit Wasser stand, für sein Empfinden viel zu weit entfernt. Zu seiner Überraschung machte ihn diese Entdeckung ärgerlich, weil sie ihn zwingen würde, den selbstgewählten Zustand der Bewegungslosigkeit aufzugeben und im Stillen fragte er sich, ob sich seine Familie gegen ihn verschworen hatte.

Ihre Besorgnis war einerseits rührend, doch andererseits erinnerte sie ihn stets daran, was mit ihm passiert war. Ihn wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln mochte Ausdruck ihrer Sorge um ihn sein, doch das hatte ihn noch viel mehr in die Isolation getrieben, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte. Und nun hatten sie ihn zum ersten Mal sich selbst überlassen und sein plötzlicher Zorn darüber, von ihnen gedrängt zu werden, sich wieder in gewissen Dingen um sich selbst zu kümmern, war ebenso schockierend wie belustigend.

Er ließ den Kopf ins Kissen zurückfallen. Offenkundig war seine Familie bereit, alles zu tun, was in ihrer Macht stand und das konnte, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste, recht erschreckend sein. Schritte, die sich näherten, ließen ihn aufhorchen, doch der Vorhang vor der Tür blieb ungerührt, stattdessen erhaschte er, als er aus dem Fenster sah, einen flüchtigen Blick auf rotblondes Haar. Und dann erklang Musik, Klänge einer Harfe und Haldir spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel hoben. Glîwens Stimme war, seit er sie das letzte Mal gehört hatte, dunkler geworden und hatte an Kraft und Ausdruck gewonnen. Sie sang ein schwermütiges Lied im Dialekt der Menschen von Rohan, das sie bei Carwyn gelernt haben musste und Haldir dazu bewegte, die Augen zu schließen. Die Worte drangen tief in seine Seele, erinnerten ihn an seine Reisen über die weiten Ebenen der Pferdemenschen und das Gefühl des warmen Windes von Süden, der ihn auf dem Rücken seines Hengstes umfangen hatte. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, überrollte von einer Woge von Trauer und Selbstmitleid, doch so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder und machte einem Gefühl tiefen Friedens Platz.

Fast war es, als wäre er nach einer langen Reise endlich nach Hause gekommen. Glîwens Stimme erinnerte ihn an die Stunden, die er mit seiner Tochter verbracht hatte und von denen ihm durch seine Gefangenschaft so viele genommen worden waren. Seine Gedanken glitten weiter, zu dem Weg des Todes, der ihm in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen so oft vor Augen gestanden hatte und der nun langsam verflog, getrieben von der Erkenntnis, dass es vieles gab, das er aufzuholen hatte. Die Musik endete irgendwann und ihre heilsame, tröstende Wirkung verflog so plötzlich, wie sie durch die Musik von Haldirs Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte.

„Glîwen?" Seine Stimme erklang, bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er wollte. Mit äußerster Anstrengung richtete er sich, auf die Ellbogen gestützt, halb auf, eine fast ängstliche Geste, so asl könne er zu ihr gelangen, wenn sie ihn nicht hörte. Doch einen Augenblick später schob sich ein Kopf durch sein Fenster, als perfekte Nachahmung der Art, in der er sich früher immer dem Talan seiner Tochter genähert hatte. Glîwen lächelte auf ihn hinunter, die kleine Harfe im Arm, das Haar wie stets vom Morgenwind zerzaust. Bei ihrem Anblick wurde ihm warm ums Herz.

„Hallo", sagte sie, so fröhlich, als seien am vergangenen Abend keinerlei böse Worte gefallen. „Ich dachte, ein wenig Musik würde Dir gefallen. Möchtest Du mehr hören?"

„Bitte", gab er sehnsuchtsvoll zurück und setzte dann, etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt, hinzu: „Aber versuche bitte nicht, mich zu bemuttern oder mich zu irgendetwas zu bringen, das ich nicht will."

Er wusste, dass er klang, wie ein verzogenes Kind und schämte sich dafür, doch zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung winkte Glîwen ab.

„Du musst wissen, was Du willst, Ada", sprach sie sanft und lehnte sich dann an die Fensterbank um für ihn zu singen.

xxx

Es waren nur kleine Dinge, die sich in den nächsten Tagen änderten, doch für Glîwen bargen sie sehr viel Erleichterung. Auch wenn ihr Vater sich nach wie vor weigerte, seinen Talan zu verlassen, so reagierte er doch auf ihre Gegenwart nicht mehr mit Ablehnung. Indem sich Glîwen verkniff, ihm vorzuschreiben, was sich die ganze Familie sich wünschte, fanden sie neues Vertrauen zueinander. Es war ein zerbrechliches Gleichgewicht, das sie fanden und das Glîwen viel Anstrengung abforderte. Oft war sie kurz davor, sich von Haldirs Apathie und Mutlosigkeit anstecken zu lassen, denn ganz gleich, wie sehr sich die Heiler bemühten, Hoffnung machen konnten sie der Familie nicht. Oft schweiften Glîwens Gedanken zu Carwyn in ihrem kleinen Haus im Wald, die so viel über Kräuter, Heilung und stets einen guten Rat wusste.

Sie war fast einen Monat wieder in Lorien, als Glîwen eines Morgens nach einer Nacht voller wirrer Albträume mit dem seltsamen Gefühl erwachte, dass etwas passiert war. Da sie gelernt hatte, auf ihre Eingebungen zu hören, kleidete sie sich rasch an und lief über die Stege und Brücken hinüber zum Talan ihres Vaters. Dieser blickte sie verwundert an, als sie mit sorgenvollem Gesicht in den Raum stürmte. Er lag in seinem Bett, mit mehr Kissen unter dem Kopf als sonst, damit er aus dem Fenster sehen konnte und die vielen kleinen Verletzungen, die seinen Körper verunstaltet hatten, waren gut verheilt. Wenn man davon absah, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, wirkte er fast wieder so, wie Glîwen ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ist etwas geschehen?", fragte er. Glîwen ließ sich mit einem Seufzen neben ihn auf dem Bett nieder und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ein wenig erleichtert, ihn wohlauf zu sehen, aber noch immer von dem nagenden Gefühl geplagt, dass etwas passiert war.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab sie leise zurück. „Ich habe seltsam geträumt heute Nacht und frage mich, ob ich Carwyn nicht zu überstürzt verlassen habe. Sie ist eine alte Frau und der Winter kommt bald. Zudem – vielleicht kennt sie eine Medizin, die unsere Heiler nicht kennen."

Haldir zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie von Heilung sprach, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder. Er lächelte sie an und hob die Hand, um ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„Wenn es Dich glücklich macht, dann reite doch zu ihr und hol sie her. Sie ist ein willkommener Gast und kann so lange bleiben, wie sie will. Ich weiß, das Du sie sehr magst." Seine Stimme stockte für einen Moment, dann wurde sie wieder fester: „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir helfen kann. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Dich enttäuschen muss."

Sie sah kurz zu Boden und nickte dann, ein wenig betäubt, wie immer, wenn er ihr jede noch sie kleinen Hoffnung absprach, dann sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Dann werde ich mich auf den Weg machen. Wenn ich sie überreden kann, dann sind wir in einer Woche zurück, wenn nicht, dann wahrscheinlich früher."

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, Glîwen." Haldir sah sie eindringlich an. „Mir wäre es lieb, wenn Du einen meiner Brüder mitnimmst."

„Onkel Orophin ist an den Grenzen beschäftigt und Rumil ist mit einem Jagdtrupp gen Norden unterwegs. Mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen. Orks haben wir hier lange keine mehr gesehen und es ist nur eine kurze Reise. Mir wird nichts passieren."

Sie verabschiedete sich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung von ihm und einige Stunden später befand sie sich auf dem Weg gen Süden, zwei Packpferde aus den Ställen bei sich.


	18. 17 Das Ende der Unschuld

_Tanja, Isidra, Lady-of-Gondor, Brennil, Little Lion, Aida: Ich habe Euch lang warten lassen, aber ich bin ja bekannt dafür, dass ich ziemlich lange Kunstpausen einlegen. Aber nun geht es weiter und ich danke Euch noch mal sehr für Euren bisherigen Support. Ich hoffe, er bleibt mit erhalten. +g+_

Kapitel 17

**Das Ende der Unschuld**

Glîwen kam gut voran in den zwei Tagen ihrer Reise zu dem kleinen Dorf, in dessen Nähe Carwyn lebte. Als sie am frühen Abend durch die engen, schlammigen Straßen trabte, erntete sie fragende Blicke, denn es waren nur wenige Wochen seit ihrem Aufbruch vergangen. Einige der Menschen, an denen sie vorbeiritt, runzelten unverkennbar die Stirn, denn Carwyn war für viele Dorfbewohner eine seltsame Alte, deren Präsenz man nicht nur Gutes zuschrieb und ihre Ziehtochter damit eine Erfüllungsgehilfin verdächtig anmutender Taten. Nur wenige Gesichter wendeten sich lächelnd zu Glîwen empor – dies waren die Leute, denen die Kräutertrunke der alte Frau in schwierigen Zeiten geholfen hatten, Krankheiten bei Mensch und Tier zu bekämpfen.

Die Sonne berührte den Horizont, als Glîwen vor Carwyns Hütte von ihrer Stute Edrigol sprang und die Zügel ihres Reittieres und der beiden Packpferde lose um das Gatter vor der Scheune warf. Sie sah sich um und spürte, wie ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr wuchs, denn die Hühner, die sonst immer im umpferchten Hinterhof pickten, liefen frei herum und als Glîwen auch noch bemerkte, dass die Haustür offen stand, stockte ihr Schritt und sie wich langsam zu Edrigol zurück. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung zog sie ihr Schwert aus der Halterung am Sattel und überprüfte den Sitz des Dolches in ihrem geflochtenen Gürtel, der ihr silbernes, vom Schlamm der Wege verschmutztes Reisegewand zusammenhielt. Dann ging sie langsam zur Tür und schob sie vorsichtig vollkommen auf. Der Innenraum der Hütte war auf den erste Blick leer und nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass etwas vorgefallen war, doch Glîwen trat dennoch ein und ihr Blick fiel auf den Tisch, auf dem ein gefaltetes Pergament lag – in Carwyns Hütte eine Seltenheit, zumal es Glîwens Namen trug, geschrieben von einer zittrigen Hand.

Das Schwert auf den Tisch legend, zog sie das Papier heran und begann zu lesen. Die letzten Zeilen des Briefes verschwammen vor ihren Augen, als sie es sinken ließ und frischer Schmerz seine Spuren in ihrem Blick hinterließ. Sie war fortgegangen, ohne eine weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, Carwyn mit sich zu nehmen. Sie hatte alles gesehen, die Schmerzen und die Gebrechlichkeit, hatte erlebt, wie die Frau an ihrer Seite alt geworden war und doch hatte sie bei ihrem Aufbruch viel zu viele anderen Dinge im Kopf gehabt, um diesen einen Gedanken zu fassen, der Carwyn vielleicht gerettet hätte. Im Goldenen Wald, jenem Ort der Magie, hätte die alte Frau neue Kraft schöpfen und noch einige Jahre leben können, ohne die Kälte des Winters und den schneidenden Wind spüren zu müssen.

Wütend auf sich selbst, griff Glîwen ihr Schwert und verließ die Hütte wieder, um Carwyn zu suchen, denn sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, diesen Ort zu verlassen, ohne sich von ihrer Ziehmutter verabschieden zu können. Sie fand die alte Frau im Wald, auf einem kleinen Hügel, der von den letzten wilden Herbstblumen bedeckt war und die im letzten Licht des Tages zu ihrer vollen Schönheit erblüht waren. Carwyn war auf den Rücken gefallen, als ihr Lebensgeist sie verlassen hatte. Ihre offenen Augen blickten an jenen Ort, an den Glîwen ihr nicht folgen konnte und ein Ausdruck von Frieden lag auf ihrem Gesicht, in dem die tiefen Falten, die von einem bewegten Leben sprachen, geglättet worden waren. Glîwen kniete sich neben sie und legte eine Hand auf Carwyns eingefallene Wange, keine Scheu empfindend und eine Flut liebevoller Erinnerungen durchströmte sie bei dieser Geste, denn wie oft hatte ihre Ziehmutter sie auf diese Weise berührt, um ihr Mut und Trost zuzusprechen. Die zahllosen gemeinsamen Tage schrumpften tief in Glîwen zu einem einzigen Gefühl zusammen, von dem sie wusste, dass auch der Tod es nicht vertreiben können würde, so sehr der Verlust ihrer Vertrauten Glîwen auch das Herz zerriss.

Sie blieb auf dem Hügel, bis die Sonne versunken war, dann kehrte sie zum Haus zurück und kehrte mit einer Hacke und einer Laterne zurück. Über ihr wandelten die Sterne über den Himmel, als sie ihre Übertunika ablegte und begann, das Gras sorgsam abzutragen und in dem feuchten Erdreich eine Grube auszuheben. Carwyns Körper war sehr leicht, als Glîwen sie in das Grab legte und es dann wieder mit erde aufschüttete. Zum Schluss legte sie das Gras obenauf, wohl wissend, dass im nächsten Herbst an dieser Stelle Blumen und Kräuter an die alte Frau erinnern würden. Sie blieb für den Rest der Nacht auf dem Hügel, stumm, versunken in Erinnerungen, voller Reue über ihren hastigen Aufbruch. Erst als die Sonne zögerlich und bleich über den Rand der Erde kletterte, erhob sich Glîwen und kehrte zum Haus zurück. Sie verstaute Laterne und Hacke in der Scheune, wusch sich am Brunnen und zog sich eine neue Tunika an. Edrigol, Seite an Seite mit den beiden Lastpferden, die treu auf sie gewartet hatten, wieherte auffordernd, als Glîwen als letzten Akt die Türen des Hauses und der Anbauten hinter sich schloss.

„Ja, Du hast Recht", sagte Glîwen leise zu der Stute und tätschelte ihren schlanken Hals. „Lass uns nach Hause reiten."

xxx

Sie näherte sich dem Dorf, als Edrigol plötzlich die Nüstern blähte und einige Schritte zurücktänzelte. Glîwen griff mahnend in die Zügel, aus ihren düsteren Gedanken aufgeschreckt und zunächst der Meinung, die Stute habe vor etwas im Wald gescheut, doch dann roch sie es auch. Rauch lag in der Luft und als sie den Blick hob, bemerkte sie ihn, wie er in faserigen, grauen Wolken über den Kronen der Bäume emporstieg und vom Wind verweht wurde. Die Fersen in Edrigols Flanken drückend, zwang sie das Pferd vorwärts, den schmalen Pfad entlang, der ein Stück abseits des kleinen Dorfes in dessen Hauptstrasse mündete. Schon von Fern hörte sie die Rufe der Dorfbewohner, die das Feuer an diesem frühen Morgen vollkommen unvorbereitet haben musste, doch je näher Glîwen kam, desto deutlicher wurde es Glîwen, dass die Laute, die die Menschen ausstießen, von zweier Art waren. Angst und Schmerz klang in den einen Stimmen, in den anderen, von kehligerer, unbekannter Art, Blutdurst und Kampfeswut. Glîwens Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und fand dann in einen schmerzhaften Rhythmus zurück, der sie nach Luft schnappen ließ. Über dem Dorf tosten Flammenwände aus niedrigen Dächern und in den engen Gassen blitzten Waffen, schwangen Hände mit Fackeln hin und her, um Hab und Gut der Dorfbewohner in Asche zu verwandeln. Mistgabeln gegen lange, geschwungene Schwerter, Holzknüppel gegen Messer. Frauen liefen in Glîwens Richtung, ihre Kinder an der Hand, schreiend und um sich schlagend, wenn die Angreifer ihnen nachsetzten, um sie zu ergreifen und zu Boden zu werfen.

Es waren Menschen, die das Dorf angegriffen hatten, Männer mit Haut in der Farbe bronzener Kelche, vom Schlamm eines langen Weges beschmutzt. Keiner von ihnen nahm von Glîwen Notiz, als sie Edrigol antrieb und ihr Schwert zog, die Zügel der Packpferde fahrend lassend. Die Entscheidung fiel, ohne dass sie lange nachdenken musste und doch, als sie ihre Klinge über den Rücken eines Angreifers zog, spürte sie plötzlich ein Zaudern, ein Bedauern, so als stemme sich alles in ihr dagegen, zu tun, was sie tat. Blut spritzte empor, als der Mann schreiend zu Boden stürzt, und nahm ihr für kurze Zeit die Sicht. Einige Tropfen kamen in ihren Mund und ihr wurde übel, doch es gab kein Halten für sie. Edrigol schoss wie rasend durch das Kampfgetümmel und Glîwen schlug um sich, hackte, vergaß, was ihr Vater und seine Brüder sie gelehrt hatten, denn es hatte an diesem Ort keinen Wert mehr. Fort war jegliches Denken an stundenlang geübte Attacken und Paraden, fort jede Erinnerung an das Glücksgefühl, das sie empfunden hatte, als Orophin ihr ein Schwert geschenkt hatte. Ihre Waffe wurde zu jenem, zu dem sie gedacht war, von Elbenschmieden mit Symbolen verziert, die Glîwen über den Gedanken hinweg getäuscht hatten, was eine Klinge auszurichten vermochte. Sie verstand.

Glîwen hörte sich rasselnd atmen, spürte das Brennen schwarzen Rauchs in ihrer Kehle und ritt weiter, doch wo sie hinschlug, tauchte ein weiterer Mann auf, um sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Die Gewissheit, dass es zu viele waren, dass sie nichts ausrichten konnte, umklammerte sie, doch sie konnte sich nicht erlauben, dass die Erkenntnis zu aufhielt. Das Weinen der Frauen, die von den Angreifern fortgeschleppt wurden und die Schreie ihrer Ehemänner, Väter und Brüder verschmolz mit dem Brüllen der Flammen in Glîwens Ohren zu einem tonlosen und doch betäubendem Tosen.

Und dann endete es abrupt. Edrigols Vorderläufe knickten ein und Glîwen fiel, prallte auf harten Erdboden, glitschig von Blut und dem Wasser, das aus umgestürzten Viehtrögen lief. Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken und erblickte über sich den blauen Himmel, an dem einige Wolken ungetrübt von irdischen Dingen ihre unverrückbare Bahn fanden. Der Lärm kehrte für einen Moment zurück, alles umfassend, dann zuckte eine Keule heran, geführt von einer dunklen Hand und Glîwen glitt von grellem Schmerz in samtene Dunkelheit.

xxx

Haldir fuhr im Bett empor, bis zu jenem Punkt, an dem sein Körper ihn daran erinnerte, dass seine Beine sich nicht bewegen ließen und er sank zurück in sein Kissen. Vor dem Fenster zwitscherten die Vögel des Morgens und mattes Licht drang in seinen Talan, wischte die düsteren Bilder fort, die ihn aus seinem Schlaf heraus begleitet hatten. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr er sich über die schweißnasse Stirn, die früher nicht einmal der härteste Kampf hatte benetzen können und schloss gequält die Augen. Ein weiterer Tag des Nichstuns, des Wartens. Glîwen war nun vier Tage fort und jede Stunde erschien ihm unerträglich lang, noch viel länger als in jener alles umfassenden Schwärze des Orkstollens, in denen er in den letzten Jahren seine Existenz gefristet hatte. So sehr er sich auch innerlich noch immer dagegen wehren mochte, dass seine Tochter ihn in seinem Zustand sah, jedes Mal, wenn sie seine Nähe suchte, wichen die Schatten von Schmerz und Geschehenem zurück und machten Freude Platz.

Glîwen war erwachsen geworden und Haldir beneidete seine Brüder, dass sie diese Zeit miterlebt hatten, zumindest einige wenige Male, in denen sie Glîwen bei Carwyn besucht und sie daran erinnert hatten, dass es noch ein anderes Heim gab, das auf sie wartete. Und ohne seine Brüder, die manchmal recht nervenaufreibend sein konnten, hätte Glîwen wohl auch niemals erfahren, dass ihr Vater noch lebte und die Unterstützung gefunden, seine Launen zu ertragen. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er sich erneut halb aufrichtete und zu der Laute hinübersah, die Glîwen, wohl mit voller Absicht, in einer Ecke seines Talans hatte stehen lassen. Er liebte es, sie zu beobachten, wenn sie neben seinem Bett saß, sang und spielte. Ihr Haar fiel ihr dann in die Stirn und beschattete ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen, in denen sich jedes ihrer Gefühle so offen spiegelte. In jenen Momente konnte Haldir vergessen, wer sie beide waren, was sie trennte und die Musik spüren, die ihn durchflutete wie das wärmende Licht eines Sommermorgens. Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihr Talent, das über die bloßen Klänge hinausging, schon entdeckt hatte oder ob sie es unbewusst anwendete, doch an sich war es ihm gleich. Seine Seele fand Ruhe, wenn sie bei ihm war und sein Körper erschien ihm in diesen Momenten nicht mehr steif und ungelenk. Umso tiefer war dann der Fall zurück in die Normalität, wenn sie ging.

Haldir seufzte leise und hörte dann, wie sich eilige Schritte näherten. Er erwartete seine Mutter, wie an jedem Morgen, doch es war Orophin, der eintrat, den Vorhang vor der Tür mit einer hastigen Bewegung zur Seite schiebend. Auch wenn seine Gesichtszüge so kontrolliert waren wie stets, nötigte das Verhaltens seines Bruders Haldir doch, sich alarmiert zu erkundigen:

„Ist etwas geschehen?"

Orophin blieb vor ihm stehen und öffnete den Mund, doch es kam zunächst kein Laut heraus. Est als er noch einmal durchgeatmet hatte, sagte er leise:

„Edrigol und die Packpferde sind gerade angekommen – ."

Haldir benötigte einige Zeit, um zu verstehen, was sein Bruder ihm zu sagen versuchte und die Erkenntnis trieb ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Wo – ist-?", brachte er hervor und spürte, wie sich sein Körper erneut verkrampfte, als er versuchte, Orophins Ärmel zu ergreifen, um den Bruder an sich heranzuziehen und sich zu überzeugen, dass dies kein weiterer Albtraum war, der ihn quälen wollte. Orophin fing seine Hand auf und drückte sie, das Gesicht nun doch verzerrt vor Sorge um ein verlorenes Kind, das auch ein wenig seines war.

„Wir wissen es nicht – aber wir werden sie finden."

* * *

Mehr von Glîwen und Haldir? Dass drück doch bitte den Review-Button und mach mir eine Freude! 


	19. 18 Nach Osten

Lady-of-Gondor: Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich Dich und meine anderen Leser berühren kann. Ja, Haldir braucht seine Tochter, doch ich kann jetzt schon sagen, dass eine lange Zeit vergehen wird, bis er sie wiedersieht.

Isidra: Haldir wird klarkommen, doch es liegt nicht nur an Glîwen. Geheimnisse, Geheimnisse - . +knuddel+

Anu: Hui, die besten Geschichten? Da fühle ich mich angesprochen, danke+g+

Little Lion: Ja, sie wird entführt – wie es weitergeht, ist eine Überraschung. Danke für die Review!

Tanja: In Deinem Story Alert? Toll, darüber freue ich mich total! Bei mir wendet sich immer alles zum Guten – irgendwann.

* * *

Kapitel 18

**Nach Osten**

Rumil, Orophin und ihre Begleiter ritten zwei Tage lang, ohne ihren Pferden eine Pause zu gönnen. Keine Rast wagten sie im Angesicht der Möglichkeit, dass Glîwen verwundet oder gefangen war. Sie rochen die Asche dessen, was einmal das Dorf der Menschen gewesen war, bevor sie es sahen und Furcht schien die Herzen der Brüder zu zermalmen, als sie über die Straßen ritten und nur schwarz schwelende Ruinen sahen, verbrannt von einem Feind, dessen Spuren sie nicht erkennen konnten. Plötzlich zügelte Orophin sein Pferd und wies voller Grauen auf den Platz, der einmal der Mittelpunkt des Dorflebens gewesen war. Nun lag dort ein Haufen schwarz verbrannter Leiber, verrenkt und im Tode nur kenntlich als Knochen und Glieder. Mann und Weib waren hier vergangen, Reste langen Haares verwehten in aschigen Wind. Erschüttert glitt Orophin aus dem Sattel und stürmte auf den grausigen Berg zu, dicht gefolgt von Rumil, der mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf das Szenario blickte, das ihren schlimmsten Befürchtungen nahezukommen schien.

Rumil starrte auf den Rücken seines Bruders, als dieser sich bückte und etwas aus dem Haufen vernichteten Lebens zog, das er nicht sehen konnte. Abrupt blieb er stehen, als Orophin sich umdrehte, sehr langsam, und etwas emporhob, ein Stück Holz. Erst nach einer Weile begriff Rumil, dass es der Griff eines kunstvoll verzierten lorischen Bogens war. Da kippte Rumils Welt und er fiel seinem Bruder in den Arm, halb um diesen zu stützen, halb um selber gestützt zu werden. Tränen schossen in seine Augen und er schämte sich nicht dafür, sie zu weinen, Nach einer Zeit, halb Ewigkeit, halb Sekunde, richtete er sich wieder auf, um Orophin bei den Schultern zu nehmen und sich zu ihren Begleitern zu wenden.

„Wir werden nach Spuren suchen, nach jedem kleinsten Halm, der hier gebogen wurde", sagte er heiser, kaum mehr Herr seiner Stimme. So gingen sie und suchten für Stunden, doch Regen und Wind und kundige Hände hatten verwischt, was sie zu finden hofften. Die Sonne wanderte über den Himmel und als sie herabsank, bestiegen die Brüder ihre Pferde und ritten gen Osten, dem Anduin entgegen, denn sie wussten, dass dort großes Unheil lauerte. Keine Müdigkeit und Verzweiflung konnte sie aufhalten, doch als sie den großen Strom erreichten und sie wiederum keine Spur fanden, da sahen sie sich an und begriffen, was nicht zu begreifen war.

Sie kehrte um gen Lorien und sprachen kaum ein Wort, bis sie die vertrauten Bäume umfingen, die sie nach Caras Galadon geleiteten, dem Herzen des Goldenen Waldes. Bei den Ställen stand stumm Thindian und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Mienen ihrer jüngeren Söhne betrachtete, um daraus zu lesen, was Worte nicht sagen konnten. Dann beugte sie ihren Kopf und bedeckte die Augen mit der Hand, klein und zerbrechlich im Antlitz dessen, was geschehen war. Rumil ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, während Orophin die geschlungene Treppe zwischen den Bäumen wählte, um in die lichtüberfluteten Kronen zu steigen. Seine Schritte trugen ihn zu Haldirs Talan, doch als er vor der Tür stand, da wusste er, dass er nicht eintreten konnte. Zu scharf schnitt sein eigener Schmerz und er wusste, dass er diesen vor seinem Bruder geheim halten musste, damit dieser nicht an doppelter und dreifacher Bürde zerbarst wie der leere Kelch, der er durch seine Verletzung geworden war.

So trat er an das Geländer des Rundganges und schloss seine Finger darum, um Halt zu finden. Und dann sang er, wie er damals gesungen hatte, als seine Frau und sein Kind von ihm gegangen waren und all das, was er damals und in diesem Moment empfand, wob sich in die Töne, die durch die Mallornbäume trieben wie Wünsche und Abschiedsgrüße. Mit seiner Stimme erhoben sich andere, denn Glîwen war in der Gemeinschaft der Elben Loriens gern gesehen gewesen und als Orophins Klagen die Ohren der anderen erreichten, so schlossen sie sich ihm an in seinem Rufen. Es gab keine fernen Inseln für Menschen, keinen Weg in jenes Land hinter Regen und Nebelschleiern, das sich grün hinter einem neuen Horizont erstreckte, doch er wünschte es für Glîwen, erbat Glück für ihre ganz eigene Reise, an deren Ziel er sie eines fernen Tages wiederzusehen erhoffte.

xxx

Glîwens Welt bestand aus Kälte und Hitze, stechendem Licht und angenehmer Dunkelheit, die in Wellen kam und ging, wie es ihr zu gefallen schien. Doch über allem – oder unter allem – lag ein stetes Schütteln, als wollte etwas von außen ihr mitteilen, dass es dort war. Doch sie schob es so weit es ging fort und tauchte in ihre wirren Träume ein, meist voller Vorfreude, denn dort sah sie alles, was sie sich wünschte. Alle waren dort und umgaben sie, all jene Personen, die sie als ihre Familie empfand, Carwyn, ihre Onkel und ihr Vater. Sie fragte nicht nach, akzeptierte, dass Tod nicht Tod war in ihren Träumen und dass ihr Vater vielleicht nie auf den Beinen würde stehen können, auf denen er ihr in ihren Träumen entgegenkam, um sie zu umarmen.

Doch keiner der Bilder in der Schwärze blieb ewig und irgendwann spürte sie, wie etwas Nasses ihr Gesicht berührte und schlug die Augen auf, nur um sie mit einem Stöhnen gleich wieder zu schließen. Das Sonnenlicht drang wie Klingen ihren Kopf und erinnerte sie daran, dass etwas ihren Kopf getroffen hatte. Eine Keule. Abrupt öffnete sie erneut die Augen, die Zähne zusammenbeißend, und spürte erneut das Schütteln, doch dieses Mal begriff sie, was es war. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, unter ihr ein rumpelnder Karren und ein Gesicht schob sich vor ihren bislang freien Blick in den blauen Himmel, von dem die Herbstsonne mit unerwarteter Intensität auf sie hinunterfiel. Ein kalter Lappen wurde von ihrer Stirn genommen und die Besitzerin des Gesichtes, die sie prüfend ansah, nickte zufrieden.

„Na, also, da bist Du wieder. Hast einen mächtigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen."

Sie half Glîwen, als diese sich aufsetzte und sich umsah. Ungläubig ließ sie den Blick über das schweifen, was sie tief im Inneren ihres Kopfes sehr wohl gespürt, aber niemals wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Der Karren, auf dem sie gelegen hatte, war nur einer unter einem Dutzend, die von Pferden und Rindern über eine weite Ebene gezogen wurden und die mit Proviant und Ausrüstung beladen waren. Um die Gefährte herum verstreut gingen Gruppen von Menschen, ärmlich gekleidet, aneinander gefesselt wie Tiere auf dem Weg zum Markt, Frauen, Männer und Kinder, zum Teil verletzt - man sah ihnen an, dass sie Angst hatten. Denn um sie herum schlossen die Krieger, die das Dorf niedergemacht hatten, einen weiten Bogen, den zu durchbrechen Glîwen als unmöglich erkannte. Es waren einfach zu viele. Das Metall eigenartig geschwungener Rüstungen, verbunden mit weiter Kleidung aus verschiedenen Stoffen, blitzte in der Sonne. Glîwen begegnete dem prüfenden Blick der schwarzen Augen eines bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Kriegers, der einigen anderen Bewachern neben ihrem Karren schritt und senkte den Blick.

„Es sind so viele", brachte sie entgeistert hervor und kämpfte ein unangenehmes Schwindelgefühl nieder. Die Frau neben ihr nickte leicht. Sie war in den mittleren Jahren, breit gebaut, mit einer gütigen Miene und riesigen Händen, die von harter Arbeit sprachen. Ihre Kleidung wies sie als Bäuerin aus und auch ihre derbe, aber freundliche Sprache.

„Ja, das sind immer mehr geworden. Nachdem sie uns über den Fluss gebracht hatten, sind andere zu ihnen gestoßen, mit noch mehr Gefangenen und den Karren. Ich schwör, so was habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Sieht so aus, als haben sie nur die umgebracht, die sich gewehrt haben. Schätze mal, dass das ne lange Reise wird."

Glîwen tastete nach ihrer Stirn und fühlte verkrustetes Blut. Der stechende Schmerz brachte sie nun endgültig zur Besinnung und sie sah ihre Begleiterin erschrocken an:

„Wo sind wir? Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Wo wir sind - keine Ahnung. Über den Strom sind wir vor vier Tagen. Ich bin übrigens Maliza. Hab Deine Reiternummer im Dorf angesehen und dachte erst, Du wärst eine Elbe, auch wegen Deiner Kleidung. Das haben die wohl auch gedacht, denn sie haben Dich nicht umgebracht, obwohl Du vier von denen in Streifen geschnitten hast. Haben zwar festgestellt, dass Du kein Spitzohr bist, aber da sie Dich noch nicht umgebracht haben, denke ich mir, dass Du eine gute Chance hast, das hier zu überstehen."

„Überstehen? Ich-." Glîwen brach ab und sah sich ihre Entführer noch einmal genau an. Hinter den langen Schal, die die Gesichter der Männer verbargen, ließ sich gebräunte Haut verschiedenster Schattierungen ausmachen und Glîwen erinnerte sich plötzlich an eine der Erzählungen ihres Vaters. Schneidender als jede Wunde wurde sie sich gewahr, dass ihr Ada sehr weit von ihr entfernt war, so weit wie noch niemals zuvor. Mit tonloser Stimme sagte sie: „Das sind Ostlinge."

xxx

Maliza erwies sich in den kommenden Tagen als eine wahre Freundin für Glîwen. „Ich kann eigentlich ganz froh sein, dass sie mich mitgenommen haben, denn nichts kann schlimmer sein als mein Mann", pflegte sie zu sagen und blickte dann mit unerschütterlicher Ruhe über die Massen an Gefangenen, die im steten Trott über das trockene Gras marschierten, angetrieben von den Ostlingen, die keine Zeit verschwenden wollten, Land zwischen sich und den Lauf des Anduin zu bringen, an dem sie Dörfer und kleine Städte geplündert hatten. Nachdem man Glîwen und Maliza vom Karren gezerrt hatten, da Glîwen offenkundig wieder fähig war, alleine zu laufen, hatten sie sich einer Gruppe von Frauen mit Kindern angeschlossen, bei denen Malizas gütige Art hoch willkommen war. Sie erzählte den Kindern haarsträubende Geschichten von Monstern und Drachen und nahm hin und wieder eines auf den Rücken, wenn es nicht mehr weiterlaufen wollte. Glîwen verstand anfangs nicht, wie ihre Begleiterin die Mutlosigkeit, die Glîwen oftmals überfiel, wenn sie in den Westen zurückblickte, besiegte, doch sie sah auch, wie viel Malizas Lebensfreude und Durchhaltewillen den erschöpften Frauen bedeutete.

Jeden Abend machten sie Halt und die Gruppe der Gefangenen, die über Tag immer wieder in kleiner Gruppen zerfiel, wurden von den Ostlingen in einen Kreis zusammengetrieben und bekamen etwas zu essen, aber niemals viel. Wasserläufe gab es einige auf ihrem Weg, aber viele waren brackig oder kurz vor dem Austrocknen. Das braune Gras sprach eine deutliche Sprache, das Land war verdorrt und vergiftet und immer größerer Flecken blanker Erde waren zu sehen. Der Schlaf auf der harten Erde war immer nur kurz und unerholsam, denn immer wieder gingen in der Nacht die Ostlinge zu den Gefangenen und zerrten Frauen zu sich an ihre Feuer. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten pflegte Maliza Glîwen und einige Mädchen in ihrem Alter zwischen einige Männer zu ziehen, damit sie zumindest ein wenig vor den stechenden Blicken der Bewacher geschützt waren. Zusammengekauert hinter der Mauer aus schützende Rücken, bedeckte sie die Ohren mit den Händen, um die Schreie der Frauen nicht zu hören. Viele von ihnen kamen am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr in die Gruppe zurück und Glîwen beeilte sich, ähnlich wie Maliza, die Kinder so abzulenken, dass sie die verrenkt daliegenden Körper nicht sehen mussten, wenn sie an ihnen vorbeigingen.

So vergingen Tage und Wochen und Glîwen begriff, dass niemand zu ihrer Hilfe kommen würde. Ihr Ada und seine Brüder mussten sie für tot halten, denn sonst wären sie ihr gefolgt, um sie zu finden. Oder suchten sie in einer vollkommen anderen Richtung? All diese Gedanken zehrten an Glîwens Kräften mehr noch als das wenige Essen oder das übelriechende Wasser, das sie fanden. Ihre Tunika, noch blutig von dem Kampf gegen die Ostlinge im Dorf, wurde immer weiter und Glîwen musste nur die anderen Frauen ansehen um zu wissen, wie sie aussah. Die Gespräche wurden weniger und erstarben schließlich vollkommen, blutige Fußspuren verblieben als grausige Erinnerungen auf der harten Erde. Immer mehr Kinder mussten getragen werden und wurden irgendwann zurückgelassen, meist neben den reglosen Gestalten ihrer Mütter, die versucht hatten, das Unvermeidliche zu verhindern. Jedes Weinen, das in der Ferne verklang, nahm Glîwen ein Stück ihrer Hoffnung und führte ihr vor Augen, dass nichts, was sie bisher erlebt hatte, mit dem zu vergleichen war, was um sie herum passierte. Und sie schämte sich für jeden Moment, in dem sie nur an sich gedacht hatte.

* * *

Mehr? Review-Button klicken! Danke - Eure Demetra 


	20. 19 Endlose Leere

Little Lion: Treibende Kraft? Dann lies mal weiter+grinst fies+

Lady-of-Gondor: Glîwen wird lernen müssen, sich selbst zu helfen und ich glaube, das kann sie inzwischen ganz gut.

Tanja: Ja, weit weg von Lorien. Aber neue Wege heißt neue Perspektiven. Danke für die Review, ich lasse Dich nicht warten!

Isidra: Wow, Du bist immer so sensibel! Fühl Dich mit einem virtuellen Nerven-Cookie beschenkt+knuddel+

* * *

Dieses Kapitel ist für meinen Schatz, der sich in meinen Ferien mehr oder minder bereitwillig von seinem Computer vertreiben lässt, damit ich schreiben kann. Das muss Liebe sein. Danke+kuss+

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

_Endlose Leere_

Mit endlos erscheinenden Stunden verschwand jeglicher Wiederstand, den die Gefangenen der Ostlinge verspüren mochten und jeder Gedanke an Flucht. Einige Männer hatten es versucht und ihrem Beispiel wollte ab diesem Moment niemand folgen, denn ihr Tod war grausig gewesen – die Ostlinge hatten sie hinter die Wagen gebunden und so lange mitgeschleift, bis die spitzen Steine, die Quälereien der Bewacher und der Durst ihren Tribut gefordert hatten. Mit aufsässigen Gefangenen machten sie kurzen Prozess, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Stärke ließ auf dem langen Marsch ebenfalls nach.

Glîwen ging mit der immer kleiner werdenden Gruppe der Frauen und Kinder und an jedem neuen Morgen zählte sie die Köpfe. Von fast zweihundert Gefangenen lebten noch einhundertzwanzig und jeden Tag wurden es weniger, dahingerafft von den Strapazen, Hunger und Durst und Krankheiten, die nach und nach ausbrachen, wenn Menschen gezwungen waren, schmutzig und mit teilweise schwärenden Wunden auf engstem Raum miteinander zu gehen und zu liegen. In der südlichen Ferne zogen die schroffen Grate eines Gebirges vorbei, schwarz und abweisend in einer Landschaft, die kaum einladender war. Der trockene Lehmboden verschwand nach und nach und machte feinem Sand Platz, der das Gehen zusätzlich erschwerte und in wunde Füße und pfeifende Lungen eindrang. Glîwen nahm das alles kaum wahr, sondern hatte ihre Gedanken einzig und allein auf die Schritte gerichtet, die ihre Beine zu bewältigen hatten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen war sie mit ihren Stiefeln und ihrer zerschlissenen Tunika gut beschirmt gegen den oftmals beißenden Wind der Nächte und die bleiche Sonne der kürzer werdenden Tage.

Eines Morgens, an dem die Helligkeit gerade über den Horizont kroch, lag sie auf dem Rücken auf dem Sand, eng an Maliza und einige andere Frauen gedrängt und blickte empor in die Unendlichkeit des Himmels. Erschöpfung und Resignation verdrängten die letzten Moments unruhigen Schlafes, doch sie wichen selbst ein wenig zurück ,als Glîwen zu ihrer Verwunderung einen riesigen Vogel erblickte, einen Adler, der träge Bahnen weit über ihnen zog. Es war das erste lebende Tier, das sie seit Tagen sah und sie fasste ihn fest ins Auge, verfolgte seinen majestätischen Flug, bis er außer Sicht geriet und in Gedanken schickte sie mit ihm Grüße an ihrer Familie fort. Für einen kleinen Moment fühlte sie fast so etwas wie Erleichterung, bis sie spürte, dass Maliza neben ihr erwachte und zu husten begann. Seit einigen Tagen schon war sie seltsam still und ihre Augen glänzten auf eine Weise, die Glîwen ängstlich stimmte. Sie setzte sich auf und beugte sich über die Gefährtin, um eine Hand auf ihre unnatürlich warme Stirn zu legen.

„Du hast Fieber", murmelte sie besorgt und Maliza schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Die einst stämmige Bäuerin hatte deutlich an Gewicht verloren und in den letzten Tagen waren ihre Wangen stark eingefallen, deren Knochen nun spitz unter der gräulichen Haut hervorstachen.

„Ich glaube, eines der Kleinen hat mich angesteckt", gab die Frau zurück und hustete wieder, dieses Mal deutlich qualvoller. Mit den ‚Kleinen' meinte sie eine Gruppe von fünf Kindern, die man vor einigen Tagen zurückgelassen hatte, da sie fieberten und zusehends verfielen. Auch zwei Erwachsene mit den gleichen Krankheitszeichen hatten ist Ostlinge ausgesetzt, sehr darauf bedacht, dass ihre Gefangenen im bestmöglichen Zustand blieben, denn schon lange war allen klar, dass ihnen eine Zukunft in der Sklaverei drohte.

Glîwen presste die aufgerissenen Lippen zusammen und nahm Malizas Hand.

„Mit Dir wird es nicht so sein", schwor sie ernst und überlegte gleichzeitig verzweifelt, was sie tun konnte. Bei Carwyn hatte sie sich ein umfangreiches Wissen über heilende Pflanzen angeeignet, doch auf dem kargen Boden des Landes, das sie einige Männer als Rhûn bezeichnen gehört hatte, wuchs nichts, was ihr helfen konnte. Fast war sie überzeugt, dass es nichts gab, was sie für Maliza tun konnte, da tauchte eine Erinnerung auf, verbunden mit einem fast wahnwitzigen Gedanken. Carwyns Brief fiel ihr wieder ein und die Zeilen darüber, dass sie ein Talent besäße, verbunden mit der Magie der Elben. In ihrer tiefen Trauer um ihre Ziehmutter hatte sie die Worte nicht richtig wahrnehmen und begreifen können, doch je länger sie nachdachte, desto mehr Gelegenheiten kamen ihr in den Sinn, in denen sie Carwyn vorgesungen hatte und die alte Frau einen Teil ihrer Schmerzen vergessen hatte. Vielleicht war es das, was Carwyn ihr in dem Brief hatte sagen wollen – dass es die Musik war, die die Heilung gebracht hatte.

So hielt sie Malizas Hand und begann leise zu singen, von den Schönheiten der Wälder und der Grazie der Elben. Auch als sie von den Ostlingen auf die Beine gescheucht wurden und sie Maliza stützen musste, hörte sie nicht auf zu singen, ihren Willen fest auf das Ziel gerichtet, ihrer Freundin zu helfen, wenn auch die Hoffnung noch so gering war.

xxx

Haldirs Tage wurden dunkler. Als er Orophins Klagelied vernommen hatte, hatte er endgültig begriffen, was sein Herz ihm schon längst zugewispert hatte, in jenen Schattenstunden der Nächte, die er auf die Rückkehr seiner Brüder wartend verbracht hatte. Nagender Zweifel war zur Gewissheit geworden und so hatte er aufgegeben, was er sich zurückerkämpft hatte und was ihm geschenkt worden war – seine Hoffnung. Glîwen war fort und mit ihr jener unerschütterlicher Glaube an seine Genesung, den seine ganze Familie geteilt hatte und der auf ihn übergegangen war. An manchen Tagen, die seine Tochter bei ihm verbracht hatte, unermüdlich an seinem Bett sitzend und von ihrer Zeit bei Carwyn erzählend, waren die Erinnerungen an seine Gefangenschaft fortgewaschen gewesen und seine sehnsüchtigen Wünsche, wieder auf seinen Beinen zu stehen und mit Glîwen die Welt erkunden zu können, die ihr noch so viel zu bieten gehabt hatte.

Er aß und trank nichts mehr und gab sich immer öfter erschöpftem Dämmerschlaf hin, der ihn vor der Welt beschützte, in der es nichts mehr zu geben schien außer seinem tauben Körper und den gramzerfurchten Gesichtern seiner Familie. Er war müde, im Wachen wie im Schlafen und jeder Moment, in dem die Stille um ihn zu sinken begann, begrüßte er als Stein auf der Straße ins Nichts. Thindian war oft bei ihm und hielt seine Hand, doch sie konnte ihm nichts sagen, was ihn aufzurichten vermocht hätte. Zu sehr war es für ihn offensichtlich, dass seine Mutter den Trost nicht empfand, den sie mit Worten zu geben versuchten. Es war das Schicksal der Elben, ewig zu leben und sich in den ewigen Landen einzufinden, wenn sie starben, doch wenn sie sich an Menschen banden, dann war der Abschied von diesen ein endgültiger und umso schmerzhafter.

Auch Rumil und Orophin kamen zu ihm, doch nur für kurz. Ihr Dienst an den Grenzen, der im Angesicht der neuen Bedrohung aus dem Osten immer länger andauerte, zog sie fort und ihr Bedürfnis, mit ihrer Trauer auf für sie eigenen Weise umgehen zu können. So blieb Haldir allein unter den Seinen, nach eigener Wahl, und sehnte den Moment herbei, an dem er vom Irdischen erlöst und in ein Land geführt wurde, in dem sich alles änderte und in dem es vielleicht einen Trost gab, dem er erlauben konnte, ihn zu erfüllen. Hin und wieder erschien ihm Glîwens Gesicht vor Augen und er verspürte die irrationale Hoffnung, dass es doch etwas in ihr gab, was ihr den Weg nach Valinor ebnen konnte. Er hatte viel in ihr gesehen in den wenigen Jahren, denen ihnen zusammen gegeben worden waren, doch ob es genügte? Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob das Talent, das ihr gegeben worden war, wirklich etwas war, das aus ihrem Inneren kam oder ob es Lorien gewesen war, der Wald, dessen Zauber alles veränderte, der es ihr vermittelt hatte.

Wenn sein Grübeln an diesem, am letzten Punkt angekommen war, sank er wieder in die Schwere seines Körpers und seines Geistes und dem Vergessen entgegen. Und eines Tages erschien ihm das Licht.

xxx

Der Umriss am Horizont war so klein, dass ihn Glîwen zunächst für eine Täuschung hielt, bis sich Maliza neben ihr ein wenig aufrichtete.

„Siehst Du das auch, Kleines?" Sie pflege Glîwen diesen Namen zu geben, auch wenn Glîwen einen ganzen Kopf größer war als sie. Seit zwei Tagen ging es ihr wieder so gut, dass sie zu ihrem alten Optimismus zurückgefunden hatte und schon wieder Geschichten erzählte, auch wenn sie oftmals noch so schwach war, dass sie mitten in der Erzählung abbrach und eine helfende Hand ergreifen musste. In diesen Momenten maßte sich Glîwen an, der Älteren ausdrücklich zu befehlen, sich zu schonen, was Maliza mit Belustigung erfüllte, doch die Bäuerin machte dann stets das, um was Glîwen sie bat. Dass sie das Fieber überlebt hatte, war für die kleine Karawane wie ein Wunder und hatte zu einigem Geflüster geführt und das nicht nur bei den Gefangenen, sondern auch bei den Bewachern, denen nicht entgangen war, dass Glîwen anscheinend nur mit Gesang eine Frau von der Schwelle des Todes zurückgerissen hatte. Zwar hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, bis die Macht der Krankheit gebrochen war, doch das war schnell in Vergessenheit geraten, zumal immer mehr Gefangene seit diesem Tag darum gebeten hatte, dass Glîwen sang, um ihnen die Zeit zu vertreiben und sie aufzumuntern.

Glîwen war dies nicht wirklich Recht, denn nun hielten sich die Ostlinge vermehrt dort auf, wo sie war und lauschten ihr. Sie erinnerte sich an Carwyns mahnende Worte über die Natur der Männer und die Vergewaltigungen und bemühte sich darum, in den Nächten immer so gut verborgen zu bleiben, wie es ging. Maliza wachte trotz ihrer Schwäche über Glîwens Schlaf und ließ sich darin nicht beirren, auch wenn sie selbst die Stunden der Ruhe selbst gut gebrauchen konnte. Auf diese Weise war nicht das geschehen, vor dem sich Glîwen so fürchtete und als sie nun den Blick zu dem Schemen vor ihnen hob, atmete sie leise auf.

„Ja, ich sehe es auch. Vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe für uns und die anderen." Sie ließ den Blick über die Gruppe der Gefangenen schweifen und fühlte tiefe Trauer darüber, dass nicht alle, die mit ihnen aufgebrochen waren, diesen Moment erleben konnten. Kaum zehn Kinder waren noch bei ihnen und das auch nur, weil ihre Mütter und Väter sie getragen und sich das Essen vom Mund abgespart hatten, um die Kleinen bei Kräften zu halten. Doch was nutzte es, wenn die Sklaverei unweigerlich die Familien auseinander treiben würde? Gliwen seufzte und legte einen Arm um Maliza, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass die Frau strauchelte. „Nach genug Schlaf wird es Dir wieder gut gehen."

So brachten sie die nächsten Stunden in einer Art seltsamen Vorfreude hinter sich, denn sie ahnten, dass an jenem Ort vielleicht der Abschied auf sie warten würde. Der Abend graute herauf, als sie durch das Tor der mit Holzpalisaden geschützten Siedlung zogen. Glîwen betrachtete die schlichten, einstöckigen Bauten aus Lehm und Holz und fand sich zahlreichen neugierigen Blicken ausgesetzt. Auch hier gab es Kinder, fragile Wesen mit gebräunter Haut, die auf den Straßen spielten und abrupt zur Seite wichen, als sie ihre Altersgenossen mit der hellen, von der Sonne verbrannten Haut vorbeiziehen sahen. Dann nahmen sie ihr Spiel wieder auf und Glîwen sah noch lange zu ihnen zurück, mit ein wenig Trost im Herzen. Niemand wurde als das geboren, was er einmal sein würde und vielleicht würden diese Kinder eines Tages die Dörfer am Anduin, dem weiten, tiefblauen Fluss, als Freunde bereisen und nicht als Feinde, so wie es ihre Väter taten.

Die Ostlinge brachten ihre Gefangenen in einen von hohen Zäunen umfassten Hof mit nur einer Tür, der neben einigen Unterständen auch Fässer mit Wasser und frischem, wenn auch hartem Brot enthielt. Als die ersten Sterne zu sehen waren, setzte sich Glîwen zu den Frauen und Kindern und erzählte zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Entführung von Lorien.

* * *

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! 


	21. 20 In der Erinnerung

Little Lion: Glîwens Bestimmungsort ist doch schließlich da, wo ihr Herz hingehört, oder? Du darfst weiterhin gespannt sein!

Tanja: Ich bin gnädig mit Deinen Nerven und verrate Dir zumindest, dass ich weiterschreiben werden. Mehr wird aber nicht verraten. Danke für die Review+zwinker+

Lady-of-Gondor: Was Haldir am Leben hält wird erzählt werden. Mit Deinen Vermutungen hast Du wie immer Recht – Glîwen wird noch weit reisen.

Isidra: Auch wenn Du gespoilert bist, ich liebe Deine emotionalen Reviews. Danke +knuddel+

Annchen: Chemie fast nicht gelernt? Da habe ich auch fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich danke für die Review und hoffe, dass Du dabei bleibst+g+

* * *

**Kapitel 20**

_In der Erinnerung_

Glîwen saß auf dem trockenen, festgetrampelten Boden des Gefängnisses, in das die Ostlinge die Gefangenen gesperrt hatten, den Rücken an die Holzpalisade gelehnt und blickte in den Himmel, der die Färbung des nahenden Morgens zeigte. Sie hatte keine Ruhe gefunden und irgendwann die zusammengedrängte Gruppe der schlafenden Menschen verlassen, um abseits von ihnen ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Vielleicht war es jenes trügerische Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie alle umfangen hielt, das Glîwen dazu gebracht hatte, am vergangenen Abend von ihrer Familie und Heimat zu erzählen, doch nun wurde sie sich bewusst, was für einen Fehler sie begangen hatte, die Bilder derer, die sie liebte, vor ihrem inneren Auge heraufzubeschwören. Nun schmerzte ihr Herz, so als wolle es in ihrer Brust zerspringen und jeder Atemzug fiel ihr schwer, der ihr verriet, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder die süße Luft des goldenen Waldes atmen würde. Glîwen senkte den Kopf in die Hände und begann zu weinen, etwas, gegen das sie sich die ganze Dauer des langen Marsches angekämpft hatte und das nun nicht mehr zurückzuhalten war.

Sie saß eine lange Weile da und schluchzte, doch sie verspürte nicht die Erleichterung, die sie sich dadurch erhofft hatte. Stattdessen hörte sie nur zu deutlich den kühlen Wind, der außerhalb der Stadt durch die Einöde strich und spöttisch mokierte, dass all ihre Tränen nicht die Meilen verkürzen konnten, die zwischen ihr und ihrer Heimat lagen. Als sie leise Schritte hörte, blickte sie schließlich auf und wischte sich in einer fast trotzigen Bewegung die Tränen ab, als sie Maliza erkannte, die zu ihr hinüber kam und sich vor sie kniete. Obwohl noch geisterhaft bleich von ihrer Krankheit, lag wieder jene innere Stärke in ihrem Gesicht, um deretwillen sich Glîwen schämte, überhaupt geweint zu haben. Als Maliza ihre Hände nahm, lächelte Glîwen verlegen und murmelte leise:

„Ich wollte Dich nicht wecken, verzeih mir. Geh ruhig wieder schlafen, mir geht es gut."

„Wann ich schlafe, entscheide immer noch ich, Kleines", wies Maliza sie zurecht, doch es lag kein wahrer Tadel in ihrer Stimme. Sie lächelte und das frühe Licht ließ ihr Gesicht, in die sich die Geschichten ihres Lebens als Falten eingegraben hatten, weicher erscheinen. „Ich habe nur einen Rat für Dich, ob Du ihn annimmst, sei Deine Sache. – Als ich von meinen

Eltern mit meinem Mann verheiratet wurde, war ich so alt wie Du. Natürlich wehrte ich mich dagegen, denn was sollte ich mit einem, der so viel älter und offenkundig nicht guten Herzens war? Doch kein Klagen half mir und so geschah es, wie es sollte und so wurde ich ein Eheweib. Es war zuerst kein gutes Leben mit meinem Mann, aber irgendwann begriff ich, dass ich im Herzen Abschied nehmen musste von dem, was ich kannte, um im Neuen Kraft zu schöpfen. So wurde ich Mutter zweier Mädchen, die heute sicher und gut in die Riddermark verheiratet sind und konnte bis zu diesem Punkt gehen, an dem wir beide uns befinden, ohne zu verzweifeln. Du musst loslassen und das, was Du liebtest, tief in Dir vergraben, denn es wird Dich stützen in der Fremde, anstatt Dich zu vernichten, wenn Du es jeden Tag vor Auge hast."

Glîwen blickte Maliza an und nickte nach einer Weile leicht, zwischen dem Verständnis dessen, was die Freundin ihr geraten hatte, und der Auflehnung gegen die Worte hin und her gerissen.

„Ich weiß", wisperte sie schließlich und sah Maliza an. „Es zerreißt mich, an meinen Vater zu denke und manchmal glaube ich, dass es mich zerreißen soll, damit ich ihn und meine Familie nicht mehr so vermisse. Aber das kann ich auch nicht, denn dann frage ich mich, ob ich nicht damit die Möglichkeit vertue, sie eines Tages wiederzusehen!" Sie stockte, doch dann ließ sie sich von Malizas aufforderndem Blick doch wieder bestätigen weiterzusprechen. „Ich darf sie nicht vergessen, denn sie sind mir zu wertvoll, all die Momente, die ich mit meiner Familie verbracht habe. Verstehst Du das nicht? Sie – sie würden vielleicht -." Zittrig holte sie tief Luft und drängte erneut ihre Tränen zurück. „Sie würden enttäuscht von mir sein, wenn sie je erfahren würden, dass ich sie so sehr aus meinem Leben dränge."

„Und wenn Du sie nicht wiedersiehst? Dann hast Du den Rest Deines Lebens bedauert, dass Du nichts mehr hattest, wo Du doch etwas sehr Wertvolles hattest – Du lebst, Kleine!" Malizas Stimme klang plötzlich hart und Glîwen blickte erschrocken auf. „Die viele Kinder dort hinter uns, in der Einöde – sie verrotten im Wind und ihr Fleisch wird von wilden Tieren gefressen. Du schuldest ihnen etwas. Nämlich dass Du weitermachst und ihr Andenken in Ehren hältst."

Glîwens Augen füllten sich nun unhaltbar mit Tränen, erstarrt im Angesicht der Bilder der weiten Reise, die nun in ihren Kopf zurückdrängten und im nächsten Moment nahm Maliza sie in die Arme. Vergessen war die schroffe Melodie ihrer Rede, nicht aber die Worte und Glîwen legte den Kopf an die Schulter der Freundin und schwor, nicht aufzugeben.

xxx

Das Licht umschloss Haldir wie eine tröstende Umarmung und obwohl er es zunächst nicht sehen konnte, spürte er dennoch die überwältigende, heilende Wärme, die ihm schmerzhaft bekannt vorkam. Sie ähnelte jenem Gefühl, das Glîwen mit ihrer Musik in ihm hatte hervorrufen können und für einen trügerischen Moment gab er sich der Vorstellung hin, sie sei zu ihm gekommen, um ihm die Hand zu reichen und ihn in das unsterbliche Land zu führen. Doch als er seine Augen aufzwang, um hoffnungsvoll diesem Bild zu begegnen, sah er eine Person, die er nicht erwartet hätte.

„Haldir von Lorien", sagte Elrond von Bruchtal streng, mehr Schemen und Stimme als feste Gestalt und Sein. „Ich bin hier, um Dich von einem Abgrund zurückzuführen, zu dem Du freiwillig geschritten bist und in den Du zu stürzen drohst. Komm zurück mit mir."

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf und spürte zur selben Zeit, dass es nicht mehr sein Körper war, der so reagierte, sondern vielmehr hatte er den Eindruck, als würde die bloße Erinnerung an eine derartige Geste durch seinen Geist schießen und ihm das Gefühl geben, es sei wirklich geschehen. Die Erkenntnis ergriff ihn mit aller Macht.

„Es ist also soweit? Ich sterbe. Dann lasst mich gehen. Nichts hält mich mehr an diesem Ort, er ist voll geisterhafter Erinnerungen und schmerzlicher Zeiten."

Elrond seufzte leise und es klang sehr ungeduldig für einen Schemen.

„Wir alle erleben einmal das, was mit Euch geschieht und glaubt mir, die Liebe zu einem Sterblichen, wie auch immer sie aussehen mag, ist kein Grund, die Existenz zu beenden. Euer Hiersein, Euer Leben auf Mittelerde hat einen Sinn und sein Beginn und Ende wurden in das Gewebe der Zeit eingesponnen, denn Ihr seid vom unsterblichen Volk, Haldir. Ihr repräsentiert das, was die Menschen nicht haben und es so leichtfertig fortzugeben entehrt das Leben an sich. Es entehrt das Leben und Sterben Eurer Ziehtochter." Elrond richtete sich auf, schien anzuwachsen, bis seine Stimme Haldirs Geist vollkommen zu erfüllen schien, verwoben mit Fäden aus Licht, die an Haldirs Bewusstsein zerrten, ihn in eine Richtung zu ziehen schienen, die er nicht klar ersehen konnten. „Ihr versteht nicht, nicht wahr?" Elrond übertönte den Klang von Haldirs Zweifel und seinem Streben, das Licht zu verlassen, mit einer Stimme, die Körper und Geist und Ton zur selben Zeit war und in der der Hall ewiger Jugend und ewigen Alters widerhallten. „Eure Tochter hatte nur ein begrenztes Leben und füllte es mit Lernen an, mit Schönheit und mit Leben. Sie ging fort, um einer Freundin beizustehen – was immer sie tat, es war Gut und Recht. Doch ihr Leben wurde ihr genommen und anstatt dass Ihr, Haldir, die Ihr die Möglichkeit habt, im Gedenken an Eure Tochter noch viel Gutes und Schönes auf dieser Welt zu tun, diese nutzt, wollt ihr fliehen, fortgehen, zurücklassen, was uns einst zum Schutz anvertraut wurde. Euer Tag wird kommen, an dem Ihr den Ruf des Meeres und den Schrei der Möwen hört, doch dieser Tag ist nicht gekommen. Dieser Tag ist nicht heute. Und nun, Haldir von Lorien, Wächter der Erinnerung an Eure Tochter, begreift und öffnet die Augen!"

Und Haldir begriff und öffnete die Augen. Abrupt verging das Licht, doch die heilkräftige Wärme blieb in seinem Körper, als er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und wieder er selbst wurde, eins mit sich, Geist und Fleisch verschmolzen. Er neigte leicht den Kopf, um sich in seinem Talan umzusehen und sah seine Familie um sich versammelt. Thindian hatte Tränen in den Augen und lief, nun, da er sie anblickte, zu ihm, um seine Finger mit den ihren zu verschränken und sprachlos zu weinen. Elrond von Bruchtal, in einen nassen Reiseumhang gekleidet und ein wenig mitgenommen wirkend, trat mit einem befriedigten Lächeln zurück, um Rumil und Orophin Platz zu machen. Hinter ihm stand eine Gestalt, die Haldir nicht erwartet hatte. Ein kurzer Blick folgte Gwathiel, als sie mit Elrond seinen Talan verließ, dann wendete er sich seiner Familie zu.

xxx

Die Gefangenen blieben zwei Tage in der Umzäunung und am Morgen des dritten Tages öffnete sich das Tor. Mit vorgehaltenen Waffen betraten Ostlinge den kleinen Hof und begannen, die Ansammlung der Menschen entzweizuteilen. Glîwen, die Malizas Hand nahm, wurde zu ihrer Erleichterung mit der Freundin einer Gruppe zugeteilt. Schnell begriff sie, dass sie in der Gruppe der Kräftigen gedrängt worden waren, denn die Kinder und die sehr schwachen Frauen und Männer, fast sechzig Personen waren es, mussten unter den Überdächern stehen bleiben, die ihnen in den vergangenen Tagen Obdach geboten hatten. Einige Männer und Frauen, die von ihren Familien getrennt wurden, versuchten, zu ihnen zu gelangen oder fingen an zu klagen, doch die Wächter trieben die Gruppen auseinander. Einer der Ostlinge, dessen Gesicht unter einem roten Kopftuch und einem geschwungenen Helm verborgen war, machte in Richtung eines der Verzweifelten einige verstohlene Gesten, die Glîwen aus den Augenwinkeln sah und die nach ihrer Meinung bedeutete, dass die Schwächeren in der Stadt bleiben und arbeiten würden. Als der Wächter den Kopf drehte, begegnete er Glîwens prüfendem Blick und wendete dann abrupt das Gesicht ab. Die Geste drehte Glîwen den Magen um, denn sie ahnte, dass der Wächter möglicherweise gelogen hatte in dem, was er andeutete und was das bedeutete, war eindeutig. Sie spürte, wie Maliza ihre Hand drückte und schenkte der Freundin ein schwaches Lächeln, dann folgten sie den Rufen und den Waffenspitzen der Ostlinge, die sie aus dem Tor trieben und zurück in die Straßen der Stadt.

Wieder lag ein blauer Herbsthimmel, gesprenkelt mit blauen, federleichten Wolken, über ihnen, als sie die Siedlung verließen und eine ausgetretene Straße einschlugen, die sie mehrere Tage strikt nach Süden führte. Die Bewacher saßen während dieser Zeit sichtlich gut gelaunt auf ihren Pferden und einigen großen Tieren, die Glîwen noch niemals gesehen hatte. Sie waren sandfarben, besaßen zwei Höcker auf dem Rücken und duldsame, ewig im Kauen begriffene Mäuler, die die Ostlinge mit verziertem Lederzeug aufgezäumt hatten. Es mussten wohl Wüstentiere sein, denn bereits nach einigen Tagen begann der Untergrund, der vormals aus grobem Sand und Steinen bestanden hatte, in leichte Dünen überzugehen. Einige der Wiederkäuer liefen frei als Lasttiere mit und trugen Wasserschläuche und Nahrung, die sparsam an die Gefangenen weitergegeben wurde, doch es war klar zu erkennen, dass sich die Ostlinge bemühten, immer wieder kleinere Wasserstellen anzulaufen und die Vorräte aufzufüllen. Zudem änderte sich ihr Benehmen, denn sie wirkten nun fast vergnügt und tauschten Worte in ihrer Sprache über den Köpfen der Gefangenen aus, die wie Scherze klangen und die immer von einem Lachen begleitet wurden.

„Ich frage mich, was sie so zufrieden macht", murmelte Glîwen, als einer der Ostlinge an sie herangeritten kam, ihr ins Haar griff und die blonden Strähnen zwischen seinen dunklen Fingern rieb, ehe er wieder davon stob. Maliza sah dem Reiter nach und legte Glîwen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich glaube, Kleines, dass wir unserer Bestimmung entgegenziehen. Schätze, dass man uns verkauft oder verschenkt, denn warum sonst sollten sie jetzt so gut auf uns achten?"

Glîwen wollte etwas entgegnen, doch dann schloss sie den Mund abrupt wieder, denn sie erkannte, dass ihre Freundin Recht hatte und dass es nichts gab, das sie dagegen tun konnte. Sie ging in die Wüste, um eine Sklavin zu werden.

* * *

Ihr mochtet es? Ihr wollt mehr? Klickt den Button+g+ 


	22. 21 Ziele

Isidra: Ja, Elrond weiß schon, wo der Hammer hängt. Schließlich weiß er, wie es ist, jemanden, den er liebt zu verlieren. Danke für die Review – Du bist auch toll+knuddel+

Tanja: Ich bemühe mich, so schnell upzudaten wie es geht, denn sie Ideen wollen ja aus meinem Kopf.

Little Lion: Elrond ist ein Seher, aber alles weiß er auch nicht. +g+ Och, ich denke schon, dass das Ende der Geschichte viele Kapitel entfernt ist!

Anu: Sucht? Ohjeh, ich muss eine anonyme Demetra-Beratungsstelle einrichten+lacht+ Danke für das Kompliment!

Annchen: Ob es romantisch wird? Ja, irgendwann, versprochen! Bin doch tief in mir eine unglaubliche Romantikerin!

Lady-of-Gondor: Einfach nur - danke.

**Und: vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für nunmehr 100 Reviews - ich freue mich unheimlich darüber, diese Grenze geschafft zu haben!**

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

_Ziele_

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen drückte sich Haldir mit beiden Armen vom Boden empor, um wieder nach dem Geländer der kleinen hölzernen Brücke greifen zu können, zu der ihn seine Brüder jeden Morgen brachten. Gemeinsam mit Elrond hatten sie entschieden, dass sich der friedlich zwischen den gewaltigen Wurzel der Mallorn-Bäume liegende Ort am besten dazu eignete, dass Haldir, verborgen vor neugierigen Augen, seine Kraft und Geschicklichkeit zurückfand. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Elb, dass seine Mutter, die jeden seiner Versuche mit Argusaugen überwachte, zu ihm eilen wollte, um ihm zu helfen. Haldir biss die Zähne zusammen, überwand das Gewicht seiner nutzlosen Beine und packte das Geländer zu beiden Seiten, um sich emporzuziehen. Dann hangelte er sich weiter, vorsichtig Schritte setzend, für die er kein Gefühl besaß und als er am Ende der Brücke angekommen war, drehte er sich vorsichtig um, um den Weg zurück anzutreten.

Bei seiner Mutter angekommen, ließ er sich auf eine gewaltige Wurzel neben dem Übergang über den kleinen, silbern glitzernden Fluss fallen, zog sich mit den Armen in eine bequeme Sitzposition und wischte sich über die Stirn. Es war fast Mittag und er war erschöpft, doch er spürte auch, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, im Wald zu sein und dass er jede Minute genoss. Das Rauschen des Winds in den Bäumen und der Geruch von guter, satter Erde regten seine Erinnerungen und damit auch seinen Körper an. Thindian reicht ihm einen ledernen Schlauch mit Wasser und er trank hastig, um ihn dann für später fortzulegen.

„Elrond sagt, dass er äußerst zufrieden mit Dir ist", beschied ihm seine Mutter und lächelte, so strahlend, wie er sie sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt hatte und nicht mehr kummervoll, wie in der Zeit seines Schwindens. Ein denkbar schlechtes Gewissen überkam ihn und er nahm ihre feingliedrige, weiße Hand, um sie zu drücken.

„Und ich werde mich weiterhin bemühen", versprach er ihr feierlich und meinte es auch so, wie er es sagte. Die vergangenen Wochen waren zehrend gewesen und mehr als einmal hatte ihn der Mut und die Kraft verlassen, doch die stete Pflege unter der Obhut des Herren Bruchtals hatte erste Erfolge gezeigt. „Ich habe verstanden. In allem, was Elrond sagte, hatte er Recht. Ich habe mich in Feigheit und Trauer versteckt und Euch alle von mir gestoßen, ohne zu würdigen, dass Ihr die ganze Zeit für mich da wart, ganz gleich, wie selbstsüchtig und grausam ich war."

Thindians blaue Augen schimmerten auf, als sie die Worte vernahm und zog die Hand ihres Sohnes empor, um ihre Wange hineinzubetten.

„Wir sind eine Familie, Haldir und wir hätten Dich bis zum letzten Moment nicht aufgegeben, ganz gleich, wie Du Dich verhalten hast." Auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach, Haldir begriff, dass sie nicht vollkommen verschweigen konnte, dass er sie mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte. Er schwieg, von ihren Blicken zur selben Zeit gescholten wie umarmt und strich mit dem Daumen über Thindians Schläfe. Seine Mutter schien die Berührung zu genießen und fuhr dann leise fort: „Wir müssen uns unterhalten. - Seit einigen Jahren spüre ich nun die Last dieser Gestade und ich weiß, dass es Zeit ist, fortzugehen. Vielleicht sind es die Verluste, die ich erlitten habe, die wir alle erlitten haben, die mich daran erinnern, wie sehr ich meine Freunde und nicht zuletzt Euren Vater vermisste, der mir im Tode vorangegangen ist. Die unsterblichen Lande rufen mich und ich werde folgen." Auf Haldirs kummervollen Blick hin setzte sie hinzu: „Natürlich erst, wenn ich Dich wieder auf den eigenen Füßen stehen sehe. Du bist mein Erstgeborener und ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, fortzugehen, ohne sichergestellt zu haben, dass Du auf Deine Brüder aufpassen wirst."

„Dann werde ich doppelt hart arbeiten, damit Du beruhigt reisen kannst", versprach Haldir bewegt und lächelte, auch wenn ihn der Entschluss seiner Mutter unerwartet traf. „Auch wenn ich ahne, dass die Aufgabe, wieder auf die beide Acht zu geben, noch mehr Kraft von mir fordern wird als meine Heilung."

Thindian löste sich mit einem Geräusch von ihm, das zwischen einem Lachen und einem Schluchzen lag. Dann stutzte sie und blickte plötzlich über die Brücke. Haldir folgte ihren Blick. Gwathiel stand auf dem Weg am anderen Flussufer und es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm war, in eine familiäre Szene zu platzen.

„Ich komme gerne später noch einmal vorbei", bot seine ehemalige Verlobte freundlich an und überraschte Haldir damit derart, dass er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Komm ruhig herüber", sagte er und sah dann kopfschüttelnd seiner Mutter hinterher, die etwas von ‚unverschämtes Weib' murmelte und sich zurückzog. Er entschied sich, zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, der nicht so emotional aufgeladen war wie dieser, erneut mit Thindian zu sprechen, nun jedoch sah er Gwathiel entgegen und wartete gespannt darauf, was sie zu sagen hatte.

xxx

„Ich habe darauf gewartet, Dich alleine vorzufinden, aber Deine Familie und Lord Elrond scheinen Dich wohl vor meiner Anwesenheit beschützen zu wollen." Gwathiel setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen an, die Haldir vor langer Zeit in seine Träume verfolgt hatten. Er musterte sie seinerseits und befand, dass es vieles gab, was sie anziehend für ihn machte, aber dass in der Vergangenheit zu viele Dinge vorgefallen waren, als dass er in ihrer Nähe entspannen konnte. „Vielleicht haben sie ganz Recht."

Diese neuen Töne verwunderten Haldir, doch innerlich mahnte er sich zur Vorsicht, denn oft genug hatte er in der Zeit mit Glîwen erleben müssen, dass Gwathiel böse über seine Tochter gesprochen oder irgendetwas ausgeheckt hatte, um Glîwen zu verletzen.

„Was meinst Du damit?", fraget er ruhig und beobachtete jede Regung Gwathiels, wie sie in einer fast nervösen Geste ihr schwarzes Haar zurückstrich und ihre Hände unruhig auf ihrem Schoß zu flattern begannen, ehe sie sie verschränkte, Ruhe vorgebend. „Soweit ich weiß, war es Deine Idee, Elrond zu Rate zu ziehen – das ist zumindest das, was er mir berichtete. Dass er mich vor Dich abschirmen will, ist mir neu."

Gwathiel winkte ab und lächelte verkniffen.

„Er weiß von –." Sie brach ab und suchte nach Worten. „Dass wir einige Probleme miteinander hatten und deshalb hielt er es für besser, dass ich mich von Dir fern halte"

Haldir runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

„Wenn ich mich Recht entsinne, dann hattest Du ein Problem mit Glîwen." Den Namen seiner Tochter auszusprechen ließ einen schmerzhaften Stich durch sein Herz fahren und er atmete tief durch, um den jäh aufwallenden Schmerz zurückzudrängen. Das gelang ihm gut, denn Rage bildete sich in ihm, eine Wut, die er lange nicht empfunden hatte. Nach und nach erinnerte er sich an das, was er gehört, gesehen oder von seinen Brüdern zugetragen bekommen hatte und seine Empörung wuchs im selben Maß wie die Pein, über etwas zu sprechen, das mit Glîwen zusammenhing. „Du hast sie gequält, wann immer es ging, schlecht über sie geredet und alles versucht, um sie und mich auseinander zu bringen. – Ja, vielleicht hat Herr Elrond da richtig gemutmaßt."

Er wünschte sich, aufstehen und fortgehen zu können, so sehr brodelte Zorn in ihm, doch es ging nicht. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als neben Gwathiel sitzen zu bleiben und ihr weiter zuzuhören, denn sie ließ sich von seinem Ausbruch nicht einschüchtern. Zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kannte, sah er offenen Ärger in ihren Augen und nicht jenen verschlagenen Ausdruck, den sie oftmals gezeigt hatte.

„Und warum sollte ich Deine Tochter nicht gehasst haben? Du hast mich für die fallen lassen – und eigentlich war es noch nicht einmal das! Wir waren über zehn Jahre verlobt und Du hast Dich nicht um mich gekümmert. Oh, ja, angegeben hast Du mit mir bei jedem Anlass, der sich bot, aber Du hast Dich nie darum gekümmert, wie meine Tage waren, während ich auf Dich gewartet habe, hier, unter lauter Fremden, während Du mit deinen Brüdern an der Grenze warst! Ich habe Bruchtal für Dich verlassen, meine ganze Familie und alles, was ich von Dir bekam, war Missachtung. Ich habe Dich geliebt -." Gwathiel stockte und wisperte dann, sehr leise: „Ich glaube, da ich Dich nicht hassen konnte, hab ich Glîwen gehasst. Und nun ist sie tot und ich frage mich, ob nicht alles hätte anders kommen können, wenn Du mich nicht ein wenig mehr beachtet hättest. Oder ich mir ein wenig mehr Mühe gegeben hätte, mit ihr zurechtzukommen."

Haldir zuckte erschrocken zurück, als Gwathiel so heftig wurde und als ihre letzten, bitteren Worte vom warmen Wind zwischen den Bäumen verweht wurden, schwieg er, denn er wusste nicht, was er ihr entgegnen sollte. Schon die zweite Person an diesem Morgen hielt ihm sein eigenes Verhalten wie einen Spiegel vor und was er darin erkannte, war die reine Wahrheit. Er hatte Gwathiel behandelt wie ein wunderschönes Möbelstück und sich niemals wirklich für das interessiert, was sie bewegte. Doch damals, mit seinem hochfliegenden Kopf, den ihn erst die vergangenen Jahre hatten zurechtrücken können, hatte er nicht begriffen, dass ihr Schweigen zu seinem Verhalten nicht bedeutete, dass sie billigte, was er tat.

„Was – willst Du von mir?", fragte er, noch immer wie betäubt von seinen Erkenntnissen und zutiefst beschämt. Gwathiel blickte ihn durchdringend an, dann verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Vielleicht, dass wir beide eines Tages wieder Freunde sein können."

xxx

Über der Wüste brannte eine aggressive Sonne, die nichts mit dem blassen, vom Herbst gedämmten Himmelsfeuer im blühenden Tal des Anduin gemeinsam hatte. Glîwens Haut war verbrannt und tat abscheulich weh, doch sie beklagte sich nicht. In den kühlen Nächten, die die Gruppe an kleinen, mit ein wenig Vegetation umgebenen Wasserlöchern verbrachte, sammelte sie einige dickblättrige Pflanzen, denn sie hatte gesehen, dass die Ostlinge sind verwendeten, um sie auf kleine Wunden aufzubringen. Mit dem Saft bestrich sie ihre Wunden und die der anderen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, doch der Schweiß wusch am Tag alles wieder fort. Die Ostlinge lachten über sie, doch sie ließ sich nicht in ihrem Bemühen entmutigen.

Die Tage zogen sich in der zähen Hitze träge dahin und die endlosen rotgoldenen Sanddünen, die mit jeder Stunde höher aufzuragen schienen, glichen sich so sehr, dass Glîwen irgendwann nicht mehr sagen konnte, wie lange sie schon durch die Einsamkeit unterwegs waren. Es mochten drei Woche sein oder auch vier, seit sie die Siedlung in der Nähe des schwarzen Gebirges verlassen hatten und nun südwärts zogen. Das Land war unvorstellbar weit und für Glîwen, die zwischen blühenden Bäumen und plätschernden Flüssen großgeworden war, bargen die endlosen weiten eine unerklärliche Faszination, auch wenn sie im Stillen jede Düne wieder und wieder verfluchte, von deren Gipfel man doch nur viele weitere Sandberge erspähen konnte. Erschöpfung umfasste sowohl die Gruppe der Gefangenen als auch der Bewacher und ihrer Tiere, denn der stete Trott durch den tiefen Sand war ebenso ermüdend wie gefährlich. Die Ostlinge hatten zwei Männer verloren, die mit ihren Tieren ein Nest von Schlangen aufgescheucht hatten. Die Tiere hatten erst den Pferde und dann den herabstürzenden Reiter mit aggressiven Bissen einen qualvollen Tod beschert.

Eines Morgens, als die Ostlinge das Lager an einem Wasserloch abbrachen, kam einer ihrer Reiter, den sie vorgeschickt hatten, in schnellem Trab über eine Düne und rief etwas, das unverkennbar freudig klang. Glîwen wechselte mit Maliza einen schnellen Blick, dann wurden sie von einem Mann auf einem Wüstentier angetrieben. Doch die Neugierde auf das, was der Späher berichtet hatte, beschäftigte Glîwen weiter und als sie es sah, auf der Kuppe einer Düne stehend, verschlug es ihr den Atem. Zu ihren Füßen lag eine Stadt, so riesig, wie sie noch niemals eine gesehen hatte. Eingebettet in grüne Felder, die aus dem Sand der Wüste zu sprießen schienen und kleine, flache Teiche, an deren Rändern hohe Bäume mit schmalen, spitzen Blättern wuchsen, erhoben sich sandfarbenen und weiße Mauern und gleißten im Licht der Sonne. Kuppeldächer strebten in den blauen Himmel, bunte Wäsche flatterte auf flachen Plateaus und in den Feldern bewegten sich Menschen, die ihre Äcker bestellten, Pferche mit zahlreichen Tieren befanden sich in der Nähe der Wasserstellen. Nach der Einsamkeit und Lebensfeindlichkeit der Wüste war der Anblick der Stadt so unfasslich, dass Glîwen eines Stoßes von Malizas bedurfte, um weiterzugehen.

Sie kletterten die letzte, sanft auslaufende Düne hinunter und wurden von den Ostlingen auf eine breite Straße getrieben, die sie ins Herz der Stadt führen sollte. Glîwen beobachtete genau, was um sie herum geschah und bemerkte, dass sich das Aussehen der Menschen in dieser Stadt von dem der Ostlingen stark unterschied. Während die Haut der Ostlinge einen goldenen Bronzeton besaß, so waren diese Menschen mit einer Haut von jeglicher Farbe. Glîwen sah einen Mann auf einem Feld, mit so dunkler Haut, dass sie fast schwarz war, und der Mund blieb ihr vor Überraschung offen stehen. Auch die Kleidung der Menschen war anders, wirkte farbenfroher und leichter, nicht so streng und vor allem nicht so ärmlich wie die der Ostlinge. Es musste ein reiches Land sein und diese Erkenntnis half nicht, Glîwens Zukunftsängste zu zerstreuen, denn wer viel besaß, konnte mit den Ostlingen Handel betreiben und welch anderen Grund als den Handel – mit Menschen – mochten ihre Bewacher haben, um sie durch die Wüste zu schleppen, als sie zu verkaufen?

Maliza teilte Glîwens Faszination, als sie die Straße entlanggingen, ihre müden Glieder doppelt und dreifach schwer werden fühlend im Angesicht einer möglichen Pause. Die Menschen der Stadt gafften neugierig aus ihren Fenstern oder den kleinen, mit farbigen Baldachinen versehenen Geschäften und Gaststuben und so, wie es schon die Ostlinge getan hatten, rückten einige Männer und Frauen näher und zupften an den Haaren der Gefangenen und befühlten ihre weiße Haut. Doch ein scharfer Ruf der Bewacher und hier und da ein wohlgezielter Schlag mit der Peitsche ließ die sich ansammelnde Menge zurückweichen und Glîwen las aus den Gesichtern der Einwohner der Stadt, dass die Ostlinge nicht sonderlich gern gesehene Gäste waren. Doch niemand unternahm etwas gegen die Reiter, als diese ihre menschliche Ware auf einen großen Platz trieben, bei dem es sich um einen Markt handelte. Glîwen sah sofort, was dort gehandelt wurde, sah auf der einen Seite nackte Haut und verzweifelte Mienen, sah Geld und gierige Hände auf der anderen und schloss gefasst die Augen.

* * *

Ich hab das Gefühl, meine Kapitel werden immer länger. Schlimm? Dann sagt es mir in der Review+g+ 


	23. 22 Glück

Tanja: Happy End? Ach, ich weiß nicht, Happy Ends sind so langweilig. +grinst fies+

Isidra: Dir ist Gwathiel sympathisch? Nun, ich hatte das nicht so geplant, aber als der Abschnitt fertig war, mochte ich sie plötzlich auch. Was ist draus mache – lass Dich überraschen+knuddel+

Anu: Danke für den Glückwunsch, denn dies ist erst meine 2. Story, die die 100 Reviews überschreitet und das ist wirklich etwas Besonderes für mich.

Lady-of-Gondor: Haldir rappelt sich auf und seine Tochter wäre nicht seine Tochter, wenn ihr das nicht auch gelingen würde, oder? Doch manchmal gibt es Umstände, unter denen das schlecht möglich ist. Man darf gespannt sein – danke für die Review!

Brennil/Sarah: Schön, Dich wieder als Reviewerin begrüßen zu dürfen! Ich hoffe, der Fortgang der Story gefällt Dir weiterhin, auch wenn ich fürchte, Deine Hoffnungen erst einmal begraben zu müssen. Lieber Gruß.

* * *

**Kapitel 22**

_Glück_

Man sperrte die Gefangenen bis zum nächsten Tag in eine Baracke aus Holz und weißem Stein, in der es durchdringend nach Schweiß und anderen menschlichen Körperflüssigkeiten stank und die wohl schon vielen Gefangenen vor ihnen als Unterschlupf und Gefängnis zugleich gedient hatte. Gliwen drängte sich mit Maliza in eine der Ecken und fand einige Stunden unruhigen Schlafes, der abrupt unterbrochen wurde, als die Tür aufsprang und einige Ostlinge die verängstigten Westmenschen mit Schlägen auf den Marktplatz drängten. Glîwen hatte schon durch die hölzernen Wände der Baracke Stimmengewirr vernommen, doch nun, als sie in das grelle Licht des Morgens taumelte, nach vorne gedrückt von der Masse der Körper hinter ihr, entdeckte sie mit Schrecken die Menschenmenge, die sich auf dem weitläufigem Platz versammelt hatte. Alle Augen waren auf die hellhäutigen Gefangenen gerichtet, die man nun auf ein Podest drängtee, das an einer der Hausmauern aufgerichtet worden war. Maliza griff Glîwen am Arm und zog sie nach hinten. In den Augen der Freundin sah Glîwen die Sorge der älteren Frau und sie ergriffen sich gegenseitig an den Händen, zusammengekauert hinter dem Schutz, den die Körper ihrer Leidesgenossen bildeten.

Glîwen hörte sie Stimme eines der Ostlinge, den sie während der Reise als den Anführer angesehen hatte und dann die Rufe aus der Menge. Die Versteigerung hatte begonnen. Erst nach und nach konnte Glîwen sehen, was genau passierte, denn sie verstand die fremde Sprache, die man an diesem Ort sprach, nicht. Als sich jedoch die Reihen der Gefangenen lichteten, konnte Glîwen erkennen, was ihr bevorstehen würde. Die Sklaven, Männer wie Frauen, mussten sich entkleiden und wurden dann auf die Knie gestoßen, damit die möglichen Kunden ihre Muskeln und ihre Zähne befühlen konnten. Der Anführer der Ostlinge hatte sichtlich schlechte Laune und verteilte unter seiner Handelware Tritte und Schläge mit einer langen Ochsenpeitsche – wohl waren die Preise für halb ausgehungerten Sklaven nicht so hoch, wie er gedacht hatte. Als er einen der Männer, hinter dem sich Glîwen und Malizas verborgen hatte, nach vorne riss und ihn auf die Knie zwang, damit ihn zwei seiner Gesellen entkleiden konnten, fiel der Blick des Mannes auf Glîwen und sie sah, dass es in seinen Augen aufblitzte. Dann wendete er sich wieder ab, um mit seinen Geschäften fortzufahren, doch das erleichterte keine der beiden Frauen. Maliza, die das Interesse des Fremden sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, drückte Glîwens Hand und blickte sie direkt an. Ihre braunen Augen standen voller warmer Zuneigung, als sie leise sagte:

„Hab keine Angst, meine Kleine. Die Götter haben uns allen ein Schicksal zugedacht, das wir nur erfüllen und gegen das wir nicht aufbegehren können."

Doch dann war es Maliza, die der Ostling als nächstes ergriff und nach vorne zog. Glîwen wendete den Blick ab und starrte auf die staubigen und ausgetretenen Bohlen des Podestes, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie die Frau, die sie auf der langen Reise zu bewundern und zu schätzen gelernt hatte, gedemütigt wurde. Doch als sie das Knallen der Peitsche und Malizas Schmerzensschrei hörte, geschah etwas mit ihr, das sie nicht erklären konnte. Rote Wut loderte in ihr empor und lenkte ihre Gedanken ins Nichts, während ihr Körper reagierte. All der Hass, den sie auf die Ostlinge empfand, das unterdrückte Gefühl der Erniedrigung und der Hilflosigkeit machten sich in einer einzigen, gewaltigen Woge Luft. Keiner der Bewacher konnte schnell genug reagieren, als Glîwen aus der Menge der verbliebenen Gefangenen herausschnellte, die Peitsche ergriff und dem Anführer der Ostlinge die Schulter in den Magen rammte. Der Mann taumelte mit einem Aufschrei zurück und fiel vom Podest hinunter auf die sonnengedörrte Erde, dicht gefolgt von Glîwen, die von ihrer eigenen Wucht mitgerissen wurde. Der Aufprall, halb auf der Erde, halb auf dem Ostling, presste ihr die Luft aus dem Körper, nicht aber den Zorn und sie begann, auf ihn einzuschlagen, mit all der Kraft, die ihr in ihren mageren Händen und Armen noch geblieben war. Es brauchte mehrere Helfer, um sie von ihrem Opfer wegzuzerren und Glîwen sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Maliza sie entsetzt ansah, auf den Knie auf dem Podest verharrend, ihre heruntergerissene Kleidung vor sich haltend, nun, da die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf ihr ruhte.

Glîwen schleuderte ihren Peinigern all ihre Wut entgegen, in jeder Sprache, derer sie mächtig war, trat um sich und sackte erst zusammen, als sie rücklings an einen Pfosten des Podestes gedrückt wurde, eine Klinge an ihrem Hals. Der Anführer der Ostlinge hatte sich unterdessen wieder aufgerappelt und betastete seine aufgerissene Wange und sein blutunterlaufenes Auge. Als er den Blick hob und Glîwen fixierte, sah sie nichts als Verachtung und Rache in seinen Augen. Langsam bückte er sich, seine Peitsche aufnehmend und zischte etwas. Glîwens Blick wurde starr und durchschnitt die vormals kauflustige Menge, die nun von dem Geschehen zurückgewichen war und einfach nur starrte, als zwei Ostlinge ihr die Kleidung vom Körper schnitten und sich nicht darum kümmerten, dass sie auch die Haut darunter verletzten. Schließlich hob der Ostling seine Peitsche und schlug zu.

xxx

Der erste Schlag traf Glîwen so heftig, dass sie noch nicht einmal schreien konnte. Sie röchelte überrascht, als sich eine messerscharf scheinende Schmerzensspur über ihren Körper fuhr, über ihre Schulter, ihren Bauch und einen ihrer Oberschenkel. Sofort krampfte ihr Körper unter der Pein zusammen, mehr in einem Reflex als im wirklichen Bewusstsein dessen, was zu tun war, denn Glîwens Geist entglitt ihr, einer düsterroten Ohnmacht entgegen, die jedoch nicht kommen wollte. Die Hände, die sie bis zu diesen Zeitpunkt festgehalten hatten, ließen sie fahren und sie fiel vornüber in den Staub, rollte sich zusammen und spürte dann die nächsten Schläge, die ihren bloßen Rücken trafen. Nicht fähig wegzukriechen oder zu schreien, schnappte Glîwen erneut nach Luft. Ihre Lungen drohten zu bersten, doch als der nächste Schlag heranzuckte, gelang es ihr endlich zu schreien, auch wenn es mehr ein Laut ihrer Seele als ihres Mundes es war. Irgendwann bekam sie wieder Luft und der Schleier vor ihren Augen lichtete sich, sie sah den Erdboden, schmeckte Staub, Blut und Tränen in ihrem Mund, zitterte, zusammengekrümmt wie ein Tier, die Finger in die Erde gegraben, warmes Blut auf ihrem Rücken.

Sie ließ ihren Körper zur Seite fallen, als sie keinen Schlag mehr spürte und sah mit weit geöffnete Augen hinauf in die Morgensonne, die weiß und bösartig auf sie niederstach, ein Himmelskörper wie tausend Messer. Selbst als Schatten über sie fielen, meinte sie noch immer den Griff des Lichtes zu spüren, das sie verletzen wollte und erschlaffte in ergebener Apathie. Hände ergriffen sie und Stimmen schwirrten um sie herum, fremde Stimmen, von denen keine einzige Trost oder Rat brachte, keine Erleichterung. Glîwen wusste, das sie Schmerzen hatte, dass sie Schmerzen haben musste, denn war nicht gerade ihr Rücken zerfleischt worden? Doch sie spürte rein gar nichts, ihr Blick glitt nachdenklich und fragend über die unbekannten Gesichter, die zu den Händen gehörten, die sie aufhoben. Schwärze wechselte plötzlich in Glîwens Blickfeld, dann wieder Licht und sie blinzelte. Verloren war jegliches Zeitgefühl und jeder Wille, gegen ihre Behandlung zu protestieren. Einmal meinte sie, Malizas Stimme zu hören, doch das war in weiter Ferne und sie sagte sich, dass es nur das Echo einer Erinnerung gewesen sein musste, an dem sie sich festgeklammert hatte.

Sie begann, in ihrem Kopf eine kleine Melodie zu singen, ein Lied, das man ihr in ihren Kindertagen beigebracht hatte und das nun, vermischt mit ungreifbaren Gedanken und Gefühlen, zu etwas anschwoll, das sie kaum noch begreifen konnte, das übermächtig wurde und doch gleichzeitig in seiner überwältigenden Art klar und heilsam war. Und als sie das Lied beendet hatte, sich an jedem der elbischen Worte entlanggehangelt hatte wie auf zerbrechlichen Sprossen, von denen jede brechen und sie in den Abgrund ziehen konnte, da kam der Schmerz zurück und Glîwen erwachte für einen Moment, die Pein von Erinnerung und Verletzung in einem langen Atemzug ausstoßend.

_‚Ada'_, dachte sie dann, ihre Gedanken in eine willige Trägheit gebend, deren Dickicht, das sie von der Wirklichkeit trennte, sie kaum zu durchblicken fähig war. _‚Ada, ich vermisse Dich so sehr.'_

Schlaf wogte heran und Glîwen wusste, dass es gut, dass es überstanden war. So schloss sie die Augen wieder und begann zu träumen.

xxx

„Sture kleine Elbentochter." Die liebevollen Worte wurden von einem beißenden Schmerz in ihrem Rücken begleitet. Glîwen schlug die Augen auf und fand sich auf dem Bauch wieder, den Kopf auf einer mehrfach gefalteten Decke, die Hände in die schmale Matte gekrallt, auf der sie lag. Erst nach und nach sickerte die Erkenntnis durch, dass sie diese Stimme kannte, doch ihr war heiß und sie fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Deshalb dauerte es eine lange Zeit, bis es ihr gelang, den Kopf zu drehen und Maliza, die neben ihrer Lagerstatt auf dem Boden saß, kraftlos anzulächeln. Die ehemalige Bäuerin wrang gerade ein blutiges Tuch aus, das sie in einer Schüssel mit Wasser benetzt hatte, tauchte es in einen kleinen Tiegel, aus dem ein überwältigender Kräutergeruch drang und betupfte Glîwens Rücken erneut damit. „Was musstest Du auch die Heldin spielen? Das war es nicht wert, Kleines, wirklich nicht. Du wirst Dein ganzes Leben lang mit den Narben herumlaufen müssen." Auch wenn Maliza so klang, als wolle sie sich beschweren, so gelang es ihr doch nicht, die Rührung zu überspielen, die in ihrer Stimme vibrierte. „Und wer darf sich wieder um Dich kümmern?"

„Du natürlich", murmelte Glîwen und atmete tief durch. Eine weiche Decke lag über ihren Beinen, um sie vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen und die Matte unter ihrem Bauch, von dem ein stets Brennen verkündete, dass auch auf ihm Spuren hinterlassen worden waren, war zwar aus einfachem Gras, aber gemütlich. Sie ließ den Blick schweifen, so gut wie ihr eingeschränktes Gesichtsfeld es eben zuließ. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war klein, aus Ton oder verputzten weißen Ziegeln erbaut und hatte einen Ausgang auf einen Hof, ohne eine wirkliche Tür zu besitzen. Doch bei der Wärme in diesem Land war dies wahrscheinlich gar nicht nötig. Helles Tageslicht fiel durch zahlreiche Fensterschlitze herein und beleuchtete einige Schlafstätten ähnlich der, auf der Glîwen lag. „Wo sind wir?", erkundigte sie sich verwundert und sah zu Maliza, mit einer müden Geste etwas Schweiß wegwischend, der ihr in die Augen lief.

„Der Mann, der mich kaufte, hat Dich gleich mitgenommen – warst ja kaum mehr was wert in den Augen der Ostlinge, denke ich." Malizas bearbeitete weiter Glîwens Rücken, bis sie ihn schließlich mit einem Leinentuch bedeckte und sehr vorsichtig die Decke darüber zog. Trotz der Umsicht ihrer Freundin zog Glîwen scharf die Luft ein, als das leichte Gewicht des Stoffes ihre Verletzungen wie Feuer brennen ließ. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich, weiter zuzuhören, auch wenn ihr der Sinn nach weiterem Schlaf stand. „Wir sind in einem Herrenhaus etwas außerhalb der Stadt. Der Kerl, der mich gekauft hat, ist hier wohl so was wie der Vogt, denn er kommandiert mich und die anderen ganz schön rum." Ein Lächeln glitt über Malizas Gesicht und ließ sie plötzlich um eines jünger aussehen, als sie war. „Aber es ist ein guter Ort hier, wenn man macht, was er tut. Es gibt genug zu Essen und die anderen Diener sind sehr lieb, auch wenn ich sie nicht verstehen kann. Sie übernehmen hin und wieder meine Aufgaben, damit ich nach Dir sehen kann."

„Wie lange sind wir schon hier?" Glîwen fühlte ihre Augenlider schwer werden und ihren Geist schon wieder fortdämmern. Malizas Stimme klang fürsorglich an ihr Ohr:

„Vier Tage und während all der Zeit dachte ich, dass Du noch schlimmeres Fieber bekommst. Doch es ist noch mal gutgegangen. Hast Glück gehabt, kleine sture Elbentochter, Glück."

„Ja", flüsterte Glîwen schläfrig. „Wir leben. Das ist Glück."

* * *

You liked? You klick+g+ 


	24. 23 Der fremde Reiter

Isidra: Ja, scheint so, als hätte das Schicksal es gerade mal gut mit Glîwen gemeint. Mal sehen, was noch so passiert. +g+knuddel+

Lady-of-Gondor: Bitte. Freue mich über jede Review von Dir!

Little Lion: Musst keine Ostlinge mehr umbringen, die sind weg. Und das Lied – nun, Lieder werden für Glîwen immer überaus wichtig sein. Aber warte ab.**

* * *

**

Kapitel 23

_Der fremde Reiter_

Es dauerte fast eine Woche, bis Glîwens Fieber sank und sie sich, wenn auch recht wackelig, wieder auf den Beinen halten konnte. Bei jeder Bewegung spannten die frisch verheilten Verletzungen auf Bauch und Rücken, doch sie vergaß irgendwann, darauf zu achten, dann kaum wurde dem Vogt des Hauses bekannt, dass sie arbeitsfähig war, kam er zu ihr und wies ihr ihre neuen Aufgaben zu. Da er gebrochen Westron sprach, gestalteten sich die Gespräche nicht so schwierig, wie Glîwen gedacht hatte. Hassim war ein riesiger, streng wirkender Mann mittlerer Jahre, der stets eine Peitsche bei sich führte, sie aber dennoch niemals einsetzte. Seine laute Stimme und seine regelmäßigen Wutausbrüche genügten, um die Diener des Hauses in Bewegung zu setzen, jedoch nicht die Köchin, die sich ihm, sich lauthals in der Landessprache beschwerend, gerne in den Weg stellte und dabei mit dem einen oder anderen Löffel zu drohen pflegte. Die Köchin hieß Saleika und obwohl sie kein Wort Westron sprach, verstanden sie und Glîwen sich auf Anhieb, als Glîwen von Hassim in die Küche geschickt wurde, um der Köchin und der scheuen schwarzhäutigen Magd Zaida zur Hand zu gehen. Im Haus lebten noch zwei Knechte, Kasai und Davud, die sich um die Tiere und die Reperaturen kümmerten, denn der unbarmherzige Wüstenwind trug oft genug Zäune oder Fensterläden fort und schmirgelte, Sand mit sich tragend, die tönernen Wände der Gebäude ab.

So füllten sich Glîwens Tage mit dem Schälen von Obst und Gemüse, dem Zubereiten von Hauptgängen und Süßspeisen, dem Rupfen von Hühnern und Ausnehmen von Fischen. Die Arbeit ging ihr leicht von der Hand und ermöglichte ihr, sich in Ruhe umzusehen und Menschen und Ort genau abzuschätzen. Das Herrenhaus abseits der Stadt war wie eine Welt für sich. In stiller Abgeschiedenheit ruhte es unter schattenspendenden Bäumen an einem Wasserloch, in dessen Nähe auf kleinen, mit einem raffinierten Bewässerungssystem versehenen Feldern die wichtigsten Nahrungsmittel wuchsen. Im offenen Innenhof des zweistöckigen Gebäudes, an das sich ein Stall mit Nutztieren und Pferden anschloss, befanden sich im Erdgeschoss die Küche, die Lagerräume, die Wasch – und Kelterbottiche und der Schlafraum der Diener. Im ersten Stock, so berichtete Maliza, die dort arbeitete, lebte die Hausherrin mit ihrer Tochter völlig abgeschieden vor der Welt in großen, verschwenderisch geschmückten Räumen. Auch ein Badezimmer gab es in jenem verborgenen Reich sowie einen Raum voller Schriftrollen und Bücher, der die meiste Zeit verschlossen blieb. Überhaupt bot das Obergeschoß nur Rätsel, denn noch niemals hatte Maliza die Hausherrin oder ihr Kind gesehen, nur ihre befehlenden Stimmen hinter Wandvorhängen vernommen. Zwar kam sie allen Aufgaben nach, doch sie hatte den strengen Befehl, nur hinaufzukommen, wenn Hassim sie rief. Überhaupt schien er das einzige Mitglied des Gesindes zu sein, der die Herrschaft schon einmal gesehen hatte, denn oft blieb er lange Zeit des Tages im ersten Stock.

Es ging keinem in diesem Haushalt schlecht, doch Glîwen konnte nachts oft nicht schlafen und schlich sich über den Hof und hinaus in Wüste. Auf einer Düne sitzend, blickte sie dann in den weiten Himmel und sehnte sich nach Lorien. Eines Abends hatte sie sich beim Wasserloch niedergelassen, als sie Schritte hörte. Erschrocken blickte sie auf, doch es war Maliza, die sich näherte, ein Tuch gegen den scharfen Wind um sich geschlagen.

„Es ist nicht schlecht hier, Kleines. Wir haben genug zu essen und einen sicheren Schlafplatz", begann sie ohne Umschweife und setzte sich neben Glîwen auf die Erde. „Willst Du fliehen?"

„Wie denn?", fragte Glîwen leise. Ja, sie hatte es überlegt, doch sie sprach weder die Sprache der Menschen, noch wusste sie, wo sie war oder wie sie eine so lange Strecke durch die Wüsten bewältigen sollte, ohne zu wissen, wo Wasserlöcher waren. „Hier gibt es nur Sand und Stein und nichts davon ist mir im Geringsten vertraut. Ich komme mir selbst vor wie ein Sandkorn, das nicht weiß, wohin es getrieben wird."

Maliza lächelte sanft. Nach den Strapazen der Reise, die sie vollkommen ausgelaugt hatten, hatte sie sich gut erholt und auch wieder etwas zugenommen, was ihr gut zu Gesicht stand. Als Glîwen die Freundin prüfend ansah, bemerkte sie den Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit in Malizas Gesicht und fühlte sich selbst plötzlich sehr undankbar, weil die ältere Frau nun auch  
noch sinnend hinzusetzte:

„Ich habe schon immer gearbeitet in meinem Leben, also kann ich es genauso gut hier machen, wo man mich verpflegt und ich nicht fürchten muss Hungers zu sterben, wenn die nächste Ernte verdirbt. Du hingegen bist immer frei gewesen, denn nichts hat Dich eingeengt, kein Herr und keine Not. Ich verstehe, dass Du nun doppelt leidest, aber Du darfst nie vergessen, dass man Freiheit fühlen kann, wenn man es nur will." Sie legte Glîwen eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte leicht. „So, und nun lass uns wieder hinein gehen. Du brauchst Deinen Schlaf – bist immer noch so dünn wie ein Schilfrohr und müde siehst Du auch aus."

Sie reichte Glîwen die Hand, die sie ergriff und sich hoch helfen ließ. Langsam gingen sie ins Haus zurück. Als sie durch das Rundtor der das Haus und die Stallungen umschließenden Mauer, dessen Holzflügel des Nachts meist offen standen, in den Innenhof traten, meinte Glîwen im ersten Stock des Herrenhauses hinter einer Gardine eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen, doch dann sagte sie sich, dass die nächtlichen Schatten wohl ihr Auge getäuscht haben mussten. So folgte sie Maliza ins Haus.

xxx

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Glîwen nicht wirklich ausgeruht, aber sie besann sich auf Malizas Worte und versuchte den Ort, an dem sie war, nicht als Gefängnis, sondern als Chance zu begreifen. Denn immerhin hätte sie es schlechter treffen können. Bei dem Gedanken daran fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern über die eine Schulter, auf der für den Rest ihres Lebens die Erinnerung an diese Tatsache zu sehen sein würde. Die Wunden bereiteten ihr inzwischen keine Probleme mehr, doch sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich davor fürchtete, vielleicht eines Tages Rede und Antwort zu den Narben stehen und damit jene schrecklichen Momente wieder heraufbeschwören zu müssen, in denen sie ihre Wunden erhalten hatte.

Der Vormittag war ruhig und Glîwen verbrachte ihn bei Saleika in der Küche, wo sie einen Braten vorbereiteten und eine Unmenge Brote in dem kleinen Ofen buken, der in einer Ecke des Raumes in den Boden eingelassen war. In der Mittagszeit gab es wegen der Hitze, die selbst im Winter beim höchsten Stand der Sonne unangenehm war, stets eine Stunde, in der sich die Dienerschaft ausruhen durfte. Glîwen und Maliza suchten in dieser Zeit meistens das schattige Wasserloch oder die Unterkunft auf, genau wie die anderen Bediensteten und auch an diesem Tag trafen sie sich an der ‚Oase', wie sie Saleika nannte. Die beiden Frauen aus dem Stromland des Anduin nutzen die freie Zeit, um mit Hilfe der Anderen die Grundzüge der fremden Sprache zu lernen, die in diesen Landen gesprochen wurde. Meistens geschah das, indem Glîwen auf etwas zeigte oder mit Gesten andeutete und die Zofe, die Köchin und die Knechte ihr den Namen des Gegenstandes oder der Tätigkeit sagten.

Kaum hatten sie sich niedergelassen und begonnen, das eine oder andere zu benennen, da näherte sich ihnen aus Richtung der Stadt, die einen Fußmarsch von vielleicht einer halben Stunde von dem Anwesen entfernt war, eine Staubwolke, die rasch größer wurde und sich als Reiter entpuppte, der sein Pferd in aller Eile über die schlechte Straße trieb. Glîwen betrachtete den Mann, als er an ihnen vorbei und durch das Tor ritt, an dem ihn Hassim erwartete und runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Sie hätte schwören können, dass auf dem abgekämpften Ross ein alter Mann saß, der ihr verdächtig bekannt vorkam. Schnell war sie auf den Beinen und bedeutete Malizas, ihr nicht zu folgen, als sie in Richtung der Ställe eilte. Dort schwang sich der Reiter gerade vom Rücken seines Tieres und da Hassim nirgendwo mehr zu sehen war, hastete Glîwen zu ihm und rief:

„Sturmkrähe, seid Ihr das?" Der alte Mann drehte sich zu ihr um und Glîwen blieb verblüfft stehen, denn dieser Besucher war nicht ihre seltsame Bekanntschaft aus Malizas Heimatdorf, und doch sah er ihm so ähnlich, als sei er sein Bruder, auch wenn dieser Mann unter seinem weißen Bart und dem wallenden Haupthaar eine stark gebräunte Haut und stechende, hellbraune Augen besaß. Unter seinem Reisemantel, der über und über mit Staub bedeckt war, blitzte eine blaue Kutte auf, keine graue, wie sie zunächst zu sehen geglaubt hatte. „Verzeiht, ich habe Euch verwechselt!", murmelte Glîwen leise auf Westron und war überzeugt, dass zumindest ihre Haltung ihm übermitteln konnte, was sie sagen wollte, doch zu ihrer Verblüffung lächelte der Alte und winkte ab, bevor er in tadellosem Westron antwortete:

„Habt Ihr das? Es scheint mir nicht so." Glîwen musterte ihn erstaunt und wurde ebenso eindringlich beobachtet, bevor der Alte schmunzelte und sie zu sich winkte. Sie folgte der Geste, obwohl es ihr innerlich widerstrebte, einem Gast des Hauses so nahe zu kommen, wenn Hassim in der Nähe war. Der Besucher verneigte sich leicht vor ihr und bemerkte dann: „Ihr seid verwundert, aber das überrascht mich nicht. Tatsächlich besitze ich in jenen Landen, deren Sprache Ihr sprecht, einige Brüder. Einem von ihnen mögt Ihr begegnet sein." Sein Blick, strahlend hell und wissend aus Augen wie flüssigem Bernstein, durchbohrte Glîwen und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Es war nicht unangenehm, was er mit ihr tat und sie war überzeugt, dass er etwas tat, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, welchem Zweck es diente. Seine Pupillen verjüngten sich, bevor sie sich von einen auf den anderen Moment rauschartig erweiterten und ihre Fixierung verloren. Dann trat er mit einem kleinen Ruck zurück, so als habe er sich von etwas, das in der Luft lag, mit leichter Gewalt lösen müssen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Interessant. - Bleibt diese Nacht wach", sagte er nur leise und verneigte sich erneut, um ihr dann die Zügel des Pferdes in die Hand zu drücken und mit fliegender Robe im Haus zu verschwinden. Wie betäubt sah Glîwen ihm nach und fuhr erst aus ihren sich überschlagenden Gedanken empor, als Hassim sie entdeckte und zurück an die Arbeit scheuchte.

xxx

Glîwen legte sich an diesem Abend zu Bett, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten. Die seltsamen Worte des Fremden gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und sie fragte sich, was er in ihr gesehen haben mochte, was ihn so fasziniert hatte. Lange nachdem er am frühen Nachmittag abgereist war, hatte sie immer wieder zum Tor geblickt, in der Hoffnung, ihn wiederzusehen und ihm die Fragen zu stellen, die sie bewegten. Doch geantwortet hatte nur das Heulen des Windes über der Wüste.

Seufzend warf sich Glîwen auf ihrer Matte hin und her, bis sie es nicht länger aushielt und aufstand. Rasch warf sie sich ihr langes, braunes Obergewand über, das sie mit einem kurzen Nachtkleid und ein paar Sandalen von Hassim erhalten hatte, und huschte auf den Hof hinaus. Es war eine mondlose Nacht nahe der Jahreswende und zahlreiche Wolken hingen schwer und trostlos vor den Sternen, die normalerweise über der Wüste prangten wie Juwelen an unzähligen Schnüren. Glîwen fröstelte leicht und entschied sich, in die Küche zu gehen und sich an dem nie ersterbenden Herdfeuer aufzuwärmen. Doch kaum war sie in den Schatten des Türrahmens getreten, voller Vorfreude auf die wohlreichende Wärme von Saleikas Reich, da ertönte ein leises Geräusch, das sie herumfahren ließ.

Die Außentür knarrte leicht, als sie aufgedrückt wurde und einige schwarz gewandete Gestalten hereinschlichen, die sofort über den Besitz auszuschwärmen begannen. Glîwen wich noch weiter in die Schatten der Küche zurück und beobachtete, doch als sie Stahl aufblitzen sah, weil einer der Männer seine Waffe unzureichend verdeckt hatte, traf sie blitzschnell eine Entscheidung. Dies war vielleicht nicht ihr zuhause, aber es gab Menschen an diesem Ort, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Ihre Hand fand an vertrauter Stelle zwei lange Messer, die sie an sich nahm, dann huschte sie wieder aus der Küche und bekam gerade noch mit, wie einer der Männer in die Unterkunft der Diener schlich. Glîwen eilte ihm nach und traf ein, gerade, als der Fremde sein Schwert geräuschlos aus der Scheide zog. Sie zögerte nicht und stach mit beiden Klingen gleichzeitig zu. Der Mann brach mit einem schrillen Schrei in die Knie, der sofort alle Schläfer weckte. Blut spritzte auf Glîwen, als sie die Messer aus dem verkrümmt auf dem Bauch liegenden Toten zog, sie der entsetzten Maliza überreichte und dann sich niederbeugte, um dem Mann das Schwert aus der verkrampften Hand zunehmen.

„Wir werden angegriffen! Ich halte die Tür, aber sollte mir etwas passieren, musst Du etwas unternehmen", rief Glîwen und eilte dann aus der Tür, wo sie eine heranzuckende Klinge aus der Dunkelheit fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Ihre Unbeherrschtheit verfluchend, duckte sich Glîwen unter dem Schlag weg und verlor zum Glück nur ein paar Haare. Das Schwert in ihrer Hand war klein, schlank und perfekt ausgewogen und ebenso scharf wie die Klinge ihres Gegners, von dem sie kaum etwas sah außer dem Schemen seiner schwarzen Gestalt und dem Blitzen seiner Klinge. Als sich die Waffen berührten, brach gleichzeitig im Haupthaus ein Tumult los. Ein heiseres Brüllen verriet Glîwen, dass Hassiam die Eindringlinge bemerkt hatte und zu ihrer Erleichterung fluchte er auch weiterhin durch die Nacht. Seine Stimme, begleitet von dem Geräusch aufeinandertreffenden Metalls und zerbrechender Möbel, überzeugte Glîwen davon, dass dem kräftigen Vogt noch nichts geschehen war.

Ihr Gegner war wendig und geschickt mit dem Schwert, doch er beging einen entscheidenden Fehler, indem er davon ausging, dass Glîwen eine Sklavin war, die noch nie in ihrem Leben ein Schwert geführt hatte. Dementsprechend waren seine Paraden auf ihre Schläge sehr nachlässig und für die erste Zeit schlug Glîwen, sich ihm anpassend, sehr leicht und unsicher zu, ohne sich selbst zu gefährden, bis der Mann sich eine Blöße gab und ihre Schwert ohne Vorwarnung nach vorne zuckte und ihn durchbohrte. Als er fiel, spürte Glîwen hinter sich Bewegung, doch es waren nur die anderen Dienstboten, die entgegen aller Vernunft aus ihrer Unterkunft kamen, offenkundig willens, an der Auseinandersetzung teilzunehmen. Glîwen seufzte leise über die Sprachbarriere zwischen ihnen und sicherte dann den Weg in die Küche, wo sich die treuen Seelen mehr schlecht als Recht bewaffneten und den Weg ins Obergeschoss antraten. Glîwen seufzte ein weiteres Mal und folgte ihnen die Stufen der Treppe empor, dem Kampf entgegen.

* * *

Mehr? Reviewen+g+


	25. 24 Das lidlose Auge

All: Ja, es hat wieder etwas länger gedauert mit dem Updaten, sorry. +schäm+ Aber jetzt geht es ja weiter!

Little Lion: Deine Frage nach dem Gandalfverschnitt war schon nicht schlecht. Etwas Recherche und schon weißt Du, wer es ist.

Gwiwileth: Warum ich es so spannend mache? Weil ich es liebe, meine Leser zu verunsichern+g+

Tanja: Ein Happy End gibt es vielleicht, aber das erst in ungefähr 30 Kapiteln oder so. Ich hoffe, Du bleibst so lange dabei!

Lady-of-Gondor: Der eilige Besucher wird noch eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielen. Danke für die Review!

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

_Das lidlose Auge_

Glîwens Hand erinnerte sich an das Gewicht der Klinge, geschult durch zahllose Stunden des Übens mit ihren Onkeln und alleine, auf der Lichtung in der Nähe von Malizas Haus. War der erste Kampf mit der feinen, tödlich geschwungenen Klinge noch von einem großen Teil reinen Glücks bestimmt worden, so wurde der nächste, in den sie sich warf, reine Berechnung. Hinter der zerborstenen Tür aus edlem, dunklen Holz im ersten Obergeschoss, hinter der das Reich der Hausherrin lag, warteten die schwarzgekleideten Angreifer in einer Zahl, die Glîwen nicht abzuschätzen vermochte, als sie sich, mit den treuen Bediensteten im Rücken, durch den Gang zum Hauptraum vorarbeitete.

In den Gemächern der Herrin splitterte Holz und Hassims wütendes Brüllen wurde nur vom Klingen der Waffen und dem Knallen seiner Peitsche übertönt. Glîwen schlug einen Mann beiseite und kreuzte die Klinge mit einem weiteren. Ihre Arme zitterten unter der Kraft seiner Schläge, als sie mit einem schnellen Seitenblick die Situation zu überblicken versuchte. Der Vogt des Gehöftes schlug sich mit sieben Angreifern, neben ihm eine große, schlanke Frau mit dunklem, silberdurchwobenem Haar, die einen glänzenden Kerzenleuchter schwang, um die gegen sie gerichteten Schläge abzuwehren. Hinter den beiden Kämpfenden hockte, in die Ecke gepresst, eine weitere Frauengestalt, ein junges Mädchen, die braunen Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht, hübsch anzusehen, jedoch von einem großen Feuermal für ewig entstellt, eine Maske der Furcht.

Das alles sah Glîwen mit einem Blick, doch als ein Hieb sie nur knapp verfehlte, konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Kampf, der vor ihr lag. An ihren Seiten strömten nun die Knechte, die Magd, Maliza und die Köchin vorbei, um mit Messern und Hausrat in das Gemenge einzugreifen und damit endgültig das Blatt zu wenden. Unsicherheit überkam die Angreifer, die sich wohl versprochen hatten, im Dunkel der Nacht auf keine nennenswerte Gegenwehr zu treffen. Plötzlich schien der Kampf ausgeglichen und einer der Männer stieß einen heiseren Ruf aus. Nur den Bruchteil eines Lidschlages später liefen die ersten von ihnen zum Fenster, traten die fest verriegelten Flügel ein und warfen sich hinaus. Kurz darauf zeugte nur noch das ferne Wiehern von Pferden von der Präsenz der Angreifer und Glîwen atmete durch, das blutbesudelte Schwert achtlos zu Boden werfend. Die Diener jubelten und Maliza trat zu Glîwen, eine Hand mütterlich auf ihre Schulter legend.

„Gut hast Du das gemacht, Kind. Du hast uns alle gerettet."

Glîwen winkte ab, plötzlich müde im Angesicht der leblosen Körper und der Zerstörungen.

„Das war nicht ich, das war der blaue Reiter", murmelte sie und spürte plötzliche Hassims bohrenden Blick auf sich gerichtet. Er verband sich den Arm mit dem Fetzen eines Wandbehanges und rollte seine Peitsche zusammen, seine dunklen Brauen grollend zusammengezogen, doch seine Wut richtete sich auf niemanden im Raum.

„Ihr hinuntergeht!", befahl er herrisch in zwei Sprachen. Die große Frau neben ihm half dem Mädchen auf die Beine und führte sie durch eine kleine Tür aus dem Zimmer, beschützend einen Arm um sie legend. Sie schenkte keinem der Diener auch nur einen Blick und Glîwen schluckte einen Anflug sinnloser Wut über diesen Undank hinunter, als sie sich zu Gehen anschickte. „Du bleiben", knurrte Hassim und winkte sie herrisch zu sich. Er packte einen der Toten am Gürtel und warf ihn achtlos in eine Ecke, mit einem zweiten und dritten Mann ebenso verfahrend. Malizas warf Glîwen einen fragenden Blick zum, doch Glîwen hob ergeben die Schultern und schenkte der Freundin ein beruhigendes Lächeln, als diese mit den anderen Dienern den Raum verließ. Hassim räumte weiter auf und wies Glîwen mit einer Geste an, ihm zu helfen. Sie tat, was er verlangte, räumte zerbrochene Möbel, zerfetzte Wandbehänge und Kissen und auch den verbogenen Kerzenleuchter, mit dem die Hausherrin sich verteidigt hatte, in die Ecke mit den Leichen. Nach einer Weile erkundigte sich Hassim: „Woher Du kennst blauen Reiter?"

„Ich traf ihn heute auf dem Hof. Er sagte, ich solle heute Nacht nicht schlafen."

Hassim brummelte etwas in seiner Sprache, doch dann fragte er erneut, in einem Tonfall, der nun mehr Neugierde als von Grimm zeugte:

„Wo hast Du gelernt kämpfen mit Schwert?"

„Bei meinem Vater und seinen Brüdern, weit fort von hier." Glîwen wollte fortfahren, doch sie biss sich auf die Zunge und senkte den Kopf. Sie wollte Hassim erzählen, dass sie an einem Ort aufgewachsen war, an dem Freiheit herrschte und das blühende Leben riesiger Bäume, zwischen deren Blättern sich die Gesänge des Windes und der Elben verwoben. Doch das alles war für den Vogt nicht von Bedeutung und so schwieg sie. Schritte näherte sich, die kleine Tür zu den anderen Gemächern öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarzen und eine weiche Stimme sagte auf Westron:

„Dann erzählt mir, wo das war."

xxx

Glîwen saß mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf einem weichen Sitzkissen an einem niedrigen Tisch und blickte die Hausherrin, die ihr gegenüber saß, abwartend an. Die schöne Frau, die einige Jahre älter als Maliza zu sein schien, hatte ihre Kleidung gewechselt und trug nun ein farbenfrohes Gewand aus kostbaren, im Licht der Öllampen schimmernden Stoffen. Sie hatte Glîwen eigenhändig einen Becher mit Wein gefüllt und vor ihr auf den Tisch gestellt, um sich dann selbst zu bedienen und nun Glîwens Blick mit aller Ruhe zu erwidern.

„Du fragst Dich, was Du hier machst. Nun, sag mir Deinen Namen und erzähl mir von Dir und Deiner Begegnung mit dem blauen Reiter, dann werde ich Deine Neugierde befriedigen." Die Frau sprach ein fehlerfreies Westron und hatte eine angenehme, dunkle Stimme. Als Glîwen sich vorgestellt und nach einem kurzen Zögern das Gespräch mit dem blauen Reiter geschildert hatte, schmunzelte die Hausherrin und nahm einen Schluck Wein aus ihrem silbernen Kelch. „Du bist ehrlich, gut. Mein Name ist Nazmeya und mein alter Freund Alatar, der blaue Zauberer, berichtete mir bereits am heutigen Nachmittag von Eurer Begegnung. Sie scheint ihn tief beeindruckt zu haben, denn wie anders wäre es zu erklären, dass er Dir eine Warnung zukommen lässt, die es Dir ermöglicht, Dich bei mir in ein gutes Licht zu stellen?"

„Ich wollte mich in kein gutes Licht stellen", gab Glîwen gereizt zurück und vergaß ihre Vorsicht, die sie bisher im Gespräch an den Tag gelegt hatte. „Ich habe meinen Freunden geholfen und hätte keinen Finger gerührt, um Euch zu helfen, Nazmeya, hätten sie nicht darauf bestanden." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass tief empfundene Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme mitschwang und schon fürchtete sie, zu weit gegangen zu sein und damit ihr Leben verwirkt zu haben. Doch Nazmeya lachte auf und sprach:

„Das dachte ich mir schon, Glîwen. Du sitzt jede Nacht am Wasserloch und blickst in die Ferne, um etwas zu erblicken, was Du nur mit dem Herzen sehen kannst."

„Dort liegt mein Herz, bei den Elben Loriens", gab Glîwen zurück und hielt Nazmeyas Blick stand. „Es ist meine Heimat, so sehr man mich auch beschwört, mein Schicksal an diesem feindlichen Ort anzunehmen."

Nazmeyas Mundwinkel zuckten und sie neigte leicht den Kopf.

„So bin ich wohl Gegenstand Deines Zorns. Bedauerlich, aber nicht zu ändern, es sei denn, ich ließe Dich ziehen - und das beabsichtige ich nicht. Ich glaube, dass Du mir gut dienen kannst. Oder besser, nicht mir, sondern dem Zweck, dem ich selbst diene."

Glîwen schluckte eine weitere harsche, wenn auch ehrliche Antwort hinunter und erkundigte sich:

„Was ist das für ein Zweck, wenn ich fragen darf?" Nazmeya nahm wortlos einen weiteren Schluck Wein, dann erhob sie sich und ging zu einer Truhe mit Bronzebeschlägen, um ihr einige Pergamente zu entnehmen und sie Glîwen zu reichen. Mehr aus Höflichkeit denn aus Interesse besah sie sich die Zeichnungen, die sich als Karten und Symbole entpuppten. Sie sah eine meisterliche Zeichnung der Welt, beschriftet mit Pfeilen und Schriftzeichen, dazu, auf vielen der Schriften wiederkehrend, das Symbol eines einzigen, lidlosen Auges. Bei seinem Anblick überkam Glîwen ein seltsamer Schauer und sie musste den Blick abwenden. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

„Seit mein Volk denken kann, lebt in den fernen Bergen ein Hexer, ein schwarzer Númenórer und mit ihm seine schwarzen Schergen. Ja, Du denkst richtig, seine Männer waren es, die uns heute heimsuchten. Man nennt ihn den ‚Mund' und er dient einer Macht, die schwärzer und böser ist als alles, was Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Ihr Symbol ist das Auge und ihr Macht wächst im Lande Mordor, nicht fern von hier. Der Name dieser Macht ist Sauron."

xxx

„Sauron." Glîwen hatte diesen Namen einmal aus Orophins Mund gehört und als ihr Onkel bemerkt hatte, dass sie sein Gespräch mit einem anderen Elben belauschte, hatte er rasch das Thema gewechselt. Das Wort war wie Asche in ihrem Mund und erneut überkam sie ein seltsamer Schauer, wie ein eisiger Windhauch in der Nacht. Sie fröstelte kurz und blickte zu Nazmeya auf. „Dass Ihr überfallen wurdet, kann nur bedeuten, dass Ihr ihn nicht unterstützt."

„Das ist richtig." Nazmeyas Augen glitten zu einem Blick in die Ferne und wurden traurig. „Viele junge, leicht zu beeinflussende Männer sind nur zu gerne bereit, den Werbungen des ‚Mundes' zu folgen und sich für einen Krieg zu rüsten. Alatar und ich unternehmen alles, um dies zu verhindern, ich mit meinem Vermögen und meinem Einfluss, er durch seine Weisheit. Seit Jahren geht das nun schon so und seit Jahren verstecken meine Tochter Ziyal und ich uns vor dem langen Arm des ‚Mundes' und seiner Spione in diesem Haus. Doch die Zeiten werden dunkler und meine Macht schwindet so wie Saurons Macht wächst. Dass Du hier erschienen bist, so sagte Alatar, ist jedoch ein gutes Zeichen und eine Hilfe für uns. Er sieht etwas in Dir, eine Stärke, die nur er erkennen kann und die sich in seinem Vertrauen in Dich offenbart."

„Ich verstehe das nicht", gestand Glîwen und runzelte die Stirn, nun erstmals einen Schluck von dem Wein nehmend. „Wie kann ich eine Hilfe sein? Ich bin fremd in diesem Land, kenne Eure Sitten und Gebräuche nicht und wünsche nichts mehr, als in meine Heimat zu gehen. In mir habt Ihr keine Verbündete, Nazmeya und Ihr wisst das. Warum also das alles?"

Die schöne Frau verzog den Mund zu einem zögernden Lächeln.

„Ich vertraue auf Alatars Einschätzung, auch wenn seine Gedanken und Erkenntnisse oft für mich im Dunkeln liegen. Ich soll Dir von ihm etwas ausrichten. Er sagte, dass er Dir helfen kann, Deine Gabe zu entdecken und sie für das Gute einzusetzen."

„Doch zu welchem Preis, Nazmeya? Dass ich hier bleibe und Euch diene, obwohl es mir zuwider ist zu dienen?" Glîwen wusste, dass sie kindisch und störrisch klang und schämte sich plötzlich für sich selbst. Denn wenn das, was Mazmeya sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach, dann würde sie an diesem Ort eine Aufgabe finden, die wertvoller war als ihr Streben, nach Hause zu gelangen. Und vor allem würde sie endlich erfahren, was in ihr ruhte. So senkte sie leicht den Kopf und sprach in das Schweigen hinein, das sich über den Tisch ausgebreitet hatte: „Verzeiht, das war unbedacht von mir. Wenn Eure Sache die ist, die Ihr beschreibt, dann will ich gerne versuchen, was in meiner Macht steht, um zu helfen. – Sollte sie es nicht sein, so werde ich eher den Tod in der Wüste wählen als hier bei Euch zu bleiben."

Nazmeya lachte nun auf und kleine Falten zeigten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln.

„Ich sehe schon, Du bist ein Dickkopf. Alatar deutete so etwas an. Nun, er wird in einigen Tagen zurückkehren und dann wirst Du sehen, was geschehen wird." Unversehens nahm ihr golden gebräuntes Gesicht wieder einen ernsten Ausdruck an und sie beugte sich über den Tisch, Glîwen scharf ins Augen fassend. „Doch sehe ich ein Anzeichen dafür, dass Du dem falschen Weg zu folgen und nicht zu vergelten gedenkst, was man Dir bietet, so sei Dir sicher, dass wir es nicht stillschweigend dulden werden."

* * *

Hat es gefallen? Ihr kennt den Button! Danke schön. +g+ 


	26. 25 Feste Pfade

Tanja: Wow, ich bin gerührt. 20 Minuten nach dem Upload des neuen Kapitels schon eine so tolle Review per PM. Danke, danke, danke. +schnief+

Gwiwi: Ich bin nicht fies – ich bin kompliziert+g+ Danke für die Review!

Little Lion: So, mehr Tips als in diesem Kapitel werde ich über die Herkunft des Gandalfverschnittes nicht geben. Viel Spaß bei der Recherche+schmunzelt+

**Kapitel 25**

_Feste Pfade_

„Nun heben wir unsere Kelche auf meinen Bruder, den Hauptmann von Lorien." In Rumils Stumme klangen Rührung und Freude, als er sein Trinkgefäß hob und seinem älteren Bruder zuprostete, der am Kopf der kleine Tafel saß. Weißes Licht fiel durch die hohen Fenster und spielte in den Vorhängen und mit den feinen, blonden Haaren des Redners. „Wir feiern seine Genesung als das Ergebnis eines starken Willens - auf jeder Seite."

Die am Tisch versammelten Elben taten es ihn gleich und tranken Haldir zu, der sich auf das Drängen seiner Mutter hin erhob, ein wenig peinlich berührt von all der Aufmerksamkeit. Er drückte Gwathiels Hand, die sich im Verlauf von Rumils Lobesworten kurz in seine gestohlen hatte und lächelte sie an, dann festigte er seinen Stand, der noch immer nicht vollkommen sicher war, und sprach:

„Ich habe Euch allen viel Sorge bereitet und noch mehr, ich habe Euch in meiner Verzweiflung mehr als einmal wissen lassen, dass ich Eure Hilfe nicht wünsche. Doch das war ein Fehler, denn es war letzten Endes Eure Liebe und Eure Fürsorge, die mich dem Tod und der Qual entrissen hat, die mein Leben überschatteten." Er senkte kurz den Blick und dachte an die vergangenen Wochen zurück, an Schmerzen und Resignation, die ihn bei seinen Bemühungen begleitet hatten. Doch er hatte sich selbst besiegt, seine Zweifel, die er nur nachts dem Sternenhimmel anvertraut hatte und keinem lebenden Wesen, dass ihn umgab. „Meine Tochter war mir das Wertvollste im Leben und auch sie habe ich am Ende oftmals falsch und grausam behandelt. Doch es war Euer Rat, meine Freunde, meine geliebte Familie, der mich begreifen ließ, dass mich aufzugeben bedeuten würde, ein Stück ihres Andenkens in dieser Welt mit mir fortzureißen. Und diese letzte Ungerechtigkeit verdient sie nicht. Ich trinke auf das Andenken von Glîwen und auf das Leben."

Er setzte sich wieder, mit zitterndes Gliedern, die dieses Mal nicht von seinen alten Verwundungen herrührten. Gwathiel wollte etwas sagen, doch sie zog sich zurück, als sie sah, dass Thindian bewegt ihren Sohn bei der Hand nahm und ihn aus dem Zimmer führte. Auf der Plattform vor dem Talan nahm er sie herzlich in den Arm, bis sie ihr blasses Gesicht zu ihm hob,von einem Lächeln erhellt.

„Ich bin so stolz auf Dich, mein Sohn. Manchmal hatte ich schon vergessen, dass es in dieser Familie mehr gibt als nur Leid und Trauer. Wie dumm ich war. Ich sehe, dass ich alt werde und zu vergessen beginne, dass die Dinge stets im Wandel sind. Es ist nun an der Zeit. Du weißt es und ich weiß es. Erinnerst Du Dich daran, was ich Dir an der Brücke sagte?"

„Dass Du gehen würdest, wenn ich wieder auf meinen Beinen stehe? Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Jeder neue Schritt, den ich nach diesem Tag tat, war in meinem Herzen ein Abschied. Doch ich verstehe Dich und freue mich auf dem Tag, an dem ich an den fernen Gestaden lande und Dich an den weißen Stränden wiedersehen darf."

Thindian nickte und nahm ihren Sohn am Arm, ihre Rührung überspielend.

„So, und nun lass und wieder hineingehen und feiern."

Das taten sie und nur eine Woche später nahm Thindian den Weg zu den Häfen im Westen auf sich, um in die unsterbliche Lande zu gehen, wie sie es geschworen hatte. Ihre Söhne begleiteten sie ein weites Stück zu Pferd und sahen ihr noch lange nach, als sie im klaren Licht des Wintermorgens, umgeben von vielen, die denselben Weg gewählt hatten, in der Ferne verschwand. Auf der Rückreise sprachen die Brüder nicht viel miteinander, doch es war ein gutes Schweigen zwischen Männern, die dasselbe dachten und empfanden. Haldir dachte an die letzten Worte, die ihm Thindian mit auf dem Weg gegeben hatte und barg sie tief in sich, um sie bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen nicht mehr zu vergessen.

_„Die letzte Hoffnung stirbt erst mit dem letzten Atemzug."_

Er wusste nicht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte, doch er ahnte, dass die Worte eines Tages ihre Bedeutung enthüllen würden.

xxx

Tage vergingen und Glîwen kehrte in ihren alten Tagesablauf zurück, ohne Nezmaya zu sehen. Wie zuvor verbarg sich die Hausherrin mit ihrer Tochter in ihren verschwenderisch eingerichteten Räumen, doch Glîwen erahnte nunmehr, was hinter den schweigsamen Türen vor sich ging. Nun bemerkte sie, wie oft Hassim zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit das Haus verließ und oftmals mit niedergedrückter Stimmung zurückkehrte und auch, wie oft des Nachts schweigende Besucher eintrafen, um vor Sonnenaufgang wieder zu verschwinden.

An dem Morgen, an dem Alatar zurückkehrte, saß Glîwen in der Küche bei Saleika und buk kleine Brotfladen. Sie hörte die wohltönende Stimme auf dem Hof und sprang auf, nun endlich eine Erklärung für die seltsame Unrast findend, die sie in der vergangenen Nacht überkommen hatte. Der blaue Zauberer saß just von seinem Pferd ab und gab es in Davuds Hände. Als er Glîwen über den Hof auf sich zukommen sah, lächelte er und die Falten in seinem Gesicht gerieten in verzückte Bewegung.

„Ah, wusste ich doch, dass Dich ein lächerlicher kleiner Überfall nicht umbringen würde." Er legte einen Arm auf Glîwens Arm, so als wäre sie alte Bekannte und lotste sie über die Treppe ins Obergeschoss, wie Nezmaya erschien und sie bat, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, warf der alte Mann seinen schäbigen Umhang ab und offenbarte eben jenes Gewand, dem er seinen Beinamen zu verdanken hatte. Der blaue, leicht schimmernde Stoff schien wertvoll zu sein, aber schon viele Jahre der Strapazen hinter sich zu haben. Summend goss er sich aus einer Karaffe etwas Wasser in einen Becher und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er sich wieder zu Glîwen umdrehte, die ihn, völlig überrumpelt, einfach nur anstarrte. „So, nun kommen wir zu Deinen Fragen, die so leicht vorauszusehen sind wie schlechtes Wetter am Horizont. Mein Name ist Alatar, doch man hat mir schon viele Namen gegeben, dass ich die meisten wieder vergessen habe. Setz Dich doch bitte, Glîwen, meine alten Knochen brauchen etwas Rast." Er ließ sich mit einem kleinen Ächzen auf eines der dick gepolsterten Sitzkissen nieder und musterte den Raum, der bis unter die Decke mit vollgestopften Regalen vollgestellt war. „Ein Hort des Wissens, wie er schöner nicht sein kann. Und Wissen, das ist es, was Du suchst, nicht wahr?"

Glîwen nickte, wie betäubt von der mitreißenden, fast kindisch fröhlichen Art des Mannes, die sie unwillkürlich in ihren Bann schlug.

„Nezmaya deutete an, dass Ihr mir enthüllen könntet, was für ein Zauber es ist, der in mit liegt. Denn ein Zauber muss es sein, seid Ihr doch ein Zauberer."

Alatar lachte krächzend und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Getränk.

„Oh, das ist auch wieder nur ein Wort, das die Menschen wählen, um zu beschreiben, was ich bin. Bei unserer letzten Begegnung sagtest Du, dass Du bereits einen meiner Brüder getroffen hast. Hätte man Dir nicht gesagt, dass man uns Zauberer nennt, wie hättest Du ihn genannt bei Eurer letzten Begegnung?"

Glîwen verfiel in verblüfftes Schweigen und sann eine Weile nach, erinnerte sich an das Zusammentreffen mit dem Alten mit dem Planwagen und seine wissende Güte und Überlegenheit, die sie umhüllt hatte wie eine schützende Hand. Seine Art hatte sie sehr an die beiden besonderen Frauen in ihrem Leben erinnert.

„Ich hätte ihn Großvater genannt", sagte sie schließlich nachdenklich, das Bild Thindians und Carwyns vor Augen und erkanntan Alatars sich weiter erhellender Miene, dass er sehr zufrieden war.

„Dann hast Du die Grundzüge schon verstanden, auch wenn es noch nicht ganz richtig ist. Aber ich schätze, Dein Weg hat Dich hierher gebracht, damit Du endgültig begreifen kannst. Obwohl ich vielleicht nicht fähig sein werde, Dich dem Ganzen näher zu bringen, da ich es manchmal selbst nicht verstehe." Er strich sich durch den wirren, weißen Bart und hob schließlich eine Hand, um sie auf Glîwens Stirn zu legen. Fast sofort durchströmte sie Wärme, die mehr aus ihrem Inneren zu stammen als von der Berührung herzurühren schien, und doch wusste sie ganz intuitiv, dass beides zusammengehörte, so als seien die festen Finger des alten Mannes ein Teil der Wärme und doch etwas ganz anderes. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf dieses Gefühl, das eher in ihr sang und vibrierte als ruhte, bis Alatars Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein drang. „Ah, ich sehe, dass Du Deinen Zugang gefunden hast. Ungewöhnlich, aber nichts anderes war zu erwarten."

Glîwen öffnete die Augen und sah den alten Mann triumphierend schmunzeln.

„Und was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Das bedeutet, dass wir eine Menge Arbeit vor uns haben – wenn Du willst."

xxx

Glîwen blieb skeptisch und wusste nicht, was sie von Alatar zu halten hatte, doch mit der Zeit begann sie, sich auf seine unregelmäßigen Besuche zu freuen, denn sie bedeuteten für sie in vielen Dingen Rückbesinnung auf ihre Heimat. Dass es die Musik war – und vor allem die Lieder der Elben-, die ihr zu Zugang zu den Kräften bot, die sie besaß, überraschte sie nicht, wohl aber die Tatsache, dass es unglaublich anstrengend war, über die Musik genau das zu erreichen, was sie wollte. Mehr als einmal holte sie das Bemühen, einen Krug auf dem Tisch mit puren Willen aus sich selbst heraus zu bewegen, von den Füßen, bis sich Alatar vor den Kopf schlug und verkündete, dass er zu verbohrt gewesen war, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Talente auf einem vollkommen anderen Gebiet lagen als er angenommen hatte. So trug er ihr auf, die im Haus befindliche Musikinstrumente zu erlernen und neue Lieder zu ersinnen, um das, was sie bewirken wollte, zu stützen. Nezmaya unterstütze das Bestreben von Meister und Schülerin, so gut sie er ermochte und erlaubte Glîwen, in den Abendstunden die Bibliothek zu nutzen, um ihren Wissendurst zu stillen und ihre Texte niederzuschreiben.

Wochen flogen dahin, in denen Glîwen tagsüber ihren Pflichten in Haus nachkam, die Sprache des Landes lernte und abends Musik machte und Lieder dichtete. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie sehr das alles an ihren Kräften zehrte, bis Maliza ihr eines Abends, als das Haus sich langsam zur Ruhe begab, einen aus den herrschaftlichen Gemächern mitgebrachten Spiegel vorhielt und zu schimpfen begann.

„Sieh Dich an. Du bist noch dünner geworden und Dein Gesicht sieht aus, als wärst Du gestorben und dann wieder auferstanden. Dabei bist Du noch ein so junges Ding. Ich werde dem Zauberer gehörig die Meinung sagen, wenn ich ihn wieder mal sehe. Du denkst gar nicht mehr an Dich, sondern nur ans Lernen und an die Musik. Das hältst Du nicht mehr lange durch."

Glîwen starrte stumm ihr Spiegelbild an, das ihr eine gealterte, hohlwangige Gestalt offenbarte, die sie kaum wiedererkennen wollte. Mit einem schmerzhaften Stich drängt sich ihr die Erkenntnis auf, dass bereits ein Jahr vergangen war, seit man sie ihrer Heimat entrissen hatte. Sie hatte sich verändert, nicht nur äußerlich und war der Schmerz über den Verlust der Familie am Anfang noch eine frische Wunde gewesen, so war diese Wunde nun verheilt und blieb als hässliche Narbe in ihrer Seele zurück. Präsent, aber nicht mehr im Vordergrund dessen, was sie tat.

„Du hast Recht, Maliza, wie immer." Glîwen lächelte schwach und nahm der Freundin den Spiegel aus der Hand, um ihn beiseite zu legen. „Ich habe mich in etwas hinein gestürzt, das wohl mehr Zeit verlangt, als ich dachte. Ich wollte damit vergessen lernen und es hat funktioniert, doch es ist genauso zerstörerisch wie die Trauer um das, was ich verloren habe. Aber ich habe begriffen, dass es immer einen neuen Weg geben wird, den man beschreiten kann, wenn man es nur wirklich will."

„Ah, die Kleine ist weise und erwachsen geworden", lachte Maliza und nahm Glîwen bei der Hand. „Komm, weise alte Frau, wir gehen zum Wasserloch, da kommen heute Abend ein paar herumziehende Schausteller hin und sie haben vielleicht sogar einen Mumakil dabei."

Glîwen sog, die Tür des Hauses durchschreitend, tief die kühle, von tausend nunmehr vertrauten Düften geschwängerte Luft in ihren Körper. Am Teich brannte ein helles Feuer und warf knackend Funken in den nachtblauen Himmel. Seltsam beschwingt folgte sie der Freundin und sang leise ein Lied in der Sprache des Landes Harad, das sie dieses Mal nur für sich selbst sang und nicht, um Alatar etwas zu beweisen. Die ruhige, starke Melodie sank in Glîwens Körper zurück und sie lächelte, eins mit sich und dem Abendwind.

* * *

Wie immer gilt: ich hoffe, dass es gefallen hat. Jeder Review wird beantwortet. Lieber Gruß. Demetra


	27. 26 Zeit des Wandels

Gwiwi: Wenn Du nicht mehr weißt, was Du schreiben sollst, dann musst Du wohl aufhören zu reviewen – nein, Scherz, ich hoffe, Du bleibst weiterhin dabei und findest so liebe Worte. Danke!

Tanja: Ja, Oneshots schreibe ich auch nicht so gerne, einfach, weil es meine Phantasie immer etwas einschränkt. Bin halt ein epischer Typ+g+

Little Lion: Nein, geheiratet hat Haldir die ‚Schreckschraube' im letzten Kapitel nicht. Tipp zum Zauberer: einfach mit unter dem Namen googlen!

Lady-of-Gondor: Richtig, nichts geschieht ohne Grund und alles, was geschieht, treibt Glîwen in eine gewisse Richtung. Man darf gespannt sein. Danke für die Review!

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

_Zeit des Wandels_

Das Jahr 2999 des Dritten Zeitalters

Auf dem Marktplatz herrschte drangvolle Enge. Die Sonne stand hoch am Mittagshimmel und erhitzte die Luft, in der alle Arten von Gerüchen miteinander wetteiferten - Schweiß, alle Arten von Gewürzen und die wohlriechenden Öle und Salben, die viele Menschen auf ihren Körper auftrugen oder in kleinen Schalen in ihren Hauseingängen verbrannten, um böse Geister und Krankheiten aus ihren Heimen fernzuhalten. Die große Stadt platzte an diesem Tag förmlich aus allen Nähten, denn ein wichtiger religiöser Feiertag stand kurz bevor und lockte die Bevölkerung der kleineren Siedlungen und die nomadisch lebenden Wüstenstämme an.

Glîwen saß in einer Ecke des Marktplatzes, direkt neben einem Stand mit Obst und Gemüse und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Danach zog sie ihren Schleier wieder zurecht, denn obwohl ihre Haare mit Nusspaste eingefärbt und ihre Haut von der Sonne zu einem dunklen Goldbraun gebräunt worden war, hatte Alatar darauf bestanden, dass Glîwens Gesicht unbekannt bleiben sollte, auch wenn man sie für eine Einheimische halten konnte. Sie beobachtete die Menschen, prägte sich ihre Gesichter und die Gruppen ein, in denen sie kamen, blieben oder gingen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sich viele Priester der verschiedenen Kulte mit ihren Anhängern versammelt hatten, doch es war auffällig, dass es in diesem Jahr besonders viele Männer gab, die das Zeichen des lidlosen Auges trugen. Sie sammelten sich um ihre Anführer, die schwarz gekleidet, schweigsam und niemals ohne Bewachung waren. Nur einer von ihnen, sein Haupt bedeckt von einem kantigen Helm, sprach und die Menschenmenge um ihn wuchs und wuchs.

Ein blauer Schemen huschte an Glîwen vorbei. Sie blickte Alatar nach, wie er seinen Weg durch das Durcheinander fand und das Podest betrat, auf dem normalerweise die Sklaven verkauft wurden. Er richtete sich auf und aus dem alten Mann, der kaum einen Blick auf sich gezogen hatte, wurde eine eindrucksvolle Gestalt, deren goldene Augen verachtend und liebevoll zugleich. Ein leichter Wind erfasste Alatars Haare, als er den Mund öffnete und zu sprechen begann. Seine Stimme donnerte über den Platz und schien alle Geräusche zu verschluckten, übertönte selbst das hasserfüllte Eifern des Priester des ‚Mundes', der sich nun langsam zu dem alten Mann umdrehte. Einige Gesten, dann bewegten sich seine Männer auf Alatar zu, Feindseligkeit und Hass auf ihren Gesicht.

Glîwen kannte diesen Ablauf, er war ihr seit Jahren vertraut. Wohin sie und Alatar auch kamen, die Anhänger Saurons und des ‚Mundes' waren schon dort und nutzten die Gunst von Volksversammlungen und religiösen Festen aus, um die Menschen in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Es war Glîwens Aufgabe geworden, die Saat des Bösen aus den Herzen zu tilgen, damit Alatars Worte der Auflehnung und des Widerstandes wieder auf braches Feld fielen. Doch tief in sich spürte Glîwen, dass all ihr Bemühen umsonst war. Ganz gleich wie viele Anhänger sich Nazmeya kaufte, wie viele Verhandlungen sie mit Herrschern und Reiche sie führte, wie viele Tage und Wochen Alatar und Glîwen durch das sonnengedörrte Land zogen, die Welle von Hass und Vernichtungsdurst im Lande Harad war nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Dennoch tat Glîwen, was sie konnte. Als die ersten Schwarzgekleideten das Podest erreichten, griff sie zu der Laute neben sich und begann zu spielen und zu singen. Sanfte Töne in der Sprache Harads perlten über die Menge und vermischten sich mit Alatars Worten, unterstützten sein Anliegen, ließen in seinem Mund pure Wahrheit entstehen und in den Herzen der Menschen Zweifel an den Predigten des Hasses entstehen. Der Schritt der feindseligen Männer vor dem Podest zögerten, Unsicherheit zeigte sich auf ihren Gesichtern und schließlich blieben sie ganz stehen, hoben die Köpfe zu dem Zauberer und lauschten. Glîwen seufzte innerlich, als sie am Ende ihres Liedes Luft holte, um einige neue Verse zu singen, deren Worte und musikalische Untermalung sie eigens gewählt hatte, um die von ihr beabsichtigte Wirkung zu unterstreichen. Doch es waren nicht allein Töne und Worte, die wirkten, es war Glîwens Überzeugung und der Zugriff auf ihre Gabe.

Als sie bemerkte, dass Alatars Worte an dem Priester mit dem Helm abprallten, obwohl alle seine Getreuen wie hingerissen lauschten, glaubte sie zunächst, dass ihre zweiflerischen Gedanken das gewünschte Ergebnis beeinflusst hatten. Doch als sie sich auf den Mann zu konzentrieren versuchte, spürte sie, dass es umsonst war. Er war gegen ihr Beeinflussung gefeit und nun, da sie sich in seine Richtung vorgetastet hatte, richtete sich sein unter dem metallenen Helm verborgenen Augen auf sie und sie spürte, wie Hass und boshafte Freude zu ihr drangen. Sie überlegte nicht lange, sondern sprang auf. Hier hatten sie einen Gegner gefunden, der nicht so leicht zu bezwingen war. Schon hatte er sich in Bewegung gesetzt und ging durch die Reihen seiner Anhänger. Er verharrte bei ihren, sprach zu ihnen und sie lösten sich aus ihrer Starre, wie Träumende, die aus angenehmem Schlummer empor gerissen wurden.

„Alatar, lauf!", rief Glîwen und zog ihr Schwert.

xxx

Sie stürzte in Richtung des Podestes und es gelang ihr, den Freund zu erreichen, bevor die Feinde die Treppe stürmen konnten. Um sie herum erwachten die Menschen aus ihrer Erstarrung, doch sie blieben untätig, unternahmen nichts, als die Schwarzgekleideten an ihnen vorbeidrängten, um den Zauberer zu erreichen. Glîwen zögerte nicht lange, sie tötete den Ersten, der die Treppe heraufkam, dann griff dann nach Alatars Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Sie sprangen von der Tribüne, direkt in einen Stand mit Teppichen und weichen Bastkörben. Holz splitterte, als die Stäbe des Sonnensegels brachen, Menschen schrieen, zum Teil vor Schreck, zum Teil vor Wut.

Glîwen zog Alatar in eine Seitengasse und spürte, wie er sich neben ihr kurz im Lauf versteifte, doch dann eilte er weiter neben ihr durch die von gelbem Licht und ockerfarbenen Schatten durchzogenen Straße. Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah, dass er blass war. Kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen, als sie den Schritten, die hinter ihnen donnerten, zu entkommen suchten. Als Alatar taumelte, griff sie unter seinen Arm, um ihn zu stützen und zog ihn in eine weitere Gasse und von dort hinein in einen dämmrigen Stall, in dem es nach Heu und Dung roch. Sie verbargen sich in einem der leeren Verschläge und lauschten atemlos den Geräuschen vor der Tür, doch diese verklangen und Alatar ließ sich mit einem Seufzen, das die letzte Kraft, die in seinem Körper wohnte, herauszutreiben schien, in das Heu fallen. Glîwen kniete neben ihm und begann, nach einer schweren Wunde zu suchen, doch sie sah nur eine kleine Menge von Blut an seinem Oberarm und ein Stück Holz, klein wie ein Splitter, das in der Verletzung stak.

„Gift." Alatars Stimme klang brüchig und er atmete sehr flach, während eine graue Färbung in sein Gesicht stieg. Seine langen, verwitterten Finger tasteten nach dem Dorn in seinem Arm und zogen ihn heraus, doch das Holz entfiel ihm und verlor sich im Stroh. „Ich glaube nicht -." Als Glîwen ihre Hände auf die Wunde legte, schob er sie beiseite und hielt sie umfasst. „Nein, das – würde zu lange dauern. Geh sofort. Du – Nazmeya muss gewarnt werden, dass der ‚Mund' selbst sein Versteck verlassen -. Er wird alles zunichte machen – hat uns widerstanden. Meine – Macht ist gebrochen. Geh."

„Ich kann Dich nicht einfach hier zurücklassen, Alatar." Glîwen strich ihm eine wirre weiße Strähne aus dem Gesicht, geschüttelt von ihrem Zorn und ihrer gähnenden Hilflosigkeit. In Bruchteilen von Augenblicken schien der Zauberer zu schrumpfen, sein wahres Alter zeigte sich in den sich vertiefenden Falten, die sein Gesicht durchzogen wie Flüsse ein karges, graues Land. Ganz plötzlich war er sterblich, ein müder, geschlagener Mann, der die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. Die unzähligen Stunden, die sie beieinandergesessen hatten, in denen sie Vertraute geworden waren. zogen in Glîwens Erinnerung vorbei und ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie leise flehte: „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Ich kann nicht noch einen Freund verlieren, ich ertrage das nicht."

Alatar lächelte leicht und drückte Glîwens Hand.

„Mache - Dir keine Sorgen. Rette - in Nazmeyas Haus, wer noch zu retten ist und geh dann – geh dann Deinen Weg, Glîwen Elbentochter. An seinem -Ende steht Dein Glück."

Seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Kopf fiel zur Seite, sein Gesicht nun friedlich und entspannt, so als seien mit seinem Leben auch seine Sorgen gewichen. Glîwen schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und erhob sich dann, um ein Pferd auszuwählen.

xxx

Es war Nacht, als Glîwen das Haus erreichte, und das mit letzter Not. Das Pferd unter ihren Schenkeln zitterte und schäumte, gierig nach Wasser und Erholung, als sie absprang und mit großen Schritten zuerst in das Quartier der Dienstboten stürmte, das Schwert in der Hand und voller Angst vor dem, was sie vielleicht vorfinden würde. Doch im trüben Licht der Öllampe sah sie nur friedliche, schlafende Gesichter und ihr Herz, das bis zu diesem Moment wild in ihrer Brust geschlagen hatte, beruhigte sich ein wenig. Sie kniete neben Maliza nieder, der die vergangenen Jahre einige graue Jahre und auch viel Freude geschenkt hatten und rüttelte sie sanft wach. Verwundert sah sie Glîwen an und lauschte dem kurzen Bericht, dann erhob sie sich, um die anderen Diener zu wecken und ihre kleine Tochter aus der Wiege zu nehmen. Hassim, ihr Gemahl, trat zu ihr und warf Glîwen einen bohrenden Blick zu.

„Geh hinauf zur Herrin. Ich werde mich hier unten um alles kümmern."

Glîwen nickte ihm knapp zu und eilte dann hinauf in den Wohnbereich Nazmeyas, in dem sie seine beiden Bewohner wach in der Bibliothek vorfand. Die Hausherrin erhob sich, als sie Glîwens angesichtig wurde und sagte dann leise:

„Der Zauberer ist tot." Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Sie legte ihrer Tochter eine Hand auf die Schulter und wies sie an, ihre nötigsten Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken. Als das junge Mädchen den Raum verlassen hatte, setzte sie sich wieder und schob die Schriftrolle, die sie gerade gelesen hatte, unwirsch fort. Ihre Miene drückte Resignation aus. „Dann ist es also vorbei. Der stärkste Kämpfer gegen Sauron und seine Schergen ist von uns gegangen und jede Anstrengung war umsonst."

„Ich fürchte, es ist so." Glîwen nahm umgefragt Platz und atmete tief durch. „Der ‚Mund' selbst war auf jenem Marktplatz und es gelang ihm ohne Mühen, sich und seine Getreuen von jeglichem Einfluß zu befreien, unter den wir sie zu zwingen versuchten. Ich fürchte, dass ich ohne Alatars Hilfe niemals auch nur im Ansatz das erreichen zu vermag, was er und ich gemeinsam schafften." Ihre Augen brannten von Staub, Schweiß und ungeweinten Tränen der Frustration. Naymeya nickte leicht und sagte dann leise:

„Wir müssen fliehen, denn Alatars Macht und mein Geld schützen diesen Ort nicht mehr." Plötzlich hob sie abrupt den Kopf und musterte Glîwen, so als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal. Ihr Blick wurde weich. „Du hast getan, was Du konntest. Betrachte Deine Aufgabe hier als erfüllt. Du bist frei, zu gehen, wohin Du willst, als tu mir den Gefallen und trage die Kunde über das, was hier geschah, zurück in Deine Heimat. Betrachte es als Alatars und mein Vermächtnis – oder vielmehr als eine letzte Bitte." Sie griff neben sich in ein Regal und nahm eine Pergamentrolle hervor, um sie Glîwen zu geben. „Hier, das ist eine Karte, die Dich durch die Wüste zu Meer bringen wird."

Glîwen starrte auf das Papier und für einen Moment war sie kurz davor, dieses Geschenk zurückzuweisen, doch dann nahm sie es mit einem Nicken an.

„Ich danke Euch, Nazmeya. Lebt wohl." Sie verließ die Gemächer, über denen sie schon den Schleier des Vergangenen spürte und ging hinunter zu den Dienern, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie wusste, dass Maliza nicht mit ihr gehen würde und so schloss sie die Freundin so vieler Jahre fest in die Arme und küsste sie und ihr Kind auf die Stirn. Dann ging sie zum Stall, um ein neues Pferd zu wählen und auszurüsten. Als sie wenig später in die Nacht hinaus ritt, den Weg nach Westen wählend, sah sie nicht zurück, in der Furcht, dass dieser neuerliche Abschied von allem, was sie kannte, mehr Bürde sein würde, als sie auf ihren Schultern tragen konnte.

* * *

Klicken und tippen - dann bin ich glücklich+g+ 


	28. 27 Gondor

LittleLion: Ja, ein Zeitsprung und was für ein gewaltiger. Noch eine Rechercheaufgabe für Dich: wer wurde in Glîwens Geburtsjahr ebenfalls geboren?

Tanja: Ich hoffe, ich habe Dich wirklich nicht zu lange warten lassen. Bin gerade mitten im Umzug und sehr gestresst. (Zudem hab ich mir beim Kistenschleppen auch noch einen Zeh gebrochen.) Aber bald hab ich wieder mehr Zeit, versprochen. Danke für die Review.

Gwiwi: Glîwen kann nach Hause, aber wer weiß, was oder wer ihr da noch im Weg stehen wird! Du darfst gespannt sein.

* * *

**Kapitel 27**

_Gondor_

Glîwen zog, Nazmeyas Karte folgend, nach Westen. Tagsüber verweilte sie an den Oasen und Wasserlöchern, des Nachts, wenn die weiß brennende Sonne hinter den Dünen versunken war und kalte Wind über das Land heulten, reiste sie weiter. Das Pferd, das sie sich aus dem Stall ihrer Herrin genommen hatte, leistete ihr gute Dienste und sie schonte es, wann immer sie konnte. Glîwen hatte es nicht eilig. Sie glaubte nicht, dass jemand den Bezug zwischen der blonden Schülerin des Magiers und der schweigsamen, sonnenverbrannten Gestalt mit den sorgsam gefärbten Haaren herstellen konnte, dennoch mied sie Dörfer und Städte, wenn sie es konnte und wenn keine neuen Vorräte einzukaufen waren. An ihrem Sattel hing alles, was sie benötigte, ein Schwert, eine sorgsam verpackte Laute mit acht Saiten, die man in Harad zu spielen pflegte, sowie zahlreiche Beutel mit Ausrüstung. Auf Fragen, wer sie sei und was sie in die verlassenen Landstriche trieb, die sie unweigerlich der Heimat entgegenführten, antwortete sie mit einer Geschichte über einen Verwandtenbesuch und bekam niemals Probleme damit. Dass Frauen alleine reisten, kam selten vor, aber es war nicht völlig ungewöhnlich, denn freie Frauen durften sich bewegen, wie sie wollten, wenn sie nicht von Adel waren. Sogar in den Gruppen der Soldaten, die Glîwen immer wieder begegneten, sah sie Frauen, die an der Seite ihrer männliche Kameraden nach Osten zogen, um sich dort dem verderblichen Einfluss Saurons und seiner Jünger zu unterstellen.

Hin und wieder machte sie in Tavernen halt, um dort für Kost und Unterkunft zu singen, wenn sie des Schlafens auf Sand oder hartem Lehmboden überdrüssig war. Ihre Barschaft war sehr klein, bestand nur noch aus ein paar Münzen, die sie bei jener letzten schicksalhaften Mission mit Alatar bei sich gehabt hatte. Sie dachte oft mit Wehmut an den alten Zauberer, der sie klug, umsichtig und mit viel Humor durch die letzten Jahre begleitet und ihr das Lernen erleichtert hatte. Auch an Malizas und das Kind dachte sie und hoffte, dass sie in Sicherheit waren. Glîwens schlechtes Gewissen, die Freundin nicht ausdrücklich zur gemeinsame Flucht aufgefordert zu haben, machte sich in mancher Stunde bemerkbar, aber nach einigen Tagen, in denen ein Sandsturm über ihr gewütet und sie vom richtigen Weg und jeder Wasserversorgung abgeschnitten hatte, wurde sie sich bewusst, dass Mutter und Kind eine solche Strapaze nicht zuzumuten gewesen wäre. Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Hassim sehr wohl auf seine kleine Familie aufpassen konnte und dass Harad ein sehr großes Land war, in dem es leicht fallen würde unterzutauchen.

Die Wochen zogen ins Land und war die Reise in das Land weit hinter dem schwarzen Gebirge eine Qual gewesen, so verging die Rückreise für Glîwen so schnell, als sei sie geflogen. Der rinnende Sand unter den Hufen des Pferdes wurde zu feinem Kies und dann zu Geröll, um schließlich fest und von grünen Gräsern bewachsen zu werden, die nach kleine Regenschauern süß dufteten. Regen – das war für Glîwen das Zeichen, dass Harad endgültig hinter ihr lag und als er das erste Mal seit langen Jahren auf sie viel, sprang sie vom Pferderücken und führte einen verrückten kleinen Tanz auf, um das Leben von Himmel zu begrüßen.

Bald traf die auf eine breite, ausgetretene Straße, die nach Norden führte und einen trägen, braunen Strom überquerte. Auf ihrer Karte war diese Furt verzeichnet und die Straße als die Straße von Harad verzeichnet, die das westliche Ende des Reiches bezeichnete. Je weiter sie nach Norden ritt, wusste sie, umso näher kam sie den Grenzen des großen Reiches Gondor. Die einsamen und kargen Gehöfte, an denen sie vorbei ritt, lagen nun nicht mehr an Wasserlöchern, sondern verfügten über Brunnen und so mancher misstrauische Blick traf sie, weswegen sie beschloss, ihre weiten Gewänder und das Kopftuch abzulegen, um im Hose und Wams weiterzureisen, das Haar nun nicht mehr unter Stoff verborgen, sondern im Nacken in einen Zopf gelegt. Doch half dies wenig gegen ihre gefärbten Haare und ihre dunkel gebräunte Haut. Eines Morgens erreichte sie eine kleine Stadt am Rande der Straße und die Kinder, die dort am Rand der Straße spielten, zeigten mit dem Finger auf sie, denn auch Glîwens Sattel und die Machart ihrer Ausrüstung verriet, woher sie kam. Als einige Soldaten, die gelangweilt vor einer Taverne saßen und würfelten, ihrer Angesicht wurden erhoben sie sich und kamen auf Glîwen zu, die Waffen bereits in der Hand.

„Heda", rief einer von ihnen und vertrat ihr den Weg durch die Stadt. „Was machst Du hier, Braunhaut?"

Einen anderen Menschen zu treffen, der Westron sprach, verblüfft Glîwen zunächst. Nicht, dass sie es nicht erwartet hätte, nein, die Worte klangen nur fremd in ihren Ohren, die an den weichen und warmen Klang der Sprache Harads gewöhnt waren.

„Ich bin wirklich lange fort gewesen", sagte sie leise zu sich und hob dann die Stimme, um zu antworten: „Ich bin eine wandernde Bardin und ziehe in meine Heimat zurück, die weiter im Norden liegt."

Der Soldat spuckte in den Staub der Straße und seinen kleine, gierigen Augen ruhten auf Glîwens edlem Pferd und dem schönen Sattel.

„Das wird der Hauptmann entscheiden. Steigt ab und folgt uns."

xxx

Der kleine Raum, in dem man Glîwen führte, war offenkundig das offizielle Quartier der Soldaten und deswegen voll gestopft mit Ausrüstung. Die schmalen Lager aus Pferdedecken und Stroh stanken nach Schweiß und menschliche Ausdünstungen. Glîwen rümpfte die Nase und streifte die Hand des Soldaten ab, als dieser sie auf einen Schemel drücken wollte. Der Mann schwieg verdutzt und wusste nicht ganz, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und lehnte sich an die Wand, sich ausgiebig zwischen den Beinen kratzend. Glîwen seufzte leise und wartete. Es dauerte über eine halbe Stunde, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und ein Mann eintrat, dessen Rüstung und Wappenrock, auf dem sich das Zeichen eines weißen Baumes zeigte, nicht so verdreckt waren wie die der Soldaten auf der Straße, wohl aber staubbedeckt und beschädigt wirkten. Der Soldat an der Wand schreckte hoch und stand stramm, doch der Neuankömmling winkte schwach ab und sagte trocken:

„Du kannst gehen. Und tun mir den Gefallen, wenn Du das nächste Mal eine Festnahme meldest, dann tu das nicht, wenn Du wie ein Weinfass stinkst." Der Soldat schrumpfte sichtlich zusammen und eilte aus dem Raum, während er verbleibende Gondorianer, wohl der Hauptmann, seinen Helm abnahm und Glîwen abschätzend musterte. Zu ihrer Überraschung war er noch jung, etwa in ihrem Alter. Ein gepflegter Bart in der Farbe seines dunklen Haares umrahmte seine ironisch hochgezogenen Mundwinkel, seine braunen Augen blitzten halb belustigt, halb ärgerlich, als er sich die Musterung beendet hatte und Glîwen sich erhob, um sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht klein zu fühlen. „Schau an, was haben wir hier? Eine gefährliche Spionin? Eine gedungene Attentäterin?"

„Eine Reisende, die sich fragt, warum sie in diesem Loch festsitzt", gab Glîwen zurück und hob provokant eine Augenbraue. Sie richtete sich noch weiter auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Hauptmann lachte, ein warmes Geräusch, das Glîwen seltsamerweise durch Mark und Bein ging und sie noch mehr reizte, und ging zu einem Regal, um sich aus einem Krug Wasser in einen Holzbecher einzuschenken. Glîwen bot er nichts an. Erbost und vor allem durstig vom Staub der endlosen Strasse kündigte sie an: „Ich werde jetzt durch diese Tür hinausmarschieren. Eure Fragen sind lächerlich."

„Vorsicht, meine Liebe." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und lehnte sich bequem an ein Regal, seelenruhig und aufreizend freundlich. Glîwen war über den Widerspruch seines Tons und seiner Worte derart verblüfft, dass sie sich wieder auf den wackeligen Schemel sinken ließ. Obwohl der Soldat sich nicht bewegte, strahlt seine ganze Gestalt martialische Kraft aus, die Glîwen wider Willen ein wenig einschüchterte. Sie reckt sie lediglich störrisch ihr Kinn, als er fortfuhr: „Meine Männer stehen vor dieser Tür und ich glaube, dass Ihr lieber mit mir vorlieb nehmt als mit ihnen. Sie sind abgekämpft und frustriert über die regelmäßigen Überfälle Harads und verdächtigen Euch, aus diesem feindlichen Volk zu stammen. Ich bin noch nicht lange an diesem Ort und gebe Euch zumindest eine Chance, zu beweisen, dass Ihr freundlich gesonnen seid."

„Und wie soll ich das Eurer Meinung tun?" Sprach sie mit einem kompletten Idioten? Sein überlegenes Lächeln sprach dafür, doch der nunmehr harte Blick seiner Augen hinderte sie im letzten Moment daran, ihren Gedanken auch zu äußern. „Ich bin in der Nähe von Lorien aufgewachsen und das Schicksal brachte mich nach Harad. Meine Profession ist die einer Bardin." Sie wollte ihm nicht die gesamte Geschichte erzählen, denn sie war der ganzen Situation müde, der Tatsache, dass sie so nahe der Heimat aufgehalten wurde. Da kam ihr eine Idee und sie musste sich bemühen, nicht zufrieden auszusehen. „Ich kann ein Lied für Euch singen, um Euch zu überzeugen."

Der Hauptmann strich sich über den Bart und nickte leicht, noch nicht überzeugt. Glîwen lächelte in sich hinein. Wenn Worte schon keine Überzeugungskraft hatten, dann würde sie es ihrer besonderen Art von Musik überlassen, um zu bekommen, was sie wollte.

xxx

Als sie die Stadt verließ, tat ihr der Hauptmann fast ein wenig Leid, wie er dort auf der Straße stand und ihr mit seltsam verschleiertem Blick hinterher sah. Doch dann drängte sie die Gedanke an den Mann beiseite und hob grüßend die Hand, um den starrenden Soldaten einen letzten spöttischen Abschiedsgruß zu gönnen, dann trieb sie ihr Pferd an, um aus der Stadt so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Es würde dem Offizier sicherlich nicht gefallen, wenn er feststellte, dass er mit einem kleinen Bann belegt worden war. Zumindest hatte sie ihre Probleme schnell und unkompliziert gelöst und niemand hatte einen Schaden erlitten.

Sie ritt weiter nach Norden und überquerte, zunächst auf der Haradstraße verweilend, einen weiteren Fluss, der von Großen Strom abzweigte und in Richtung des Schwarzen Gebirges floss. Im Osten ragten sie auf, die Berge, die man in Harad Aschenberge nannte und in deren Mitte einst das Zentrum von Saurons Macht gelegen hatte. Glîwen graute vor diesem Ort und so orientierte sie sich nach Westen, die Straße verlassend und die Nähe des großen Flusses suchend, der die Landschaft durchzog wie eine pulsierende Ader. An seinen Ufern lebten viele Menschen, die von dem gemäßigten Klima profitierten und erfolgreichen Ackerbau betrieben, der von den jährlichen Überschwemmungen des Flusses in den Frühlingsmonaten begünstigt wurde. Der schwarze, fruchtbare Schlamm, der auch in diesem Jahr wieder vom Wasser gebracht worden war, machte es Glîwen schwierig, ihren Weg ohne Umwege fortzusetzen. Sie verbrachte die eine oder andere Nacht bei freundlichen Bauern, die ihr eine Scheune oder einen trockenen Unterstand zum Übernachten anboten.

Nach und nach konnte sie, die regelmäßigen Pausen nutzend, die hartnäckige Farbe aus ihren langen, rotblonden Haaren waschen und auch ihre Sonnenbräune ging etwas zurück, was ihr weniger Verdächtigungen einbrachte. Auch verzichtete sie, ihre Augen, die sie in der Wüste wegen der Sonne mit Khol umrandet hatte, weiter zu schminken und nach all den Jahren, in denen sie in der Sprache Harads sogar geträumt hatte, verwandelte sie sich stückweise in den Menschen zurück, der sie einmal gewesen war, streifte eine Hülle ab wie ein Schmetterling, nur um festzustellen, dass sich viel verändert hatte. Oftmals betrachtete sie sich des Morgens beim Waschen im Brunnen und fragte sich, ob ihr Vater sie, wenn er sie eines Tages wiedersah, überhaupt erkennen würde. Die Sonne des Südens und die Sorgen und Nöte der vergangenen Jahre hatten einige kleine Falten neben ihren goldenen Augen hinterlassen, die wissend, aber auch oftmals ermüdet blickten. Ihr Gesicht hatte die Fülligkeit der Jugend verloren und ebenso der Rest ihres hochgewachsenen Körpers, der die gefälligen Rundungen einer Frau zeigten, die unter ihrer Haut eine nicht zu unterschätzende Anzahl an Muskeln verbarg. Glîwen hatte in Harad wenig Zeit gehabt, sich mit diesen Veränderungen zu beschäftigen, doch nun, da sie sie bewusst wahrnehmen konnte, begann sie sich ein unwohl zu fühlen in einem Körper, der bislang nur benutzt worden war, um zu funktionieren und einen regen Geist zu stützen. Es war die seltsame Gewissheit, dass dies nicht alles sein konnte, was ihr neues Selbst ausmachte, die sie umtrieb und nicht mehr verlassen wollte.

Eines Morgens endete Glîwens Glückssträhne recht abrupt, als sie entdeckte, dass jemand des Nachts ihr Pferd gestohlen hatte, während sie in einer Scheune übernachtete. Die am Abend zuvor noch sehr freundlichen Besitzer des Gehöfts gaben verärgert und empört vor, von nichts zu wissen und boten Glîwen zumindest gute Marschverpflegung als Tausch gegen den unnütz gewordenen Sattel an. So stimmte sie zähneknirschend dem Geschäft zu, schulterte ihre Laute und ihre Beutel, befestigte ihr Schwert an ihrem Gürtel und ging den Weg, den viele junge Landbewohner gewählt hatten, um ihr Glück oder zumindest etwas Geld zu machen – nach Minas Tirth.

Zwei Monate nach ihrem Aufbruch aus Harad, an einem von einem satten, blauen Himmel gekrönten Frühsommertag, erreichte Glîwen Osgiliath und überquerte die uralte Steinbrücke, um nur kurze Zeit später vom Anblick der Hauptstadt Gondors überwältigt zu werden. Wie eine weiße Perle, umgeben von schroffem Felsgestein, schmiegte sich die Stadt an das graue, schartige Gebirge. Im Wind knallende Banner jeder Farbe flatterten über den scheinbar zahllosen Türmen und Befestigungsanlagen und begrüßten die Reisenden, in deren Mitte Glîwen von Osgiliath aus zog. Die Meisterschaft, mit der diese riesige Stadt erschaffen worden war, übertraf alles, was sie an menschlicher Kunst je erblickt hatte und als sie durch das riesige Stadttor ging, dessen bronzene Flügel mit den Statuen längst vergessener Helden besetzt waren, fühlte sie jene ehrfürchtige Verlorenheit, die sie in ihrer Kindheit oftmals in Lorien empfunden hatte. Menschen, Massen von Menschen bevölkerten die Plätze, strömten aus Häusern und Geschäften, lachten, brüllten und redeten durcheinander, schufen eine Welle an Geräuschen und Gerüchen, die über Glîwen brandeten und sie mit einem Mal auflachen ließ, so überwältigt und ergriffen war sie. Dies waren die Menschen des Westens, aus deren Mitte sie stammte, und dieses Land lag in ihrem Blut. Ihr Marschgepäck zurechtrückend, erkämpfte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, als sie die Straßen emporstieg, sich nach allen Seiten umschauend und die neuen Eindrücke aufsaugend, die auf sie einstürzten. An diesem Ort, ahnte sie, würde sie gerne verweilen, bis sie ihren Weg nach Lorien antreten würde.

* * *

Und wie es weitergeht, seht ihr, wenn der Button geht. +g+ Danke für alle Reviews! 


	29. 28 Ein Wiedersehen

Dûrihiél: Willkommen, hach, eine neue Leserin. +freu+ Vielen Dank für die Review, ich hoffe, Du bleibst dabei. Und als Antwort auf Deine Frage, wo Glîwens Heimat ist – ist Heimat nicht da, wo das Herz ist? Man darf gespannt sein!

Little Lion: Bald kommen auch wieder spannendere Kapitel. Und, schon gegooglet?

Tanja: Dankeschön! Die Besserungswünsche haben geholfen, ich habe Zehenbruch und Umzug fast hinter mir – ergo habe ich wieder Zeit zum Schreiben. Tja, der blöde Hauptmann – +g+

Gwiwi: Ich hatte es schon mal versprochen, diese Geschichte wird sehr, sehr lang. Hoffe Du bleibst am Ball! (Und ich auch, denn manchmal bin ich wirklich furchtbar faul!)

Lady-of-Gondor: Glîwen ist erwachsen geworden und das Erwachsenwerden bedeutet oft, dass sich Lebenswege ändern, von denen man vorher dachte, dass man sie für immer verfolgen würde. Danke für die Review!

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

_Ein Wiedersehen_

Die Schenke „Zum weißen Baum" lag in einer kleine Gasse, eingerahmt vom Laden des Rattenfängers und einer Meierei, an deren Tür sich an jedem Morgen zu Sonnenaufgang die Milchbuben tummelten, um die Kannen mit frischer Milch einzuliefern, die im Laufe des Tages zu Käse verarbeitet wurden. Nicht selten stank es in der Schenke nach fauler Milch, totem Ungeziefer und angebranntem Essen zu selben Zeit, aber Glîwen störte sich nicht daran. Der Ton in dem kleinen, aber stets besuchten Gasthaus war recht freundlich. Geführt wurde es von zwei jungen Frauen, Zwillingsschwestern, deren Vater über dreißig Jahre der Wirt gewesen und vor einigen Monaten verstorben war. Satira war klein, stämmig und von unerschütterlicher Tüchtigkeit, Antaris ein eher zartes Wesen, das in seinem hübschen Kopf einen untrüglichen Sinn für das Geschäft verbarg. Sie hatte zuerst den Vorschlag gemacht, dass Glîwen bleiben konnte, denn sie hatte, als die für sie fremde Frau den Schankraum betreten hatte, angetan mit Laute und Schwert, eine Möglichkeit gewittert, ihre Taverne von allen anderen in der Stadt – und das waren nicht wenige – abzuheben. So war es gekommen, dass Glîwen in einer winzigen Kammer neben der Küche schlief, des Morgens half das Essen für den Nachmittag vorzubereiten, an dem die Schenke öffnete und in der Nacht dann aufspielte.

Das Geld, das sie an den Abenden verdiente, sparte sie, denn sie hatte vor, sich ein neues Pferd zu kaufen, um den Rest ihrer Reise auf diese Weise hinter sich bringen zu können, denn vor einem weiteren langen Fußmarsch graute es ihr immens. Ein Pferd bot die Sicherheit einer vielleicht nötigen schnellen Flucht, konnte mehr Proviant tragen als sie selbst und ließ sich im Notfall wieder gegen Essen eintauschen. So war sie mehr als bereit, ihre Heimkehr noch um einige Wochen zu verschieben, doch das Pferd und das Geld waren nicht der einzige Grund, der sie in Minas Tirith hielt. Sie wollte nicht staubbedeckt, mit fremder Kleidung und abgezehrt nach Lorien zurückkehren, sondern sich die Zeit gönnen, sich zu erholen und mit sich selbst und dem Erlebten ins Reine zu kommen. Auch die Musik hatte ihren Anteil an ihrem Zögern, denn ein neuer Ort bedeutete neue Musik und sie nutzte ihre freie Zeit, um Gauklern, Zechern und anderen Musikern zuzuhören, sich ihre Lieder zu merken und einige davon, die ihr besonders gut gefielen, selbst zu spielen.

Die Abende in der drangvollen Enge des Schankraumes, in dessen Luft Rauch und Essensgeruch waberten, erfreuten sie, denn die Schwestern sorgten dafür, dass nicht nur gute Unterhaltung, sondern auch ein großes Maß an Sicherheit für die Besucher geboten wurde. Zu diesem Zweck half Satiras riesenhafter Ehemann Dimaro, der mehr Muskeln als Verstand besaß, aber ein durch und durch netter Mann war, wenn man ihn nicht reizte, bei der Entsorgung allzu rauflustiger Trunkenbolde. „Zum weißen Baum" galt deswegen als sicherer Aufenthaltsort und meistens waren es brave Handwerker und Bürger, die nach anstrengendem Tagewerk für einige Stunden einkehren wollten, um die neuesten Nachrichten auszutauschen, Karten zu spielen und gutes Bier zu trinken. Nur das Essen in der Schenke brannte hin und wieder an, aber Satira tat, was sie konnte, um ihre Kochkünste zu verbessern und den verwöhntesten Gaumen zu schmeicheln.

Es zeigte sich, dass sich die Güte des Gasthauses auch innerhalb der Stadtwache herumgesprochen hatten, denn von Tag zu Tag durften die Schwestern mehr Gardisten begrüßen, deren altes Stammlokal abgebrannt war und die lange nach einem neuen Aufenthaltsort für die dienstfreie Zeit gesucht hatten. Die Anwesenheit der Gerüsteten sorgte alsbald dafür, dass auch die letzten Streithähne und zwielichtigen Gestalten aus dem „Baum" verschwanden und nichts mehr den Eindruck gepflegter, aber hin und wieder arg alkoholgetränkter Bürgerlichkeit störte.

Eines Abends saß Glîwen in ihrer angestammten Ecke, aus der sie den gesamten Raum überblicken konnte und die nahe genug an der Tür zur Küche war, um vor liebestollen Männern fliehen zu können, die es an manchem Tag auch nach Stunden der Ablehnung nicht müde wurden, Glîwen das Erlebnis ihres Lebens zu versprechen, wenn sie mitkam. Keines dieser Angebote nahm sie wirklich übel außer denen, bei denen man ihr Geld anbot. Seit ihren Tagen bei Carwyn, an denen sie begriffen hatte, was zwischen Männern und Frauen vorging, war sie mit diesem Thema erst wieder während der aufkeimenden Liebe zwischen Maliza und Hassim begegnet, und dort auch erst in der allerunschuldigsten Rolle als Außenstehende. Das offen zur Schau gestellte Interesse an ihrer Person verunsicherte sie hin und wieder und sie kam sich in Angesicht der zwei wortgewandten und erfahrenen Schwestern linkisch und unerfahren vor – was ja auch tatsächlich der Fall war, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Sie hatte noch niemals bei einem Mann gelegen und verspürte auch nicht die geringste Lust, dies zu tun. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, ob sie diese Lust jemals empfunden hatte oder ob jede Emotion in ihrem Leben, die sie auf einen Mann gerichtet hatte, weit von diesem Feld der Gefühle entfernt lag.

Über diese Dinge grübelte sie wieder einmal nach und zupfte an den Saiten ihrer Laute, eher versunken in das Geräusch der Regentropfen, die die dicht geballten Sommerwolken auf die Stadt und auf die Fenster des Gasthauses warfen, als in eine wirkliche Melodie. Es war ruhig im Schankraum, denn das Wetter hielt so manchen Mann zuhause und die Soldaten in ihren Unterkünften. Deswegen blickte Glîwen auch auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und fünf Männer hereinkamen, gehüllt in nasse Umhänge und im leisen Gespräch vertieft. Sie strebten der Theke entgegen und lehnten sich daran, um etwas zu trinken zu bestellten. Glîwen, nun durch die Störung wieder klare Gedanken fassen könnend, räusperte sich und begann, eine leise Weise zu singen, die sie auf der Laute begleitete. An diesem Abend legte sie nichts von ihrer Gabe in die Musik, wie sie es manchmal tat, um die müden Soldaten aufzumuntern oder die alten Knochen der Arbeiter zu stärken. Stattdessen wählte sie Musik, die für sich selbst sprach und wurde dann eins mit der Melodie, ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen wie Vögel und legte alles Gefühl, das sie besaß, hinein in ihren Gesang. Dass jemand dicht neben ihr stand, bemerkte sie erst, als die letzten Töne in der erwartungsvollen Stille verklangen und sie aufblickte.

„Ihr habt mir Euren Namen damals nicht verraten", sagte der Hauptmann von der Grenze und lächelte grimmig.

xxx

„Ihr werdet jetzt mitkommen." Die Laute fast auf den Boden, als er sie hart am Arm packte und auf die Beine zerrte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig drückte sie das Instrument in Satiras Hand und sah diese mit einem verzweifelten Blick an. Doch niemand in der Gaststätte unternahm einen Versuch, Glîwen zu helfen, als der große Mann sie in Richtung der Tür zog, seine Männer dicht hinter ihm. Glîwen wehrte sich und zappelte, doch gegen die Körperkraft des wütenden Hauptmannes kam sie nicht an. Die Pforte schwang auf, sie konnte noch einen letzten Blick auf die sorgenvollen Mienen der Schwestern werfen, die sich wahrscheinlich eher Sorgen um den Ruf ihrer Schenke machten als um Glîwen, dann ließ der Hauptmann ihren Arm los, sie hinaus stoßend. Sie rutschte aus und landete im Schlamm, nach Luft schnappend im Angesicht der Behandlung und des kalten Regens, der sie innerhalb weniger Augenblicke von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässte. Glîwen rechnete damit, jeden Moment von einem Schwert durchbohrt oder einem Stiefel getreten zu werden, doch als sie sich die wirren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht wischte und langsam auf die Beine kam, sah sie, dass sie mit dem Hauptmann alleine war. Seine Begleiter waren fort und nichts war in der Gasse außer ihnen, einer Ratte in einem Müllhaufen und dem strömenden Regen. Doch diese Tatsache trug nichts zu Glîwens Erleichterung bei, im Gegenteil. Die kraftvolle Gestalt des Soldaten ihr gegenüber vibrierte vor unterdrückter Aggression und das aus den Fenstern der Schenke fallende Licht warf tiefe Schatten auf das Gesicht mit dem wilden Bart, durch den die Wassertropfen ihren Wrg fanden, und den funkelnden Augen.

Glîwen spürte, wie angstvolle Kälte ihr Rückgrat hinaufkroch. Ein scharfes Atmen auf der anderen Seite, dann erneut Stille und ein bohrender Blick. Eine Hand wanderte zum Schwertgriff und Glîwen begriff, dass er sie auf die Straße gebracht hatte, weil er sie für eine Bedrohung hielt und nicht das Leben seiner Männer und der Gäste im Wirtshaus riskieren wollte. In diesem Moment überblickte sie die ganze Tragweite ihrer Tat. Sie hatte einen gondorianischen Soldaten angegriffen, mit einer überlegenen Kraft, die er nicht beherrschte, gegen die er sich nicht hatte wehren können, in keinster Weise, und die ihn wahrscheinlich vor seinen Männern wie einen Idioten hatte dastehen lassen. Heiße Schamesröte überkam ihr Gesicht und sie senkte den Kopf wie eine ertappte Schülerin.

„Ich habe Euch Unrecht angetan, verzeiht", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und sah den Mann dann wieder an. Dieser nickte langsam, bedächtig.

„Oh ja, Weib, das habt Ihr." Seine Hand umklammerte seinen Schwertgriff nun fester und er fragte schroff: „Was könnt Ihr noch mit Eure Magie? Ich habe die interessantesten Geschichten über Euch gehört. Könnt Ihr dafür sorgen, dass ich mich umbringe und jeden anderen, der an diesem Abend erlebt hat, dass ich Euch fortgebracht habe?"

„Auch wenn Ihr es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glaubt, aber so etwa beherrsche ich nicht", gab Glîwen zurück und breitete die Hände in einer instinktiven Geste aus, so als könne sie ihn auf diese Weise überzeugen, dass sie nichts Übles im Schilde führte. Es war dieselbe Situation wie vor einigen Wochen an der Grenze, sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm begreiflich machen sollte, dass sie niemandem etwas antun wollte – um es dann letztendlich doch zu tun. „Ich will einfach nur etwas Geld verdienen und dann Minas Tirith verlassen, um in meine Heimat zu gehen. Mein Wort darauf, Hauptmann, ich bin keine Spionin, keine böse Zauberin und keine Attentäterin, die es auf den Truchseß abgesehen hat. Ich möchte lediglich nach Hause." Diese Worte hatten sie über viele Jahre hinweg begleitet und sie hatte sie immer wieder gesprochen, leise und laut, in vielen Sprachen und nun klang all das Elend in ihnen mit, das sich mit den Worten verbunden hatten. Vielleicht war es die Resignation in ihrer Stimme, die den Umschwung brachte, denn schließlich, nach einem Moment der angespannten, nur von Regen durchbrochenen Stille, nahm der Hauptmann die Hand vom Schwertgriff und fragte in nun wieder gleichgültigem Ton:

„Seid Ihr bereit Euch für den Angriff auf mich zu verantworten?" Glîwen nickte leicht, wie betäubt von der neuerlichen Aussicht, Lorien für eine längere Zeit, als sie gedacht hatte, nicht wiederzusehen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler begangen und damit gegen ein Gebot verstoßen hatte, nach dem Alatar stets zu leben gepflegt hatte – die Gabe der Magie niemals für egoistische Ziele einzusetzen, denn Egoismus war der graue Pfad auf die dunkle Seite, von der es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Der Hauptmann nahm sie wieder am Arm, doch dieses Mal war sein Griff zwar fest, aber nicht mehr schmerzhaft. Er entnahm seiner Tasche ein Lederband und fesselte Glîwens Handgelenke aneinander, dann führte sie durch das Gewirr der nächtlichen Gassen, einem Ziel entgegen, das nur er kannte.

xxx

Im rauschenden Regen eilten sie die Straßen hinauf, sich im wechselnden Licht der Gebäude mit stetig dem höchsten Punkt der Stadt nähernd. Das Wasser floss ihnen in Strömen entgegen, rauschte von Dächern und Hauswänden hinab in die Gassen, durchweichte Glîwen, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, im Inneren nur noch aus Eiseskälte zu bestehen. Doch sie machte keine Anstalten zu fliehen oder auch nur zu versuchen, die sich in der Nässe zusammenziehenden Lederriemen von ihren Handgelenken zu streifen. Sie ahnte sorgenvoll, dass der Hauptmann nicht vorhatte, sie in ein Gefängnis zu bringen, denn sie passierten zwei Wachhäusern, ohne dass der schweigende Mann Anzeichen dafür auswies, den Marsch vorzeitig zu beenden. Die Entschlossenheit des Hauptmannes, der hinter ihr ging und sie mit seinem missbilligenden Schweigen und seiner bloßen Anwesenheit vorantrieb, endete nicht vor den Wachen der Oberstadt, die in ihren kleine Wachhäusern standen, zusammengekrümmt gegen die Kälte unter ihren silbernen Helmen und grauen Mänteln. Die Männer blickten nicht einmal auf, als Glîwen vorbeiging, sie nickten nur grüßend in Richtung ihres stummen, gegen Wind und Regen leicht gekrümmt gehenden Bewachers. Ein Donnerschlag fuhr vom Himmel zur Erde, rollte über der Ebene und in den Bergen, bevor ihm ein Blitz folgte, der es taghell werden ließ. Glîwen, die eine Treppe empor eilte, zu der der Hauptmann sie gestoßen hatte, fiel fast rückwärts die Stufen hinunter, als sie in der Nähe, im dräuenden Dunkel der Gebäude um sie herum, plötzlich die grauenhaft verkrüppelten Umrisse einer Gestalt erblickte, die im Licht des Blitzes auftauchte und sofort wieder verschwand. Sie blinzelte verdutzt, schwankte und spürte die Hand des Mannes in ihrem Rücken. Ein erneuter Blitz und sie sah, was sie für ein Ungeheuer gehalten hatte. Fast hätte sie gelacht, doch es war, als bohrte sich die Trostlosigkeit ihrer Erkenntnis und deren Bedeutung in ihr Herz, jede Regung erstickend.

Vor einer weißen, im Dunst des Wasserschleier liegenden Ansammlung von riesigen Gebäuden sah sie den Baum, Gondors Baum, das tote Relikt anderer Zeiten. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte vorsichtig zu ertasten, was diesen Ort ausmachte, doch sofort traf sie eine Welle von Emotionen, die sie noch einen Schritt zurücktaumeln ließ, was ihren Begleiter nötigte, sie nicht sehr sanft an der Schulter zu packen und die letzten schlüpfrigen Stufen hinaufzuschieben.

„Wollt Ihr Euch umbringen, Frau?", brüllte er gegen das Rauschen des Regens an und schenkte ihr einen flammenden Blick. Doch Glîwen, die in diesem Moment sah und fühlte, was er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, sah auch ihn mit ihrem Blick und erkannte tief in ihm etwas, das er dort tief verschlossen hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen, furchtbare Sorgen. Noch mehr, er litt und versuchte, es unter seiner Schroffheit und Eile zu verstecken. Glîwen verschloss ihre Wahrnehmung wieder, denn sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie ein fremdes Gemach betreten, in dem sie nichts zu suchen hatte. Der Ruck, als er sie über den großen, freien Platz zog, direkt zum Haupteingang des größten, weißen Marmorgebäudes, ließ sie endgültig in ihre normale Welt zurückkehren.

„Das ist der Palast des Truchseß!", brüllte sie zurück und stemmte die Füße in den Boden, mehr aus einer plötzlichen Regung als aus ihrem Willen heraus. Dass ihr Bewacher sie an diesen Ort gebracht hatte, erschien ihr vollkommen willkürlich und sinnlos, denn jedes andere Gefängnis hätte es in dieser scheußlichen Nacht auch getan. Schon wollte sie ihn auffordern, ihr endlich zu enthüllen, was er plante, denn mit jedem Augenblick, der verging, wurde ihr der Ort, dem sie sich näherten, unheimlicher. Doch da schwangen die Türflügel aus massivem weißem Stein vor ihnen auf, angestoßen von schemenhaften Dienern, die sich ebenso ungehört und ungesehen zurückzogen, wie sie gekommen waren und der Hauptmann zerrte Glîwen über die Schwelle, hinaus aus den Regen, hinein in die reine, gedämpfte Stelle der Thronhalle. Glîwen erschlaffte in seinem Griff, als sich die Tür donnernd schloss und er sie wieder auf die Beine stellte. Die Ruhe und Weite des Ortes brachte sie so schnell zu ihrer ruhigen Haltung zurück, schneller als es jedes Wort oder jede Tat des Hauptmannes gekonnt hätte. Sie sah ihn an, doch er bemerkte es nicht, blickte sich um, so als suche er etwas. Mit einer fast verzweifelten Geste fuhr er sich durch das nasse Haar, sichtlich nervös und auch ein wenig desorientiert, doch er sprach nicht. Es schien, als sei ihm, je näher er dem Palast gekommen war, etwas von seiner Selbstsicherheit verloren gegangen zu sein und Glîwen fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sein Verhalten mit jener unterschwelligen Aura von verbitterter Bösartigkeit zusammenhing, die in der Halle hing wie ein übler Geruch.

Sie tat ein paar unbewusste Schritte, zu denen ihre Neugierde sie trug, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie im Ort der absoluten Macht über Gondor und seine Menschen stand. Fackelschein erhellte, schwankend im feinen Luftzug, der von der Fenstern herabwehte, die Bögen von Säulen und Decke, die Statuen, deren glatte Gesichter Stolz und Anmut ausdrückten und die beiden Thronsessel, die sich weit von ihr entfernt in den Schatten erhoben. In den Saal hätte Nazmeyas Haus hineingepasst, und doch war dies ein Ort der Einsamkeit und Kälte, kein Heim, wie das Herrenhaus in der Wüste Harads, in dem jeder der Menschen dort trotz aller Verschiedenheiten seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Glîwen fror und wollte die Arme um sich schlingen, doch da bemerkte sie, dass sie noch gefesselt war. Ihr Begleiter bemerkte es ebenfalls und zeigt Erbarmen. Während Glîwen ihre geröteten Handgelenke massierte, fragte sie leise, nicht fähig, ihre Sorge und Beunruhigung zu verbergen:

„Und was geschieht nun?"

Der Hauptmann lächelte dünn und freudlos, seine braunen Augen, die vormals wild und kraftvoll gewirkt hatten, waren nun stumpf und von Bitterkeit übertüncht.

„Jetzt könnt Ihr mir nicht mehr entkommen und werdet tun, was ich von Euch verlange."

* * *

Was das ist, was er von ihr verlangen wird? Mehr im nächsten Kapitel. Eure Demetra 


	30. 29 Familienbande

Tanja: Glîwens fiese Abenteuer? Dabei war ich doch bisher noch gar nicht fies. +grinst vielsagend+

Gwiwi: Wäre ich Autor unter Vertrag, könnte ich mit diesen Stories Geld verdienen und müsste sie nicht ständig in der Furcht leben, dass mein Chef hereinkommt und mich beim Tippen und Träumen erwischt. +smile+

LittleLion: Gut geraten, gut getroffen, 100 Punkte und gleich hier die Fortsetzung für Dich!

* * *

**Kapitel 29**

_Familienbande_

„Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte Glîwen zögernd, denn sie konnte trotz des seltsamen Benehmens des Hauptmannes und seiner verständlichen Wut auf sie, weil sie ihn unter einen Zauberbann gestellt hatte, nicht glauben, dass er ihr schaden wollte. „Sprecht, ich bitte Euch. Ihr macht mir Angst."

Er hörte ihr offenkundig nicht zu, sondern sah sich stattdessen aufmerksam in dem leeren Saal um. Als sich an einer der weißmarmornen Seitenwände, verborgen von einem kostbar mit Silbergarn bestickten Wandbehang, eine kleine Tür knarrend öffnete, atmete er sichtlich auf und drehte sich zu Glîwen um. Nun endlich schienen ihre Worte ihn erreicht zu haben, doch die Antwort, die er ihr gab, war unbefriedigend.

„Ihr dürft Euch für Euer Verhalten revanchieren, meine Dame. Euer Ehrenwort darauf." Er ergriff ihre Hand, als sie verblüfft nickte, bedeutete ihr, leise zu sein und zog sie zu der Tür, hinter der der Lichtschimmer einer Kerze verriet, dass man auf sie wartete. Glîwen folgte ohne zu Zögern, denn ihr stand ohnehin keine andere Handlungsmöglichkeit frei. Hinter der Tür, in einem engen Gang, stand ein alter Diener und verneigte sich kurz, als er die beiden Gestalten durch den Durchlass passieren ließ und ihn dann wieder schloss.

„Ihr kommt rechtzeitig, Herr", sprach er leise und musterte Glîwen mit wachem, funkelndem Blick, der im seltsamen Gegensatz zu seinen mühsamen, vom Alter gezeichneten Bewegungen stand. „Wir können sofort zu ihm, alle außer mir sind schon zu Bett gegangen."

„Sehr gut", flüsterte der Soldat erleichtert und seine breiten Schultern sackten ein wenig herab, als er sich entspannte. Für einen Moment konnte Glîwen die Sorgen, die ihn betrübten, sehen, ohne ihre Gabe anzuwenden und das überzeugte sie endgültig, dass ihr an diesem Ort keine Gefahr drohte, selbst wenn die Umstände ihrer Ankunft im Palast reichlich mysteriös waren. Sie löste vorsichtig ihre Hand aus dem warmen Griff ihres Bewachers, der sich ihrer wieder zu erinnern schien und ihr ein schmales Lächeln schenkte. „Gehen wir."

Sie gingen durch den kleinen Korridor, der in einer Tür zu einem größeren, besser ausgeleuchteten Gang mündete, in den sie einbogen, um mehrere Treppen, Portale und kleine Räume hinter sich zu lassen. Je weiter sie gingen, desto wertvoller wurde die Einrichtung. Die Türen in den Portalen, so sie vorhanden waren, waren mit aufwendigen Schnitzereien verziert, die Räume, durch die sie gingen, Abbild des Prunkes, der im Angesicht der schlichten und kargen Thronhalle unerwartet kam. Vergoldete Möbel wetteiferten mit kostbaren Wandbehängen und glänzten frisch poliert im Licht der Kerze, die der alte Diener bei sich trug und der Fackel, die zur Nachtstunde nur vereinzelt ihr huschendes Licht über den Weg der drei Gestalten warfen. Schließlich erreichten sie eine verschlossene Tür und die beiden Männer drehten sich zu Glîwen um, der Blick des Dieners skeptisch, der des Hauptmannes grimmig entschlossen.

„Haltet Ihr sie für vertrauenswürdig?", krächzte der alte Mann leise, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass die Person, über die er sprach, direkt neben ihm stand und nun langsam etwas ungehalten wurde. Der Soldat musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, warf Glîwen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und nickte schließlich langsam.

„Ich denke schon, Wat. Du kannst vorerst gehen." Brummelnd verschwand der Diener hinter der nächsten Biegung und dann wurde es ruhig im Korridor. Der Hauptmann blickte zu Glîwen und deutete dann auf die Tür. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich will, dass Ihr Euch revanchiert. Da Ihr mich bisher nicht angegriffen oder bezaubert habt, glaube ich, Euch vertrauen zu können, doch ich muss Euch bitten, über das, was Ihr seht, mit niemandem zu sprechen. Auch ist es möglich, dass man mich in der Taverne erkannt hat. Wenn man Euch danach fragt – leugnet es ab." Der Befehl war zur Bitte geworden und so schluckte Glîwen ihre Zweifel hinunter. Sie nickte und der Mann öffnete die Tür.

Mattes Licht empfing sie sowie ein leises Flüstern. Glîwens Augen brauchten einige Sekunden, um sich an das Licht in dem verschwenderisch eingerichteten Gemach zu gewöhnen. Die leise, wirre Worte ausstoßende Stimme gehörte einer Gestalt, die auf einem breiten Bett lag, beschirmt von schweren, blauen Bettvorhängen, die mit dem Zeichen des silbernen Baumes bestickt waren. Glîwen blickte fragend zu dem Hauptmann und als er nickte, trat sie zum Bett und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Für einen Moment bemerkte sie noch, dass sie schlammige Spuren auf dem Laken hinterließ, doch dann fesselte sie der Anblick des Kranken und sie vergaß alles um sie herum.

Von einem schlimmen Fieber geplagt, warf sich ein schmächtiger Knabe, gerade erst auf der Schwelle zum Mannesalter, auf dem Lager hin und her. Sein hellbraunes Haar war verschwitzt und hing wirr in sein blasses, ausgezehrtes Gesicht. Durch den Verband, der seinen Brustkorb eng umschloss, sickerte eitriges Blut und besudelte die glühende Haut und die zerdrückten Laken. Glîwen runzelte die Stirn. Offenkundig kümmerte man sich nicht gut um den Kranken, denn die Luft in dem Zimmer war stickig und die Kleidung und Bettwäsche so sehr verschmutzt, dass es sie ekelte. Wütend über solch eine Behandlung des Jungen, drehte sie den Kopf zu ihrem Begleiter. Er stand neben ihr und betrachtete den Kranken, doch als sie ihm einen Vorwurf machen wollte, las sie aus seinem Gesicht ein Entsetzen, das ihn entlastete – auch er hatte nichts über diese Zustände gewusst.

„Wer ist er? Und vor allem – wer seid Ihr?", erkundigte sie sich deswegen lediglich sanft. Die Miene des Soldaten verfinsterte sich, wurde dann weich.

„Boromir ist mein Name. Das ist Faramir, mein Bruder. Der Truchsess ist unser Vater. - Und, bei den Göttern, für das hier wird er büßen."

xxx

„Was ist geschehen? Und wie konntet Ihr nicht wissen, dass er in diesem Zustand ist?" Glîwen legte eine Hand auf Faramirs Stirn und konzentrierte sich auf die Unruhe, die aufgrund des Fiebers in dem Kranken pulsierte. Es dauerte einige Momente, dann lag der Junge still und Glîwen bedeutete seinem Bruder, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Ihr bringt mich ganz durcheinander mit Eurer Hin- und Hergeherei."

Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und blickte Glîwen an, als sähe er sie an diesem Moment zum ersten Mal. Dann huschte das erste wirklich aufrichtige Lächeln über sein bärtiges Gesicht und er ging um das Bett herum, um sich auf Faramirs andere Seite zu setzen und seine Hand zu nehmen.

„Es tut mir Leid", beschied er Glîwen, bevor er wieder in seinen gewohnt sachlichen Tonfall zurückfiel. Der Blick seiner Augen blieb jedoch sanft auf das Gesicht Faramirs gerichtet. „Wie Ihr wisst habe ich bis vor kurzem Grenzdienst verrichtet. Dass mein Bruder bei der Jagd schwer verwundet wurde, erfuhr ich durch Zufall, weil einer meiner Männer Besuch aus Gondor erhielt, der es mir erzählte. Ich ritt hierher und kam heute Morgen an, doch mein Vater verweigerte mir, meinen Bruder zu sehen. Es sei bereits alles, was in der Macht der hiesigen Heiler lag, für ihn getan worden und so befahl mich mein Vater zurück zur Grenze. Dort bin ich jetzt auch – offiziell, geschützt von den Aussagen meine Männer."

„Ihr begeht hiermit also Hochverrat. Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum diese Heimlichtuerei vonnöten war." Glîwen war wider Willen beeindruckt von Boromirs Opferbereitschaft. Doch einige Fragen blieben noch offen. „Wie kann nur ein Vater so ein grausames Spiel mit seinen Söhnen treiben? Und welche Rolle spiele ich in Eurem Plan?"

„Ihr wart meine letzte Hoffnung. Ich hatte Euren Bann gespürt und sagte mir, dass ich eher bereit wäre, eine Zauberin an das Bett meines Bruders zu lassen als auf die Aussagen meines Vaters zu vertrauen." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, blickte fort, denn seine Fassung, die er mühsam bewahrt hatte, schwand dahin. „Mein Vater hält Faramir für einen Schwächling und hat schon immer darauf bestanden, dass er seine Kämpfe alleine ausficht. So etwas ist schon einmal vorgekommen. Nach dem Tod unserer Mutter hatte Faramir furchtbare Alpträume und mein Vater steckte ihn in eine dunkle Kammer, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er stärker war als die Nacht." Boromir brach ab, schien zu begreifen, dass er damit begonnen hatte, seine privatesten Angelegenheiten vor einer ihm völlig Fremden auszubreiten. Dann lachte er rau auf. „Ja, das sind Zeiten, in denen ich mein Vertrauen in eine Frau lege, deren Namen ich nicht kenne und die mich vor meinen Männern bis auf die Knochen blamiert hat."

Er erhob sich in einer abrupten Bewegung und trat zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge zu öffnen und zumindest ein wenig der frischen, kalten Nachtluft in den Raum zu lassen. Glîwen beugte sich vor, um Faramir für eine Weile zuzudecken, dann erhob sie sich und suchte sich in dem Gemach zusammen, was sie benötigte. Einige Hemden zerriss sie zu Verbänden und Kompressen, dann trug sie einen Krug mit frischem Wasser zum Bett. Vorsichtig begann sie, die Bandagen um Faramirs Brust zu lösen, doch sie kam nicht sehr weit, da das Leinen hoffnungslos mit Blut und Eiter verkrustet war. So griff sie zu dem kleinen Dolch, der in ihrem Stiefel steckte, um den Stoff zu durchschneiden und fühlte auf einmal Boromirs Hand auf ihrer. In ihrer Konzentration hatte sie nicht einmal gehört, wie er sich näherte. Zunächst nahm sie an, dass er vermutete, sie wolle seinen Bruder erdolchen, doch er bedeutete ihr lediglich zu warten. Vorsichtig hob er den Knabenkörper an und hielt ihn, bis Glîwen die Wunde gereinigt, mit dem über einer Flamme gesäuberten Dolch ausgeschabt und neu locker verbunden hatte.

„Eine stark zerfetzte Wunde. Vielleicht wurde er von einem wilden Tier angegriffen", sprach sie mehr zu sich als zu Boromir und betrachtete die Entzündung in dem geröteten Fleisch. Innerlich konzentrierte sie sich bereits auf die Musik, die sie nutzen wollte, um in Faramirs Geist und Körper vorzudringen und die Heilung anzustoßen. Das Fieber hatte in dem jungen Körper bereits schwer, doch sie war zuversichtlich, dass der Knabe überleben würde. Gänzlich unbehandelt war er nicht geblieben, wie sie gemerkt hatte, doch war die Hilfe nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Einen Kranken zur Ader zu lassen und die Wunde mit Honig zu verschließen mochte bei anderen Krankheiten und Verletzung angebracht sein, nicht jedoch bei einer stark verschmutzten Verletzung, die erst einmal ausbluten musste, um den Rest des Drecks hinauszuschwemmen. Im Geist dankte Glîwen Carwyn und Alatar, die ihr viel über den menschlichen Körper und vor allem über Sauberkeit beigebracht hatten. Um zu verhindern, dass sich die Verletzung wegen dem herrschenden Schmutz noch einmal entzündete, zog sie auch neue Bettwäsche auf und Faramir ein neues Hemd über. „Werft dies in den Kamin, Euer Diener soll es morgen sofort verbrennen, dann wird unser nächtlicher Besuch nicht so auffallen", befahl Glîwen und warf Boromir das Bündel schmutziger Stoffe zu, das er mit verdutztem Blick auffing. Dann jedoch tat er, was sie wollte und beschwerte sich mit keinem Wort darüber, das sie nun das Kommando übernommen hatte. Als sie sich einen Schemel neben das Bett zog und Faramirs Hand nahm, um sich zu konzentrieren, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Boromir zurückziehen wollte, doch sie winkte ihn heran. „Bleibt hier und nehmt seine andere Hand. Es kann nie schaden, wenn ein Kranker die Nähe seiner Familie spürt."

Er tat, was sie ihm sagte und dann begann sie leise zu singen, die elbischen Worte ihrer Kindheit wählend, mit denen sie Reinheit, Heilung und Geborgenheit verband. Sie sang, bis ihre Stimme zu brechen drohte und sie derart erschöpft war, dass sie hin und wieder leicht vornüber kippte, erschöpft und ausgebrannt von Stunden in nasser Kleidung, ohne Schlaf und im Angesicht der größten Verletzung, die sie je behandelt hatte. Doch sie sah, dass Faramirs Fieber sank und irgendwann befand ihr Körper, dass sie genug geleistet hatte. Ihre Stirn traf die Matratze und sie fiel in endlos tiefen Schlaf.

xxx

Der Morgen war herrlich anzusehen nach der regnerischen Nacht, denn die Sonne strahlte durch die dichten, abziehenden Wolken am Horizont und tauchte sie in alle Schattierungen von Rot, Gelb und Violett. Boromir von Gondor, jüngster Hauptmann der ehemaligen Königsstadt, lehnte am Fensterbrett und blickte hinaus über die erwachenden Häuser und Geschäfte. Die Luft roch nach frischem Brot und sauberer, feuchter Erde und er sog den verführerischen Duft tief in seine Lungen, bevor er sich von dem Anblick losriss und wieder ins Zimmer zurückkehrte. Auch das Gasthaus „Zum weißen Baum" rumorte es. Seine Männer warteten im Schankraum, bereit, jederzeit nach Süden abzureisen, doch Boromir war noch lange nicht bereit. Er hatte nicht geschlafen, sondern nachgedacht und sein müder Geist hatte ihm in jenem Moment erschreckender Klarheit, der in diesem Zustand manchmal eintrat, offenbart, dass er mehrere Fehler begangen hatte.

Abgespannt fuhr er sich durch den Bart und setzte sich neben das Bett der Zauberin, die noch immer schlief, zu einer Kugel eingerollt, zwei Decken über sie gebreitet. Die beiden Wirtinnen hatten sich ihrer angenommen, als er sie zurückgebracht hatte, sie umgezogen und in eines der Zimmer gelegt. Er war sich sicher, dass man ihn am vergangenen Abend nicht erkannt hatte und auch nicht bei seiner Rückkehr mitten in der Nacht, denn dann hätte man ihn nicht mit der abschätzenden Vorsicht behandelt, die ihm von den Betreibern des Gasthauses entgegengebracht wurde. Wie auch – er war drei Jahre von Grenze zu Grenze geschickt worden, um sein Handwerk als Krieger zu lernen. Selbst der getreue Wat, sein alter Leibdiener, hatte ihn am vergangenen Tag, als er ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, zunächst wie einen Fremden angestarrt. Der ganze Umstand erleichterte ihm vieles. Er könnte an die Grenze zurückkehren, ohne dass sein Vater je erfahren würde, was mit Faramir geschehen war. Er hätte auch mit gutem Gewissen akzeptieren können, dass die Zauberin ihre Schuld an ihm abgeglichen hatte und die Wirtinnen für das Zimmer bezahlen, bevor er ging. Zu dumm, dass er plötzlich doch ein schlechtes Gewissen verspürte.

Er kannte nicht einmal ihren Namen. Er hatte sie gefesselt, weil er sie fürchtete, sie herumgestoßen, weil sie ihm zu langsam war, sie in den Schlamm geworfen, eingeschüchtert, und sie – sie hatte seinen kleinen Bruder gerettet und nicht ein Wort des Dankes verlangt, geschweige denn Forderungen an ihn gestellt. Was er ihr schuldete, war viel schwerwiegender als das, was sie ihm geschuldet hatte. Ihm war es nur um Satisfaktion gegangen, als er bei seiner Rückkehr in seine Heimatstadt gehört hatte, dass es eine Zauberin in der Stadt gab, die mit einer Stimme sang, die süßer und verlockernder war als Zuckerwerk - sie jedoch hatte keine Sekunde so gewirkt, als ginge es ihr nur darum, ihre Verpflichtung bei ihm abzutragen.

Boromir erhob sich und warf einen bedauernden Blick auf den wirren blonden Haarschopf und das fein geschnittene Gesicht, das von den Decken nicht bedeckt wurden. Ihre Augen hatten ihn schon gefesselt, als er ihre Stimme noch gar nicht gehört hatte, damals, in der schäbigen Unterkunft an der Grenze zu Harad. Augen wie uralte, goldene Münzen, traurig, müde, sehnsuchtsvoll. _‚Ich möchte lediglich nach Hause.'_ Er erinnerte sich an den Satz, den sie vor dem Wirtshaus gesprochen hatte, zitternd im Regen stehend. Sie war weit entfernt von denen, die sie liebte, ganz anders als er selbst, der nur wenige Minuten gehen musste, um seinen Vater und Bruder wiederzusehen. Doch er hatte nicht den Mut gehabt in dieser Nacht, das zu ändern. Er hatte erwogen, seine Familie wieder zu verlassen, bevor er den Zorn seines Vaters zu spüren bekam und selbst seine geäußerte Bemerkung, sein Vater werde für das Verhalten Faramir gegenüber zahlen, war hohl und falsch gewesen, da er sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er dieses Versprechen überhaupt einhalten wollte und konnte. So hatte er sich selbst belogen, seinen liebsten Diener und alten Freund Wat in Gefahr gebracht und die fremde Zauberin mehr als schändlich behandelt. Nicht davon zu sprechen, dass er geplant hatte, Faramir unter dem Einfluss des Vaters zurücklassen und seinen Befehlsverweigerung feige zu vertuschen.

Das alles war unentschuldbar und er kannte nur einen Weg, um diese Verfehlungen wieder gut zu machen. Er straffte seine Gestalt und ging zur Tür, um seine Männer davon zu informieren, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. In Gedanken wünschte er der Zauberin eine sichere Heimkehr und eine glückliche Wiedervereinigung mit ihrer Familie, dann verließ er das Zimmer.

* * *

Danke für die Reviews, sie motivieren mich sehr! Eure Demetra 


	31. 30 Eine Frage des Respekts

LittleLion: Ich mag die Figur des Denethor und vor allem seine Darstellung im Film sehr. Die Abgründe seines Wahnes, der eigentlich aus dem besten Willen und der Liebe zu seiner Stadt geboren ist, finde ich persönlich sehr eindruckvoll. Hoffe mal, dass ich dem gerecht werde.

Gwiwi: Ohjeh, Hausaufgaben. Ich hab meine heute Vormittag aufgrund akuten Arbeitsmangels auf der Arbeit schon gemacht, kann jetzt also mal wieder die Zeit zum Tippen nutzen. Ist nicht schlimm, wenn einen bei einer Story ein wenig der Elan verlässt, ich kenne das nur zu gut.

Lady-of-Gondor: Je öfter ich Herr der Ringe sehe oder lese, desto besser gefällt mir die Gestalt des Boromir. Es ist sehr schön, dass wir beide, Du und ich, nicht nur gewisse Ansichten über das Leben an sich und die Fantasy im Allgemeinen teilen, sondern auch eine Vorliebe für diesen Char. Ganz lieber Gruß und ein +knuddel+

Isidra: Hallo meine Süße, ja, ich weiß, ich bin viel zu selten online, aber das wird sich wieder ändern. Danke an Dich fürs Lesen und Reviewen und An-mich-denken! Hab Dich lieb! Lieber Gruß auch an Deinen Mann+knuddel+

**_Anmerkung: Mein Umzug ist glücklich beendet, allerdings habe ich weiterhin erstmal kein Internet. Die neuen Kapitel kommen ergo etwas seltener, dafür kommen aber immermehrere auf einmal. Hoffe, das ist auch okay ;)_**

* * *

**Kapitel 30**

_Eine Frage des Respekts_

Denethor, der Truchsess von Gondor, war eine beeindruckende Gestalt. Obwohl er seine mittleren Jahre bereits hinter sich hatte, ging er hoch aufgerichtet und selten zitterten seine Hände oder seine Stimme. Eisgraue Augen behielten Gondor und den Lauf der Zeiten scharf im Blick und es gab nichts, was der Truchsess nicht erfuhr, keine Untat, die er nicht zu sühnen wusste und keinen Untertanen, der ihn nicht mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Liebe betrachtete. Noch immer zierte er sich mit einem Kettenhemd, einem Zeichen des Krieger und wenn er es für nötig befand, gab er auch mit den Waffe in der Hand zu verstehen, dass er zwar älter, nicht aber senil geworden war.

Doch ein guter Vater war es nicht. Boromir gingen all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf, als er vor dem Thron seines Vaters kniete und auf das Urteil wartete, dass unweigerlich über ihn gesprochen werden musste. Seine Knie schmerzten, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Denethor ließ seine Söhne oft knien, denn die Tugend der Demut war eine, die er besonders hoch achtete. Aber mangelnde Demut war nur eines der Verbrechen, derer sich Boromir durch sein Verhalten schuldig gemacht hatte. Während Denethor vor seinem Sohn hin und her schritt und ihm Befehlverweigerung, mangelnden Respekt und Verrat vorwarf, betrachtete Boromir den Vater und fragte sich, wann die Überzeugungen dieses Mannes zu hohlem Schein und nur noch zu Worten verkommen waren, an denen der Truchsess sich festklammerte wie ein Ertrinkender an einem dünnen Ast.

Denethor hatte seine Söhne zu Stärke zu erziehen versucht, ohne wirklich zu begreifen, dass sich Stärke nicht nur in der Kraft eines Waffenarmes, der Größe einer Armee oder der Fähigkeit, kluge Kriegstaktiken zu beschließen zeigte. Dementsprechend war sein jüngerer Sohn, schmal, klug und mitfühlend in seiner Art, eine herbe Enttäuschung für ihn, die er mit unbarmherziger Härte auszumerzen versuchte. Irgendwann auf diesem Weg der Vorwürfe, Zurechtweisungen und des unbarmherzigen Drills waren Denethors Glaube an die Werte, die Gondor einst groß gemacht hatte, verloren gegangen. Boromir fand keinen Grund dafür, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, eine Antwort zu finden. Selbst der Tod seiner Ehefrau hatte Denethor nicht gebrochen, im Gegenteil. Doch es war geschehen, der Truchsess erschien nunmehr als Schatten seiner selbst, so als hätte sich ein dunkles Tuch über ihn gelegt, um ihm das Licht zu rauben. Boromir sah so etwas wie Verzweiflung im Blick seines Vaters, eine unstete Gier, die den Truchsess so sehr in die Machtbesessenheit getrieben hatte, dass er vergaß, sich selbst und seine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen.

So war es denn zu diesem Moment der Konfrontation gekommen, in dem Boromir sich wissentlich den Verfügungen seines Vaters widersetzt hatte. Er war bereit, die Konsequenzen für sein Tun zu tragen, wenn er Denethor nur begreiflich machen konnte, dass auch er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Und vor allem hast Du Dich in einer Sache schuldig gemacht", sagte Denethor gerade und fuhr herum, so dass sein dunkelblauer, bestickter Umhang hinter ihm hoch wallte. Die Zornesfalte auf seiner Stirn vertiefte sich zusehends. „Über allem Gesetz Gondors steht, dass ein Sohn den Vater zu ehren hat, aus dessen Lenden er stammt. Und hast Du das? Nein, Du hast Dich an mir und meinem Befehl vorbeigeschlichen wie ein feiger Hund und kommst nun angekrochen, weil Dein Gewissen Dich plagt. Solch ein Verhalten hätte ich von Dir nicht erwartet, Boromir." Denethor atmete tief und lautstark aus. „Vielleicht von Deinem Bruder, aber nicht von Dir."

„Lass Faramir aus dem Spiel, Vater", brauste Boromir auf, doch der Truchsess wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand und brachte den Sohn zum Verstummen.

„Dein Bruder ist entgegen meiner Erlaubnis zur Jagd ausgerückt, und das noch an der Seite dieses verfluchten grauen Zauberers. Auch er hat mich nicht respektiert, mehr noch, er hat es vor anderen Menschen bewusst zur Schau gestellt. Diese Verletzung war ein Zeichen, das ihm zur Warnung dienen sollte. Wäre er gestorben, so wäre dies der gerechte Lohn für sein Verhalten gewesen."

„Du bist ungerecht ihm gegenüber." Boromir hatte genug vom Knien und erst Recht von den Reden seines Vaters, den er drei Jahre lang nur ab und an gesehen hatte und dem er in diesem Moment erneut den Respekt versagen musste. Er erhob sich und bemerkte, dass er nun ebenso groß war wie sein Vater, kräftiger und auch gewandter. Denethor schnappte nach Luft, auch er bemerkte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Wieder wollte er Boromir ins Wort fallen, doch dieser ließ sich dieses Mal nicht unterbrechen. Mit Stahl in der Stimme sprach er: „Nein, hör mir zu, Vater. Du hast mir oft gesagt, dass Du wünschtest, Faramir wäre so wie ich, doch er ist es nicht. Und wann immer er etwas tut, um Deinen Wünschen zu entsprechen und scheitert, strafst Du ihn doppelt hart. Er ist zur Jagd gegangen? Er hasst es, Tiere aus etwas anderem als purer Not zu töten. Doch wie oft hast Du ihm weismachen wollen, wie männlich die Jagd doch sei und was für eine ärmliche Gestalt er sei im Vergleich zu mir, der ein guter Jäger ist? Ja, Du bist ungerecht und meine Fehler und die meines Bruders entstanden nur aus diesem Grund – um mit Deinen Wünschen leben zu können, mussten wir sie begehen." Er sah, wie sein Vater sich in seinen Thron sinken ließ, geschlagen, wie es schien, doch Boromir fühlte keinen Triumph, im Gegenteil, er spürte nur dumpfe Trauer und Leere in sich. Das also war das Erbe Gondors, der Stadt, die er liebte, als sei sie Teil seines Herzens – Streit und Missgunst. Er straffte seine Gestalt und sah auf Denethor hinunter. „Ich werde hier bleiben, um Faramirs Genesung abzuwarten und meinen Dienst in der Stadtverteidigung wieder aufnehmen. Wenn Du mich nicht als verhaftet erklärst, werde ich jetzt nach meinem Bruder sehen." Nichts geschah. Denethor starrte ihn lediglich an. Da nickte Boromir knapp und verließ den Thronsaal.

xxx

Glîwen blinzelte verschlafen in die Sonne, die durch das Fenster in das Zimmer lachte und streckte sich gähnend. Verschwommene Bilder des vergangenen Abends tauchten nach und nach in ihrer Erinnerung auf und sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über den Verlauf ihrer seltsamen Begegnung mit Boromir und seinem Bruder. Zumindest hatte er den Anstand gehabt, sie in das Wirtshaus zurückzubringen, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Sie blieb noch eine Weile liegen, die Wärme der Decken und der Sonne genießend, dann stand sie auf, zog ihre im Licht der Morgensonne getrocknete Kleidung an und ging hinunter in die Schankstube. Dort fand sie nur Antaris und Satira beim Gemüseputzen vor. Sofort wurde sie mit neugierigen Fragen bestürmt.

Lachend beantwortete sie sie, so gut sie konnte und wollte. Nein, der Soldat hätte sie nicht verhaftet und nein, sie war auch nicht die ganze Nacht verhört worden. Er sei ein alter Bekannter von ihr, ein Missverständnis hatte zwischen ihnen gestanden und das hätten sie bereinigt. Und dass der Soldat und einige seiner Männer sie schlafend zurückgebracht hatten, hatte einzig und allein an der Tatsache gelegen, dass sie einen über den Durst getrunken hatte.

„Jaja, natürlich", grinste Satira verschwörerisch und stieß Glîwen den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Nur ein alter Freund. Du kannst uns ruhig die Wahrheit sagen. Er ist ein wahrlich gutaussehender Teufel, der mir auch gefallen würde. Frag mich ja, woher ich sein Gesicht kenne. Er war ja sehr besorgt, weil Du so müde warst und hat darauf bestanden, dass wir Dich in ein ordentliches Bett stecken. Hat sogar mit Gold bezahlt, wohl, weil er ja wirklich bis weit in den Tag bei Dir geblieben ist."

„Er war im Zimmer?" Glîwen sah schockiert von einer Schwester zur anderen, die zwar grundverschieden waren, aber beide übereinstimmend zu wissen schienen, was angeblich passiert war. War etwas passiert? „Ich meine, warum sollte er darauf bestehen, dass Ihr Euch um mich kümmert, wenn er doch ganz andere Absichten gehabt hat?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

Satira grinste nur und winkte ab, während Glîwen sich nervös daran zu erinnern versuchte, ob vielleicht ihr Schlaf durch irgendetwas gestört worden war. Doch sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie es definitiv merken würde, wenn etwas vorgefallen wäre.

„Dass Du gestern zu müde warst, muss nicht heißen, dass er heute Morgen nicht den Mut gefunden hat, Dir seinen-."

„Satira!", warf Antaris empört ein und bedrohte die Schwester mit einer frisch geschälten Karotte. „Keine unflätigen Reden in unserem Haus."

„Lass mich doch ausreden." Satiras Augen blitzten. „Ich wollte doch sagen: _‚Dir seinen Berg an unausgesprochenen Gefühlen darzulegen'_. Immer werde ich missverstanden."

Glîwen lachte mit den Schwestern und setzte sich dann mit an einen der Tische, um bei den Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen zu helfen. Dennoch fühlte sie sich seltsam befangen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem, was dem Glauben der Schwestern nach in dem Zimmer passiert sein sollte. Dabei wurde ihr abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Sie fragte sich, ob sie sich im Regen ein Fieber zugezogen hatte, so seltsam kam es ihr vor. Gedankenverloren warf sie eine geschälte Möhre in den Abfallhaufen in der Mitte des Tisches und die Schalen in den Kochtopf. Als sie ihren Fehler bemerkte, stieg ihr heiße Röte ins Gesicht und sie bemühte sich, ihre Gedanken auf Gemüse und nicht auf funkelnde haselnussbrauen Augen zu richten.

Es pochte an der Tür und Glîwen fuhr erschrocken empor. Antaris warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Erwartest Du jemanden?", fragte sie Glîwen und musterte sie gespielt streng. „Du weißt, dass wir erst ab Mittags Kundschaft hereinlassen und das gilt für Besucher gleichermaßen. Immerhin wollen unsere Übernachtungsgäste lang schlafen."

Glîwen schüttelte stumm den Kopf und blickte in gespannter Erwartung zur der Tür, die Antaris vorsichtig öffnete. Fast fühlte sie sich enttäuscht, als anstatt Boromirs ein anderer Gardist auf den Schwelle erschien. Dann jedoch fragte der Mann nach ihr und sie schalt sich eine verfluchte Närrin, dass ihr Herz so hoch schlug, vor allem, weil es das weniger aus Angst vor Strafe, sondern aus reiner Erwartung tat. Der Soldat blieb vor ihr stehen und musterte sie von oben bis unten, so als könne er die nächsten Worte, die er sprach, nicht wirklich mit dem Bild vereinen, das sie abgab

„Man sagte mir, dass hier eine Zauberin wohnt", sagte er zögerlich und Glîwen musste zugeben, dass sie, ein Schälmesser in der Hand und in vollkommen verknitterten und schlammigen Hosen, garantiert nicht aussah wie eine Zauberin.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte sie freundlich und legte das Schälmesser beiseite.

„Dann lässt Herr Boromir seine Entschuldigung für sein gestriges Verhalten ausrichten und bittet die Zauberin in den Palast."

„Verdammt", fluchte Satira trocken und blickte Glîwen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Daher kannte ich das Gesicht. – Was ziehst Du an?"

xxx

Waren anfangs noch die Möhren für den Kochtopf vorgesehen, so wandelten sich nach dem Fortgang des verwirrten Boten, der nur noch seinen Kopf über drei wild durcheinander rufende Frauen schütteln konnte, die Pläne der beiden Wirtinnen vollkommen. Sie nutzten das bereits auf den Herd aufgestellte heiße Wasser für den Badezuber, um Glîwen kurzerhand mit Kräuterseife und Schwämmen traktieren, ihr Haar zu waschen, bis es mehr Knoten hatte als zuvor und es dann mühsam auszukämmen. Die ganze Zeit schnatterten die Schwestern über das Ansehen, das ihr Haus gewinnen würde, wenn sich herausstellte, dass Boromir persönlich nach seiner Rückkehr von der südlichen Grenze eine Nacht bei ihnen verbracht hatte. Mitleidig schnalzte Satira mit der Zunge, als sie Glîwens vernarbten Rücken betrachtete und schleppte allerlei Schönheitsmittel heran, bis Glîwen der Kragen platzte, sie aus der Wanne sprang und versicherte, Boromir würde sicherlich andere Sorgen haben als darauf zu achten, ob ihr Haar links oder rechts gescheitelt war.

Sie war froh, als sie das Gasthaus verlassen konnte, doch sie hatte sich die kleine Eitelkeit gegönnt, zumindest eine frische weiße Tunika mit kurzen Ärmeln und eine weite Hose im haradischen Stil anzuziehen. Ihr Haar hing lang und schwer zum Trocknen über ihren Rücken und war noch nass, als sie im Palast ankam und den Wachen, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten, den Grund ihres Kommens schilderte. Offenkundig wusste man von der Einladung, denn man führte sie auf direktem Weg in den Thronsaal, der auch zu dieser Stunde leer war – bis auf Boromir, der in seiner Mitte stand und sie erwartete. Das helle Licht des Tages, das durch die Fenster hineinsickerte, schmeichelte ihm ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass auch er offenkundig gebadet, sich rasiert und frische Kleidung angelegt hatte. Ernst verneigte er sich vor ihr und Glîwen musste lachen.

„Wie kommt es, dass Ihr mich des Nachts in den Schlamm werft und am Tag behandelt wie eine Dame?" Sie weidete sich an seinem sichtlichen Unbehagen, doch dann legte sie ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf den Arm. „Seht nicht so drein, ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr voller Sorge wart. Wie geht es Eurem Bruder?"

„Sein Fieber ist fort und die Wunde kann nun gut ausheilen. Das ist Euer Verdienst", gab Boromir zu und hielt Glîwens Hand, die sie schon hatte zurückziehen wollen, plötzlich fest. Sie erstarrte kurz, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken oder ging darüber hinweg. Bestimmt schob er ihre Finger in seine Armbeuge und führte sie aus dem Saal, durch eine große Tür hinter dem Thron, die in einen kleinen, von einem Säulengang umgebenen Garten führte. Bäume in der Blüte des Spätfrühlings und zahlreiche Blumen lockten Vögel und Insekten an, so wie es einige weiße Marmorbänke mit Besuchern taten. Einige Edelleute sahen auf, als Boromir mit Glîwen am Arm den Garten betrat und beeilten sich, die beiden allein zu lassen. Glîwen wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass das, was hier zwischen ihr und Boromir geschah, nichts Ungewöhnliches war, für sie allerdings reichlich erschreckend sein konnte. Allein seine Körperwärme durch den Ärmel seiner kostbaren Tunika zu spürte war etwas, das ihr ohne weiteres den Atem nehmen konnte, wenn sie sich zu sehr darauf konzentrierte. „Als mein Vater erfuhr, dass ich Euch eingeladen hatte, ließ er sich im letzten Augenblick entschuldigen. Er macht sich nicht sonderlich viel aus Zauberern."

„Tatsächlich bin ich etwas überrascht über Eure Einladung." Glîwen Mund fühlte sich trocken an, so als hätte sie Sand gegessen, wenn sie zu lange in Boromirs brauen Augen sah, und so blickte sie weg, während sie zu ihm sprach und bewunderte die Kunst, mit der, mitten in einer marmornen Stadt, ein Garten angelegt worden war. „Ihr habt Euch gegen Euren Vater durchgesetzt?"

„Es hat weder ihm noch mir sonderlich gefallen", gab Boromir zu und gerade als Glîwen wieder zu ihm sah, schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln, das ihr das Gefühl gab, ihre Knie wären so weich wie Daunenfedern. Nicht an diesem Mann, der den charmanten Gastgeber spielte, erinnerte an die Verbitterung und Gewaltsamkeit der vergangenen Nacht. Es schien, als wäre der Sohn des Truchsess völlig gewandelt, in eine Person, die Glîwen gefährlich gut gefiel. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengrube aus „Nun, aber zu dem Grund, warum ich Euch hergebeten habe. Zum einen, um endlich einmal Euren Namen zu erfahren."

„Glîwen", sagte Glîwen und entschied, dass sie wahrscheinlich keine Grippe hatte, sondern unter etwas litt, was Carwyn einst als Gefühlshitze bezeichnet hatte. Es fühlte sich gar nicht so unangenehm an wie sie immer gedacht hatte.

„Sehr gut, Glîwen. Das hilft mir schon sehr weiter, denn Faramir löcherte mich heute Morgen bereits mit der Frage nach Euch. Und nun zu meinem zweiten Anliegen." Er blieb stehen und wurde wieder etwas ernster. Ein Schatten fiel über sein Gesicht, doch nur für kurze Zeit, dann lächelte er wieder. „Ihr habt geholfen, obwohl es Euch wahrscheinlich ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, mich mit Eurer Mgaie einzulullen und zu entkommen. Ihr habt keine Gegenleistung gefordert, doch ich glaube, dass es angemessen wäre, Euch eine anzubieten. Vielmehr, es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn Ihr mir gegenüber einen Wunsch aussprächet, denn ich Euch erfüllen kann."

Glîwen überlegte nicht allzu lange bei solch einem großzügigen Angebot.

„Ich würde Euch bitten, dass Ihr einen Boten mit einer Nachricht in meine Heimat schickt, dass ich bald eintreffen werde. Verschiedene Gründe halten mich noch hier fest, doch ich möchte, dass sie wissen, dass es mit gut geht."

Boromir nickte leicht und verbeugte sich.

„So wie Ihr es wünscht soll es geschehen."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know ;) 


	32. 31 Ein Brief aus der Heimat

Hier also das Doppelpackkapitel. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 31**

_Ein Brief aus der Heimat_

Gwathiel stand vor dem Spiegel und überprüfte ihr Aussehen. Mit verträumter Miene und Geste kämmte sie ihr Haar, das das durch das Fenster hereinschimmernde Licht wie Ebenholz glänzen ließ. Als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte sie sich halb um und lächelte Haldir zu, der gerade ihren Talan betrat und am Kragen seiner besten Robe zerrte, so als wolle der feine, silbergraue Stoff ihn erwürgen. Gwathiel musste über diese nervöse Geste lächeln, denn sie konnte nur zu gut verstehen, wie er sich fühlte – es erging ihr ebenso.

„Bist Du bereit?", fragte er freundlich und der Ausdruck tiefster Zuneigung, die in seinen Augen schimmerte, versetzt Gwathiel einen kleinen Stich ins Herz. Denn es war eben nur Zuneigung und keine Liebe, nicht jenes tiefe Gefühl, das Gwathiel für ihn empfand und immer empfunden hatte, seit dem Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung. Doch sie drängte diese Erkenntnis beiseite, wohl wissend, dass sich seine Gefühle vielleicht eines Tages wandeln würden. Dann wären es nicht nur Dankbarkeit und Freundschaft, die ihre Beziehung definierten.

Gwathiel legte den Kamm beiseite und trat zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen.

„Sei nicht ungeduldig", schalt sie ihn leise. „Ich bin fast bereit."

„Es ist nur schade, dass meine Mutter diesen Tag nicht erlebt. Sie hätte sich sehr gewünscht, an diesem Tag hier sein zu können." Haldirs Stirn furchte sich leicht und Gwathiel hob die Hand, um die dort entstandenen Falten zu glätten. Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und verflocht dann ihre Finger mit den seinen.

„Mach Dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Du weißt, dass sie sich gefreut hätte, aber es war ihr Entschluss zu gehen. Bald wirst Du sie wiedersehen und Du kannst es ihr berichten." Gwathiel war sich nicht sicher, ob Thindian über die Wahl ihres ältesten Sohnes wirklich erfreut gewesen wäre, deshalb war sie im tiefsten Inneren ihres Herzens froh, dass die Mutter ihres Geliebten nicht bei ihrer Verbindung anwesend sein, die sie an diesem Tag im Kreis ihrer Familie und Freunde begehen wollten. Sie straffte ihre Gestalt und blickte Haldir an, maß seine Gestalt, spürte tief in sich, dass sie diesen Mann niemals würde aufgeben oder gar teilen können. Sie löste sich von ihm und deutete zur Tür. „Geh schon einmal vor, ich folge Dir gleich."

Er schenkte ihr noch ein Lächeln, dann ging er. Als sie seine sich entfernenden Schritte hörte, atmete sie kurz durch und sagte sich, dass sie großes Glück gehabt hatte, dass er nicht einige Augenblicke zuvor eingetroffen war. Sie öffnete den Kasten mit ihrer privaten Korrespondenz und nahm die beiden Briefe heraus, den einen, der an diesem Morgen eingetroffen war und den anderen, den sie sofort nach seinem Empfang geschrieben und versteckt hatte, kurz bevor Haldir ihre Unterkunft betreten hatte. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich und für einige Sekunden wog sie die Pergamente in ihren Händen, dann zerriss sie den ersten Brief in kleine Fetzen und versah den anderen mit ihrem persönlichen Siegel.

Der Vorhang an der Tür ihres Talans raschelte kurz, als sie ihn verließ und auf die hölzerne Plattform hinaustrat. Dort wurde sie bereits erwartet. Seregond, einer ihrer ältesten Verehrer, der für sie sogar Bruchtal verlassen und an ihre Seite in Lorien geeilt war, um sich in ihrer Nähe niederzulassen, stand dort und blickte ihr aufmerksam entgegen. Seine grünen Augen verdunkelten sich, als sie zu ihm trat.

„Noch könnt ihr Euch diese Verbindung überlegen, meine Herrin", murmelte er, doch Gwathiel wischte diesen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. Sie gab ihm den Brief und mahnte ungeduldig:

„Gib dies dem Boten und schicke ihn dann sofort zurück. Und denk daran: niemand von denen, die Haldir oder seinen Brüdern zugetan sind, soll Gelegenheit haben, Dich oder den Menschen zu beobachten. Aber das ist aufgrund der Verbindungsfeier sicherlich nicht zu erwarten."

Der Elb wollte etwas erwidern, getrieben von dem eifersüchtigen Glimmen in seinen Augen, doch dann verneigte er sich nur knapp und eilte davon. Gwathiel sah ihm hinterher und atmete durch. Es war ihr Glück gewesen, dass einer ihrer Getreuen des Boten und des Briefes zuerst habhaft geworden war und ihn ihr und nicht Haldir ausgehändigt hatte. Auch der von den Legenden um den Wald vollkommen verschüchterte Mensch aus Gondor hatte nicht protestiert, dass der falsche Empfänger das Pergament an sich genommen hatte. Nun ging alles den Gang, den Gwathiel sich gewünscht hatte.

Sie lächelte erleichtert und schloss kurz die Augen, um die warme Sonne über dem Goldenen Wald für einige Momente zu genießen. Jetzt konnte nichts und vor allem niemand Haldirs und ihr Glück mehr stören.

xxx

Boromir warb um sie. Glîwen verstand es erst nicht, doch irgendwann öffnete ihr die Tatsache, dass er an jedem Abend, an dem sie sang, im „Weißen Baum" erschien, die Augen. Stets saß er an dem Tisch, an dem man die beste Sicht auf sie hatte, trank ein oder zwei Glas Wein und unterhielt sich mit den Männern der Stadtwache, deren Uniform er inzwischen trug. Es war nicht offenkundig, dass er Glîwen beobachtete, doch hin und wieder spürte sie, wenn sie sang, den Blick seiner amüsierten Augen. Der sanfte Spott von Satira und Antaris machte Glîwen nervös, denn sie kam sich im Angesicht der Weltgewandtheit der Schwestern, was das Thema der Partnerschaft zwischen Mann und Frau anging, reichlich dumm vor. So sagte sie sich an jedem Abend, dass sie Boromir eigentlich nur um ein Pferd bitten musste, um endlich dem Sehnen nach ihrer Heimat nachzugeben. Doch es war seit Neuestem etwas Heimliches in ihrem Herzen zu finden, das sie dazu brachte, an jedem Abend, an dem sie Boromir bitten wollte, ihr ein Pferd zu geben, schwieg. Auch erschien ihr ganz plötzlich die Mithilfe beim Umbau der Küche im Wirtshaus viel zu wichtig, um schon abzureisen, obwohl sie genug Geld zur Seite gelegt hatte. So fand sie für sich immer neue Entschuldigungen, um die Stadt und die sanfte Verfolgung durch Boromir nicht hinter sich zu lassen und hätte fast den Brief vergessen, den sie an ihren Vater und seine beiden Brüder geschrieben und einem Boten übergeben hatte.

Eines Abends, gerade als Glîwen damit beschäftigt war, ihre Laute zu stimmen und sich zu überlegen, welche Lieder sie singen wollte, schwang die Tür zum gut besetzten Schankraum auf und Boromir trat herein, wie es an jedem Abend geschah. Doch dieses Mal setzte er sich nicht an seinen Tisch, sondern kam direkt auf Glîwen zu. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, bis er aus seiner Tasche ein Pergament zog und es ihr mit düsterer Miene gab. Glîwen wollte ihm danken, doch als er sich brüsk abwandte und sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, um bei Satira einen Krug Wein zu bestellen, blieben die Worte in ihrem Hals stecken. Mit klopfenden Herzen sah sie zwischen Boromir und dem Brief hin und her. Sie erkannte ein elbisches Siegel auf dem feinen Papier und konnte vor erwartungsvoller Aufregung fast fühlen, wie sich die Worte der Nachricht durch das Papier in ihre Hand fraßen, doch ein seltsames Zögern überkam sie beim Anblick des Hauptmannes, der offenkundig sehr wenig erfreut war, dass eine Antwort auf Glîwens Brief eingetroffen war. Glîwens Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Strich, als sie den Brief schließlich in einer plötzlichen Regung in ihren Gürtel schob und sich kurz über die Stirn wischte, da die Aufregung und die sommerliche Hitze, die in dem niedrigen Zimmer stand, sie mehr mitnahm, als sie bereit war, sich zuzugestehen.

Die angenehmen Monate in der Stadt hatten sie weich werden lassen, erkannte sie mit einem gewissen Erschrecken. Das gute Essen, genügend Schlaf und Ablenkung von alltäglichen Sorgen, die Sicherheit, kommen und gehen zu können ohne sich bedroht zu fühlen, das alles hatte dazu beigetragen, dass sie vergessen hatte, zu welchem Zweck sie das Schicksal in die Königsstadt geführt hatte. Alatars Tod und Nazmeyas Bitte, sie möge die Wahrheit in die Länder des Westens tragen, waren in Glîwens Kopf nur hin und wieder in der verschleierten Form eines flüchtigen Gedankens vorbeigezogen und durch den Genuss persönlicher Freiheit verdrängt worden. Selbst ihr dünner, an harte Arbeit und Kampf gewohnter Körper hatte sich verändert und protestierte nun schon vor der stickig warmen Luft des Wirtshauses. Vielleicht war es doch Zeit, nach Lorien zurückzukehren und sich dessen zu erinnern, wer sie war und welche Aufgabe sie hatte.

Mit einer fast wütenden Geste zog sie den Brief wieder hervor und brach das ihr unbekannte Siegel. Bereit sie ersten Worte ließen eine Flut von Gefühlen und Erinnerungen durch ihren Kopf branden. Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich und sie presste eine Hand an ihre heiße Stirn, um sich selbst ein wenig Halt zu geben im Angesicht dessen, was sich vor ihren Augen entfaltete. Je weiter sie las, desto schmerzhafter wurden die Worte, drangen tief in Glîwens Herz und rissen dort Wunden auf, die eine lange Zeit über im Verborgenen gelegen hatten und die nun wieder bluteten und jede Form von über den Jahren hart erkämpfter Selbstkontrolle fortwischten. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, die Schemen des Raumes und die Geräusche der Menschen um sie herum verblassten zur Gleichgültigkeit.

Sie spürte, dass plötzlich jemand neben ihr stand und dass eine kräftige Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag, doch diese plötzliche Nähe zu einer anderen Person machte sie plötzlich wütend. Kein tröstendes Wort, keine Geste konnten in diesem Moment helfen, ihren hilflosen Zorn und ihre alles verschlingende Trauer zu besiegen. Vertan, jede Chance auf Rückkehr verbaut, die Folge von Ereignissen, an denen sie keine Schuld trug und die jedoch nun alles zerstörten. Jeder auf die Zukunft gerichtete Gedanke war fort und sie fand sich in einer Gegenwart wieder, die sich auf Selbsttäuschungen und mangelnder Entschlusskraft, vielleicht mangelnde Mut fußte.

Glîwern blickte auf und wischt Boromirs Arm zu Seite.

"Laßt mich", befahl sie ruhig, froh über die Fassung, die sie gerade noch mühsam aufrecht erhalten konnte. Sie erhob sich, den Brief auf dem Tisch zurücklassen, denn er war nunmehr kein Symbol schwankender Hoffnungen, sondern der Ruin. Dann lief sie auf die Straße, lief und lief, bis sie nicht mehr konnte.

xxx

Boromir stolperte zurück, überrascht von Glîwens plötzlicher Heftigkeit und sah ihr erst einige Augenblicke nach, bevor die Tatsache in sein Bewusstsein drang, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte, ihr zu folgen. Das überraschte ihn, denn bisher hatte er sich stets gesagt, dass sein Interesse an Glîwen in erster Linie aus Dankbarkeit herrührte und in zweiter Linie daraus, dass sie sich aus einem halb verhungerten Etwas in eine reizvolle Frau gewandelt hatte. Doch sie hatte etwas in ihm berührt, was wohl auch erklärte, warum er im Angesicht der Nachricht, die sein Bote am vergangenen Morgen überbracht hatte, derart säuerlich reagiert hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn und nahm den Brief vom Tisch, den Glîwen dort achtlos zurückgelassen hatte. Zwar gehörte es sich nicht unbedingt, fremde Korrespondenz zu lesen, doch er nahm sich das Recht einfach heraus, aus ehrlicher Sorge. So begann er zu lesen.

„_Ich grüße Dich, Glîwen. Lange Jahre sind vergangen, seit Du das letzte Mal die Gefilde des Goldenen Waldes durchstreiftest. Mit den Jahren kam die Veränderung, sowohl bei Dir als auch bei mir, die Du in vielem als Deine Feindin ansehen konntest. Doch eines hat uns stets verbunden, auch wenn es nicht so deutlich zum Vorschein gekommen ist, wie ich es mir jetzt wünsche. Diese Verbindung zwischen Dir und mir ist die liebe zu Haldir, Deinem Ziehvater und meinem verbundenen Lebenspartner._

_Am heutigen Tag werden Haldir und ich unseren Bund besiegeln. Er hat Deinen Brief nicht erhalten, ich habe mich herausgenommen, ihn vor ihm geheim zu halten, aus Gründen, die Dir vordergründig vielleicht selbstsüchtig und bösartig erscheinen mögen. In der Vergangenheit habe ich den Weg über diese Gefühle genommen, um Dich von ihm fortzudrängen, aus Eifersucht und aus Angst, ihn an Dich zu verlieren. Er gab mir oft zu verstehen, dass Du stets den ersten Platz in seinem Herzen einnehmen würdest und dass sich das niemals ändern würde. Und tatsächlich hat es sich auch nicht geändert, Du bist in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen als lebender Teil seines Selbst._

_Und genau dies ist der Grund, der mich zu meinem Verhalten trieb. Es ist nicht Hass auf Dich, die mich zu meinen Entscheidungen brachte, sondern die Liebe. Als damals, vor sieben Jahren, deutlich wurde, dass man Dich für tot hielt, brach Haldirs Herz und mit seinem Herz sein Lebenswille. Fast schon war er in die Dunkelheit geglitten, um den Weg in Mandos Hallen anzutreten, voller Trauer, Wut und Resignation. Doch er konnte gerettet werden, durch die Zusprache vieler, denen an Deinem Vater etwas liegt._

_Du bist ein Mensch, Glîwen, und nicht mit der Gabe gesegnet, den Weg in das unsterbliche Leben nach dem Tode anzutreten. Wenn Du zurückkehrst in den Goldenen Wald, werde ich Deinen Vater an Dich verlieren. Und wenn er Dich dann eines Tages wieder verlieren wird, wie es mit dem Lauf der Jahre und in einer Welt, die mit jedem Tag gefährlicher wird, unweigerlich geschehen wird, dann wird sein Herz erneut in Dunkelheit versinken und ich fürchte, dass es ihn der Verlust dann wirklich töten wird._

_Ich bitte Dich, lass ihm und mir unser Glück, in diesem Leben und im Leben in der Unsterblichen Landen, das wir gemeinsam antreten werden. Lebe ein Leben, in dem Du mit qualvoller Erinnerung und mit Sehnsucht leben müssen wirst. Lebe es aus Liebe zu Deinem Vater, der Dich niemals vergessen wird und der Dich liebt, so liebt, wie er mich vielleicht niemals lieben wird._

_Gwathiel."_

Boromir zerknüllte den Brief, plötzlich beschämt darüber, ungefragt und fast gewaltsam in Glîwens Privatsphäre eingedrungen zu sein, und blickte auf. Er sah in die besorgten Gesichter der beiden jungen Wirtinnen, die zu ihm getreten waren, um zu erfahren, was Glîwen zu ihrem plötzlichen Aufbruch getrieben hatte.

„Gibt es schlechte Neuigkeiten, Herr?", fragte eine von ihnen behutsam. Boromir sah wieder auf den Brief in seiner Hand und konnte die Frage nicht beantworten. Er konnte verstehen, dass Glîwen am Boden zerstört sein musste. Schlimmer, als einen Vater zu haben, von dem man zurückgestoßen wurde, war es sicherlich, einen Vater zu haben, auf den man aus Liebe verzichtete.

„Ich werde nach ihr sehen", gab er ausweichend zurück und glättete nachdenklich die Falten des Briefes, um ihn wieder an sich zu nehmen. Er wusste, dass es einige Orte in der Stadt gab, an denen sich Glîwen besonders gerne aufhielt und nahm sich vor, sie bis auf den Letzten abzusuchen. Vielleicht war er, was familiäre Liebe anging, nicht der richtige Mann, um Trost aussprechen zu können, aber das störte ihn nicht. Was für ihn zählte, war die Gewissheit, dass er Glîwen helfen wollte, auch wenn das vielleicht bedeutete, sie zu verlieren.


	33. 32 Zauber

**Liebe Leserinnen, ich habe meinen Umzug abgeschlossen, ebenso wie das stressige erste Jahr meiner Ausbildung und einen Vertrag über eine Internetverbindung. Ergo geht es jetzt weiter mit Glîwens Abenteuern auf Mittelerde. Ich danke Euch für Eure Treue und Eure Geduld und freue mich auf viele weitere wunderbare Momente mit Euch.**

Lady-of-Gondor, Gwiwileth, Little Lion und Tanja: Ich freue mich, Euch mit den letzen Kapiteln etwas 'Wegzehrung' auf dem Wege zum neuen Kapitel mitgegeben zu haben und präsentiere Euch nun, nach langer Wartezeit:

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 32

_Zauber_

Ein Abend, der Schmerzen bereithielt, hatte kein Recht, so schön zu sein und doch war er es. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, doch einige letzte Strahlen leckten über den Horizont und färbten ihn in immer dunkler werdenden Nuancen von Gelb und Rot. Der Wind pfiff über das weite Land am Fuß der weißen Stadt und lenkte Glîwens Blick fort, bis an die Grenze dessen, was er wahrnehmen konnte und darüber hinaus.

Ihre Tränen waren durch die kalte Bitterkeit in ihr getrocknet, doch der Schmerz blieb und betäubte ihre Sinne. Fast wie im Nebel liegend war ihr der Weg erschienen, auf dem sie ihre Beine, wie von einem eigenen Willen getrieben, durch die Stadt getragen hatte, hinauf in den verlassenen Wehrturm, in den sie oft ging, um den Anblick des Landes zu genießen. Doch an diesem Tag konnte sie nichts trösten, was ihr vertraut war, konnte sie nichts beruhigen.

Auch wenn sie die Tage in Gondor sehr genoss, so waren doch tief in ihr immer der Wunsch und vor allem das Wissen lebendig geblieben, nach Hause zurückzukehren zu können. Gwathiels Brief hatte beides zerstört. Glîwen wusste nun, dass sie ihre Heimat, ihren Vater und seine Familie mit einer Frau würde teilen müssen, die sie zutiefst ablehnte und wie konnte es weiterhin ihr Wunsch sein, Haldir nahe zu sein, wenn alles, was sie tun würde, ihn unweigerlich verletzen musste, weil er die Sterblichkeit und damit den möglichen Verlust in ihr sah? Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie die Last, als Mensch sein Herz an die Elben gehängt zu haben, empfunden, doch Gwathiel hatte sie rücksichtslos und grausam darauf gestoßen, sicherlich wohl wissen, was sie in Glîwen auslösen würde.

Und Gwathiels Plan war aufgegangen, wie Glîwen spürte, denn Zögern und Zweifel mischten sich in ihre Sehnsucht nach ihrem Zuhause im Goldenen Wald. Gwathiel mochte egoistisch und verschlagen sein, Glîwen hatte jedoch noch niemals erlebt, dass sie offenkundig log und das gab ihr zu denken.

Sie lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Brüstung des Turmes und blickte hinab in die Tiefe, sah weiß in der Dämmerung schimmernde Dächer, dunkle Fensterhöhlen, in denen sich nach und nach heimeliges Licht entzündete und lauschte den Stimmen der Menschen, nah und weit entfernt, die sie mehr ahnen als wahrnehmen konnte. Jeder dieser Menschen konnte ein Heim sein Eigen nennen, eine Familie, Momente kleine Glücks, in denen Kinder und Enkel geboren wurden, in denen sich Liebende trafen und Streitende versöhnten. Das alles hatte Glîwen immer nur mit Lorien verbunden, doch dieses Band war plötzlich durchtrennt worden und sie fühlte sich einsam und leer, wie ein hohler Baum, der nach und nach starb, weil seine Wurzeln verrottet waren.

„Ihr wollt Euch nicht herunterstürzen, oder?" Glîwen hatte die Schritte gehört, sie aber nicht weiter beachten wollen. Als nun Boromirs Stimme hinter ihr erklang, schrak sie doch zusammen, wendete sich aber nicht um.

„Warum sollte ich so etwas Dummes tun?", fragte sie leise und betrachtete weiter die aufflammenden Lichter der Stadt, zum einen versunken in ihrer Melancholie, zum anderen, um ihre brennend roten Wangen zu verbergen. Dass Boromir ihr gefolgt war, obwohl sie ihn so rüde behandelt hatte, erfüllte sie mit Scham und Dankbarkeit. Dennoch wollte sie nicht das Mitleid sehen, das sicherlich in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen war. Sie wollte es nicht, sie brauchte es nicht – sie hatte genug davon für sich selbst. „Aber warum sollte ich es auch nicht tun?"

Doch aus Boromirs Stimme sprach jedoch kein Mitleid, als er neben sie trat und mit absoluter Unbewegtheit bemerkte:

„Diese Elbin Gwathiel scheint Euch nicht leiden zu können. Ihr solltet Eure private Korrespondenz nicht überall herumflattern lassen, wo sie jedermann lesen kann."

Glîwens Apathie und Selbstmitleid wurde von einer jäh lodernden Flamme des Zorns verschlungen, als sie zu Boromir herumfuhr, eine Hand erhoben, erbost über dieses Eindringen in ihre Privatsphäre und ihre Trauer, der sie sich ungestört hingeben wollte. Doch Boromir lachte nur leise, was sie noch mehr erzürnte. Er fing ihre Hand ab, hielt sie mit sanfter Gewalt fest und zog Glîwen mit einem Ruck zu sich, seine Arme um ihre Hüften legend. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah und stemmte ihr Hände in einem uralten Reflex gegen seine Schultern, doch er gab nicht nach, bis Glîwen in seinem Griff erschlaffte und den Kopf senkte. Da wurden seine Hände sanfter, bis sie sie nicht mehr hielten, sondern nur noch auf ihr lagen, und sie hörte ihn über ihrem Kopf leise sagen:

„Seid zornig, lasst Eurer Wut freien Lauf, ich bitte Euch. Ein stilles Leiden könnte ich bei Euch nicht ertragen."

Glîwen sah auf und blickte in Boromirs Augen, sah dort kein Mitleid, aber Mitgefühl und nickte leicht, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und spürte, wie er seinen Umhang auch um sie legte. So blieben sie eine lange Zeit in dem baufälligen Turm stehen und beobachteten, wie sich die Dunkelheit endgültig über das Land legte, die Gedanken an ferne Orte zudeckte, bis nur noch das Leuchten von Minas Tirith zu sehen war.

xxx

„Wollt Ihr in den Gasthof zurückkehren?", fragte Boromir nach einer ganzen Weile und Glîwen blickte auf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete sie und er hörte Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme. „Ich kann dort heute nicht hin. Zu viele Erklärungen-."

Er verstand sie und löste sich von ihr, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, den Kokon aus Wärme und Einvernehmlichkeit zu verlassen, den sie gemeinsam gebildet hatten und der ihm seltsam vertraut und heilsam schien.

„Dann kommt mit mir. Faramir wird sich freuen, Euch zu sehen. Ich glaube, er langweilt sich ein wenig, hat er doch wenig Freunde, die ihn besuchen."

Glîwen nickte lediglich und er legte ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge, um sie auf dem Weg zu geleiten. Ihre Augen waren wieder von Traurigkeit umschattet, doch sie hatten jenen hoffnungslosen Ausdruck verloren, der ihn im Wirthaus und auch im Turm so sehr erschreckt hatten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie litt und freute sich über den kleinen Sieg, den er über ihre Melancholie errungen hatte, doch er ahnte, dass der Brief aus ihrer Heimat noch lange Glîwens Gemüt und Seele beeinflussen würde.

Wie Boromir es vorausgesehen hatte, freute sich Faramir über den Besuch und obwohl er sich, zögerlich in seinem gerade erwachenden männlichen Stolz, ein wenig wand, Glîwen seine verheilende Verletzung zu zeigen, überließ er sich dann doch der Untersuchung und forderte Glîwen danach zu einem Schachspiel heraus. Sie begaben sich in Boromirs Arbeitszimmer, da dort das steinerne Spiel in einem Erker stand, und ließen sich auf weichen Kissen nieder. Boromir sorgte dafür, dass die beiden Spieler etwas zu Essen und eine Karaffe verdünnten Weins bekamen, dann setzte er sich in den bequemen Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch, einen Humpen Branntwein in der Hand, und beobachtete seinen Bruder und die Zauberin. Schon bald ließ sich Glîwen durch das frohe Geplauder des Jungen und die Konzentration auf das Spiel von ihrem Kummer ein wenig ablenken und Boromir sah sich im Schein des Kaminfeuers an ihrem Lächeln und an der Farbe ihres wie stets etwas wirren Haares satt. Einmal fing sie seinen Blick auf und wendete dann, sichtlich verwirrt, die Augen ab, um sich wieder mit dem Spiel zu befassen.

Die Zeit schritt fort und schließlich schlug Glîwen vor, das Spiel zu beenden, da Faramir vor Müdigkeit kaum mehr aus den Augen blicken konnte. Gähnend willigte der Knabe ein, verlangte aber eine Revanche, die ihm Glîwen gerne versprach. Während sich Faramir unter der strengen Aufsicht des herbeigeeilten Dieners Wat vor Glîwen verbeugte und dann in Begleitung des alten Mannes den Raum in Richtung seines Schlafgemachs verließ, verharrte Boromir an seinem Platz und beobachtete seinen Gast weiterhin. Erst das Schlagen der Tür und die plötzliche Stille im Raum brachten ihm seine Unhöflichkeit zu Bewusstsein und er räusperte sich verlegen, als er sich erhob.

„Habt Ihr noch einen Wunsch, Glîwen?" Ihre Hand, die nach ihrem Weinkelch griff, zitterte leicht, wie er bemerkte. Unwillkürlich schalt er sich einen Narren, denn er bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, wie erschöpft sie wirkte. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen, über die sich erneut eine Patina stumpfer Gefühle gelegt zu haben schien. „Verzeiht mir. Ich hätte Faramirs Elan schon früher gebremst, hätte ich bemerkt, wie müde Ihr ausseht. Wenn Ihr wünscht, lasse ich Euch ein Zimmer richten."

Glîwen trank einen Schluck Wein und erhob sich dann. Flüchtige Röte färbte ihre Wangen, als sie leise bemerkte:

„Nicht das erste Zimmer, das Ihr mir zur Verfügung stellt, nicht wahr?"

Nun war es an Boromir zu fühlen, dass sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Er kam sich vor wie ein ungeschickter Knabe und fluchte innerlich vor sich hin, weil ihm nicht die richtigen Worte einfielen, um das betretene Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

„Ich – ehm, hatte wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen das letzte Mal." An der Art, wie Glîwen eine Augenbraue anhob, erkannte er, dass Frauen nicht unbedingt gerne hörten, dass eine zuvorkommende Geste aus einer Gewissensfrage entstanden war und so setzte er eilig hinzu: „Außerdem fühlte ich mich Euch verpflichtet." Das war auch nicht besser, musste er sich eingestehen, doch da stahl sich Glîwens Hand flüchtig in seine und drückte sie, ihn von seiner Verwirrung erlösend.

„Das war sehr zuvorkommend von Euch und ist es noch." Sie löste die kurze Berührung wieder und lächelte dann leicht. „Und ich nehme Euer Angebot gerne an."

Erleichtert ging Boromir zur Tür, um im Gang einen Diener zu finden, froh darüber, aus der seltsamen Stimmung zwischen Glîwen und ihm erlöst zu sein. Als sie wenig später mit einer Bediensteten fort ging, warf er sich in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und trank noch einen großen Kelch Branntwein.

xxx

Bis Glîwen in dieser Nacht Schlaf fand, dauerte es noch sehr lange und als sie am nächsten Morgen in dem mit zahllosen Teppichen und wertvollen Möbelns verschwenderisch eingerichteten Gemach erwachte, fühlte sie sich noch immer erschöpft und innerlich zerrissen. Müde blickte sie zu dem Betthimmel empor, in den das Wappen des weißen Baumes eingestickt war und überlegte sich, ob sie nicht einfach weiterschlafen sollte – um im Zustand des Schlafes Vergessen und Trost zu finden. In den Fäden der Stickerei erkannte sie den Goldenen Wald wieder, in dem Blau des Stoffes die Farbe des Abendhimmels kurz vor dem Moment, an dem die Sterne erschienen und mit ihrem unirdischen Leuchten mit dem Glühen lorischer Lichter wetteiferten.

Gequält schloss sie die Augen, vor denen die Bilder zu verschwimmen begannen und rollte sich auf die Seite, Arme und Bettdecke eng um sich geschlungen, ein lächerlich kleiner Schutz vor der Welt jenseits der dicken Mauern des Palastes, der ihr fremd und öde vorkam in all seiner leeren Pracht. Die Menschen waren es, die ihn mit Leben füllten, doch in diesem Moment war sie allein und begriff, dass nichts auf der Welt bestand haben konnte außer dem, was hart und kalt und leblos war. Sie wünschte sich, all diese Eigenschaften zu besitzen, um keinen Schmerz mehr zu empfinden, doch sie wusste, wie lächerlich sie sich damit machte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und sie fuhr empor, aus dem Strudel der sich um sich selbst drehenden Gedankengänge gerissen.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte sie vorsichtig und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, um Faramirs schmale Gestalt hindurchzulassen. Glîwen erwacht aus ihrer Lethargie, fühlte einen kurzen Moment der Erleichterung, dass es nicht Boromir war, dem sie im Unterkleid begegnete, und schenkte dem Knaben ein Lächeln. Er trug einen etwas zu groß geratenen, dunkelblauen Wappenrock und sah stolz und aufgeregt aus, doch bevor er mit seiner Nachricht herausplatzte, verneigte er sich artig.

„Ich bin jetzt Mitglied der Wache, genau wie mein Bruder! Mein Vater hat das so beschlossen, weil er meint, dass ich durch die Verletzung bewiesen habe, dass ich ein Mann bin." Er wurde rot und seine Stimme schwankte kurz, als er dann zögerlich hinzusetzte: „Aber ich konnte das ja nur beweisen, weil Ihr mich geheilt habt. Ich wollte dafür Danke sagen."

Glîwen lächelte und unterdrückte den Impuls, aufzustehen und den Jungen in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber sie wusste, dass er in einem schwierigen Alter war und er es sicherlich nicht gut aufnehmen würde. Deswegen sagte sie schlicht:

„Dann gratuliere ich Euch, Faramir. Und lasst Euch gesagt sein, ein weiser und wahrer Mann ist nicht unbedingt der, der sich Wunden im Kampf mit Mensch und Tier zuzieht, sondern der, der weiß, dass es nicht nur der Körper ist, mit dem man Entscheidungen herbeiführt."

Faramir nickte ernst.

„Ja, das sagt Gandalf auch immer."

„Gandalf?" Irgendetwas an diesem Namen veranlasste Glîwen nachzufragen und der Knabe beeilte sich zu erklären:

„Ja, er ist ein Zauberer wie Ihr, nur ist er schon sehr alt. Man nennt ihn auch den ‚grauen Pilger', aber mein Vater nennt ihn ‚Sturmkrähe'. Er mag Gandalf nicht, weil Gandalf immer alles besser weiß, aber ich mag ihn. Er ist mit mir geritten, als ich den Eber erlegen wollte, wisst Ihr? Als ich vom Pferd gefallen war und der Eber mich verletzt hatte, hat Gandalf ihn mit einem Wort vertrieben und mich zurück in die Stadt gebracht. Vater hat ihn dann für meinen Unfall verantwortlich gemacht und ihn weggeschickt. Aber ich glaube, er ist wieder in der Stadt – ich fühle das. Er schenkt den Kindern immer Süßigkeiten und erzählt komische Geschichten." Faramir warf sich in die schmale Brust und setzte erklärend hinzu: „Aber ich bin ja kein Kind mehr und möchte deswegen von Gandalf lernen."

Glîwen spürte, dass die Aufregung des Knaben auf sie übergegangen war, denn in ihrem Kopf fügten sich viele Erinnerungen an Gespräche und lang vergangene Begebenheiten zu einem vollständigen Bild zusammen. Sie rutschte vom Bett, plötzlich gar nicht mehr müde und drängte:

„Kannst Du mich zu ihm bringen? Das ist sehr wichtig für mich, denn ich kenne ihn auch – ich glaube sogar, dass ich ihn gesucht habe."

Faramir versprach ihr, ihn ausfindig zu machen, obwohl ihm die Verwirrung über Glîwens für ihn rätselhafte Worte ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, beginn sich Glîwen in aller Eile anzukleiden. Gandalf der Zauberer. Er musste es sein, der alte Mann mit dem Planwagen, der ihr Talent in ihr gesehen hatte, als sie noch sehr jung war. Alatars und Nazmeyas Vermächtnis zu erfüllen, weiterzutragen, was sich in Harad abspielte, machte nun für Glîwen wieder einen Sinn. Denn ein Zauberer würde verstehen, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Unruhig setzte sie sich wieder auf die Bettkante und wartete. Wenn ihr auch Lorien nun verschlossen war – Gondor hatte ihr eine neue Richtung aufgezeigt, in die sie ihr Leben steuern würde.

* * *

Das alte Spiel - wer's mochte klickt den Button! ;o) 


	34. 33 Gandalf der Graue

-Gwiwi: Schön, daß ich eine gewisse Spannung über all die langen Kapitel zu halten scheinen kann. DAnke schön.

-Irrlicht: Ob ich etwas gegen Gwathiel mache? Vielleicht - aber vielleicht auch nicht? Ich halte es gerne spannend. Danke für die Review!

-Lady-of-Gondor: Kein Problem, egal wann eine Review kommt, ich freue mich darüber. Was Glîwen und Boromir angeht, tja, darüber wird dieses Kapitel Aufschluß geben. Ich danke Dir und wünsche Dir viel Vergnügen.

-Tanja:Ja, es gibt ein neues - nein, sogar zwei neue Chapis. Viel Spaß!

**Lieber Reviewer, auch wenn mir die Berufschule das 10-Finger-System bescherte, verschlingt meine Ausbildung doch sehr viel Zeit. Ich hoffe Ihr verzeiht mir, wenn es bis zum nächsten Kapitel immer etwas dauert. Liebe Grüße. Demetra**

**Kapitel 33**

_Gandalf der Graue_

Die niedrige Schankstube war nicht sehr groß, aber äußerst gepflegt und die Morgensonne, die durch die hellgelben Butzenfenster hereinströmte, wetteiferte mit dem Glänzen der Zinnkrüge, die der wohlbeleibte Wirt hinter seiner Theke polierte. Der Mann, den Faramir für Glîwen gefunden hatte, saß in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes an einem Tisch und rauchte eine Pfeife, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als gäbe es in der Welt nichts Wichtigeres zu tun als dies. Glîwen dankte dem jüngeren Sohn des Truchseß für seine Hilfe. Sie musste ihn nicht bitten zu gehen, denn er verabschiedete sich sofort nach ihrem Eintreffen, mit einem Hinweis auf seine neue Aufgabe als Mitglied der Stadtwache.

„Ihr habt meinen Vater gerettet und doch kann ich Euch wenig frohe Kunde von Eurem Bruder überbringen." Glîwen hielt sich nicht mit langen Vorreden auf, denn sie wusste, dass der Zauberer, wie auch schon sein Bruder Alatar, zu wenig Zeit hatte, um sie an Belanglosigkeiten zu verschwenden. Sie rutschte dem Alten gegenüber in die Bank und lächelte ihn an. Zahllose Fragen lagen ihr auf der Zunge, doch keine einzige wollte herauskommen, denn sie ahnte, dass jede Antwort, die Gandalf ihr geben konnte, nur noch weitere Fragen aufwerfen würden. So war es eben mit den Zauberern. „Es tut mir sehr Leid."

Gandalfs kluge, graue Augen hefteten sich auf sie und er schmunzelte, so dass sich die zahlreichen Falten in seinem Gesicht vertieften.

„Es war der ihm vorherbestimmte Weg. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn wieder sehen werde." Er klopfte seine Pfeife an der Seite der Sitzbank aus und stopfte sie sich neu. Während dieser Zeit sprach er kein Wort und Glîwen blieb in gespannter Haltung vor ihm sitzen, wartend, ob es noch etwas gab, das er sagen wollte. Tatsächlich klang es ihr aus der ersten Rauchwolke der neu entfachten Pfeife entgegen: „Und Deinen Vater zu retten, nun – das lag auf meinem Weg."

Glîwen lehnte sich zurück, nun doch fähig, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Ihr habt es mir nicht gesagt, obwohl Ihr wusstet, wer ich bin, Gandalf. Ich blieb zwei Wochen länger bei meiner Ziehmutter, was ich nicht getan hätte, wenn Ihr es mir erzählt hättet." Die Erinnerung an Carwyns Tod war immer noch schmerzlich und sie fühlte, wie lästiges Wasser ihren Blick trübte. Sie schluckte und blinzelte, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Dafür bin ich Euch sehr dankbar, für diese zwei Wochen mit ihr, ganz am Ende ihres Lebens – und auch für Euer Eingreifen, denn ohne Euch wäre mein Vater sicherlich nicht mehr am Leben."

„Was genau haben Dir Deine Onkel und Dein Vater erzählt?", erkundigte sich Gandalf und winkte dem Wirt, der ihm einen Krug würzig riechenden Mostes brachte. Glîwen runzelte die Stirn, misstrauisch ob dieser seltsamen Wortwahl des Zauberers und antwortete sofort:

„Dass Ihr ihn gefunden habt und ihn am Rande Loriens zurückgelassen habt, damit sich mein Volk – sein Volk um ihn kümmert. Entspricht das nicht der Wahrheit?"

Gandalf nahm einen tiefen Schluck und blickte sie über den Rand des Kruges sinnend an.

„Natürlich entspricht dies der Wahrheit, aber das ist nicht alles, was in diesen Tagen geschah. Ich wusste durchaus, wer der verletzte und dem Tode nahe Elb war, als ich ihn aus den Hände der Orks befreit habe und ich wusste auch, wer seine Ziehtochter ist. Genau aus diesem Grund bat ich Rumil und Orophin, Dich nicht sofort von meinem Fund zu informieren. Ich wollte Dich außerhalb des Waldes kennenlernen, denn der Wald verbirgt so Manches, das erst in der Welt der Menschen offensichtlich wird."

„Mein Talent, mit Worten und Klängen zu heilen." Glîwen begriff sofort. „In der Nähe der Elben wäre diese Fähigkeit vielleicht gar nicht aufgefallen, denn wenn man von Magie umgeben ist, wie soll man glauben, dass die Dinge, die geschehen, Teil der eigenen Fähigkeiten sind und nicht die Eigenheit des Ortes."

Gandalf nickte leicht und wirkte zufrieden.

„Deine Familie ahnte etwas, aber sie waren so klug, es Dir nicht zu erzählen, sondern Dich Deine eigenen Erfahrungen machen zu lassen. Mit den Kräften, die Du zu wirken fähig bist, ist nicht zu spaßen, denn sie haben hin und wieder ihren eigenen, wilden Willen. Vielleicht wären sie sogar, wärst Du in Lorien geblieben, auf ewig gedämpft geblieben, überlagert von anderen Kräften. Erst Deine Irrwege durch Mittelerde und die Entwicklung Deines Bewusstseins für Dein Können haben ans Tageslicht gebracht, was verborgen war."

„Auch wenn ich am Anfang gezweifelt habe, ich weiß durchaus, dass dies alles seinen Sinn hatte." Glîwen seufzte leise. „Ich sollte in den Osten gehen und Alatar treffen, ebenso wie er sterben musste, damit ich mich lösen und hierher zurückkommen konnte. Doch das macht die Erinnerungen nicht weniger schmerzhaft."

„Erinnerungen sollte man am Besten in Worte kleiden, um mit ihnen umgehen zu können", gab Gandalf zu bedenken und entzündete seine Pfeife neu, Wolken würzigen Rauches ausstoßend. Und so kam Glîwen dieser Aufforderung nach und begann zu erzählen.

xxx

Es war weit nach Mittag, als Glîwen die Gaststube verließ und in die goldene Spätsommersonne blinzelte, die hoch über ihrem Kopf ihre Last über der Stadt ausschüttete. Angenehme Wärme waberte durch die engen, schmutzigen Gassen, die zu dieser Tageszeit nur wenig Schatten boten. Dennoch waren viele Menschen unterwegs und drängten sich auf den zahlreichen Märkten, die auf den verschiedenen Ebenen von Minas Tirith stattfanden.

Nachdenklich wanderte Glîwen zum „Weißen Baum" und verließ sich auf ihre Instinkte, den Füllungen von Nachttöpfen, Vasen und Kochtöpfen auszuweichen, die die Menschen einfach so auf die Straße entsorgten. Im Gasthaus selbst erwartete sie entspannte Ruhe. Antaris und Satira bereiteten das Abendessen für die wenigen Gäste des Hauses vor und lüfteten die frisch gewaschenen Bettlaken, als Glîwen durch das versteckt gelegene Tor in den Hinterhof trat. Sofort war sie wieder Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit der Schwestern.

„Er ist Dir nachgelaufen. Das ist ja so was von romantisch", schwärmte Satira und drückte ein nasses Laken an ihre Brust, so als sei es ihr Liebster. Antaris brummte unwillig vor sich hin, aber ihr Blick war freundlich, als sie auf das Haus wies.

„Heute Morgen ganz früh war ein alter Mann hier und hat einige Pakete hier gelassen. Sie liegen auf Deiner Lagerstatt."

„Hm?" Aus den Gedanken gerissen, blickte Glîwen auf und sah von einer zur anderen, bevor Antaris Worte langsam bei ihr durchsickerten. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn, sagte sich dann aber, dass man sich bei Zauberern immer auf Überraschungen einstellen musste. „Danke", sagte sie schließlich zu den beiden Frauen. Es kostete sie große Überwindung, die Gedanken, die sie seit dem Gespräch mit Gandalf bewegten, in Worte zu fassen, doch es war nötig. „Es kann sein, dass ich die Stadt verlassen muss. Ich weiß weder wann noch ob überhaupt, aber ich finde, Ihr solltet das wissen. Ihr wart zwei wunderbare Freundinnen und habt mir für meine Zeit hier ein Heim gegeben, wie ich mir kein Schöneres hätte wünschen können."

„Aber – hast Du etwas angestellt?" Satiras hübsche Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und ihre unruhig gewordenen Hände zerknitterten das Laken, da sie hielt, noch ein wenig mehr. „Oder den Herrn Borormir beleidigt?"

Glîwen seufzte leise, nicht gewillt, zuviel zu erzählen, denn sie wusste, wie riskant das sein mochte, was sie auf Gandalfs Rat hin zu tun gedacht.

„Das muss ich vielleicht tun und ihm die Freundlichkeit, die er mir entgegen gebracht hat, mit harten Worte vergelten." Es schmerzte sie, dass diese Möglichkeit bestand und sie hätte alles gegeben, um diese Situation zu vermeiden, aber eine ältere Verpflichtung als die gegenüber Boromir brachte sie dazu zu handeln. Das Lächeln, das auf ihrem Gesicht erschien, wirkte wahrscheinlich ebenso falsch, wie es sich anfühlte. „Ich werde es Euch erklären, wenn ich es kann. Aber nun muss ich mich auf den Weg machen."

Sie nickte den Frauen zu, die fragende Blicke tauschten und eilte ins Haus, um in ihrer kleinen Kammer nach Gandalfs Gaben zu sehen, von denen Antaris gesprochen hatte. Tatsächlich lagen, in robustes Tuch gewickelt, dort zwei Pakete und ein Brief, dessen Siegel sie als allererstes brach. Bereits nach den ersten Zeilen versagten ihr die Beine den Dienst und sie ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder.

‚Glîwen Goldauge, Elbentochter, Du bist ein wahres Kind der Maiar. Ihr Blut, das durch Deine wie durch meine Adern fließt, verleiht Dir mannigfaltige Talente, doch ob es Dich befähigt, Dein Glück zu finden, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Einst wirst Du in die Unsterblichen Lande segeln, wenn Du spürst, dass die Zeit dafür gekommen ist. Betrachte dies als ein Geschenk und gehe niemals leichtfertig um mit der Zeit, die Dir auf dieser Erde gegeben ist. Denn du trägst Verantwortung für all jene, die den Weg der Unsterblichen nicht gehen können und für alle Deine Taten.'

Glîwen ließ das Pergament sinken und starrte aus dem Fenster, ihr Inneres leergefegt von einem Sturm unbändiger Freude und großen Staunens. Sie konnte es. Sie konnte nach Lorien zurückkehren, zu ihrer Familie, und Gwathiel ins Gesicht lachen. Kein Argument, das die Elbin in ihrem Brief vorgetragen hatte, hatte jetzt noch Bestand und Glîwen ahnte, dass Gandalf von dem Schreiben aus Lorien gewusst hatte. Mit seinen wenigen Zeilen hatte er ihr das größte Geschenk gemacht, das sie je für möglich gehalten hatte, doch ebenso ihrer Pflicht gemahnt und so wusste Glîwen, dass sie den übermächtigen Impuls, ein Pferd zu nehmen und gen Norden zu reiten, vorerst bezwingen musste. An erster Stelle stand die Bitte, die Gandalf an sie herangetragen hatte und ihre Verantwortung, die sie in dem Moment übernommen hatte, in dem Alatar gestorben war.

Vorsichtig faltete sie Gandalfs Brief zusammen und legte ihn auf ihre Lagerstatt, dann erhob sie sich, um die Pakete zu öffnen und ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken.

xxx

„Ich – habe eine Bitte an Euch." Die Worte fielen Glîwen unerwartet schwer, als sie Boromir schließlich im Hauptquartier der Stadtwache gefunden hatte. Im hektischen Chaos des Wachwechseln, in dem Männer, Material und Pferde durch die engen Gänge und über den Hof des großen Gebäudes quollen, hatte er sie kurzerhand in den Stall gezogen, um sich in Ruhe mit ihr unterhalten zu können. Sein ruhiger und ein wenig erwartungsvoller Blick machte sie nervös und sie stolperte mehr als einmal über ihre Zunge, als sie ihre Bitte formulierte. „Ich werde fortgehen, weil ich nun endlich weiß, was das Richtige für mich ist."

„Wisst Ihr das?", erkundigte er sich schroff und seine Frage erwischte Glîwen vollkommen unvorbereitet. Wusste sie es wirklich? Gerade Gandalfs Zeilen, die ihr Mut gemacht hatten, wieder nach Lorien zurückzukehren, hatten sie gleichzeitig verunsichert, da er andeutete, dass sie ihr Glück vielleicht nicht so einfach finden konnte wie sie vermutete. Glîwen seufzte und begegnete Boromirs Blick. Sie sah Enttäuschung und kaum verhohlenen Zorn darin und begriff, dass sie kurz davor war, einen großen Fehler zu machen. Doch er würde nicht zu vermeiden sein. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Ich hoffe es zumindest. Und da – würdet Ihr ins Spiel kommen. Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Gandalf, ein weiser Zauberer, bat mich, Euren Vater vor einer drohenden Gefahr in Mordor und in den Südlanden zu warnen. Da Euer Vater keine Zauberer leiden kann, wie er schon oft gewiesen hat, hofft Gandalf, dass ich Gehör bei Eurem Vater finde, aber ich zweifele daran. Daher dachte ich -."

„Du dachtet Ihr, dass ich mit ihm reden sollte, weil er auf mich hören wird?", beendete Boromir ihren Satz und verschränkte die Arme. Glîwen nickte stumm und bemerkte sofort, dass sie ihn gekränkt hatte. „Und was habe ich von dieser Sache?" Auch wenn seine Stimme gleichgültig klang, wusste Glîwen, dass dem nicht so war. „Eine Warnung an meinen Vater weiterzugeben, die von einer Frau stammt, von der ich eigentlich nichts weiß außer ihren Namen, und dass sie in den Künsten der Magier bewandert ist?"

‚Eine Frau, die Du gerne geküsst hättest', dachte Glîwen bei sich und fühlte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich gerne hätte küssen lassen, ihr Gesicht warm werden. „Ich rede hier nicht von etwas, von dem ich oder Gandalf der Graue einen Vorteil hätten, im Gegenteil", gab sie laut zurück und legte mehr Zuversicht in ihre Stimme als sie wirklich besaß. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und begegnete Boromirs Blick offen und voller Dringlichkeit. „Und es geht hier nicht um etwas zwischen Euch und mir. Es geht darum, dass sich hinter dem schwarzen Gebirge am Horizont etwas zusammenbraut, dass Ihr nicht überblicken könnt. Das Land Mordor zieht Truppen aus den gesamten Südlanden und aus Harad an. Dort werden sie bewaffnet und ausgebildet, um für etwas zu streiten, das niemand benennen will, das nur ein in Furcht gewisperter Name ist. Ich habe es gesehen, Boromir! Ich war dort und sah die Züge der Soldaten, hörte die Hasspredigten der schwarzen Kleriker, die auf den Marktplätzen standen und die Männer aufpeitschten, sich zusammeln und dieses Land und alle anderen freien Länder mit einem Krieg zu überziehen, den man auf Mittelerde noch nicht gesehen hat."

Glîwen machte eine Pause und sucht in Boromirs Miene nach irgendeinem Zeichen, dass ihre Worte angekommen waren. Schließlich nickt er leicht, aber sichtlich widerstrebend. Sein Gesicht wirkte nun verschlossen, selbst von seiner vormaligen Wut war kein Anzeichen mehr zu sehen. Glîwen fühlte sich, als würde ein vollkommen Fremder mit ihr sprechen und nicht der Mann, dem sie sich zugetan fühlte und den zu verlassen sie viel Kraft kosten würde.

„Gut, ich werde versuchen, mit meinem Vater über diese Dinge zu reden. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es eine Wirkung haben wird." Er furchte kurz die Stirn. „Aber er würde wohl wirklich eher mir als Euch zuhören." Glîwen sackte ein wenig zusammen. Die Anspannung zwischen Boromir und ihr drückte sie nieder und machte sie unsicher, doch sie war erleichtert, dass er ihrem Anliegen zugestimmt hatte. Doch er hatte noch nicht alles gesagt. „Eure Worte überzeugen mich, Glîwen. Aber was Euren Einwand angeht, dass es nicht im etwas zwischen Euch und mir geht, da kann ich Euch nicht zustimmen."

„In – in wiefern?", stammelte Glîwen und machte im selben Moment, in dem Boromir einen Schritt auf sie zu trat, einen Schritt zurück. Dennoch war er schnell genug, ihre Hand zu ergreifen und an seine Lippen zu ziehen. Seine bezwingenden braunen Augen, in deren Ausdruck sie sich nur zu leicht verlieren konnte, waren auf die geheftet und verstärkten den Vorwurf und die gleichzeitige Liebkosung seiner Worte.

„Ihr seid hier, um Euch von mir zu verabschieden und doch behandelt Ihr mich als den Sohn meines Vaters und nicht als den Mann, der ich bin und der Euch missen wird. Ich wünsche Euch nur das Beste, Glîwen. Wenn Ihr sicher seid, dass der Pfad, den Ihr beschreitet, der Richtige ist, dann geht und ich werde Euch Männer zur Seite stellen, die Euch sicher in Eure Heimat begleiten. Seid Ihr Euch nicht sicher, so bleibt noch einen Tag und ich werde Euch beweisen, dass Ihr Euch geirrt habt." In seinen Worten lagen mit einem Mal so viel Entschlossenheit und Hitze, dass Glîwen vollkommen verwirrt nur noch eine Möglichkeit sah. Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und wich zurück, nicht bereit, sich von ihrer eigenen Wankelmütigkeit von ihren Plänen abbringen zu lassen. Boromir musterte sie durchdringend, dann nickte er leicht. „Wenn das Euer Wille ist, dann soll es so sein. Lebt wohl."

Er verließ den Stall, ohne sich umzudrehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Und der Button sagte: "Los, klick mich, ich bin ein verzauberter Elb!"


	35. 34 Nach einer langen Zeit

**Und weil ich Euch so lange habe warten lassen, hier das zweite Kapitel des Autoren-Vorteilspacks. Viel Vergnügen. Eure Demetra**

**Kapitel 34**

_Nach einer langen Zeit_

Boromirs Männer, die sich nach der bitteren Verabschiedung bei ihr gemeldet hatte, begleiteten Glîwen die gesamte Strecke über und während des gesamten Weges sprachen sie kaum ein Wort mit ihr und zeigten auch keine Regung darüber, was sie von ihrem ungewöhnlichen Auftrag hielten. Es waren Tage voller Ruhe für Glîwen, an denen sie in Gedanken und Hoffnungen für die Zukunft schwelgen konnte. Ihr Blick glitt auch hin und wieder zurück nach Minas Tirith, zum Gasthaus und den vielen ausgelassenen Abenden, die sie dort verbracht hatte und natürlich auch zu den Söhnen des Truchsess. Faramir wünschte sie von Herzen alles Glück der Welt und vor allem den Schneid, sich weiterhin gegen seinen Vater aufzulehnen. Und Boromir – wenn ihre Gedanken die Erinnerung an ihn berührten, dann verspürte sie den Stich eines tiefen Verlustes, der gleichzeitig die Sehnsucht nach etwas war, das sie hätte erreichen können, das ihr aber am Ende doch verschlossen geblieben war.

Es war schmerzhaft gewesen, ihn letzten Endes als Sohn seines Vaters zu behandeln und ihn für etwas einzuspannen, das ihr am Herzen lag und das so wichtig war wie die Vorbereitung auf den drohenden Krieg mit den schwarzen Landen. Doch was ihr am Herzen lag, konnte ihr genauso gut das Herz brechen. Sie erinnerte sich an seinen verletzten Gesichtausdruck, als er begriffen hatte, dass sich das letzte Gespräch zwischen ihnen um Politik und nicht um persönliche Wünsche drehen würde und fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig.

Als sie nach einigen Tagen gegen Mittag den Waldrand Lothloriens erreichten, zügelten die beiden Soldaten unvermittelt ihre Pferde, die schon einige Meilen vorher nervös getänzelt hatten und nun kaum noch einen Schritt vor den anderen setzen vermochten. Unsicherheit war auf den Gesichtern der Männer zu erkennen und erstmals bemerkte Glîwen, dass sie sich fürchteten, dass sie sich schon gefürchtet hatten, seit sie von der Weißen Stadt aufgebrochen waren.

‚Sie halten mich für eine Hexe', dachte sie verdutzt und sah von dem einen Krieger zum Anderen. Laut sagte sie jedoch: „Ich entbinde Euch von Eurer Pflicht mich weiterhin zu begleiten. Dieser Wald bietet Euch natürlich Obdach, wenn Ihr dies wünscht, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es Euch in die Heimat zieht. Mir wird auf den letzten Meilen nichts geschehen, denn bis hierhin reicht der schützende Blick der Herrin dieses Waldes."

Die Männer tauschten einen schnellen Blick, dann verneigten sie sich leicht und ritten davon, sichtlich erleichtert. Glîwen schmunzelte und tätschelte den Hals ihrer Stute. Ihr Pferd war nicht nervös geworden, denn seine Reiterin verspürte keine Angst davor, den Wald zu betreten und so trabte sie auf einem für das ungeschulte Auge kaum sichtbaren Pfad in den dichten Forst hinein. Tief atmete sie die würzige, leicht feuchte Luft ein und spürte, dass ihre Sinne sich zu erinnern begannen. Der Anblick der Bäume, die Geräusche des Windes, der knarrend durch uralte Blätter und Äste fegte, das alles war so vertraut, dass Glîwen kaum zu Blinzeln wagte, von der jähen Angst überfallen, dass dies ein Traum sein musste und sie jederzeit erwachen konnte.

Doch es war kein Traum. Sie hörte Wispern über sich und das leise Geräusch von Bogensehnen, die zurückgezogen wurden. Die in Grau gekleideten Gestalten, die lautlos um sie herum auf dem Boden und in den Bäumen erschienen, waren wie alte Freunde, auch wenn sie die meisten Gesichter nicht erkannte.

„Ich grüße Euch", sagte sie leise und ein wenig unsicher in jener Sprache, mit der sie groß geworden war und freute sich darüber, dass die Worte flüssig aus ihrem Mund erklangen. Die Männer der Grenzwache tauschten kurz verwunderte Blicke bei den vertrauten Klängen. Einer von ihnen trat vor, seinen Bogen leicht entspannt, und antwortete:

„Was führt Euch in diese Wälder, Fremde? Steigt ab und haltet Eure Hände dort, wo ich sie sehen kann."

„Fremde?" Glîwen ließ das Wort noch eine kleine Weile nachklingen, während sie aus dem Sattel glitt und die Zügel ergriff. „Ja, ich glaube, ich bin eine Fremde und doch habe ich meine Wurzeln an diesem Ort. Ich suche die drei Brüder Haldir, Orophin und Rumil und Thindian, ihre Mutter."

Dem Elb war an der Nasenspitze anzusehen, dass er keineswegs plante, sie sofort passieren zu lassen, nur weil sie ein paar Namen genannt hatte, doch da ertönte ein Ruf aus den Baumspitzen, ein Seil fiel aus der Krone und eine Gestalt kletterte behände hinab.

„Ich hörte meinen Namen?" Rumil landete sicher auf dem weichen Waldboden und nickte dem Mann, der Glîwen angesprochen hatte, zu. Dieser trat sofort zurück, wie Glîwen verwundert bemerkte. Konnte es sein, dass der leichtlebige Elb diese Truppe anführte? Zu ihrer Zeit hatte er zwar an der Grenze gedient, doch seine Jugend und sein Ungestüm hatten ihm oft genug im Wege gestanden. Glîwen dachte bei sich, dass die Zeit doch vieles verändert hatte. Das zeigte sich auch in Rumils gerunzelter Stirn und seinem seltsam leeren Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte. Er erkannte sie nicht.

„Onkel Rumil", sagte sie sanft und begegnete seinem Blick ernst und voller Hoffnung. „Erinnere Dich."

xxx

Haldir saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an einen Freund in Bruchtal, den er dem nächsten Reiter, der in Elronds Haus zu reisen gedachte, mitgeben wollte. Die Tür seines Talans stand weit auf und er genoss die warme Luft des Spätherbstes. Obwohl es im Goldenen Wald niemals Winter wurde, spürte er die Veränderung der Jahreszeiten, die außerhalb Loriens kamen und gingen, im Wind und war froh über die letzten Tage, in denen die Brisen weich und voller Düfte war und nicht schneidend und klar.

Ein Schatten fiel in den Raum und ein Räuspern erklang. Haldir legte die Feder ab, drehte sich auf dem Stuhl halb um und sah Rumil in der Tür stehen, umgeben von einer Gloriole von Sonnenschein. Alarmiert erhob er sich, denn sein Bruder war kreidebleich im Gesicht.

„Ist etwas geschehen? Ist an der Grenze alles in Ordnung?"

Obwohl er die Truppen seit seiner schweren Verletzung vor Jahren nicht mehr führte, fühlte er sich immer noch eng mit den Galadhrim an den Grenzen verbunden, zumal seine beiden Brüder inzwischen sehr erfolgreiche Truppführer geworden waren. Er humpelte auf Rumil zu und fasste den Jüngeren fest, aber dennoch liebevoll an den Schultern. Erst als er Rumil leicht schüttelte, kam der Elb wieder zu sich, doch noch immer hatte er seine Fassung noch nicht gänzlich zurück erlangt.

„Sie – ist da draußen und wartet auf Dich", stammelte er und wies mit einem zitternden Finger zur Tür. „Ich meine – bei Illuvatar – ich dachte zuerst an einen üblen Scherz - aber sie ist es – ich schwöre es – ihre Augen-."

Rumil brach ab und Haldir starrte den Bruder verständnislos an. Selten zuvor hatte er ein Mitglied seiner Familie derart aufgeregt erlebt und auch wenn er nicht wusste und verstand, worum es ging, so genügte ihm doch allein Rumils Anblick, um ihn voranzutreiben. Er drückte seinen Bruder auf den nächsten Stuhl, füllte für ihn einen Becher mit Wasser und trat dann aus seinem Talan. Mittagssonne vergoldete die Krone des Baumes, in der er lebte und blendete ihn für einen kurzen Moment.

Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er, dass er nicht alleine auf der Plattform stand. Eine Frau lehnte an der Brüstung, vollkommen furchtlos ihr Gewicht dem grazilen Holz des geschnitzten Geländers anvertrauend. Sie blickte ihm entgegen und lächelte, in einer verlegen wirkenden Geste ihr wirres Haar zurückstreichend. Reisestaub bedeckte ihre Kleidung, die aus einer weiten Hose, einer bestickten Tunika und einem mitgenommen wirkenden Überwurf bestand, Kleidung, die aus keinem Teil Mittelerdes stammte, den Haldir je besucht hatte.

„Ihr wollt zu mir?", erkundigte er sich zweifelnd. Ihm gelang es nicht, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, denn da war etwas an ihr, das eine Seite in ihm zum Klingen brachte, die er tief in sich vergraben hatte und noch nicht einmal mehr benennen konnte. Für einen Moment sah er, dass ein Ausdruck von Schmerz über ihr Gesicht huschte und ihre Augen verdunkelte. Ihre Augen -. Er erinnerte sich an Rumils Worte, sah noch einmal genau hin und dann überfiel in die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag.

Er ächzte leise, ein Geräusch, das aus seinem Innersten herausbrach und taumelte zurück. Sofort war sie bei ihm und er griff nach ihr, weil er glaubte, dass die sich Welt in schnellem Taumel rückwärts drehte und er Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zur selben Zeit erblickte. Sie umarmte ihn, warm und nahe, eine Stütze, die selbst so sehr zitterte, dass sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er hörte sich sinnlose Worte stammeln, die sie zurückgab. Er hatte lange nicht mehr geweint und ebenso lange nicht mehr aus freiem Herzen gelacht und er wollte beides tun in diesem Moment. Haldir nahm Glîwens Gesicht in seine Hände und starrte sie an, suchte nach Vertrautem und fand es auch, verborgen unter dem Neuen.

„In der Frau, die zu mir kommt, erkenne ich das Kind, das ich verloren habe", flüsterte er, verwundert und wütend zur selben Zeit. Wütend, weil er sich der Jahre beraubt fühlte, in denen er hätte beobachten können, wie sie heranwuchs und zu dem wurde, was sie nun war. „Wo warst Du nur in all der Zeit?"

„Weit fort, Ada. In der Fremde." Ihre Stimme zitterte, so wie die Seine und sie strahlte vor Freude, öffnete sich in allem, das sie ausmachte, diesem Ort und seiner Gegenwart. Er sah in ihre Augen, spürte, welche Kraft von ihr ausging und begriff, dass sie verstanden hatte, wer sie war. Ein Gedanke durchschoss ihn und er beschäftigte ihn weiterhin, als es ihm schließlich gelang, sich von ihr zu lösen. Wenn Glîwen wusste, wer sie war – würde sie bei ihm bleiben oder wieder fortgehen? Er stellte fest, dass er große Angst vor der Antwort auf diese Frage hatte.

xxx

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits heran, als Glîwen sich nach einer langen Nacht im Kreis ihrer Familie von dem bequemen Stuhl im Talan ihres Vaters erhob und herzhaft gähnte.

„Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen", gab sie bekannt und erkundigte sich dann: „Rumil, Du hast gesagt, ich könnte in Großmutters Talan wohnen?"

„Soll ich Dich hinbegleiten?" Ihr Onkel nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich glaube, ich werde den Weg alleine finden", lächelte sie und ließ es gerne zu, dass Haldir sie umarmte, bevor sie den Talan verließ und tief durchatmend auf die Brücke zwischen den Bäumen trat. Am Horizont schimmerte bereits das Licht des neuen Tages und Glîwen hätte eigentlich so müde sein müssen, wie sie ihrer Familie gegenüber vorgegeben hatte, doch dem war nicht so. Sie war hellwach und in ihrem Kopf tosten Gedanken und Eindrücke herum, die sie nicht ganz einzuordnen wusste.

In der Mitte der Brücke blieb sie stehen und blickte hinunter zum Erdboden, den sie in der Entfernung höchstens erahnen konnte. Es schwindelte ihr ein wenig und sie wich zurück. Dabei prallte sie gegen einen Körper und fuhr erschrocken herum. Orophin stand hinter ihr und bewahrte sie mit einem festen Griff an ihren Oberarm davor zu stürzen.

„Ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken. Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Jetzt. Ich weiß, dass Du uns etwas verheimlichst. Ich will wissen, was es ist." Seine Stimme klang kühl und fast hart, wie der Griff seiner Hand, die noch immer auf ihrem Arm lag. Glîwen erschrak vor ihm und machte sich los. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass sie trotz allem wirklich eine Fremde geworden war und sie es Orphin nicht verübeln konnte, dass er misstrauisch war. Glîwen sah in seine schmale, undeutbare Miene und erinnerte sich an die längst vergangenen Tage, an denen sie ihn ähnlich verschlossen gesehen hatte. Ob ihre Rückkehr ihn daran erinnerte, erneut daran erinnerte, dass er einst seine Familie verloren hatte und diese nicht zurückkommen würde? Sie nickte leicht.

„Ja, es gibt etwas. Wenn Du mich begleiten möchtest, dann zeige ich es Dir." Ihr Entschluss fiel spontan, vielleicht einzig deswegen, weil er das einzige Mitglied ihrer Familie war, das so aufmerksam gewesen war zu bemerkten, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. Sie überquerten gemeinsam die Brücke und betraten Thindians alten Talan. Während Glîwen die Tücher von den wehmütig vertrauten, fein aus glatten Hölzern gewobenen Möbeln zog und ein silbernes Licht streuende Lampe entzündete, verharrte Orophin in der Tür, bis Glîwen ihn mit Nachdruck hereinbat. Der Grund seines Zögerns war nicht auszumachen, doch sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es vielerlei Gründe sein konnten. Scheu vor den Räumen seiner Mutter, Misstrauen ihr gegenüber oder ganz einfach der Tatsache, dass erneut eine Frau dieses Gemach bewohnen würde. Glîwen verstand ihn nur zu gut und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Sie drehte den Docht der Öllampe ein wenig höher und zog den schon recht zerknitterten Brief Gwathiels aus ihrer Tunika. Ihre Hand zögerte länger als ihr Geist es tun wollte, da in diesem Schriftstück viel ihres persönlichen Schmerzes verborgen lag, doch schließlich übergab sie Orophin das Schreiben. „Hier, lies das. Ich wusste den ganzen Abend nicht, ob ich das Recht habe, es anzusprechen und es hat mir mit jedem Satz, den ich sprach, auf der Seele gelegen."

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und Glîwen richtete sich ihr Nachtlager mit Kissen und Decken aus einer Truhe, in der sie als Kind Verstecken gespielt hatte. Hin und wieder sah sie zu ihrem lesenden Onkel und beobachte, wie seine scharf hervortretenden Wangenmuskeln zuckten. Als er geendet hatte und aufblickte, entstand ein Moment der Stille, den er schließlich durchbrach.

„Ich entschuldige mich. Ich hätte Dir gegenüber nicht so misstrauisch sein sollen. Es muss ein großer Druck sein, der auf Dir liegt, jetzt, da Du Dich entschlossen hast, zu uns zurückzukommen." Er erhob sich, ein Bild reuiger Würde und Glîwen musste lächeln.

„Es ist Dein gutes Recht, Onkel. Es sind zu viele Jahre vergangen, in denen mit mir alles Mögliche hätte passieren können. Seien wir dankbar, dass es das nicht ist." Sie nahm den Brief, den er ihr hinhielt und steckte ihn wieder ein. Orophin musterte sie lange und sie bemerkte ein Aufblitzen von Gefühlen in seinen Augen.

„Du hast uns nicht alles erzählt, was Dir zugestoßen ist", bemerkte er und wich plötzlich ihrem Blick aus. „Aber wir neigen wohl im Taumel des Wiedersehens dazu zu vergessen, dass Du eine Frau geworden bist und lange ohne uns Dein Leben gelebt hast. Vielleicht bist Du eines Tages dazu bereit, alle mit uns zu teilen. Wir werden Dich nicht drängen und wir werden immer Deine Familie sein. - Wenn es uns auch im Moment schwer fällt zu begreifen, dass Du wieder in unser Leben zurückgekehrt bist, so bedeutet das nicht, dass wir uns nicht unendlich darüber freuen."

Glîwen atmete tief durch und beschränkte sich zunächst nur auf ein Nicken. Natürlich hatte sie den drei Männern nicht alles erzählt. Es gab Kapitel im Buch ihres Lebens, die zu schmerzhaft oder zu privat waren, als das sie sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mit ihrer Familie hätte teilen können. Sie schenkte Orophin ein reichlich zittriges Lächeln.

„Wir müssen uns eben wieder aneinander gewöhnen. Es wird vielleicht etwas dauern, aber es wird schon werden." Sie schluckte kurz, für einen kurzen Moment wütend darüber, dass alles nicht so einfach war, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte, dass dieses Gespräch über Misstrauen und Veränderung überhaupt stattfinden musste, doch sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder. „Was denkst Du über den Brief? Sollte ich es ihm sagen?"

Orophin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann Dir ehrlich gesagt keine Antwort geben. Vielleicht sollest Du abwarten, was geschehen wird, wenn Gwathiel von ihrem Besuch in Imladris zurückkehrt."

„Ja, das ist sicher ein guter Rat." Und noch lange, nachdem er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, dachte sie darüber nach, ob es im Angesicht der Situation überhaupt einen Rat geben konnte, der gut war.

----------------------------------------------

Ein Klick für den Autor, nur ein kleiner Klick -. Danke!


	36. 35 Moment der Erkenntnis

Tanja: Gwathiel kommt in diesem Kapitel noch nicht vor – aber dass sie wieder auftaucht, steht definitiv außer Frage. Und glaub mir – ich freue mich als Autorin genauso auf das Zusammentreffen wie Du als Leserin. Danke für die Review!

Gwiwi: Der Brief taucht in Kapitel 31 ‚Ein Brief aus der Heimat' auf.

Little Lion: Ich denke Boromir wird keinesfalls aus dieser Geschichte verschwinden. Ich hoffe Du wartest mit mir zusammen ab, was sich da noch entwickeln mag?!

Lady-of-Gondor: An Dich einfach nur ein DANKE+knuddel+

* * *

**Kapitel 35**

_Momente der Erkenntnis_

Glîwen erwachte mit steifem Nacken und zu Tode erschöpft, als jemand an der Tür klopfte. Der lange Ritt nach Lorien und die überwältigenden Eindrücke ihrer alten und neuen Heimat hatten ihre Kräfte ausgezehrt und so zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf, rollte sich zusammen und hoffte, dass der Besucher wieder fortgehen würde. Es war zwar bereits heller Tag, aber Glîwen fühlte sich, als hätte sie nur eine Stunde geschlafen – und das auf einem haradischen Nagelbrett.

Doch das Pochen an der Tür war überaus hartnäckig und so seufzte Glîwen und glitt aus dem Bett, um sich Hemd und Hose anzuziehen. Ihr störrisches Haar, das dringend einer Wäsche bedurfte, mit einer Hand zusammenfassend, öffnete sie mit der anderen Hand die Tür und spähte hinaus. Müde ins milde Herbstsonnenlicht blinzelnd, erblickte sie Haldir, der ein Bündel in der Hand trug und ein wenig ungeduldig wirkte.

„Ich wollte Dich nicht stören, verzeih. Früher bist Du immer -." Er stockte und ein Ausdruck tiefer Verlegenheit machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, ersetzte seine Ungeduld, als er begriff, dass es passiert war – dass sie Maßstäbe der Vergangenheit für einen gegenwärtigen Zustand nutzten.

„Ja, früher war ich ein Frühaufsteher, aber da hatte ich auch keine eiligen Ritte über mehrere Tage hinter mir." Obwohl ihre Worte nicht als Kritik gemeint waren, klangen sie doch schärfer als beabsichtigt und sie hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen mögen, als sie bemerkte, dass er etwas vor ihr zurückwich. „Es tut mir Leid", beeilte sie sich zu sagen und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Komm bitte herein."

Sie hielt ihm die Tür auf und er folgte ihr, ebenso zögerlich wie am vergangenen Abend sein jüngerer Bruder. Sein Blick glitt durch den Talan, über die von den Tüchern befreiten Möbel, das zerwühlte Bett und Glîwen, die sich durch diese Musterung unwohl zu fühlen begann und sich beeilte, etwas Ordnung an sich selbst und im Raum zu schaffen.

Haldir räusperte sich, gerade, als sie sich anschickte, ihr Bett zu machen und als sie ihn anblickte, sah sie ihn warm und gewinnend lächeln.

„Du musst nicht nur wegen mir aufräumen. Dies ist jetzt Dein Talan und hier kannst Du tun und lassen, was Du willst. Thindians Geist geht hier sicherlich nicht um, auch wenn ich ihn eben zu spüren vermeinte." Er hob die breiten Schultern und Glîwen, die gerade etwas antworten wollte, bemerkte auf einmal, dass ihr aus einem unerfindlichen Grund die Worte im Hals stecken blieb. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber es erschien ihr, als wäre in diesem Moment ein Bild, das sie sich von ihrem Vater in den vergangene Jahren gemacht hatte, von ihm abgeglitten und durch die Realität ersetzt worden. „Ich habe Dir einige Sachen mitgebracht."

„Danke", murmelte Glîwen gedankenverloren und stellte erst dann fest, dass er ihr das in grauen Stoff eingeschlagene Bündel bereits entgegenhielt. Sie legte es auf die Kommode, an der sich ihre Großmutter jeden Morgen zu Recht gemacht hatte und packte es aus. In diesem Moment war sie froh darüber, dass Haldir ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, denn Glîwen war die Röte in die Wangen gestiegen. „Du kannst wirklich Gedanken lesen", stellte sie im nächsten Moment fest und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Er hatte ihr frische elbische Kleidung und Essenzen für das Bad gebracht, das sie so dringend nötig hatte. Doch erneut stolperte sie über ihre Worte, denn als sie ihn ‚Vater' nennen wollte, konnte sie es nicht. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken – vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht bemerken. Anhaltspunkt dafür war das beredete Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete und den Raum zwischen ihnen einnahm, bis Glîwen schließlich allen Mut zusammennahm. „Also, nochmals Danke. Ich weiß das zu schätzen, dass Du Dir Gedanken um mich machst."

Haldir, der in die Betrachtung des Fußbodens hinter Glîwen versunken gewesen war, hob den Kopf und lächelte erneut, versonnen, nachdenklich – vielleicht auch ein wenig wehmütig. Über seinen Augen, deren klares Blau Glîwen fast vergessen zu haben meinte, lag ein schwer zu benennender Schleier der Distanz.

„Das ist das Geringste, das ich tun kann und will. Aber ich fürchte, dass ich vielleicht zu viel erwartet habe." Er sah so geknickt aus, dass ihm Glîwens Herz zuflog.

„Das haben wir beide - Ada", sagte sie leise.

xxx

‚Vielleicht bin ich töricht', dachte Glîwen und durchschwamm das natürliche Becken, das sich vor einer der lorischen Quellen gebildet hatte. Schon als Kind hatte sie mit ihrer Großmutter darin geplanscht und als Jugendliche war es ihr riesig groß erschienen, doch noch erging es diesem Ort wie allen anderen aus Glîwens Erinnerungen – er schrumpfte in ihrer Wahrnehmung. Doch während Orte kleiner wurden, wurde die Bedeutung von Dingen, über die sie sich selten bis niemals Gedanken gemacht hatte, immer größer.

Sie rollte sich im Wasser auf den Rücken und ließ sich treiben, die Augen geschlossen und das jähe Spiel aus Licht und windbewegten Blätter genießend, das bis unter ihre Lider vordrang.

Seit sie wieder in Lorien war, hatte sie damit nach und nach begonnen, diesen Ort in Gedanken nicht mehr mit einem‚Zuhause' gleichzusetzen und das störte sie sehr. Vor allem aber ging es ihr nahe, dass es an sich nicht die Schuld ihrer Familie oder des Waldes war. In Lorien war alles unveränderlich und ewig und die Elben wie eingefroren in eine Blase aus Zeit, die nichts berühren konnte. Haldir und seine Brüder waren noch immer groß gewachsene, sehr attraktive Männer, die Bäume noch immer groß und wunderschön anzusehen im Morgenlicht. Was sich verändert hatte, war sie selbst und alles andere war gezwungen, sich ihr anzupassen – ihrem Verhalten, ihrer Wahrnehmung, ihrem Körper.

An diesem Tag war es ihr besonders am Verhalten ihres Vaters aufgefallen – und an ihrer unerwarteten Reaktion auf ihn. Zu bemerken, dass er ein überaus anziehender Mann war, erschien ihr wie ein niemals wieder gut zu machender Frevel – hatte sie diesen Mann doch bei ihrem letzten Zusammensein noch mit der glühend unschuldigen Liebe einer Tochter bedacht. Doch damals war sie ein Kind gewesen-.

Es musste der jähe Schock der Erkenntnis sein, die andere Kinder im Lauf vieler Jahre gewinnen durften, für die sie aber nur wenige Augenblicke Zeit gehabt hatte, der ihr Verhalten erklärte. Er hatte es ihr nicht möglich gemacht, die natürliche Distanz, die eine Tochter zu ihrem Vater empfinden sollte, aufzubauen. Selbst Haldirs unverändertes Erscheinungsbild half Glîwen nicht dabei, ein neues Denkungsschema entwickeln zu können und ihn wieder mit den unschuldigen Augen eines Kindes sehen zu können. Das gab ihr zu denken und so fragte sie sich – und das nicht das erste Mal seit dem vergangenen Abend – ob ihre Rückkehr nach Lorien wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Vor allem aber schämte sie sich, weil eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf anmerkte, dass Haldir keineswegs ihr leiblicher Vater war.

Mit erneut brennendem Gesicht tauchte sie unter Wasser und genoss, wie die verwirrend neue alte Welt verschluckt wurde, der dumpfen, verzerrten Stille der Einsamkeit wich. Erst als ihre Lungen protestierten, tauchte sie wieder auf und schwamm ans Ufer zurück. Dort wusch sie sich die Haare mit einer der Essenzen, die Haldir ihr gegeben hatte, dann stieg sie ans Ufer und schlüpfte sie aus dem nassen Unterkleid, das ihr zwar auf der Reise gute Dienste geleistet hatte, das aber gerade nur noch zum Schwimmen und dann für das Feuer geeignet war. Sie trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in den grauen Rock und die bestickte, weiße Tunika, die sie aus dem Bündel entnahm. Sich im Moos niederlassend und den Frieden des Waldes und des Teiches genießend, begann sie mit dem ebenfalls in dem Bündel enthaltenen Kamm Kletten, Knoten und den letzten Reisestaub aus ihren Haaren zu entfernen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten erneut zu der Begegnung mit ihrem Vater an diesem Morgen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht hatte, dass alten Erfahrungen miteinander vielleicht nicht mehr zählten, würde ihr unvergesslich bleiben. Glîwen seufzte leise und fragte sich, ob er in diesem Moment über genau dieselben Probleme nachgrübelte wie sie. Ihr Leben erschien ihr momentan wie eine zu große Tunika, die man ihr einfach übergestülpt hatte und die nicht passen wollte, ganz gleich, wie sie sich recken und strecken konnte. Also war es Zeit für eine neue Tunika – ein neues Leben, das zwar auf ihrem alten aufbaute, aber sich daran orientierte, dass sie die vergangenen Jahre nicht in Lorien verbracht hatte. Es würde nicht einfach werden und vor allem konnte sie es nicht alleine schaffen. Sie musste mit Haldir reden und das, was zwischen ihnen noch beschwiegen wurde, ansprechen.

Entschlossen erhob sie sich und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg, um Haldir zu suchen.

xxx

„Ich habe mich wie ein Dummkopf benommen", seufzte Haldir und beobachtete seinen Bruder Rumil, der ungerührt einigen Fisch die Köpfe abhackte. Sie hatten die Forellen aus einem der Fischteiche außerhalb von Caras Galadhon geholt und Rumil beschäftigte sich seitdem damit, zuzuhören, zu brummeln und seine berühmte Fischsuppe zu kochen. Nachdem sie alle Zutaten besorgt hatten, hatten die beiden Brüder eine der ebenerdigen Kochstellen aufgesucht, die zur mittäglichen Zeit stark frequentiert wurden. Um die kostbaren Mallorn-Bäume vor der Brandgefahr zu schützen, hatte Galadriel von langer Zeit dafür gesorgt, dass windstille Plätze zwischen den Wurzeln mit Tischen und einer gemauerten Feuerstelle ausgestattet wurden. Über ein Seilbahnsystem konnten die frisch gekochten Mahlzeiten in die Baumkronen und zu den Talanen transportiert werden. Rumil kochte gerne und hatte in den vergangenen Jahren auch die nötige Ruhe für diese Kunst gefunden. Nachdem er den Fisch ausgenommen, filetiert und klein geschnitten hatte, warf er die Stücke in den Kessel über dem Feuer, aus dem es nach Kräutern und Gemüse duftete.

„Hm", meinte er und rührte stirnrunzelnd um. „Noch nicht ganz perfekt."

„Kann es sein, dass Du mir nicht zugehört hast?", erkundigte sich Haldir und nun war es an ihm, die Stirn in Falten zu legen. „Ich habe ein Problem!"

„Oh, ich weiß das", gab Rumil zurück und probierte die Suppe, bevor er noch einige Kräuter zugab. Den Kochlöffel wie einen Marschallsstab schwenkend, wies er dann mit dem Küchengerät auf Haldir. „Und das Problem wirst Du noch länger haben, wenn Du es nicht offen mit Glîwen ansprichst. Es bringt rein gar nichts, zu warten und zu hoffen, dass sich gewisse Fragen stillschweigend regeln lassen. Sie ist eine Andere und ganz gleich wie sehr wir und wie sehr sie sich bemühen wird, nichts wird mehr so sein wie früher. Wir dürfen nicht mehr jene Dinge von ihr erwarten, die sie als Kind ausgezeichnet haben, denn sie ist erwachen und hat bisher ein Leben ohne uns geführt – ein Leben, das vielleicht nicht immer schön war, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Und da wir gerade davon reden, dass sie erwachsen ist - als ich sie an der Grenze wiedergesehen habe, war es ein Schock für mich, sie auf einmal als Frau zu erleben und nicht mehr als Mädchen. Andere Männer haben jahrelang Zeit, um sich an so etwas zu gewöhnen und wir hatten bisher nur zwei Tage. Da verschwimmen die Grenzen sicherlich allzu leicht."

„Willst Du damit sagen, dass Du sie attraktiv findest?" Haldir konnte den drohenden Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Doch Rumil verdrehte lediglich die Augen und lächelte fröhlich.

„Natürlich finde ich sie attraktiv. Bin ich blind oder verheiratet – so wie Du?"

In die letzten Worte legte er eine besondere Betonung, bei der sich Haldirs Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Willst Du mir etwas unterstellen?", erkundigte er sich, einen Wutausbruch gerade eben unterdrückend. Rumil schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände, dann seufzte er tief und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf die Holzbank.

„Nein, ich unterstelle Dir nichts", sagte er sanft. Sein Tonfall bewirkte, dass Haldir sich augenblicklich beruhigte und sich seines Ausbruches zu schämen begann. Manchmal pflegte er zu vergessen, dass Rumil nicht mehr jener Spötter war, der er noch vor ein paar Jahren gewesen war. „Aber ich erinnere Dich daran, dass Gwathiels Besuch in Bruchtal nicht ewig dauern wird und dass Du vor derselben Situation stehen wirst wie vor Glîwens Entführung – vielleicht sogar vor einer schlimmeren Situation. Gwathiel war schon immer eifersüchtig auf Glîwen. Und jetzt stell Dir vor, was geschehen wird, wenn Deine Verbundene dieses exquisite weibliche Wesen an Deiner Seite vorfindet und bemerkt, dass zwischen Dir und Glîwen wieder eine große Nähe herrscht. Sie wird außer sich sein."

Haldir nickte nachdenklich und blickte schwermütig zu Boden. Er hatte zugegebenermaßen Gwathiel und ihre Reaktion auf die Rückkehr seiner lange vermissten Tochter ausgeblendet, um die Probleme nicht zu sehen, die sich daraus ergeben würden. Dass er seiner Verbundenen damit Unrecht tat, war ihm vollends bewusst und die Tatsache stellte einen Grund mehr für ihn dar, sich zu schämen. Gwathiel war nun schon so lange Teil seines Lebens, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er ohne sie zurecht kommen sollte, andererseits war es so, dass sie ihm schon fast selbstverständlich erschien. Er freute sich stets an ihrer Gegenwart und den Bund mit ihr einzugehen war eine für ihn logische Entscheidung gewesen, denn welche Ansprüche konnte man mehr an einen Partner stellen als Vertrautheit, Zuneigung und gegenseitigen Respekt? Sie war in seinen schwersten Zeiten bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihn unterstützt. Damit hatte sie all die Boshaftigkeiten, die sie gegen Glîwen begangen hatte, in seinen Augen gesühnt. Zudem war es in der Vergangenheit geschehen und er hoffte auf eine friedliche Zukunft mit Gwathiel an seiner Seite. Er war kein junger Elb mehr, kein Krieger in vorderster Front, der sich durch den Kampfesrausch zu überbordenden Gefühlen leiten ließ. Warum also sollte er nicht mit dem zufrieden sein, was er hatte und darauf bauen, dass alles sie blieb, wie es war? Er konnte sich selbst keine Antwort auf diese Frage geben, warum er den Gedanken an Gwathiel so rigide aus seinem Bewusstsein gedrängt hatte, und nahm sich vor, sich bei Gwathiel für seine Untreue des Gedankens zu entschuldigen.

Die offenen Fragen wollte er mit Glîwen so bald wie möglich klären, um sein Gewissen und seine Gedanken zu beruhigen, die sich einfach nicht in geordnete Bahnen und damit zum Schweigen bringen ließen.

* * *

+deutet wie immer demonstrativ auf den Button und verbeugt sich leicht+ 


	37. 36 Feinde

Und da ich gerade krank bin und den Laptop mit im Bett habe, gibt es gleich das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 36**

_Feinde_

„Du erinnerst Dich sicherlich noch an Gwathiel." Haldir war stolz, dass er diesen Satz über die Lippen bekam, doch nachdem er es geschafft hatte, stockte er, denn er wusste nicht, wie er Glîwen beibringen sollte, dass er ihr eines der wichtigsten Details seines Lebens noch nicht verraten hatte. Sie saßen auf der riesigen Wurzel eine Mallornbaumes, die ihnen einen herrlichen Blick über Caras Galadhon ermöglichte. Glîwen, die gerade vom Baden zurückgekehrt sein musste, trocknete ihr Haar in der Mittagssonne und schenkte ihm hin und wieder einen Blick oder ein Lächeln, in dem etwas verborgen lag, das er nicht zu deuten wusste. Natürlich wurde er dadurch nur noch nervöser. Rumil hatte natürlich nicht locker gelassen, bis er Haldir dazu überredet hatte, zu Glîwen zu gehen und um ein Gespräch zu bitten. Demzufolge war er vollkommen unvorbereitet und verwirrt über seine abstrusen Gedanken.

Abrupt schloss Haldir den Mund wieder, als er einen neuen Satz beginnen wollte und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte an Glîwens Schulter, die von ihrer neuen, etwas zu großen Tunika nur halb bedeckt wurde, die bleichen, schlangengleichen Spuren von Narben entdeckt. Seine Hand hob sich wie von selbst, um fassungslos den Makel auf der gebräunten Haut seiner Ziehtochter zu berühren, als Glîwen seinem Blick folgte und sichtlich zusammenzuckte. In einer fast wütenden Geste zog sie ihre Tunika zurecht und fragte scharf:

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an sie. Was ist mir ihr?"

Haldir ließ die Hand fallen, so als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er merkte, dass es für ihn nie wieder möglich sein würde, Glîwen zu berühren, ohne auf irgendeine Weise daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie eine Frau war und er seine Rechte als Vater vielleicht für immer verloren hatte. Das schmerzte ihn, jäh und unerwartet und er presste eine Hand auf sein Herz, um dem Schmerz dort zu begegnen. Doch zum Verstummen bringen konnte er ihn nicht und plötzlich fanden sich die Worte, die er die ganze Zeit über gesucht hatte, von selbst. Er wollte Glîwen nicht dieselbe Pein zufügen wie sie ihm, doch er erkannte, dass es unvermeidlich war und dass sein Schweigen alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

„Gwathiel hat mir in der Zeit nach Deinem Verschwinden stets geholfen und zur Seite gestanden. Obwohl ich wusste, dass zwischen Dir und Ihre kein großes Einvernehmen bestand, habe ich mich dennoch entschlossen, mit ihr den Bund einzugehen." Schweigen folgte. Haldir sah zu Glîwen, doch sie hatte ihr Gesicht abgewandt und fixierte einen Punkt, den nur sie zu sehen schien. „Ich wollte Dir nicht wehtun, Glîwen", setzte er leise hinzu „Es war nur so, dass -."

„Dass Du mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon aufgegeben hattest", beendete sie seinen Satz und sah ihn wieder an. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich Wut und Resignation zur selben Zeit, doch in ihrer Stimme war keine dieser Emotionen zu bemerken. Stattdessen redete sie ruhig weiter. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Du noch Hoffnung gehabt hättest, mich lebend wiederzusehen, hättest Du diesen Schritt nicht unternommen. Ihr alle, Du und Rumil und Orophin, wusstet, dass Gwathiel und ich Feindinnen sind. Du hättest mich durch diesen Bund nicht mit ihr verletzt und sie nicht mit mir, wenn Du nicht gedacht hättest, dass ich niemals wiederkommen würde."

Haldir presste die Lippen zusammen, als er den Vorwurf in ihrer Rede erkannte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", widersprach er und wagte es nun doch, sie zu berühren. Er zog ihre Hand in die seinen und hielt sie fest, während sein Blick den ihren suchte. „So ist es nicht. Ich habe niemals aufgegeben daran zu glauben, dass Du eines Tages wieder vor mir stehen würdest, auch wenn ich mit jedem Jahr, das verging, ein Stück meines Glaubens verlor. Als ich wieder stehen und reiten konnte, habe ich mit meinen Brüdern überall gesucht, wir sind Tage und Wochen lang gereist, um einen Hinweis auf Deinen Verbleib zu erhalten. Wir trafen auf Menschen, Zwerge und Elben, doch keiner konnte mir die Antwort geben, die ich mir so sehr erhoffte. Die Zeit verging, aus den Wochen wurde Jahre und irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass Du, wenn Du noch am Leben wärst, wahrscheinlich inzwischen ein eigenes Leben in einer neuen Heimat führen würdest. Und da erlaubte ich mir, auch wieder an ein eigenes Leben zu denken, ein Leben, in dem ich Dich in weiter Ferne wähnte. Ich habe Dich niemals aufgegeben, Glîwen."

„Ich verstehe Dich. Und ich habe auch niemals aufgegeben", antwortete Glîwen leise und senkte den Kopf, wohl, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Er hob ihr Kinn mit einer Hand und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ihr weiches Haar kitzelte sein Gesicht und unwillkürlich musste er lächeln, das Herz übervoll mit Zuneigung und Fürsorge, die er verloren gewähnt hatte.

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass es Dir schwer fällt, mich Ada zu nennen, also nennst Du mich am besten Haldir. Unsere beiden Leben sind jetzt plötzlich wieder zusammengekommen und wir müssen lernen, uns mit dem Dasein des Anderen abzufinden, auch wenn sich so vieles darin verändert haben wird. Ich will es versuchen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Du es auch versuchen wirst. Und was Gwathiel angeht, mach Dir bitte keine Gedanken. Ich werde mir ihr sprechen und es wird sich alles regeln lassen. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Ihr Euch nach all den Jahren nicht doch noch anfreunden solltet."

xxx

Glîwen war sich sicher, dass sie sich niemals mit Gwathiel anfreunden würde und als Haldirs Verbundene eine Woche später aus Imladris zurückkehrte und Glîwen in ihre Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie ihr Gefühl nicht getrogen hatte. Purer Hass verbarg sich unter hastig niedergeschlagenen Lidern, die verhindern sollten, dass Haldir sah, was er sicherlich nicht sehen wollte. Doch Glîwen spürte auch etwas anderes in Gwathiel und als die Elbin an diesem Abend in Glîwens Talan kam, erkannte sie, was es war – Angst.

Gwathiel hatte sich den Reisestaub abgewaschen und sich in ein weißes Gewand gekleidet, das ihre Schönheit dezent, aber wirkungsvoll unterstrich. Ihr blasses, edles Antlitz wurde von einem kleinen Lächeln erhellt, ihr dunkles Haar schimmerte seidig im gedämpften Licht der beginnenden Dämmerung. In der Tür zum Talan stehend, legte sie eine weiße, perfekt geformte Hand auf den Rahmen, um ihrem Auftritt eine selbstsichere Note zu verleihen. Doch Glîwen hatte während ihrer Zeit in Harad genug Erfahrung mit dem Verhalten von Frauen gesammelt, um die Zeichen genau deuten zu können. Gwathiel wollte ihr Terrain markieren und Glîwen mit ihrem Liebreiz und ihrer Schönheit verunsichern. Doch Glîwen war unbeeindruckt. Sie wusste, dass auch sie schön war, denn sie hatte ihr Spiegelbild in Boromirs Augen und in der Verwunderung ihrer lorischen Familie gesehen.

„Kommt doch bitter herein, Gwathiel." Glîwen machte eine einladende Geste und lächelte das falsche Lächeln der Sorglosigkeit. Fast kam sie sich bösartig vor, denn sie wusste, dass sie die Macht hatte, Gwathiel zu vernichten – und Gwathiel wusste es ebenso, offenbarte es im flackernden Blick ihrer Augen. „Ich hoffe Ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise."

Gwathiel schloss die Tür mit Bedacht und drehte sich um. Die Maske der Freundlichkeit bröckelte von ihrem Gesicht wie Rinde von einem sterbenden Baum. Ihr Blick wurde berechnend.

„So bist Du also doch zurückgekehrt, Menschenkind. Ich hätte es nicht gedacht."

Glîwen hob kämpferisch das Kinn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und das Menschenkind fordert nun von Euch denselben Respekt, den es Euch entgegenbringt."

Gwathiel lachte hell auf, doch ihre Stimme glich dem Klang einer Glocke, durch die ein haarfeiner Riss lief und sich nicht verbergen ließ.

„Nun denn, dann spreche ich Euch mit Höflichkeit an, Glîwen Menschentochter. Ich dachte, Ihr wäret klug genug, um die Dinge, die ich in meinem Schreiben an Euch formulierte, zu verstehen und Euch danach zu verhalten. Ich sehe, dass ich mich getäuscht habe und Ihr wieder hier seid, um Haldirs Herz endgültig zu brechen."

„Geht es Euch um Haldirs Herz oder um Euer eigenes, aus dem die Eifersucht schreit, Gwathiel?" Glîwen setzt sich in einen Sessel und beobachtete ihre Feindin lange. In all den Jahren hatte sich die Elbin rein äußerlich nicht verändert, doch sie sah, dass der ehrliche, offene Hass, den Gwathiel ihr einst entgegengebracht hatte, sich in Hinterlist und Tücke gewandelt hatte. Sie spürte, dass diese Frau gefährlich war, wie eine Wüstennatter, die im Sand verborgen lag, bis sich ihr ein Tier näherte. „Aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ich werde Euer Leben als Frau meines Ziehvaters unberührt lassen, Gwathiel. Wer wäre ich, die Entscheidung Haldirs anzufechten, da ich so viele Jahre nicht hier war. Aber ich sage Euch eines – stört meine Kreise nicht, dann werden wir miteinander auskommen. Ich suche hier Ruhe und Frieden und die Zuneigung des Mannes, der lange Jahre mein Vater war. Ich will Euch nicht seine Liebe stehlen. Es war immer genug davon für uns beide da, weil es zwei Arten der Liebe waren, die er uns entgegengebracht hat. Doch das habt Ihr in Eurer Eifersucht nicht verstanden und ich hoffe, Ihr begreift es nun. Ich lege keinen Wert auf einen Kampf mit Euch, da er, ganz gleich, wie er sich gestalten mag, Haldir Schmerzen bereiten wird."

„Ihr würdet den Kampf gewinnen", gab Gwathiel zurück und für einen Moment huschte echter Gram über ihr Gesicht. Doch so schnell, wie er gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. „Ihr habt sicherlich den Brief noch."

„Natürlich habe ich ihn noch und mir ist bewusst, dass Ihr ihn als Waffe betrachtet."

„Wo ist er?

„Das werde ich Euch nicht sagen. Nehmt mein Wort darauf, dass ich ihn niemals unprovoziert gegen Euch einsetzen werde, oder lasst es."

Einen Augenblick später zeugte das Schlagen der Tür davon, dass Gwathiel das Wort nicht annahm. Glîwen seufzte und atmete zweimal in Ruhe durch. Dann öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal und Orophin trat ein.

xxx

„Und, was denkst Du?", fragte sie ihren Onkel, der sich an der Karaffe mit leichtem Wein bediente, der auf Glîwens Ankleidetisch stand. Er lehnte sich, ein gefülltes Glas in der Hand, gegen die Wand und ließ sich mit einer Antwort genug Zeit, um einen Schluck nehmen zu können. Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten des Abends, der durch den Talan kroch und das machte Glîwen unruhig.

„Dass ich mich nicht dabei wohlfühle, Dein Komplize zu sein, auch wenn ich weiß, dass Du alles Recht darauf hast, wütend zu sein. Die Valar mögen mich davor beschützen, Spielball in der Auseinandersetzung zweier Frauen zu sein."

Glîwen schwieg betroffen.

„Ich habe Dich nicht als solcher gesehen", murmelte sie schließlich und schenkte sich auch etwas Wein an. Aus den Augenwinkeln versuchte sie, einen Blick in Orophins Gesicht zu erhaschen. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich hier solche Komplikationen verursache. Es lag sicherlich nicht in meiner Absicht."

„Das traue ich Dir auch nicht zu." Sie sah im Dämmerlicht ein kurzes, bitteres Lächeln um seine schön geschwungenen Lippen zucken. „Deine Bitte, das Gespräch zwischen Gwathiel und Dir mit anzuhören, war sicherlich mehr dazu gedacht, Dir Sicherheit zu geben als mich gegen sie aufzubringen."

„Du meinst nicht, was Du sagst. Du denkst, ich hätte es absichtlich getan." Glîwen entzündete zwei Öllampen und setzte sich dann wieder in ihren Sessel, um in ihr Weinglas zu starren. Orophins Angriff auf sie war etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Nein, Du hast mir nicht richtig zugehört, Glîwen. Ich glaube Dir, dass Du etwas Gutes wolltest und dass Dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, gleichzeitig doch gegen das Versprechen zu verstoßen, dass Du Gwathiel gegeben hast. Der Kampf zwischen Euch beiden hat längst begonnen und Du bist darin verwickelt, schon allein, weil Du mich auf Deine Seite gezogen hast."

Glîwen ließ den Kopf hängen, denn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Doch mehr als diese Erkenntnis schmerzte sie die Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst vorgemacht hatte, die Edle und die Gerechte in der Auseinandersetzung mit Gwathiel sein zu können.

„Was – was soll ich Deiner Meinung nach tun? Soll ich wieder fortgehen und damit eingestehen, dass es ein Fehler war, herzukommen, dass ich Euch allen nur Probleme bereitet habe?"

Orophins tiefes Seufzen erklang, dann löste er sich von der Wand, stellte das Glas weg und ging zu Glîwen, um sich neben ihren Sessel zu knien.

„Wie kommst Du nur auf solche Gedanken? Dein Vater ist überglücklich, dass Du wieder bei ihm bist und es würde ihn sehr treffen, wenn Du wieder gehen würdest. Und vor allem kannst Du Dich trösten, denn Du kannst mich nicht noch mehr gegen Gwathiel aufbringen als ich es eh schon bin. Rumil und ich haben nicht vergessen, was sie Dir als Kind angetan hat. Weil sie in der Zeit Deiner Abwesenheit Haldir glücklich gemacht hat, habe wir sie geduldet, doch sollte sie es noch einmal wagen, unsere Familie zu bedrohen, dann bekommt sie es mit uns zu tun. Dann wird Haldir der unangenehmen Wahrheit ins Auge blicken müssen, dass er doch eine Entscheidung zwischen Euch beiden treffen muss. Seit Du als Säugling nach Lorien kamst stand diese Entscheidung an, doch das Schicksal hat sie immer wieder verschoben. Aber sei gewarnt, Glîwen. Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Gwathiel und Dir hat begonnen und sie wird alle Mittel gegen Dich einsetzen, die sie zur Verfügung hat. Lass Dich nicht von ihr provozieren und lass Dich nicht verleiten, ihre Methoden der Beeinflussung und der Intrige zu nutzen, so, wie Du es heute schon getan hast, indem Du mich als Deinen Komplizen ausersehen hast. Wenn Du es doch tust und Haldir damit unnötig verletzt, dann gnaden Dir die Valar, Glîwen. Er hat schon viel zuviel durchgemacht."

Er streckt die Hand aus und hob ihr Kinn, so wie Haldir es vor einigen Tagen bereits getan hatte. Doch diese Berührung war anders, sie war bezwingend und fast rüde. Orophin starrte sie an, durchbohrte sie mit seinen Augen, so als suche er tief in ihr die Antworten auf seine Fragen und die Erlösung von seinen Befürchtungen. Sein schmales, ernstes Gesicht war verschlossen, doch Glîwen spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, denn die traurige Wildheit, die sie in ihrer Kindheit oftmals in ihm gesehen hatte, richtete sich nun offen gegen sie. Sie schloss die Augen und wisperte:

„Ich verspreche es."

Da ließ er sie los und war ebenso schnell aus ihrem Talan verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Zitternd lehnte sich Glîwen in ihrem Sessel zurück und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass sie nicht mehr am ganze Leib bebte. Die holte sich noch ein Glas Wein und trank es in einem Zug aus. Sie verstand Orophin nur zu gut, auch wenn er sie erschreckt hatte. Dieselbe Angst, die sie immer und immer wieder beschäftigte, quälte ihn. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht verlieren, so wie er einst seine Frau und sein Kind verloren hatte. Und nun war er gefangen zwischen seinen Loyalitäten. Wollte er auf der einen Seite Haldirs Glück, so verstand er auf der anderen Seite auch Glîwen, deren Unglück durch ihre weiteren Handlungen sehr wohl auf ihren Ziehvater übergreifen konnte.

Glîwen ging an diesem Abend sehr früh zu Bett, doch einschlafen konnte sie nicht. Ihre Gedanken glitten zu ihrer Familie. Zu ihrem Vater, der eigentlich nicht ihr Vater war und sich doch alle Mühe gab, um das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen zu dem werden zu lassen, was es einmal gewesen war, dessen Nähe sie aber ebenso verwirrte wie sie Geborgenheit vermittelte. An Rumil, der mit ihr kokettierte und mit ihr umging, als sei sie eine vollkommen andere Person als die, die einst fortgegangen war. Und Orophin, der ihr zur Seite stand, ihr aber dennoch misstraute, weil er die Veränderungen sah, die mit ihr geschehen waren.

Glîwen hätte nicht sagen können, welcher der Männer den richtigen Pfad beschritt, sie wusste nur, dass sie sich bei keinem von ihnen wirklich wohlfühlen konnte.

* * *

Das hier ist nicht 'Click and win', aber allemal ein 'Click und freu'. Also reviewt mir bitte! Danke! 


	38. 37 Im Morgengrauen

Liebe Leserinnen, ich weiß, es hat etwas länger gedauert als sonst. Ich bedanke mich bei Euch für Eure Treue und Hartnäckigkeit und hoffe, bald wieder etwas mehr Zeit für das Schreiben zu finden.

Lieber Gruß

Demetra

* * *

**Kapitel 37**

_In der Morgendämmerung_

Die Tage vergingen schneller, als Glîwen am Anfang hatte glauben wollen. Vielleicht war es der rege Strom an Aktivitäten, in die sie sich von Seiten ihrer Familie verstrickt sah, vielleicht aber auch ihr eigener Wille, im Leben zum Leben zurückzufinden. Sie ging mit Rumil jagen und fischen, unternahm stundenlange Ausritte und Spaziergänge mit Haldir und fand sogar in Orophin, der sich merklich von ihr distanzierte, zu viel zu seltenen Gelegenheiten einen belesenen und klugen Gesprächspartner. Die höchsten Wipfel des Goldenen Waldes, die sie in ihrer Kindheit bestiegen hatte und in die sie sich nun erneut wagte, bogen sich zwar merklich mehr unter ihrem Gewicht, doch ihr gelang es, wieder die Gelenkigkeit und Furchtlosigkeit ihrer Jugend wiederzufinden und dem Himmel entgegenzulachen. Nachts fand sie so guten und tiefen Schlaf wie schon seit Jahre nicht mehr. Ihre Zeit in Harad hatte sie gelehrt, immer mit einem Auge wach zu sein und auch ihr kurzer Aufenthalt in Minas Tirith hatte ihr wenig Erholung geschenkt. Zu aufregend war das süße Leben in Freiheit gewesen, zu groß ihre Gier danach, das Leben auszukosten, ebenso wie die Bewunderung eines aufrechten Mannes.

Sie dachte oft an Boromir und verglich im Stillen die drei Brüder, die an ihrer Seite waren, in ihrer glatten, feingliedrigen Schönheit mit dem rauen Sohn des Truchsessen. Sie stellte schnell fest, dass von jeder dieser Formen der Männlichkeit ein ganz eigener Reiz ausging, denen sie sich nicht verschließen konnte. Ihr Vater und seine Brüder verfolgten sie oft in ihre Träume, denn sie konnte sie dank ihrer Ausbildung bei Alatar nun mehr als Ganzes begreifen denn zuvor. Glîwen konnte die Magie sehen, die in den Elben lag und heller strahlte als der Mond, rein und klar. Es ging eine süße Verlockung von diesen Wesen aus, die Glîwen oftmals verwirrte. Denn auch wenn Elben Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut waren, waren sie doch zum großen Teil Bestandteil einer anderen Welt, der sich Glîwen inzwischen zugehörig fühlte. Es war sogar so, dass sie sich nun in einigen Belangen wohler in Lorien fühlte als in ihrer Kindheit, denn nun wusste sie um ihr Schicksal und ihre Gaben, die denen der Elben sehr ähnlich waren.

Auf der anderen Seite war da Boromir mit seiner ehrlichen, starken Gestalt, in dessen Gesicht bereits in seinen jungen Jahren die Falten und Sorgen des Alters angelegt zu sein schienen. Glîwen hatte auch ihn mit ihrem neuen Wissen um die Kräfte angesehen und hatte in ihm die sture, unendlich strebsame Kraft der Menschen gesehen, die den kommenden Zeitaltern Gestalt geben sollten. Die Menschen mussten sich auf ihre Hände und ihren Geist verlassen und strebten mit jedem Tag danach, jene Grenzen zu überschreiten, die ihnen ihre Geburt gesetzt hatte. Glîwen bewunderte das unendlich und fühlte sich oft genug schuldig, weil sie Boromir derart schmählich behandelt hatte. Doch wann immer sie sich fragte, wie ihre Gefühle für ihn nun wirklich aussahen, konnte sie sich keine klare Antwort geben und sich noch nicht einmal darüber im Klaren werden, ob sie nicht konnte oder nicht wollte.

Gwathiel verhielt sich ruhig. Hin und wieder lud Haldir seine Frau und seine Ziehtochter zu einem gemeinsame Abendessen ein, in dessen Verlauf er sich stets bemühte, Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Frauen zu stiften, doch Glîwen wusste von Anfang an, dass diesem Unternehmen nicht viel Erfolg beschieden sein würde. Ihre Abneigung gegen Gwathiel war derart tief, dass sie sich nicht verstellen konnte, ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte.

Auf Gwathiels Seite sah es anders aus und Glîwen ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, denn sie bemerkte, wie sehr ihr eigenes Verhalten ihren Ziehvater verunsicherte und verletzte. Haldirs Gefährtin jedoch blieb bei den gemeinsamen Runden stets höflich und reserviert und ein Außenstehender hätte niemals auch nur geahnt, wie schlecht das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Frauen wirklich war. Allein in den Momenten, in denen Haldir nicht bei ihnen war, sprach die Abneigung aus Gwathiels Augen und erinnerte Glîwen daran, dass nicht alles, was sie in Lorien vorgefunden hatte, so perfekt war, wie es ihr im Moment erschien.

xxx

Eines Morgens, als gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont leckten und sich schillernd in den Blättern des Waldes fingen, entschloss sich Glîwen, wie an fast jedem Morgen einen Ausritt zu machen. Sie begab sich in einen der Ställe, in dem die Stute, die Boromir ihr für ihre Heimreise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, mit vielen anderen Tieren zusammen untergebracht war. Die Braune, die den Namen Laika trug, schnaubte leise, als Glîwen den Gang zwischen den Boxen entlang kam und scharrte ausgelassen mit dem Huf. Die gemeinsamen Ausflüge hatten Pferd und Reiterin eng zusammenwachsen lassen, doch hin und wieder fragte sich Glîwen, ob sie das schöne Tier nach Minas Tirith zurückschicken sollte, einfach aus dem Grund, dass sie Boromir nichts schulden wollte. Andererseits, musste sie sich gegenüber zugeben, wäre es auch eine gute Gelegenheit, den Sohn des Truchsess wieder zu sehen und ihm noch einmal zu danken. Dass sie in Unfrieden voneinander geschieden waren, ließ Glîwen nicht los und beschäftigte sie mit jedem Mal, mit dem sie die Stute sattelte, erneut.

Auch an diesem Morgen, an dem die Luft vom nahen Winter kündete, waren ihre Gedanken weit entfernt, als sie Laika sattelte und ihr das Zaumzeug anlegt. Anders als in ihren Kindertagen, in denen sie ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug geritten war, benötigte sie diese Mittel, um den festen Halt auf dem Pferderücken zu finden. Ihre langen Reisen durch Harad an Alatars Seiten hatten sie zudem auch davon überzeugt, dass Sättel sehr bequem sein konnten. Glîwens Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem halben Lächeln, als sie an ihren weisen Freund dachte. Sie vermisste ihn oft und gerade in den Situationen, in denen sie ihre Familie nicht zu Rate ziehen konnte und wollte. Alatars ruhige Überlegtheit und Weisheit hatten in die Vergangenheit stets geholfen, die Antworten auf Glîwens Fragen zu finden und hin und wieder fragte sie sich, ob sie jemals wieder derart tiefe Gespräche führen würde wie mit dem Zauberer.

Sie nahm ihren üblichen Weg, der sie weit von Caras Galadhon weg führte und sehr nah an die Grenzen des Waldes. Dort, wo die Bäume weniger dicht standen, konnte sie auf die weite Ebene hinaus blicken, südlich bis zum Horizont, hinter dem Minas Tirith lag. Diesen Blick wagte sie inzwischen fast jeden Tag, da er etwas Tröstliches hatte, das sie nicht näher durchdenken wollte.

An diesem Morgen lag noch Frühnebel über dem Horizont, was Glîwen einen ungewollten Seufzer entlockte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Nun, da sie dort war, wo sie in all den Jahren stets hin gestrebt hatte, hatte sie erkennen müssen, dass Erinnerungen und Wahrheit so weit voneinander getrennt lagen wie nur irgend möglich. Haldirs Ehe mit Gwathiel hatte Glîwen einen Schlag versetzt, von dem sie sich einfach nicht erholen konnte. Ihre kindliche Erwartung, dass ihr Vater eben genau dies geblieben war – nämlich die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben, die dies ebenso empfand und auch danach handelte – war enttäuscht worden. Die vergangenen Jahre hatten sie an den Rand von Haldirs Leben geschoben, sie zu einer bloßen Erinnerung gemacht, die durch ihr erneutes Auftauchen nun versuchte, wieder wahr und wirklich zu werden. Schade nur, dass sich ihr Widerstände in den Weg stellten, mit denen sie nie gerechnet hatte.

Vor allem Orophins Verhalten machte Glîwen zu schaffen, denn seine kühle und distanzierte, manchmal sogar feindselige Haltung konnte sie sich bei einem Familienmitglied nicht wirklich erklären, auch wenn sie seine Gründe, rein von der Logik her verstand. Dennoch rechnete sie noch immer damit, dass er sein düsteres Wesen überwand, sein Misstrauen begrub und sich doch auf ihre Seite stellte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass sie für ihn eine Störung der empfindlichen Ruhe in Lorien darstellte und dass er nicht zögern würde, etwas gegen sie zu unternehmen, wenn sie seiner Meinung nach falsch handelte.

Laika hob plötzlich den edlen Kopf und senkte ihn sofort wieder. Der Ruck, der durch die Zügel ging, brachte Glîwen aus tiefen Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie bemerkte, dass die Stute ein wenig tänzelte und fasste die unachtsam gehaltenen Zügel etwas fester. Laika wich einen Schritt zurück und fand wieder Halt auf dem Boden.

Der erste Pfeil schoss dicht an Glîwen vorbei und verschwand im Unterholz. Der Moment, den sie benötigte, um zu verstehen, dass man sie angriff, genügte ihrem unsichtbaren Feind jedoch, um ein zweites Geschoß auf den Weg zu bringen. Die Wucht des Aufpralls warf Glîwen aus dem Sattel. Ihre Welt verschwand in einem Wirbel aus Herbstblättern, dem kippenden Horizont und einer Woge aus dumpfem Schmerz, der gesamte linke Körperhälfte lähmte. Sie schlug in einem Gebüsch auf, das ihren Sturz dämpfen konnte, ihn jedoch nicht vollkommen auffing. Laika stob, durch Sträucher und junge Bäume brechend, davon, während Glîwen sich mühsam auf den Rücken rollte und versuchte, mühsam Luft in ihre Lungen zu ziehen. Als die schwarzen Flecken in ihrem Gesichtsfeld langsam verschwanden, legte sie ihre rechte Hand auf den Dolch und wartete auf ihren Angreifer.

xxx

Haldir erwachte an diesem Morgen mit einem unguten Gefühl, dass sich von Stunde zu Stunde verstärkt. Er frühstückte mit Gwathiel, die dann, verärgert über seine Unkonzentriertheit, zu einem Treffen mit einigen Freundinnen ging. Mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet begab er sich daraufhin zu der blütenübersäten Wiese, die als Schießstand diente, um sich mit Orophin wie verabredet zu einer Übungsstunde zu treffen. Er wartete eine Viertelstunde, dann ließ er sich entnervt auf der Wurzel eines Baumes nieder und seufzte leise, seinen Rücken massierend.

Er hatte schlecht geruht und die alten Wunden, die er in der Gefangenschaft der Orks empfangen hatte, schmerzten ihn, so als seien sie gerade frisch geschlagen worden. Er ärgerte sich in mancher stillen Stunde darüber, dass er noch immer nicht vollständig genesen war, denn Galadriel hatte ihm befohlen, bis zu seiner vollständigen Heilung in Caras Galadhon zu bleiben und sich seiner Ehe zu widmen. Das leichte Humpeln, das sich, je nachdem wie sehr er sich körperlich anstrengte, verschlimmerte oder verbesserte, blieb jedoch hartnäckig erhalten und so sah er an diesem Tag, an dem ihn sein Rücken schier umbringen wollte, das Ziel des erneuten Diensteintritts bei den Galadhrim erneut in weite Ferne gerückt.

„Träumst Du?", erkundigte sich Orophin hinter ihm und stupste ihn mit dem Bogen an.

„Du bist spät", schalt Haldir seinen Bruder missmutig und erhob sich, seinen Köcher aufnehmend. „Wo bist Du gewesen?"

Orophin hob die Schultern und lächelte dünn.

„Ich habe mich um ein Problem gekümmert. So etwas kann länger dauern als erwartet." Orophin begab sich zu einer Linie aus Steinen und spannte seinen Bogen, bevor er den ersten Pfeil auf die Sehne legte und in die mehrere Dutzend Schritt entfernte Zielscheibe schickte. Haldir sah, dass sein Bruder blass und bedrückt wirkte, doch er wusste, dass dieser auf vorsichtige Nachfragen wie gewohnt abweisend und spöttisch reagieren würde. So beschloss er, es gut sein zu lassen und versuchte dann, sich auf das Schießen zu konzentrieren.

Sie hatten gut ein Dutzend Pfeile in die Schießscharte versenkt, als Rumil über die Wiese auf sie zugelaufen kam. Der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes bewirkte, dass ihm seine Brüder augenblicklich entgegeneilten.

„Sie haben Glîwen in der Nähe der Ebene gefunden, nachdem ihr Pferd allein in den Stall zurückkam", stieß Rumil hervor, als sie beieinander standen. Sein ungläubiges Gesicht wirkte wie versteinert. „Jemand hat auf sie geschossen und hat sie dann liegenlassen."

Haldir fühlte sich, als würde der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen und musste Rumils stützende Hand ergreifen.

„Aber – sie lebt?"

„Ja, sie lebt noch und ist furchtbar wütend. Ich war gerade bei ihr in den Häusern der Heilung und die Heiler bemühen sich, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht aufstehen sollte. Und sie hat mich danach gefragt, wo Orophin eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang gewesen sei."

Haldir runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich aus Rumils in aller Eile vorgetragenem Bericht einen Reim zu machen. Dieser wirkte selbst etwas verwirrt und sah Orophin an, der damit beschäftigt war, seinen Bogen zu entspannen.

„Warum sollte sie das fragen?", fragte Haldir leise und blickte dann auch zu Orophin. Etwas begann ihn ihm zu gären, ein Verdacht, das Zusammenspiel von Ereignissen und Worten, die nun plötzlich einen Sinn zu ergeben schienen, einen Sinn, den er nicht wirklich begreifen wollte. „Warum sollte sie nach Dir fragen, Bruder? Und wo warst Du heute Morgen?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter und bekam einen in seinen Ohren unangenehmen Klang. Er erinnerte sich an Orophins Skepsis über Glîwens Rückkehr und seine Weigerung, viel Zeit mit der Familie zu verbringen, wenn Glîwen dabei war. „Was für ‚Probleme' hast Du heute gelöst?"

Orophin sah ihn verächtlich an, doch er konnte nicht verbergen, dass ihn der unausgesprochene und doch unmissverständlich angedeutete Vorwurf empfindlich traf.

„Du bist überspannt, Bruder. Ich würde Glîwen niemals etwas antun, auch wenn sie und ich einige Probleme hatten. Geh zu ihr und frage sie, warum sie nach mir gefragt hat und Du wirst sehen, da ist nichts."

Haldir wollte auffahren, doch schließlich war es Rumil, der zwischen die beiden Brüder trat und beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Wir werden alle zu ihr gehen. Und wenn es ihr wieder besser geht, dann werden wir sie befragen. Aber nicht heute und vielleicht auch nicht morgen. Ihr beide benehmt Euch wirklich wie Dummköpfe, seit sie wieder da ist." Deutlich schwoll auf Rumils Stirn eine Ader des Zorns, die Haldir bislang noch nie bemerkt hatte und die ihn abrupt friedlich stimmte. Doch Rumil hatte seinen Ausbruch noch nicht beendet. „Ich merke, dass etwas nicht stimmt und keiner will mir sagen, was es ist. Haldir, Du schleichst ständig um sie herum, so als würdest Du auf etwas warten. Und Rumil, Du ziehst jedes Mal ein finsteres Gesicht, wenn Du sie siehst. Was, bei den Valar, ist los mit Euch?"

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf, plötzlich beschämt und wütend, dass er über seine Verdächtigungen die Sorge um Glîwen völlig aus seinem Kopf verdrängt hatte.

„Ein andermal, Rumil, bitte. Lass uns gehen."

Schließlich gingen sie zu dritt, doch neben all der Sorge wurde Haldir eines klar – dass Orophin ihm keine einzige seiner Fragen beantwortet hatte.

* * *

Ein Königreich für einen Klick... :D 


	39. 38 Was man fürchten muss

-Eryna: Da Du mich immer so liebevoll ermunterst und bejubelst, freue ich mich, Dir dieses neue Kapitel widmen zu können.

-LittleLion: Danke sehr für die Review – als einziger meine alten Stammleser hast Du Dich gemeldet. Ich kann ganz sicher versprechen, dass Boromir bald wieder auftauchen wird und hoffe, dass Du weiterhin als treue Leserin am Ball bleibst.

-Alle Schwarzleser: Da Ihr sicherlich wisst, dass die Review der größte Lohn der Fanfiction-Autorin ist, freue ich mich über jeden Pieps von Euch:D

* * *

**Kapitel 38**

_Was man fürchten muss_

Glîwen war wütend. Das Gefühl, verraten worden zu sein, ließ den Schmerz fast ganz verschwinden, doch es konnte nichts gegen die Schwäche tun, die sie unbarmherzig an ihr Lager fesselte. Vorsichtig versuchte sie erneut, die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen, doch sie musste den Versuch schließlich abbrechen. Mit einem schmerzlichen Keuchen ließ sie sich in das Kissen zurückfallen und lockte damit einen der Heiler an, der mit strenger Miene neben ihr erschien.

„Schon als Kind konntet Ihr kein Nein ertragen, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich der dunkelhaarige Elb und beugte sich vor, um unter dem Krankenkittel zu prüfen, ob die Verbände an Glîwens Arm und um ihrem Torso noch saßen und nicht durchgeblutet waren. Glîwen, die die Lippen zusammenpresste, sah ihn verwundert an, weswegen er seufzend hinzusetzte: „Damals, als Euer Onkel Rumil hier lag, habt Ihr Euch hinter meinem Rücken hier hereingeschlichen, um bei ihm zu sein."

Endlich erkannte Glîwen ihn und konnte sich ein reuiges Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nicht wirklich, fürchte ich." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Schemel neben ihrem Bett, auf dem neben ihrer beschmutzten und blutigen Kleidung auch die Reste des Pfeils lagen, der ihren Arm und ihre Rippen durchschlagen hatte. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich wieder, als sie danach griff und das befiederte Ende in ihrer Hand barg. „Aber ich werde mich wohl dieses Mal den Tatsachen beugen müssen."

„Ihr habt Glück gehabt", beschied ihr der Heiler und bemühte sich nicht, den Tadel in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Allein auszureiten, und das so nahe bei den Grenzen, ist immer gefährlich."

„Ich war auf jeden Pfeil, der von außen kam, vorbereitet", gab Glîwen leise zurück und drängte ihre Verbitterung hinter ihre Wut zurück. Dann ließ sie den Rest des Pfeils unter ihrer Bettdecke verschwinden. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des großen Talans und Haldir, Rumil und Orophin drängten herein. Sofort bemühte sie sich, eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen, doch das misslang kläglich. Stattdessen fühlte sie, wie ihr beim Anblick der vertrauten, überaus besorgten Gesichter die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Energisch versuchte sie, sie fortzublinzeln und sah noch, wie der dunkelhaarige Heiler sich taktvoll zurückzog und den Vorhang schloss, damit die Familie unter sich sein konnte. Haldir setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kante des Bettes und nahm ihre Hand. Glîwen sah Angst in seinen Augen und bemühte sich, den Druck seiner Finger fest zu erwidern. „Mir geht es gut," behauptete sie leise und sah von ihrem Vater zu Rumil, der wachsbleich im Gesicht war und zu Orophin, der ihrem Blick auswich. „Das war ein dummer Zwischenfall. Ich glaube es waren Orks, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Macht Euch bitte keine Sorgen um mich. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder auf den Beinen."

Die Lüge kam ihr glatt von den Lippen und sie sah, dass Orophin kaum merklich zusammenzuckte. Sie bemerkte auch, dass Haldir und Rumil den Bruder skeptisch musterten. Glîwen hätte sich am liebsten für ihre aus Wut und Schmerz entsprungene Frage an Rumil, wo Orophin an diesem Morgen gewesen war, selbst mit einem Pfeil durchbohrt. Nun hatte sie die Situation durchdacht und konnte sie aufklären – wenn sie nicht schon alles ruiniert und den empfindlichen Familienfrieden gefährdet hatte, der Orophin so wertvoll war.

„Versprich mir bitte, dass Du Dich nicht mehr alleine so weit an die Ebene heranwagst – die Orks sind noch immer eine ständige Gefahr", bat Haldir und musterte Glîwen derart streng, dass sie sich wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen vorkam und nicht wie die erwachsene Frau, die sie war.

„Versprochen, Haldir", gab sie zurück und zauberte nun endlich das Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das sie schon die ganze Zeit hatte zeigen wollen. Sie hoffte, dass sich zwei der drei Männer damit zufrieden geben würden. Der Dritte würde wissen, dass sie in diesem Moment kein Lächeln für ihn übrig haben würde. Zum Teil wirklich erschöpft, zum Teil ihrer Selbst überdrüssig, schloss Glîwen die Augen. „Ich bin sehr müde. Würdet Ihr -?"

Drei Stimmen versicherten ihr, dass dies absolut kein Problem sei und dass man sie am Abend noch einmal besuchen kommen würde, doch war es nur noch eine Stimme, die sich, Minuten nachdem die Brüder gegangen waren, erkundigte:

„Was macht Dich so wütend – und warum hast Du Rumil nach mir gefragt?"

Daraufhin schlug Glîwen die Augen wieder auf und fragte sich, warum in ihrem Leben alles derart kompliziert sein musste.

xxx

Orophin war, ohne dass Glîwen auch nur einen Laut gehört hatte, neben ihr Bett getreten. Für einen Moment überkam sie Panik und der Gedanke, dass er sie hier ohne weiteres töten konnte, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam. Doch dann zwang sie sich, in Ruhe durchzuatmen und den Blick wieder auf die Fakten zu richten.

Ihre Hand glitt unter die Bettdecke und zog den Schaft des Pfeils hervor, der sie sorgfältig dort verborgen hatte. Sie reichte ihn Orophin und wartete ab. Wie erwartet verlor sein Gesicht jeden Ausdruck, als er die rötlichbraune Befiederung betrachtete.

„Du siehst, dass ich allen Grund habe, um wütend zu sein", erklärte Glîwen heftig und beobachtete Orophin weiterhin ganz genau. Sie wusste, dass er verschlossen und kühl war, doch hatte sie ihn immer für einen schlechten Schauspieler gehalten. Diese Tatsache, die nun in seinen Augen Entsetzen enthüllte, überzeugte sie letztendlich in diesem Moment von seiner Unschuld. „Aber den hast Du wohl auch", fügte sie hinzu, nun etwas sanfter. „Hast Du eine Erklärung dafür?"

Er setzte sich auf den Schemel neben dem Bett, ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Kleidung zu nehmen. Ein Schatten fiel auf seine Augen, als er das Holz in seinen langen Fingern hin und her drehte.

„Mein Pfeil in Deinem Körper. Zugegebenermaßen nichts, das für mich spricht." Orophin ignorierte ihre Frage und schwieg eine ganzen Weile, bevor er sich erkundigte: „Woher wusstest Du, dass ich es nicht war?"

„Ich wusste es nicht", gab Glîwen zu und fühlte, dass ihre Wangen zu brennen begannen. „Ich habe es bis gerade eben nicht gewusst, aber ich wollte nicht daran glauben. Dass du so harsch mit mir warst, war doch im Großen und Ganzen nur Folge der Sorge um Deine Familie – und ich glaube, dass ich trotz allem doch dazugehöre."

Orophin gab einen Laut von sich, der zwischen Lachen und Schnauben lag, doch seine Miene erhellte sich etwas. Der Pfeil zerbrach mit einem Knacken zwischen seinen Fingern, dann schob er die Bruchstücke in seine Umhängetasche.

„Leider sind Haldir und Rumil dank Deines Ausbruches misstrauisch. Und ich kann Haldir auf die Frage, wo ich heute Morgen gewesen bin, schlecht antworten, dass ich mich mit seiner Verbundenen getroffen habe."

„Warum triffst Du Dich mit Gwathiel? Und vor allem – sie hat gestern Abend beim Abendmahl noch behauptet, sie würde sich heute mit einigen anderen Frauen treffen!" Glîwen setzte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf und verpasst dem Kissen in ihrem Rücken einige halbherzige Schläge, um höher zu liegen. Neugierde verdrängte ihren Zorn. „Hältst Du sie um des Friedens willen auch mit kleinen Drohungen in Schach, so wie mich?"

Orophin beschäftigte sich eine Weile intensiv mit dem Fußboden, dann blickte er auf. Zu Glîwens Verwunderung blitzte ein schalkhaftes Lachen in seinen Augen auf, eine derart fröhliche Regung, wie sie Glîwen noch nie an ihrem Onkel erlebt hatte.

„Weißt Du, ich habe sie gerne und sie mich wohl auch – in irgendeiner Weise. Wir treffen uns und reden – das ist alles. Haldir ist ziemlich eifersüchtig, wenn es um etwas geht, was ihm ‚gehört', deswegen kann ich es ihm nicht erzählen. Abgesehen davon dachte ich mir – wenn sie sich wegen mir von ihm trennt, hast Du wenigstens nichts damit zu tun."

Die Worte hingen eine kleine Weile in der Luft, bis Glîwen ihren Mund wieder schließen konnte.

„Aber – aber – sie ist intrigant und bösartig", stammelte sie leise und begriff urplötzlich, warum Orophin derart heftig reagiert hatte, als er in die Auseinandersetzung zwischen die Frauen hineingezogen worden war.

„Verzogen und unglücklich trifft es eher. Sie ist eifersüchtig, aber sie hinterfragt nicht, ob sie es aus Liebe oder aus Gewohnheit ist. Ich glaube, dass Haldir und Gwathiel nicht zusammengehören, so wie Du das auch glaubst. Aber ich glaube, dass es Gwathiel umbringen würde, wenn Haldir Dich ihr vorzöge. Wenn Sie sich entschließen würde, Haldir zu verlassen, dann wären, denke ich, nur halb so viele schlaflose Nächte die Folge und es würde Dir ersparen, dass sie Dir die Augen rauskratzt."

Das alles sagte er in einem Tonfall, der Glîwens Fassungslosigkeit nur noch mehr Nahrung gab.

„Aber – Du hast gesagt, dass sie die Familie gegeneinander aufbringt und dass Du sie nicht leiden kannst."

„Das stimmt auch. Ich hasse es, wenn sie sich auf diese Art und Weise gebärdet und ich nehme es ihr ernsthaft übel, dass sie so grausam zu Dir war, als Du noch ein Kind warst. Aber das alles lässt mich nicht über die Tatsache hinwegblicken, dass etwas Gutes und Schönes in ihr ist, das ich sehr bewundere und das ich gerne jeden Tag zum Vorschein bringen möchte. Dein Vater hat nie verstanden, welche Tiefen wirklich in ihr lauern und deswegen niemals etwas dagegen unternehmen können." Orophin lächelte schmallippig und kühl. Glîwen lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Nun sieh mich bitte nicht so an. Das alles ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich Dich als meine Nichte weiterhin gern habe, allerdings auch nichts daran, dass ich mich aus Eurem Konflikt heraushalten werde. Und nun sollten wir nicht mehr über diese Dinge reden, sondern herausfinden, wer versucht, Dich mit meinen Pfeilen zu töten. Denn ich zweifle nicht daran, dass dieses Ereignis hätte mit Deinem Tod enden können, wenn der Schütze nicht so lausig gewesen wäre."

„Gwathiel hat die perfekte Ausrede, dass sie es nicht gewesen sein kann, nicht wahr?", murmelte Glîwen, ein wenig erbost über die Tatsache, dass die Lösung nun doch nicht so einfach war, wie sie es sich erträumt hatte. Orophin nickte ernst.

„Ja, das hat sie. Dein Problem ist noch viel größer, als wir ahnen können. Denn anstatt eines offensichtlichen Gegners gibt es eine Person im Hintergrund, die Du entweder nicht kennst oder nicht verdächtigst. Und das sollte Dir meiner Meinung nach noch viel mehr Sorgen machen als alles andere."

xxx

„Du kämpfst nicht schlecht, aber Deine Parade lässt zu wünschen übrig", befand Rumil fröhlich und holt zu einem wuchtigen Hieb aus, dem Glîwen nur durch einen Sprung nach hinten entkommen konnte. „Du bist bei den Menschen verweichlicht, oder? Als kleines Mädchen war es um Deine Ausdauer besser bestellt."

„Es mag daran liegen, dass sich vor zwei Wochen ein Pfeil in meine Rippen verirrt hat", gab Glîwen säuerlich zurück und ließ entnervt ihr Schwert fallen, um einem neuen Angriff zu entkommen. Sie hob die Arme, als Rumil sich ihr mit einem maliziösen Lächeln näherte und die Spitze seiner Waffe auf ihrer Tunika kurz unterhalb ihrer Brüste aufsetzte.

„Wimmer um Gnade, Menschenlein", knurrte er gespielt böse. Glîwen verdrehte die Augen, legte den Zeigefinger auf die Klinge und drückte sie zur Seite.

„Lass die Kindereien, kleiner Elb, sonst singe ich ein Lied und es blutete Dir aus den Ohren."

„Dazu musst Du nicht einmal Magie anwenden, denke ich." Als Antwort flog ein Schuh dicht an Rumils Ohr vorbei, den er pflichtschuldig holen ging und seiner Besitzerin brachte, die unterdessen an einer der Bänke stand, die die Übungskreise umgaben und dort ihre Waffe reinigte. „Hast Du noch Schmerzen?", erkundigte er sich, plötzlich wieder ernst, als er sah, wie sie kurz das Gesicht verzog, als sie sich hinhockte und nachdenklich ein goldrotes Blatt betrachtete, das vor ihren Füßen lag.

„Narben ziehen nun mal, nichts Ernstes." Glîwen ließ den Blick über die Lichtung schweifen, auf die von Tag zu Tag mehr verfärbte Blätter regneten. Es erschien ihr, als wäre dies in ihrer Kindheit nicht so gewesen und wenn sie die Augen schloss und sich auf die Musik des Waldes besann, dann konnte sie spüren, dass die Macht, die ihn schützte, schwächer wurde und nicht mehr verhindern konnte, dass der unbarmherzige Lauf der Jahre Einfluss in Lorien gewann. „Wir schätze die Übungsstunden mit Dir." Fast erwartete sie eine gewohnt anzügliche Antwort, doch Rumil blieb stumm und als Glîwen aufblickte, bemerkte sie den prüfenden Blick in seinen Augen. „Was hast Du?"

„Ich würde gerne wissen, warum Du Dich seit dem Vorfall so sehr darauf konzentrierst, Deine Waffenfertigkeiten wieder herzustellen. Und mich interessiert brennend, wo Orophin und Du ständig herumschleichen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst, Rumil", gab Glîwen brüsk zurück und erhob sich endgültig, um ihren Schwertgurt und ihren Mantel umzulegen. Sie wagte es nicht, dem Elb in die Augen zu sehen, denn sie wusste durchaus, dass hinter seiner sorglosen Art dieselbe scharfsichtige Ader ruhte, die auch seinen Brüdern zu Eigen war. Tatsächlich hatten Orophin und sie in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit aufgewendet, um den Ort, an dem Glîwen beschossen worden war, zu untersuchen und herauszufinden, wie jemand Orophins Pfeile gestohlen haben könnte. Die Ergebnisse seiner Überlegungen hatte er, gewohnt zurückhaltend und misstrauisch, Glîwen jedoch noch nicht mitgeteilt und sie wartete mit brennender Neugierde und Sorge darauf, immer ängstlich darauf bedacht, dass niemand Verdacht über Orophins und ihre Aktivitäten schöpfte. „Es ist doch ganz normal, dass ich meine freie Zeit mit etwas füllen muss und da ich ja bei den Menschen so verweichlicht bin, wie Du sagst, habe ich mich für das Kämpfen entschieden."

Sie wagte es, über die Schulter zu Rumil zu sehen und beobachtete, wie der wissbegierige Ausdruck aus seinen Augen verschwand und dem üblichen Witz Platz machte.

„Ach, Kind, die Kurven, die Du aus Gondor mitgebracht hast, sind nicht übel", murmelte er und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Und Du redest nicht wie ein Hauptmann der Grenztruppen, sondern wie ein gondorischer Zechpreller, der eine Wirtin bezirzen will. Und jetzt Schluss mit dem Unsinn!"

Energisch und auch verärgert über die in ihr aufsteigende Nervosität im Angesicht der ausführlichen Musterung zog Glîwen die Bänder des grauen Wollumhangs zu und erreichte damit nur, dass sich ihre schmerzhaft Haare in dem Knoten verfingen. Rumil lachte auf und kam ihr zur Hilfe.

„Man merkt, dass Du eine schlechte Lügnerin bist", beschied er ihr, dicht vor ihr stehend und die befreite Haarsträhne festhaltend. Glîwen hob alarmiert den Kopf und fühlte, wie aufgrund der ungewohnten Situation ein Hauch von Panik in ihr aufstieg.

„Lass das bitte!", stieß sie hervor, doch Rumil hielt ihre Haare weiterhin spielerisch fest. Die unangenehme Erinnerung an Harad stieg in ihr ob dieses Zwanges empor und sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn mich jemand -."

Rumils zog seine Hand zurück und gab sie frei, so schnell, als habe er sich verbrannt.

„Verzeih mir bitte", bat er zerknirscht nach einer kleinen Weile, die Glîwen benötigte, um wieder frei atmen zu können. Seine verstörte Miene spiegelte seine eigene Verwunderung über die Geschehnisse wieder, doch Glîwen konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sie in diesem Moment beide dasselbe empfanden. Schrittweise wich sie zurück. Rumil streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. In seiner Stimme mischten sich Bedauern und eindringliches Bitten „Glîwen, verzeih mir bitte. Ich habe falsche Schlüsse gezogen. Orophin und Du, Ihr wart so oft verschwunden, da bin ich davon ausgegangen-."

Glîwen benötigte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was er andeuten wollte. Wilder Zorn und absolute Fassungslosigkeit kämpften in ihrem Inneren um die Vorherrschaft. Der Zorn gewann.

„Bei den Valar, bist Du verrückt geworden? Denkst Du wirklich ich würde hier versuchen, irgendjemanden zu verführen, den ich als Familienmitglied ansehe? Dass ich für Tändeleien offen wäre? Denkt das wirklich jeder hier? Gwathiel ist davon überzeugt, Du versuchst es gleich einmal, weil Du denkst, ich würde mit Orophin -. Schäm Dich, Rumil! Ich würde niemals – ach verdammt!" Glîwen hatte sich in Rage geredet, um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu vertreiben. Erneut brachte ihr das, was sie liebte, eine empfindliche Verletzung bei. „Ihr Elben seid nicht besser als die Menschen, ihr seid genau so schwachköpfig und intrigant und meine eigene Familie setzt dem wirklich die Krone auf."

Sie fuhr herum, um davonzueilen, unfähig, noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Doch zu ihrem namenlosen Schrecken lief sie direkt in einen warmen Körper hinein und dieser Körper gehörte einem äußerst wütend aussehenden Haldir.

* * *

Stress in Lorien? Prügel für den Bruder? Wer es wissen will - da unten ist der Knopf:D 


	40. 39 Verbindungen

Tanja: Naja, wenn sich Männer um Frauen zanken, bleibt immer jemand auf der Strecke. Es wird aber nicht so schlimm, versprochen. Thx für die Review!

Elana: Na, wenn Du es kaum erwarten kannst, wie es weitergeht, dann möchte ich Dich natürlich nicht allzu lang warten lassen. Danke fürs Schwarzlesen und Reviewen!

Gwiwi: Ist doch kein Problem, wenn Du mal nicht reviewst, Hauptsache, Du vergisst mich nicht vollkommen:D

Little Lion: Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, von nun an wieder etwas regelmäßiger zu posten, aber man kann ja bekanntlicherweise schlecht planen, wenn es um kreative Phasen geht. Ich bemühe mich aber!

Eryna: Och, nein, so aufdringlich wäre das nicht-. +schmunzelt+ Ich muss mich an dieser Stelle noch einmal dafür bedanken, daß Du so lange gereviewt hast, bis ich mich wieder aufraffen konnte weiterzuschreiben!

* * *

**Kapitel 39**

_Verbindungen_

Haldir schob Glîwen rasch beiseite, so als sei sie gar nicht vorhanden. Vom Schreck und Konfusion versteinert, beobachtete sie, wie ihr Ziehvater zu seinem Bruder trat, das Gesicht vor Wut derart verzerrt, dass Glîwen fast vergessen konnte, dass es sich bei ihm um einen ewig zurückhaltenden Elben handelte. Rumil, der die Situation ausgelöst hatte, wirkte auf dieselbe Art fassungslos, die auch Glîwen erschütterte, und die sie in einem plötzlichen Moment der Erkenntnis davon überzeugte, dass Rumils Annäherungsversuch nicht mehr gewesen war als ein albernes Spiel, das sich nun rasant in die Richtung furchtbarer Konsequenz entwickelte. Es fand Schuldbewusstsein in seiner erschrockenen Miene, die Erkenntnis, dass gerade etwas geschah, das er nicht hatte abschätzen können.

„Warte!" Glîwen streifte die Erstarrung ab und sprang nach vorn, zwischen die beiden Männer. Vergessen war das Zittern, das sie zusammen mit den Bildern ihrer Vergangenheit gelähmt hatte. „Es ist doch gar nichts geschehen." Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie bestimmt auf Haldirs Brustkorb. Doch was eigentlich als beschwichtigende Geste gedacht war, jagte mit einem Mal einen Blitz erschrockener Erkenntnis durch ihren Körper. Was sie bislang zur Seite gedrängt hatte, schob sich nun wieder hervor aus dem ungewissen Dunkel ihres Geistes. Haldirs hohe, kräftige Gestalt, sein warmer Körper unter der Tunika, dessen Umrisse sie plötzlich erfühlen konnte, seine Erregung, die ihr bewies, dass er bereit war, sie gegen Alles und Jeden zu verteidigen, erschienen ihr plötzlich so nahe und so klar, dass es ihr den Atem raubte. Dass er es auch spürte, erkannte sie an seinem Blick, aus dem abrupt die Wildheit verschwand und Verwirrung Platz machte. Glîwen ließ die Hand fallen, blickte zur Seite und stammelte: „Ich glaube, ich habe Rumil missverstanden und er mich. Sei nicht wütend. Haldir."

Rumil, bis vor wenigen Augenblicken der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit, merkte sehr schnell, dass etwas vorging, das er nicht verstand und hob beide Hände.

„Ich muss mich in aller Form bei Dir entschuldigen, Glîwen." Ihn anzusehen war leichter als alles Andere, und so suchte und fand Glîwen in Rumils Gesicht wahrhaftige Reue. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Du in gewissen Dingen so reagierst. Ach, was sage ich, ich hatte noch nicht einmal das Recht, überhaupt herausfinden zu wollen, wie Du – Du weißt schon." Sein Blick schoss zwischen Haldir und Glîwen hin und her, dann wandte er sich mit geröteten Wangen an seinen Bruder, der ihm noch immer drohend gegenüber stand. „Wenn Du meinst, dass ich eine Abreibung verdiene, dann muss es wohl so sein."

Er kniff in der Erwartung eines Schlages die Augen zusammen und blinzelte dann vorsichtig, wie um sicherzugehen, ob dieser Schlag überhaupt kam. Das alles sah derart seltsam aus, dass Glîwen lachen musste. Ein Teil der Anspannung, die in der Luft lag, verschwand so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war. Haldir ließ die Schultern fallen und sah seinen Bruder stirnrunzelnd an.

„Lass den Unsinn, Rumil, und benimmt Dich einmal wie ein erwachsener Mann." Sein nachdenklicher Blick streifte Glîwen und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen abrupt und schmerzhaft zusammenzog. „Ich denke, wir vergessen diesen unschönen Moment. Aber lass es Dir nicht noch einmal einfallen, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu bedrängen." Obwohl er mit leiser und freundlicher Stimme mit seinem Bruder sprach, wusste Glîwen, dass hinter seinen Worten eine Art unausgesprochener Drohung lag, die auch Rumil verstand. Der jüngere Mann schluckte schwer und nickt dann leicht.

„Ich habe verstanden und entschuldige mich noch einmal."

Er verneigte sich in Glîwens Richtung und beeilte sich dann, seine Waffen an sich zu raffen und den Übungsplatz zu verlassen. Goldene Blätter stoben unter seinen eiligen Füßen auf, als er sich rasch und sichtlich erleichtert entfernte. Glîwen teilte die Erleichterung, der unangenehmen Situation entfliehen zu können, zu ihrem Bedauern leider nicht. Nervös nestelte sie an dem Verschluss ihres Umhanges, in dem sich noch immer einige ihrer Haare verfangen hatte.

Haldir blieb weiterhin vor ihr stehen, doch er sprach nicht. Der Moment dehnte sich und bemaß den Ablauf seiner Zeit allein durch den steten Fall von Herbstblättern, die aus denn Kronen der Bäume wirbelten. Glîwen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie das Schweigen nicht mehr ertragen konnte und hob vorsichtig den Blick. Haldirs Miene war undeutbar und wirkte kontrolliert, so als habe er niemals die Fassung verloren.

„Ich – ich glaube, Du würdest gerne einige Erklärungen hören, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig und fühlte sich ertappt. Immerhin hatte sie in der letzten Zeit durch Wut und Ungestüm einige Fehler begangen, die sich sehr schnell auf ihren Aufenthalt in Lorien auswirken konnte. Ihre gesamte Familie lautstark zu verfluchen war sicherlich nicht eine ihrer besten Ideen gewesen. Ebenso wenig, wie Orophin der Schuld an dem Attentat auf sie zu verdächtigen oder ihren Ziehvater derart zu berühren, dass ihr allein bei der Erinnerung daran heiß und kalt wurde.

Haldir blickte auf sie hinunter und eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte nach oben. Doch noch immer war ihm keine andere Regung anzumerken.

„Es wird wirklich recht interessant für mich werde, zu hören, warum ich ein intriganter Schwachkopf bin und was meine Ehefrau Dir anscheinend alles zutraut. Und außerdem interessiert es mich brennend, warum meine Brüder meinen, sich immer auf die eine oder andere Weise mit Dir beschäftigen zu müssen, die entweder Probleme oder eine Menge unbeantworteter Fragen aufwirft."

Glîwen seufzte leise, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Ich werde nicht darum herumkommen, nicht wahr?" Ihre Gedanken rasten, als sie fieberhaft überlegte, was sie ihm erzählen konnten, ohne dass sich die Vorgänge innerhalb der Familie in Richtung einer unvermeidbaren Katastrophe entwickelten.

„Nein, das wirst Du nicht."

xxx

Der in der etwas abseits vom Zentrum des Waldes liegenden Wohnstatt anwesende Elb hob den Blick von seiner Arbeit. Seine grazilen Finger legten den bearbeiteten Federkiel und das scharfe, kleine Messer auf dem Arbeitstisch ab, auf dem einige Dutzend mehr oder minder befiederte Pfeile lagen. Auf seinem schmalen, von dunklem Haar umrahmten Gesicht zeigte sich milde Überraschung, als er seinen Besucher erblickte.

„Das ist eine Überraschung. Ich habe nicht mir Dir gerechnet. War etwas mit der letzten Lieferung nicht in Ordnung?"

Orophin schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich aufmerksam in der Werkstatt des Pfeilmachers um.

„Nein, Seregond", antwortete er freundlich. „Deine Pfeile sind perfekt, wie immer. Ich bin hier, weil ich Dir eine Frage stellen wollte."

Orophin genoss es, einen Funken Erschrecken in Seregonds grünen Augen zu erkennen. Es hatte eine kleine Weile gedauert, um herauszufinden, dass der Pfeilmacher nicht aus einer Laune heraus nach Lorien gekommen war, sondern um Gwathiel zu folgen, die er offenkundig verehrte.

Bei diesem Gedanken verzog Orophin leicht das Gesicht, weil er wieder einmal daran erinnert worden war, wie sehr es Gwathiel genoss, Anbetung zu finden und wie leicht ihr dies gelang. Es schien, als hätte sich halb Bruchtal entschlossen, ihr in die neue Heimat zu folgen, und dieser Teil von Bruchtal war ausnahmslos männlich und sicherlich äußerst frustriert. Orophin fragte sich, ob er ein Opfer der Faszination war, die Gwathiel gewöhnlich bei ihren Bewunderern auslöste oder ob ihn vielmehr das an ihr reizte, was keiner ihrer Verehrer sah – ihre Einsamkeit, ihre Frustration, ihre wütende Eifersucht, die aus reiner Verzweiflung entsprang. Doch wie die Antwort auch immer aussah, er wusste, dass er nicht besser war als die schmale, wie eine Sehne gespannte Gestalt seines Gegenüber. Dementsprechend nahm er sich vor, die Situation so schnell und diskret wie möglich zu klären wie möglich.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er viel Zeit mit Glîwen verbracht, um sicherzugehen, dass ihr nichts mehr zustieß. So manche Nacht hatte er zudem ohne ihre Wissen in der Nähe ihres Talans gewacht und war dabei auch auf Rumil gestoßen, der wohl davon ausgehen musste, dass es sei Bruder auf Glîwen abgesehen hatte. Orophin hatte über diese versteckt geäußerten Vermutungen nur den Kopf geschüttelt, denn so gern wie er Glîwen mochte, so war sie doch viel zu sehr Licht – er bevorzugte den Schatten..

„Eine Frage? Nun, ich stehe Dir gerne zur Verfügung." Seregonds Frage klang unschuldig, doch Orophin überhörte die alarmierte Note in der Stimme des Pfeilmachers nicht.

„Nun, wie Du sicherlich weißt, wurde vor einiger Zeit ein Anschlag auf die Menschenfrau Glîwen verübt. Dabei wurde ein elbischer Pfeil verwendet – mein Pfeil. Das dachte ich zumindest eine Weile, bis mir klar wurde, dass mir ein Diebstahl oder Verlust meines Eigentums auf jedem Fall aufgefallen wäre. Die Frage lautete für mich nun, wer die Kunstfertigkeit besitzen würde, meine Pfeile herzustellen und vor allem, wer ein Motiv gehabt hätte, die für meine werte Sehwägerin Gwathiel so verhasste Konkurrentin aus dem Weg zu räumen. Und die Antwort auf diese Frage hat mich zu Dir geführt."

Seregonds Miene blieb gefasst, als er sich würdenvoll auf einen hohen, geschnitzten Stuhl niederließ, der hinter seinem Arbeitstisch stand. Er presste die Fingerspitzen seiner schlanken Hände zusammen und es gelang ihm mühelos, auf diese Weile erhaben und überlegen zu wirken.

„Wenn Du diese Behauptung beweisen kann, Orophin, dann würdest Du nicht hier vor mir erscheinen, sondern mich öffentlich anklagen. Was also willst Du genau?"

„Du kannst Dir sicherlich vorstellen, dass eine öffentliche Anklage große Unruhe in meiner Familie auslösen würde", gab Orophin ruhig zurück, unbeeindruckt von dem Bild, das der Andere bot. Er nahm eine Schwanenfeder vom Tisch und betrachtete sie, so als würde sich die Unterhaltung um etwas völlig anders drehen als einen Mordversuch. „Daher bin ich hier, um mich zu versichern, dass ähnliche Zwischenfälle in Zukunft vermieden werde. Aber glaube mir, wenn meiner Nichte etwas geschehen sollte, dann werde ich Dich bloßstellen und Gwathiel mit Dir. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass sie Glîwen hasst und man muss nicht sonderlich intelligent sein, um die Verbindung zwischen Dir und ihr ziehen zu können. Und das möchtest Du sicherlich verhindern, nicht wahr, Seregond? Kaum vorzustellen, wie Gwathiel auf eine derartige Anklage reagieren würde. Zu Tode beschämt wäre sie, vielleicht sogar ruiniert. Mein Bruder würde sie sicherlich verstoßen, wenn er sie verdächtigen müsste, dass sie seinem Ziehkind den Tod wünscht. All das würde geschehen, ganz gleich, ob Du es nur für sie oder in ihrem Auftrag getan hast. Und da Du sie kennst, weißt Du sicher, dass sie Dich niemals nehmen würde, weil Du in ihren Augen versagt hast – immerhin war es ein Leichtes für mich, Dich aufzutreiben, und diesen schuldigen Ausdruck auf Dein Gesicht zu treiben." Orophin atmete tief durch, um zum letzten Schlag auszuholen. Er ließ die Feder aus seiner Hand in einer achtlosen Geste auf die Tisch zurückfallen „Nein, sie würde sich nach Imladris zurückziehen und dort für den Rest ihrer Tage ihr schönes Gesicht verstecken."

Die Wangenmuskeln des Bruchtaler Elben zuckten, so fest biss er die Zähne zusammen.

„Du wärst niemals bereit, Deine Familie in einen Skandal zu stoßen!"; stieß er hervor und erhob sich halb, nur, um dann wieder wie geschlagen in seinen Sitz zu sinken.

„Oh doch, das würde ich tun. Denn lieber sehe ich die Mitglieder meiner Familie in aller Augen gedemütigt als eines von ihnen tot."

Mit diesen Worten nickte Orophin dem Pfeilmacher knapp zu und verließ dem Talan. Hinter ihm blieb eisige Stille zurück, die er für sich als Zustimmung wertete und wusste mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass Glîwen von nun an in Frieden in Lorien leben konnte – wenn sie es wünschte und sich die Dinge so entwickelte, wie Orophin es geplant hatte.

xxx

Es geschah selten, dass Haldir die Tür seines Talans schloss, doch an diesem Tag befand er es für nötig. Glîwen war den gesamten Weg über schweigsam und blass vor ihm hergelaufen und schien auch jetzt nicht bereit zu sein, mit ihm zu reden. Stumm und mit noch immer erschütterter Miene saß sie auf einem Stuhl und konnte kaum das Zittern ihrer Hand unterdrücken, als sie nach dem Becher Wein griff, den er ihr eingeschenkt hatte. In diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass es etwas an ihr gab, das sich seit ihrer Kindheit nicht verändert hatte. Es war die Tatsache, dass er ihr schwerlich gelang, Dinge vor ihm zu verbergen. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war schon immer ein offenes Buch für ihn gewesen, ein Grund, weswegen er derart heftig reagiert hatte, als er sie mit Rumil gesehen. Denn der Ausdruck von Abscheu und Entsetzen, den sie offenbart hatte, hatte ihn tief ins Herz getroffen. Haldir hatte die Narben auf Glîwens Schultern gesehen und seine Schlüsse gezogen, doch er hatte es bisher vermieden, das Thema anzuschneiden. Seine Ziehtochter hatte wenig von ihrer Zeit in Harad berichtet, lediglich, dass sie dort einen weisen Mann getroffen hatte, der ihr geholfen hatte, ihre Gabe weiterzuentwickeln und dass sie von dort geflohen war, um die nördlichen Länder von den Aktivitäten in Mordor zu warnen.

Glîwens Empfindungen Männern gegenüber hatte er als Tabu betrachtet, seit ihm bewusst geworden war, wie sehr sie Frau und wie wenig sie noch sein Kind, seine Tochter war. Doch alles in allem war sie Teil seiner Familie und wenn es Probleme in dieser Familie gab, dann musste er als Sippenoberhaupt eingreifen, ganz gleich, wie sehr ihn der Gedanke auch beunruhigte. Denn sich mit Glîwen und diesem Teil ihres Lebens zu beschäftigen hieß für ihn auch, sich selbst gegenüber zugeben zu müssen, wie sehr er vor wenigen Minuten auf sie reagiert hatte und dass er seinen Brüdern, die ähnliche Regungen zu beschäftigen schien, keinen Vorwurf machen konnte, ohne sich gerechterweise selbst anklagen zu müssen.

Haldir seufzte leise und zog seinen eigenen Stuhl zu ihr heran, um sich zu ihr zu setzen. Obwohl er wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, nahm er ihre eiskalten Hände in die seinen und beruhigte sich mit der Erkenntnis, dass die Furcht und Panik in Glîwens Augen abflaute. Ihr in den vergangenen Wochen durch die Verwundung schmaler gewordener Körper entspannte sich ein wenig und erinnerte nicht mehr an ein Tier, das die Witterung eines Feindes aufgenommen hatte.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass es zu diesen Dinge gekommen ist", sagte er in beschwichtigendem Tonfall und bemühte sich mit wachsender Verzweiflung, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, die Glîwen nicht sofort in die Flucht schlugen. Ihre Unschuld und ihre Jugend waren ein großer Teil seines Problems, denn er spürte instinktiv, dass Glîwens Erfahrungen mit Männern gar nicht existent oder nur sehr gering ausgeprägt waren. „In der letzten Zeit scheint jeder Mann dieser Familie verrückt geworden zu sein oder Du scheinst zumindest den Eindruck zu haben, dass es so ist. Habe ich das soweit richtig verstanden?"

Glîwen senkte den Blick auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände und er bemerkte die verräterische Röte, die sich auf ihre Wangen stahl. So als hätte sie in diesem Moment begriffen, was sie tat, entzog sie sich ihm und lehnte sich abrupt in ihrem Stuhl zurück, schien förmlich in das polierte Holz hineinkriechen zu wollen.

„Ich – bin damit überfordert, Haldir, aber ich möchte vor allem, dass niemand denkt, dass ich es absichtlich machen würde. Ich meine, diese Verrücktheit zu bewirken." Glîwen blickte wieder auf und ein schiefes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Orophin und ich kamen nicht sehr gut aus, weil er mir nicht traute, aber das veränderte sich wieder seit meinem – Unfall. Und das hat Rumil bemerkt und sich gedacht, dass zwischen mit und seinem Bruder etwas wäre. Den Rest der Geschichte hast Du gerade erlebt."

Haldir nickte leicht, auch wenn er spürte, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Dennoch hütete es sich, danach zu fragen, denn er war sich der fragilen Stimmung zwischen ihnen bewusst und wollte sie nicht zerstören.

„Es war sicherlich unverzeihlich, dass er Dir derart nahegetreten ist. Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass Du männliche Aufmerksamkeit -." Haldir gelang es nicht, den Satz zu beenden, da er den abweisenden Ausdruck in Glîwens Gesicht sah. Von einem Moment zum anderen schien es, als hätte sie ihre nach Außen offen getragene Verletzlichkeit erkannt und sie wieder verborgen. „Verzeih mir, das war genauso unpassend wie Rumils Verhalten."

Haldir fühlte sich wie ein gescholtener Schüler, doch zu seiner Verwunderung sah er, wie Glîwen plötzlich lächelte. Ein warmes Strahlen erhellte ihr Gesicht, in dem sich seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Lorien einige Falten der Anspannung gegraben hatten.

„Nein, es ist schon gut, Haldir. Ich weiß, dass Du Dir Sorgen machst, aber das ist unnötig. Mir ist Einiges geschehen, das mich tief geprägt hat, doch ist es nicht so, dass ich nicht – Du weißt schon." Sie wedelte mit der Hand, um unausgesprochene Worte zu verscheuchen und ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich noch dunkler. Ihre Wortwahl wurde wieder zögerlicher und Haldir erkannte, dass sie wohl bereute, so viel von sich vor ihm preisgegeben zu haben. Die Erkenntnis verletzte ihn viel mehr, als er es erwartet hatte und er musste sich eingestehen, dass all seine Pläne, sich zur Rettung seiner Ehe von Glîwen zu distanzieren, nicht aufgegangen waren. Er betrachtete sie noch immer als Vertraute und ihr Zögern war dementsprechend schwerwiegend für ihn. „Es gibt in Gondor einen Mann, zu dem ich große Zuneigung gefasst habe."

Auch diese Nachricht versetzte Haldir einen empfindlichen Schlag, von dem er sich einen Weile erholen musste. Er flüchtete sich in einen großen Schluck Wein, an dem er sich prompt verschluckte. Schwer hustend beugte er sich vornüber und spürte sofort, wie der gewohnt stechende Schmerz durch seinen Rücken schoss, der ihn seit der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft begleitete. Seine Hand schoss wie stets zu der gepeinigten Stelle, um sie zu stützen. Neu allerdings war an dieser vertrauten Situation, dass Glîwen plötzlich neben seinem Stuhl kniete und sich eine ihrer Hände unter seine geschoben hatte. Die Berührung ihrer Finger war warm und seltsam vertraut, so vertraut intensiv dass sie fast schmerzte. Haldir vergaß Husten und Atmen, wartete auf das, was geschehen würde. Glîwen hatte die Augen geschlossen und summte eine leise Melodie, die in seinem Inneren widerzuhallen schien und ihn heilend durchströmte, um sich in seinem Rücken zu sammeln und jeden Schmerz zu vertreiben. Es war das erste Mal, dass er erlebte, wie Glîwen ihre Gabe als Erwachsene anwendete und das Band, das sie wie selbstverständlich zwischen ihren beiden Körper geschaffen hatte, besaß eine Intensität, die ihn aufwühlte wie kein anderes Erlebnis zwischen ihnen. Er spürte sie über den bloßen Kontakt ihrer Leiber hinaus ebenso tief in sich wie auch sie ihn fühlen musste, nahm sie als Ganzes und doch auch im Kleinsten wahr, so als sei ihr Körper, seien ihre Gedanken und Gefühle durchsichtig geworden wie die ruhige Oberfläches eines Sees, auf dessen Grund er jeden einzelnen Stein erkennen konnte. Es war ebenso erschreckend wie wunderschön, doch Haldir wußte, daß es vor allem Anderen falsch war.

Wie um sein Empfinden zu bestätigen, riß Glîwen abrupt die wie verschleiert wirkenden Augen auf und blickte ihn erschrocken an.

„Das – war anders", stammelte sie leise und dann wich ihr das Blut derart schnell aus dem Gesicht, dass Haldir gerade noch vom Stuhl rutschen und sie auffangen konnte, bevor sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden aufschlug.

* * *

Und hiermit fische ich wie üblich nach Reviews und hoffe, dass es Euch gefallen hat:D 


	41. 40 Recht und Unrecht

Eryna: Ja, es kommt Bewegung in die Geschichte, aber Gwathiel wird noch länger Bestandteil bleiben. Warum? Die Antwort findest Du in diesem kapital. Danke für die Review +drück+

Little Lion: Ich glaube, keine Geschichte ist gut, wenn die Protagonisten nicht Probleme mit ihren Gefühlen hätten. Danke für das Feedback und ich freue mich über Deine gespannte Vorfreude. Liebe Grüße!

* * *

** Kapitel 40**

_Recht und Unrecht_

Glîwen erwachte und spürte mit zunehmender Angst, dass ihr Geist nur sehr langsam wieder den Zugriff auf ihre Sinne nehmen konnte. Erst als sie die Augen aufschlagen konnte, verebbte ihre Panik und machte Verwirrung Platz. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war und warum sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war, doch wenn sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen und ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen.

Blinzelnd stellte sie fest, dass sie auf einem weichen Lager ruhte und dass sie nicht allein war. Sie begrüßte Haldir, der neben ihr auf dem Bett saß und wieder einmal überaus besorgt wirkte, mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Entschuldige bitte, normalerweise bin ich nicht so oft bewusstlos", murmelte sie und hob eine Hand, um ihre Schläfe zu massieren. Hinter dem Kopfschmerz formte sich langsam eine Erinnerung und Haldirs Präsenz wies ganz eindeutig darauf hin, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben musste. „Was ist denn geschehen? War ich lange weggetreten?"

„Du hast etwas getan, was wohl Deine Fähigkeiten überstiegen hat", gab Haldir zurück und lächelte sie an. „Und keine Angst, Du warst nur wenige Minuten fort."

„etwas, das meine Fähigkeiten übersteigt?", wiederholte Glîwen verwirrt und erinnerte sich dann an den Ausdruck von Schmerz auf Haldirs Gesicht und ihr eigener Versuch, ihm zu helfen. Doch von dem Moment an, in dem sie ihn berührt hatte, konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern. „Was meinst Du damit, Haldir?" Er drehte das Gesicht weg, doch sie hatte dort noch den Anflug von Verlegenheiterkennen können. Das dumme Gefühl, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte, stieg in ihr auf. So drückte sie sich mühsam auf einen Ellbogen hoch und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Sag es mir bitte. Habe ich – etwas falsch gemacht? Bin ich Dir auf irgendeine Weise zu nahe getreten?"

Haldirs sah erst sie wieder an, dann ihre Hand, die ihn berührte. Nun war es Glîwen, die verlegen wurde, wusste sie doch ganz genau, welche Wirkung dieser enge Kontakt zwischen ihnen haben konnte. Allerdings schien immer wieder einer von ihnen diese Tatsache zu verdrängen und so zog sie die Hand nicht weg, da sie dieses Mal viel Kraft aus der Berührung zog, die sie gut gebrauchen konnte. Mit jedem Augenblick fühlte sie sich kräftiger und so setzte sie sich schließlich auf und sah ihren Ziehvater bittend an. Dieser seufzte und seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

„Da Du so begierig bist, es zu erfahren, muss ich es Dir wohl erklären. Die elbischen Heiler benutzen nicht nur die bloße Kunst der Pflanzenkunde und Instrumente, um ihre Patienten zu behandeln, sondern auch die Kräfte, die die Menschen Magie nennen – also ganz genau wie Du. Nur besteht natürlich ein Unterschied zwischen menschlichen und elbischen Patienten. Die wenigsten Patienten sind den Umgang mit den Kräften der Natur gewöhnt oder sind gar selbst ein Teil davon. Was Dir gerade geschehen ist, hängt damit zusammen. Du hast eine Verbindung zwischen uns aufgebaut, doch anstatt in einem Körper zu wirken, ohne dass dieser aktiv reagiert, hat mein Körper geantwortet und das war wohl etwas viel für Dich. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass Du nur ein wenig Übung brauchst, um auch diese Technik zu perfektionieren."

Seine Worte klangen nüchtern, doch sie konnten nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie ihn in Verlegenheit brachten. Glîwen versuchte zu verstehen, was er andeuten wollte, doch sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Und was ist jetzt daran so – unangenehm, dass Du mir nicht in die Augen sehen kannst? War es unhöflich von mir, eine derartige Verbindung einzugehen?" Glîwen schenkte Haldir ein Lächeln, in dem ihre Abbitte lag. „Wenn es das war, dann bitte ich Dich um Verzeihung."

„Unhöflich – nein, das war es nicht. Es war eher gewagt und Du bist sicherlich nicht diejenige, die sich entschuldigen muss." Haldirs Miene zeigte ein rasches Wechselspiel aus Unbehagen, Amüsiertheit und einer Regung, die Glîwen nicht recht zu deuten wusste. „Ich weiß mich gegen dererlei Bindungen abzuschirmen, aber Du – konntest es nicht. Ich habe also einige – Dinge gesehen, die mich nichts angehen." Während er sprach, wand er sich sichtlich unter ihrem noch immer verständnislosen Blick. Glîwen atmete tief aus, als sie endlich verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte und versuchte, ihr Erschrecken zu verbergen. Es gab für sie keinen Zweifel daran, dass das, was geschehen war, ein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen war, doch sie fragte sich, was er in ihr gesehen haben konnte. Vieles, das in ihrem Leben ohne ihn geschehen war, hatte sie ihm und ihrer elbischen Familie vorenthalten, weil zu privat oder zu schmerzlich war. Dazu gehörten ihre Erlebnisse in Harad, Gandalfs Enthüllungen über ihre Abstammung und auch die Begegnung mit Boromir, die zu dem Intimsten zählte, was sie in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte. Allein Haldir gegenüber zuzugeben, dass es einen Mann in ihrem Leben gab, hatte sie ein großes Maß an Überwindung gekostet und der Gedanke, dass er alles gesehen hatte, jede Erinnerung an Blicke und flüchtige Berührungen, erschütterte sie zutiefst.

Sie rutschte vom Bett und erhob sich, noch immer wackelig auf den Beinen. Ihre Wangen brannten und sie konnte überall hinsehen, nur nicht zu Haldir, der bewegungslos zurückblieb und keine Anstalten machte, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt ein wenig allein sein", beschied Glîwen dem Fußboden und verließ Haldirs Behausung so schnell sie konnte.

xxx

Gwathiel sah, wie Glîwen den Talan verließ und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als sie langsam über die Hängebrücke zur der Plattform hinüberging, auf der ihr Heim stand. Ihr Blick folgte der aufgelöst wirkenden Menschenfrau, bis diese in der Krone des nächststehenden Baumes verschwunden war, dann betrat sie den Talan, den sie mit Haldir seit ihrer Verbindung bewohnte.

Haldir saß auf dem zerwühlten Bett und starrte ins Leere. Gwathiels Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, so sehr, dass sie nach Luft ringen musste. Erst da bemerkte er sie und sie sah, wie er mit wachsendem Erschrecken ihrem Blick über die zueinander gewandten Stühle, das benutzte Bett und seine eigene wie betäubt dasitzende Gestalt folgte. Er sprang auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch sie missachtete seine nach ihr ausgestreckte Hand und lief davon.

Sie hörte, dass er ihren Namen rief, doch sie beachtete es nicht weiter. Der Schock der Demütigung traf sie härter als sie es jemals erwartet hatte, mehr noch als ihre Gefühle darunter litten. Jahrelang hatte sie darum gekämpft, Haldir an sich zu binden, ihm zu beweisen, dass niemandes Gefühle tiefer und wahrer sein konnten als ihre. Und irgendwo auf diesem Weg, begriff sie, hatte sie irgendwann einen Sieg errungen, bei dem ihr Stolz viel mehr befriedigt worden war als ihre Liebe. Mit Glîwens Rückkehr hatte sich jedoch gezeigt, dass dieser Sieg ein ausgesprochen kurzer gewesen war. Doch anstatt dass sie diese Tatsache mit Kummer erfüllte, erzeugte sie nur den brodelnden Zorn einer schlechten Verliererin.

Als Gwathiel sich dessen bewusst wurde, verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt und blieb schließlich stehen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen und rieb ihre Stirn, so als könnte sie auf diese Weise die Gedankengänge, die sie beschäftigten, fortwischen. Doch das gelang nicht und so wählte sie die nächste Treppe, um zum Erdboden zu gelangen. Der Geruch nach Winter, den der Waldboden ausströmte, beruhigte sie ein wenig und so begab sie sich zu ihrem liebsten Aufenthaltsort, der kleinen Brücke in der Nähe der nördlichen Quelle, verborgen zwischen den Wurzeln der ewigen Bäume. Viele Erinnerungen verspannen sich mit diesem Ort. Haldir hatte hier seine ersten Gehversuche nach seiner schweren Verletzung gemacht und hier hatte er sie auch gefragt, ob sie den Bund eingehen sollten. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie glücklich sie damals gewesen war und diese Erinnerung schnitt tiefer in ihr Herz als sie dachte. Als sie auf die Brücke trat und über das Geländer in das kristallklare Wasser blickte, fielen Tränen von ihrem Gesicht und wurden fortgetrieben, als hätte sie keine Bedeutung in einem Strom voller Kummer.

Zornig wischte Gwathiel die Tränen weg und ordnete ihr Haar. Sie hatte so viele Dinge für Haldir getan. Sie hatte Elrond von Bruchtal geholt, um Haldir das Leben zu retten, dem er nach dem Verschwinden seiner Tochter abgeschworen hatte. Sie hatte ihm unendlich viele Tage gewidmet, um ihm nach seiner schweren Verletzung eine Stütze zu sein. Sie war bereit, zu kämpfen, um Haldir vor der Zuneigung zu einer sterblichen Frau zu beschützen. Und nun zeigte sich, dass all ihr Bemühen letzten Endes umsonst gewesen war. Nichts von dem, was sie getan hatte, hatte Haldir davon abgehalten, sich mit seiner Ziehtochter zu vergnügen.

Rachsucht kochte in ihr hoch, ein dunkles und erfüllendes Gefühl, das sie sehr gut kannte. Als Glîwen von Seregond vom Pferd geschossen worden war, war dieses Gefühl schon einmal zu einem guten Stück befriedigt worden, doch nun brodelte es nur noch heftiger in ihr. Ihre Finger schlossen sich krampfhaft um das zierliche Geländer der Brücke, bis ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, um das zu kämpfen, was ihr gehörte. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sich ihre Gefühle für Haldir auch verändert hatten, er war noch immer mit ihr verbunden und keine Macht der Welt würde etwas an dieser Tatsache ändern. Und wenn ihr doch etwas in den Weg kommen sollte, dann würde sie es aus dem Weg räumen.

Anfangs hatte sie vorgehabt, den Konflikt mit Glîwen ohne Gewalt zu lösen, aber nun, da es offenkundig wurde, dass bloße Drohungen nicht halfen, würden sich andere Mittel und Wege finden lassen. Seregonds eigenmächtiges Handeln hatte sie zunächst erzürnt, zumal es für Orophin leicht gewesen war, die Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Pfeilmacher aufzuspüren und ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Wenn Orophin sich nicht entschlossen hätte, Seregond in Ruhe zu lassen, hätte es leicht zum Eklat kommen können. Gwathiel beglückwünschte sich dazu, Haldirs schwermütigen Bruder offenkundig ebenso unter Kontrolle zu haben wie Seregond und einige weiter Getreue, die ihr aus Bruchtal gefolgt waren, um in ihrer Nähe zu leben.

Auf den zweiten Blick war die Methode, die Seregond gewählt hatte, wohl die einzige Art, um Glîwen entgültig aus Lorien zu vertreiben. Die Menschenfrau würde sicherlich ihr Leben genug lieben, um sich der weiteren Gefahr von ‚Unfällen' auszusetzen, von denen sie nicht beweisen konnte, dass sie etwas anderes waren als zufällige Geschehnisse. Gwathiel wusste, dass Glîwen Haldir zu sehr liebte, als dass sie ihn mit dem unbewiesenen Verdacht konfrontieren würde, seine Verbundene sei eine Verschwörerin. Nun blieb nur noch zu planen, wie sich diese Unfälle arrangieren ließen – und vor allem, wie sie an den Brief gelangen konnte, den einzigen Beweis, den Glîwen besaß, um zu belegen, dass Gwathiel ihr Böses wollte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es eine Dummheit gewesen, diesen Brief zu schreiben und sich damit erpressbar zu machen. Allerdings hätte Gwathiel niemals erwartet, dass Glîwen trotz aller im Schreiben vorgebrachten stichhaltigen Argumente nach Lorien zurückkehren würden. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben und auch diesen musste sie herausfinden, bevor sie zum finalen Schlag ausholte.

Gwathiel lächelte in sich hinein, als sie ihr Gewand glatt strich und ihre eingerissenen Fingernägel aus dem Holz des Brückengeländers zog. Wenn die Menschenfrau Krieg wollte, sollte sie ihn bekommen. Und wenn es darum ging, dem anderen zu nehmen, was ihm am meisten bedeutete, dann würde sich Gwathiel nicht mit der Verliererrolle zufrieden geben.

xxx

Haldir fluchte leise, als Gwathiel verschwand, ohne dass er sie zurückhalten konnte. Nun hatte er es endgültig geschafft, sowohl seine Verbundene als auch seine Ziehtochter vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Er fuhr sich in einer erschöpften Geste über das Gesicht und dreht sich just um, um wieder in seinen Talan zu gehen, als er Orophin sah, der tief unter ihm über den Waldboden gerannt kam. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis der Grenzwächter die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden hatte, doch als er Haldir erreichte, musste dieser neidvoll anerkennen, dass Orophin kein Zeichen der Erschöpfung anzusehen war. Im Gegenteil, er glühte vor Aufregung und Vitalität.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, wer gerade hierher begleitet wird, damit er Glîwen sehen kann!", stieß Orophin hervor und deutete zum Waldrand. „Ein Gondorianer namens Boromir."

„Boromir?" Ein Verdacht beschlich Haldir, der sich hartnäckig aufdrängte. Konnte dieser Besucher der Mann sein, für den Glîwen sich so erwärmte? „Was will er von ihr?"

„Mit ihr reden und das sofort. Er ist so unerträglich arrogant, dass die Wachen kurzzeitig überlegten, ob sie ihn für diesen Frevel im Wald der Herrin erschießen sollten. – Ich weiß, dass Du kein Grenzwächter mehr bist, Haldir, aber ich fand es angemessen, Dich über diesen Besuch zu informieren. Immerhin ist dies der erste Herrenbesuch bei Deiner Tochter. Ich habe ihn bei den Ställen warten lassen"

Orophins Augen blitzten kurz spöttisch auf, doch dann wurde seine Miene wieder unlesbar.

„Ich danke Dir", sagte Haldir ernst und wusste nicht recht, was er in diesem Moment fühlen oder gar unternehmen sollte. Unbegründetes Misstrauen bemächtigte sich seiner und hatte er vor wenigen Momenten noch sich selbst als den größten Verbrecher in diesem Wald gesehen, so hatte sich diese Meinung so schnell verändert wie Galadriels Launen. „Ich werde es mir nicht nehmen lassen, mir diesen Mann persönlich anzusehen. Benachrichtige Glîwen – ich fürchte, sie ist momentan nicht in der besten Stimmung – und bitte sie dazu. Aber lass Dir Zeit, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine!"

Orophin verbeugte sich mit einem gezierten Kratzfuß und zog sich dann über die Hängebrücke zurück

„Ach, Bruder, ich rieche Konkurrenz in der Luft", rief er Haldir noch zu, der ihm zornig nachsah und sich dann auf den Weg zum Erdboden und zu den Ställen machte. Er war neugierig auf den Besucher und noch viel neugieriger, zu erfahren, ob sich sein anfänglicher Verdacht bestätigte. Tatsächlich war der Mensch, der unruhig im Schatten der Ställe auf und ab ging, ein ansehnliches Exemplar seiner Art, obwohl er jünger war, als Haldir erwartet hatte. Seine leichte Lederrüstung in den Farben von Steppe und Wald war ebenso staubbedeckt wie seine von der Sonne gebräunte Haut. Sein Gesicht trug die Spuren des anstrengenden, verantwortungsvollen Lebens eines Kriegers. Haldir beneidete den Mann um diesen Ausdruck, denn er kannte ihn. Er hatte ihn unzählige Male im Spiegel gesehen, damals, als er noch ein ganzer Mann gewesen war und kein verweichlichter Krüppel.

Der Gondorianer trug einen gepflegten Bart und sein Haar lang, was ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen gab, das sicherlich bei den menschlichen Frauen großen Anklang fand. Haldir spürte einen unwillkommen Stich in seinem Inneren, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass seine Ziehtochter genau das war – eine Menschenfrau, geschlagen und zur selben Zeit beschenkt mit den Instinkten, den Sehnsüchten und Leidenschaften einer Sterblichen.

„Herr Borormir?", sprach er den Besucher ruhig an und erreichte, dass der Besucher sofort zu ihm herumfuhr und auf ihn zustiefelte.

„Wo ist sie? Ich habe den Wachen bereits gesagt, dass ich Glîwen dringend sprechen muss! Wer seid Ihr?"

Haldir war wider Willen beeindruckt von einer derartigen Kaltschnäuzigkeit. Es war mutig von einem derart jungen Mann, einen älteren Mann auf dessen Territorium herauszufordern. Der Ton seiner Antwort war jedoch frostig, weil er in diesem Moment die Wahrheit hinter

Orophins spöttischen Worten erkannte. Hier stand ein Konkurrent und er war zu allem entschlossen. Er sah die Wahrheit in Boromirs braunen Augen, die unbeugsam und erwartungsfroh brannten.

„Ich bin Glîwens Ziehvater. Mein Name ist Haldir. Und Ihr werdet verstehen, dass ich meine gerade erst zurückgewonnene Tochter ungern der Gesellschaft von Fremden überlasse."

„Für Glîwen bin ich kein Fremder", gab Boromir zurück und setzte dann unerwartet höflich hinzu: „Aber ich kann Eure Skepsis verstehen und bedanke mich dafür, dass Ihr mich empfangen habt." Haldir musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm im Moment keine Argumente einfielen, die gerechtfertigt hätten, dass er den jungen Menschen weiterhin befragte. Immerhin ging es um Glîwens Privatangelegenheiten und als sie wenig später heraneilte, drückte ihr Blick sehr klar aus, dass er ihr nicht gefiel, die beiden Männer zusammen zu sehen. Die Freude in ihrem Gesicht, Boromir zu erblicken, war jedoch ebenfalls nicht zu übersehen, schwand aber abrupt, als dieser sich sehr förmlich vor ihr verneigte und sagte: „Ich muss Euch sagen, dass ich Euch Unrecht getan habe – und nun Eure Hilfe brauche. Mein Bruder ist verschwunden."

* * *

Ich freue mich wie immer über jede Review - des Autors Zuckerbrot! Danke schön! 


	42. 41 Willkommen und Abschied

Ery: Da Du bei den letzten Chapis immer meine schnellste Reviewerin warst, habe ich diesen sonnigen Ferientag dazu genutzt, Dir mit diesem neuen Kapital hoffentlich eine Freude zu machen. Danke für die Treue und viel Spaß mit den Dingen, die da kommen werden.

* * *

**Kapitel 41**

_Willkommen und Abschied_

„Was soll das bedeuten – dass Ihr mir Unrecht getan habt?" Glîwen vergaß fast, dass Haldir noch anwesend war, so alarmiert war sie durch Boromirs Worte und den schuldbewussten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. „Und wo ist Faramir?"

Boromir atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft langsam aus seiner Lunge entweichen. Er wirkte erschöpft, doch seine stolze Haltung fiel selbst in diesem Moment nicht von ihm ab. Glîwen hätte sich jede andere Art von Wiedersehen mit ihm vorstellen können, doch diese Art und Weise lag weitab jener Vorstellungen, die sie in den vergangenen Wochen beschäftigt hatten.

„Ich – habe ihm gegenüber einige Zweifel geäußert, was Eure Erlebnisse in Harad angeht, worüber er sehr in Zorn geriet. Kurz darauf zog ich mit einer Patrouille in den Norden und als ich nach einigen Tagen Minas Tirith zurückkehrte, teilte mir mein Vater mit, dass Faramir verschwunden sei, und mit ihm seine Waffen und sein Pferd."

Der Blick seiner dunklen Augen bat um Verzeihung, doch Glîwen war in diesem Moment nicht nach dieser Regung. Zornig presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Das also war der Grund, weswegen Boromir zu ihr gekommen war– es ging ihm um seine Mannesehre und um seinen Bruder. Ja, die hätte sich, bei Illuvatar, ein anderes Zusammentreffen vorstellen können.

Ihr Blick traf den Haldirs, der noch immer unbeweglich in einiger Entfernung stand und dessen edle Gesichtszüge aus Stein gemeißelt zu sein schienen. Der durch den Wald fegende Winterwind spielte mit seinem blonden Haar und ließ ihn seltsam entrückt wirken, so als sei er nicht Teil des Geschehens zwischen den beiden Menschen. Glîwen musste ob dieses Bildes schlucken, denn es bewies wieder einmal, wie fern sie sich eigentlich waren. ber in seinem Angesicht derart gedemütigt zu werden, und dies zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag, war fast zu viel für Glîwen und sie war stolz auf den ruhigen Klang ihrer Stimme, als sie ihren Ziehvater zu gehen aufforderte.

Als Haldir auf dem schmalen, windumspielten Pfad in Richtung der Wohnbehausungen verschwunden war, wendete sich Glîwen wieder Boromir zu, der ebenfalls wie erstarrt vor ihr stand und kein weiteres Wort herauszubekommen schien. Kummer, verbohrter Stolz und die Anstrengung der Reise kennzeichneten sein Gesicht in diesen Minuten, doch Glîwen konnte nicht mit ihm fühlen. Mit mühsam gedämpfter Stimme fragte sie leise:

„Welchen Teil meiner Erzählungen habt Ihr bezweifelt? Dass ich lange Jahre fern der Heimat dort gelitten habe? Oder dass dort unten meiner Meinung nach eine Gefahr wächst, die schon bald wie ein alles vernichtender Heuschreckenschwarm über den Westen der Welt herfallen wird? Welches meiner Worte erschienen Euch so unglaublich, dass Ihr sie anzweifeln musstet?"

Boromir schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

„Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass all die Wachen und offenen Augen Gondors so blind sein sollten. Ich hatte keinen Beweis, nur Eure Worte und die waren hin und wieder so quecksilbrig wie Euer Verhalten."

„Jetzt bin ich es also, die die Schuld an Eurer Misere trägt? Wollt Ihr das andeuten?" Glîwen begann, auf der Stelle hin und her zu gehen, um die sich in ihr aufstauende Gefühlswelle in Bewegung ableiten zu können. Herbstblätter stoben unter ihren Füßen auf und ihre lauter werdende Stimme löste im Inneren der nahen Ställe eine leichte Unruhe bei den Pferden aus. „Seid Ihr wütend, weil ich Euer Werben nicht erhören konnte, da ich nicht wusste, welcher Regung meines Herzens ich folgen sollte?"

Auf ihre Enthüllung folgte plötzlich Stille. Boromir blickte sie an, die Starre seiner Miene durchbrochen von Erstaunen und einer anderen Regung, die Glîwen nicht zu deuten wusste. „Also ist es letzten Endes wieder eine Sache zwischen uns, obwohl ich glaubte, dass wir der Antwort auf diese Frage aus dem Wege gegangen seien?", setzte Glîwen leise hinzu, die letzten Worte wiederholend, die sie mit Boromir in Gondor gewechselt hatte, und wusste nicht, ob sie lächeln oder weinen sollte.

Boromir schwieg weiterhin, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, der Rücken so gerade, als wäre sie ein vorgesetzter Offizier. Schließlich nickte er leicht.

„Ja, vieles, was mir in der letzten Zeit durch den Kopf ging, hatte mit Euch und mir zu tun. Und wohl auch das Gespräch, das Faramir so wütend machte. Er betet Euch an, müsst Ihr wissen, mit all der engstirnigen Naivität eines Kindes. Er sah in meinem Reden nicht die Enttäuschung eines zurückgewiesenen Mannes, sondern den Unglauben eines Kriegers – und ich vermute, dass er diesen Unglauben beseitigen will."

„Ihr meint, er ist nach Harad geritten? Alleine? Denkt Ihr, er wäre derart impulsiv und halsbrecherisch veranlagt?" Glîwen zwang sich zu einem gefassten Ton, doch ihr Herz hüpfte und war seltsam leicht. Boromir hatte versucht, seine Gefühle in nüchternen, schnell und sachlich vorgetragenen Worten zu verstecken, doch gelungen war es ihm nicht. „Aber wenn ich bedenke, dass sein Bruder allein durch Anorien und Rohan reist, ist diese Vorstellung nicht allzu seltsam. – Was also soll ich genau für Euch tun?"

„Ihr seid eine Zauberin und Ihr kennt Harad. Könnt Ihr ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit Euren Kräften aufspüren?"

„Nein, dazu bin ich nicht fähig", gab Glîwen zu und bedauerte, Boromirs Hoffnungen derart schnell zunichte zu machen. „Aber ich kenne Harad, seine Menschen und seine Sprache", setzt sie deswegen hinzu. Glîwen brauchte keine Zeit, um zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen und vielleicht wollte sie sich diese auch nicht nehmen. „Wir werden gemeinsam nach Minas Tirith zurückreisen und wenn Faramir dort nicht inzwischen wieder eingetroffen ist, dann werden wir uns ausstatten und nach Harad gehen. Dann könnt Ihr Euch von der Wahrheit meiner Worte überzeugen."

xxx

Glîwen eilte davon, um ihre Taschen zu packen. Erst in der Tür ihres Talans stockten ihre Schritte, denn dort wurde sie bereits erwartet. Gwathiel stand dort, kühl und bleich, die feinen Hände ineinander verschränkt.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun?", erkundigte sich Glîwen vorsichtig, denn keiner der Besuch von Haldirs Verbundener war bisher angenehm gewesen. Gwathiel lächelte dünn.

„Ihr werdet uns verlassen, Glîwen? Wie schade." In ihren Augen irrlichterte es und Glîwen widerstand der Regung, einen Schritt nach hinten zu tun. „Zumal Ihr gerade erst Hand an meinen Mann gelegt habt – und nun geht Ihr mit einem Menschen fort."

Glîwen musterte Gwathiel verständnislos.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Eure Worte bedeuten sollen, Gwathiel, aber ich habe sicherlich nicht Hand an Haldir gelegt. Falls Ihr es immer noch nicht wisst, er ist mein Vater und anders sehe ich ihn nicht." Die Worte kamen ihr leicht über die Lippen und erst als sie zwischen ihnen standen, wurde sich Glîwen bewusst, dass sie gelogen hatte. Als normales Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Tochter konnte man den spannungsvollen Umgang zwischen Haldir und ihr sicherlich nicht mehr bezeichnen. „Und nun geht mir aus dem Weg, ich muss meine Sachen packen."

„Nehmt Ihr auch meinen Brief mit?" Überraschend wich Gwathiel zur Seite und ließ Glîwen in ihren wie üblich unordentlichen Talan eintreten. „Ihr könntet ihn mir zurückgeben, als Zeichen des guten Willens. Dann wäre ich davon überzeugt, dass das zerwühlte Bett in Haldirs Talan nur ein Zufall gewesen wäre. Es wäre sicherlich belastend für ihn, wenn ich ihn eines Ehebruchs anklagen müsste."

Glîwen, die ihre Truhe geöffnet hatte, um ihr Reisekleidung zu entnehmen, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und drehte sich zu Gwathiel um, die ein perfektes Bild der Unschuld bot.

„Ich sehe, dass es Euch längst nicht mehr um Haldirs Gefühle geht, sondern um Eure Rachegedanken", stellte Glîwen bitter fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann trat sie zu ihrem Ankleidetisch, öffnete das versteckt daran angebrachte Fach, das ihrer Großmutter Thindian als Versteck für Schmuck und allerlei Erinnerungsstücke gedient hatte und entnahm ihm das Schreiben, das Gwathiel nach Minas Tirith gesendet hatte. Sie entzündete eine Kerze und wartet geduldig, bis sich das Pergament in der Flamme rollte und schwarz wurde. Die Reste warf sie auf den Boden, direkt vor Gwathiel Füße. Glîwen war das Versteckspiel endgültig Leid, vor allem, weil sie sich bewusst geworden war, dass sie selbst in vielen ihrer Handlungen zu weit gegangen war. Ja, sie hatte mit gerechten Mittel und aus einem gerechten Anspruch heraus um die Zuneigung eines Vaters kämpfen wollen, doch war es letztendlich um die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes gegangen. Im Grunde hatte sie nicht mehr das Recht, sich selbst für die Gute zu halten und Gwathiel für die Böse. Vielleicht war es gut, dass Boromir gekommen war, für den sie sich entflammen konnte, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. „Ihr habt gewonnen. Ich weiche und hoffe, dass Ihr Euer Glück findet, Gwathiel. In der Zeit, in der ich fort sein werde, gehört Haldir ganz Euch. Bewahrt seine Liebe gut, denn ich schwöre Euch, solltet Ihr ihn verletzen, dann werde ich keine Entfernung und keine Mühe scheuen, um Euch zur Strecke zu bringen."

„Ihr liebt ihn ebenso wie er Euch liebt, im Verborgenen, heimlich, wie ein Dieb, der hochheilig geschworen hat, nichts zu entwenden und es dann doch getan hat. Ich hatte es geahnt." Gwathiels fein modelliertes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer abschätzigen Grimasse, bevor sie sich wieder kontrollieren konnte. „Ihr seid hergekommen, obwohl ich Euch voraussagte, dass es nicht gut enden würde, Ihr mit Euren hehren Prinzipien, die doch zu nichts taugten. Nun habt Ihr meinen Anspruch zerstört und, was noch Schlimmer ist, Euer so lang ersehntes Heim beschmutzt. Ihr sagt, Ihr werdet noch einmal nach Lorien zurückkehren? Ich glaube nicht daran, denn dieser Wald und Eure Familie legen über Eure Schuld Zeugnis ab. Und wenn Ihr es doch tut, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr das verliert, was Euch am meisten am Herzen liegt – was immer das auch sein mag. Ich habe die Macht dazu, Glîwen Menschentochter. Also geht, verabschiedet Euch von Eurer Familie."

Glîwen schwieg und beobachtete, wie Gwathiel hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Talan verließ. Durch die Tür zog ein scharfer Wind herein, der an den Winter außerhalb des Waldes erinnerte und an die Kälte, die sich ihres Innersten bemächtigt hatte. Gwathiel hatte gewonnen, denn sie hatte erkannt, was sich Glîwen lange nicht hatte eingestehen wollen – dass all ihre Bemühungen, zu der von ihr so vermissten Familie zurückzukehren, gescheitert waren. Gescheitert daran, dass sie sich verändert hatte und keinen Weg zurück sah, ganz gleich, wie sehr ihre Familie und sie sich auch bemüht hatte.

Niedergeschlagen setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und barg das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Weinen konnte sie nicht, es schien, als wäre ihr Körper verdorrt und abgestorben. Dies sollte also das Ende ihrer Hoffnungen sein? Sie blieb eine Weile sitzen und bemühte sich, im Angesicht der ihr seit ihrer Kindheit so vertrauten Gerüche und Geräusche des Goldenen Waldes nicht vollkommen den Mut zu verlieren. All die Jahre hatte sie sich daran geklammert, dass es einen Platz gab, der all die Dinge, die ihr zugestoßen waren, ungeschehen machen konnte, eine Heimstatt, die außerhalb aller vergehenden menschlichen Zeit lag und in der sie kein Betrübnis mehr berühren konnte. Doch sie hatte verdrängt, dass dieser Platz nicht mehr derselbe sein würde, weil sie kein argloses Kind mehr war.

Glîwen atmete tief durch und erhob sich. In aller Ruhe begann sie ihre wichtigsten Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken und Reisekleidung anzulegen. Was sie nicht benötigte, verstaute sie in der großen Truhe, zusammen mit den Resten von Thindians Hinterlassenschaften. Dieser Talan würde einen neuen Besitzer finden, vielleicht eine neue Besitzerin, die sich an den edlen Gewändern freuen konnte. Sorgfältig bedeckte sie die Möbel mit den weißen Tüchern und hüllte sie damit in Vergessenheit. Mit einem letzten Blick überprüfte sie den Raum, dann band sie ihr offenes Haar in einen straffen Zopf und schulterte ihre Taschen, den denen Schwert, Bogen, Köcher und Laute hingen. Es war an der Zeit, sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Heim zu machen, in dem sie sie selbst sein konnte, ohne alle anderen zu verletzten und zu verunsichern. Doch der schwerste Teil ihrer Abreise stand ihr noch bevor.

xxx

Der Abend nahte mit schnellen Schritten und wieder trafen sich Glîwen und Boromir bei den Ställen. Glîwen bereitete ihre Stute Laika auf den langen Ritt vor, befestigte ihre Waffen am Sattel und verstaute ihr Gepäck in den Satteltaschen und festgebunden auf der Kruppe des geduldigen Tiers. Boromirs Pferd, ein temperamentvoller Falbe, stand gefüttert und getränkt bereit. Boromir überprüfte den festen Sitz des Sattels, doch es war offenkundig, dass er in Gedanken versunken war, die er nicht teilen wollte. Als er die sich nähernden Schritte hörte, saß er auf und ließ sein Pferd antraben.

„Ich warte auf dem Weg auf Euch", rief er Glîwen zu. Er verneigte sich tief im Sattel in Richtung der ankommenden Elben und verschwand dann derart schnell vom Platz, dass man vermuten konnte, dass er keine zweite Begegnung mit Haldir riskieren wollte, der im Kreis seiner Brüder herantrat.

Glîwen fühlte, wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte beim Anblick der vertrauten, liebevollen Gesichter, doch sie schwor sich, standhaft zu bleiben und ihre Trauer nicht zu zeigen.

„Wirst Du wiederkommen?", fragte Orophin, der als erster an sie herantrat, um sie zu umarmen. Er schien die Antwort bereits zu kennen, denn sie sah den traurigen Zug um seinen Mund. „Ganz gleich, was geschehen ist oder geschehen wird, wie sind eine Familie."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Orophin. Es ist so viel geschehen und es müssen so viele Dinge überdacht werden." Sie suchte und fand Verständnis in seinem schmalen, ernsten Gesicht. „Ich wünsche Dir alles Glück der Erde und die richtigen Entscheidungen, die Dich dorthin führen mögen. Pass auf Dich auf."

Er verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte und nickte ihr zu, bevor er sich zurückzog, um Rumil Platz zu machen. Dieser starrte verlegen zu Boden.

„Sag nicht, dass es wegen mir ist", bat er geknickt und lächelte sie verzeihungsheischend an. Glîwen schüttelte ernst den Kopf und zog auch ihn in die Arme, was er sich nur zu gerne gefallen ließ.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Schwerenöter, ganz gleich, wie viele Jahre vergangen sind. Ich bedauere es, dass wir so missverständlich aneinander geraten sind. Leb wohl."

„Und Du auch", gab Rumil zurück und trat ebenfalls zurück. Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Orophin, dann verschwanden auch sie im Wald, um Haldir und Glîwen allein zu lassen. Glîwen sah den ungleichen Brüdern hinterher und musste schwer schlucken, dann drehte sie sich zu Haldir um, wohl wissend, dass dieser Abschied der Schlimmste werden würde. Ganz gleich, welche Gefühle sie in den vergangenen Wochen für Haldir entwickelt hatte, die stärkste Regung, die sie überfiel, war immer noch die eines Kindes, das sein Heim verlassen würde.

„Ich – weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen soll, da meine Brüder schon alles gesagt haben", sagte er leise und suchte ihren Blick. Dunkles Blau traf auf altes Gold. „Mir sind keine Worte gegeben in diesem Moment, denn ich kann nicht verstehen, warum dies hier geschieht."

„Haldir-", begann Glîwen und fühlte nun doch, wie ihr die Tränen die Sicht zu nehmen drohten. „Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe versagt, das sein zu können, was ich für Euch alle in Eurer Erinnerung war." Sie widerstand dem Drang, sich in seine Arme zu werfen und sich trösten zu lassen von seiner vertrauten wie verlockenden Wärme. Das, wusste sie, würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Haldir versuchte, etwas zu sagen, doch sie unterbrach ihn, obwohl ihr der Ausdruck in seinen Augen fast das Herz brach. „Ich habe so sehr gewollt, dass wir wieder Vater und Tochter sind, doch auch da habe ich versagt. Lorien kann für mich niemals mehr das Heim meiner Kindheit sein und je länger ich bleiben werde, desto trauriger würde mich das machen – und desto mehr Kummer würdet auch ihr erleben."

„Wir kannst Du sagen, dass Du versagt hast, wenn auch wir einen Teil der Schuld tragen?", fragte Haldir leise. „Wir haben falsche Erwartungen an Dich gestellt und uns nicht genug bemüht, Dich als neuen Menschen in unsere Familie aufzunehmen."

„Und eben das ist es, das nicht funktioniert hätte." Glîwen verstand nun endlich, warum Gwathiel ihr den Brief geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte den Frieden in Lorien wahren wollen und sie, Glîwen, hatte ihn aufs Spiel gesetzt. Beinahe zornig wischte Glîwen die Tränen aus ihren Augen und ging rückwärts, langsam auf ihr Pferd zu. „Wäre ich nicht wiedergekommen, dann wärst Du davon ausgegangen, dass ich tot sei. Aber Dein Leben wäre weitergegangen, mit Deinen Brüdern, mit Deiner Verbundenen und eines Tages wäre der Schmerz über meinen Tod nicht mehr gewesen als eine ferne Erinnerung. Und ich hätte ein neues Leben begonnen, ohne herzukommen und mir selbst das Herz zu brechen. Glaube mir bitte, ich wollte Dir niemals wehtun, aber ich hoffe Du verstehst, dass ich fort muss. Zuviel Schaden wurde schon angerichtet."

Die letzten Schritte zu ihrem Pferd fühlten sich an, als sei ihr Körper mit Blei beschwert. Rasch saß sie auf, denn sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen, die Trauer und die Unverständnis in Haldirs Gesicht zu sehen. Doch er folgte ihr und ergriff eine ihrer Hände, die bereits die Zügel hielt.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen", schwor er leise und sah sie fest an. „Auch wenn dies nicht mehr Dein Heim noch Deine Familie ist, so wirst Du doch eines Tages den Ort finden, an dem Du zur Ruhe kommen wirst. Ob nun bei diesem Jüngling oder nicht, ganz gleich wo und wann, wir werden uns wiedersehen, wenn Du es wünschst. Ich werde immer für Dich da sein, Glîwen."

Dann ließ er ihre Hand fahren, drehte sich um und humpelte davon, hoch aufgerichtet, unbeugsam, so, wie sie ihn schon immer gekannt hatte und immer kennen würde. Ihr Vater, ihr Vertrauter, ihr -.

Glîwen trieb ihr Pferd an und trabte zum Waldpfad, um Boromir in die Welt der Menschen zu folgen

* * *

Traurig, oder? Wer mehr möchte, schenkt der Autorin einen kleinen Strauß Frühjahrs-Reviews:D 


	43. 42 Kalte Welt

Little Lion und Eryna: Danke für Euer stetige Treue – das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich hoffe Ihr bleibt weiter dabei!

Kapitel 42

Kalte Welt

„Geht es Euch besser?"

Boromirs Blick über die tanzenden Flammen hinweg war aufmerksam, aber nicht unangenehm. Glîwen schrak aus der dumpfen Erinnerung an ihren Abschied aus Lorien auf und zog den Mantel enger um ihre Schultern, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie kalt ihr war. Der Goldene Wald hatte die Winterstürme, den Regen und die beißenden Temperaturen ferngehalten, die nun, auf de Ebene, erbarmungslos zuschlugen. Sie waren anderthalb Tage lang ohne große Pausen geritten, doch am Nachmittag das zweiten Tages hatten steter Regen und später dann Hagel eingesetzt, die den Boden unter den Hufen der Pferde zu einer Masse fast undurchdringlichen Schlamms verwandelt hatten. Durchnässt und durchgefroren hatten sie Unterschlupf in einer kleinen Gruppe von Felsen gefunden, die über ihren Köpfen ein natürliches Dach bildete. Selbst die Pferde standen im Windschatten zweier mächtiger Steine, mit Decken vor der Kälte geschützt und mit je einem Sack Hafer vor dem Maul.

Boromir hatte ein Feuer entzündete und sich in seinen Umhang und Schweigen gehüllt. Sie hatten seit dem Verlassen des Goldenen Waldes nur das Nötigste geredet, doch es war eine kameradschaftliche Stille gewesen. Boromir hatte erkannt, dass Glîwen Zeit benötigte, um die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten. Er drängte sie nicht, ihm zu erzählen, was sie bedrückte, er zwang ihr kein Gespräch auf. Die freundlichen Worte an diesem Abend überraschten Glîwen, aber sie empfang stille Freude darüber. Der Geruch von geröstetem Lembas und das Geräusch der knisternden Flammen, in die hin und wieder der Wind fuhr, erfüllte die Luft zwischen ihnen und schwanden dann wieder, fortgetragen in Regen und Dunkelheit. Boromir reicht Glîwen über dem Feuer erwärmtes Brot und lächelte sie an. Glîwen knabberte an ihrem Essen und beobachtete das Spiel von Mimik, Licht und Schatten im Gesicht ihres Begleiters, das von der warmen Kapuze seines Mantels eingerahmt wurde.

„Danke", sagte sie und setzte nach kurzem Zögern hinzu: „Ja, es geht mir besser."

Er brummte irgendetwas in seinen Bart, das sie nicht verstand, und erhob sich, um in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. Glîwen sah ihm nach und rückte näher an das Feuer. Eine seltsame Spannung lag plötzlich in der Luft, die sich Glîwen nicht erklären konnte. Die Pferde wieherten leise, dann erklangen erneut die schweren Schritte Boromirs, der zurückkehrte. Nässe glänzte in seinem Gesicht und auf seiner Kleidung. Er trug ein kleines Bündel in einer Hand, das er ihr überreicht, bevor er sich wieder auf seine Seite des Feuers setzt und sie durchdringend musterte. Sie hatten die Sättel und die wasserdichten Packtaschen an den Pferden gelassen, für den Fall, dass sie abrupt aufbrechen mussten und für Glîwen war es unerklärlich, was er ihr zu geben gedachte, das sie in diesem Moment neben Verpflegung benötigte. Dennoch war sie neugierig, als sie das Öltuch mit dem Ärmel ihres weiten Elbenmantels abwischte und dann die Lederschnur löste, die das Paket zusammenhielt.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was ich tun könnte, um mein Bedauern über mein mangelndes Vertrauen in Euch auszudrücken, bin jedoch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es keine Geste gibt, die dazu ausreicht. So hoffe ich lediglich auf Eure Vergebung und dass ich durch mein weiteres Verhalten beweisen kann, dass ich so handeln werde, wie Ihr es verdient." Diese für Boromir verhältnismäßig lange Rede bewirkte, dass sich Glîwens Unmut über ihn endgültig verrauchte. Dass er seinen jüngeren Bruder vermisste, strafte ihn genug für seine Nachlässigkeit. Zudem wusste sie, dass sie ebenfalls pflichtvergessen gewesen war. Hätte sie sich nicht in das Verwirrspiel Loriens einbinden lassen, hätte sie ihr Ziel, die nördliche Welt vor der Gefahr aus Harad zu warnen, nicht derart schmählich aus den Augen verloren. Persönliche Probleme hatten ihre Pflicht beeinflusst – und wie sollte man ihr denn auch glauben, wenn sie nicht alles dafür tat, das zu verbreiten, was sie gesehen und erlebt hatte. Sie senkte den Blick auf das Paket und strich die letzte Schicht Stoff beiseite. Der Anblick von Boromirs Gabe verschlug ihr den Atem. Auf dem schwarzen Stoff glänzte ein grüner Edelstein von der Größe eines Wachteleis, der in matt glänzendes, sicherlich sehr altes Gold gefasst war, jedoch an einer einfachen, schön geflochtenen Lederschnur hing. Als sich Glîwens Finger in Faszination dem Schmuckstück näherten, spürte sie, dass eine große Kraft in diesem Stück wohnte, die ihr Innerstes erbeben ließ.

„Was ist das?" Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich belegt und alles andere als sicher. „Warum redet Ihr von unnützer Wiedergutmachung und schenkt mir so etwas?"

Sie hörte, wie er scharf einatmete.

„Das ist kein Geschenk an Euch, das ich zur Wiedergutmachung reiche. Ich entschloss mich schon vor langer Zeit, es Euch zu geben, an dem Tag, an dem der Brief aus Eurer Heimat ankam. Der Schmuck stammt von meiner Mutter. Ich gab ihn Gandalf, und er besprach ihn mit einem Schutzzauber, der Euch begleiten sollte, wohin Euch der Weg auch immer führen sollte. Doch ich dachte mir, dass mein Geschenk gegen die Wunder Loriens verblassen würde, ebenso wie meine Gesellschaft gegen die Eurer Familie niemals angekommen wäre. – Also bitte ich Euch jetzt, nehmt es an."

Glîwen nahm den Anhänger in die Hand und versuchte, die Art der Kraft, die darin lag, zu erkennen, doch alles, das sie spüren konnte, war, dass es rein und gut war. Das Geschenk rührte sie, ebenso wie die unausgesprochene Botschaft, die dahinter ruhte. Sie lächelte und löste die Blattschließe ihres Mantels, um die Kette umzulegen. Das Metall schien auf ihrer Haut zu glühen, als sie es unter ihre Tunika schob. Sie ließ die Hand darauf ruhen und sah zu Boromir.

„Danke", sagte sie schlicht und freut sich über den veränderten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Dennoch sah sie die unangesprochenen Gedanken, die ihn beschäftigten, doch keinen Weg nach außen zu finden schienen. Sie erlöste ihn und sich selbst, indem sie hinzusetzt: „Wir sollten schlafen."

Er nickte und schob Sand in die nur noch klein lodernden Flammen, um sie bis auf die Glut zu ersticken. Dann hüllten sie sich in ihre Decken, und verfielen erneut in gemeinschaftliche Stille.

xxx

Der nächste Morgen war grau und ein leichter Sprühregen bedeckte das Land mit dunstigem Rauschen. Sie brachen mit dem ersten scheuen Morgenlicht, das sich hinter dem matten Wasservorhang verbarg, auf, ohne viel miteinander zu reden, sich jedoch der Gegenwart des anderen sehr bewusst.

Boromir betrachtete im Schutz seiner hochgeschlagenen Ledergugel Glîwens Profil. Sein Blick glitt über ihre gebändigten Haare, die graue Elbenkleidung, die kunstvollen Waffen, die sie trug. Nicht zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufbruch auf Lorien fragte er sich, was die Elben mit dem fröhlichen, lebenssprühenden Geschöpf angestellt hatten, das er in seiner Heimatstadt kennengelernt hatte. In Minas Tirith war Glîwen aufgeblüht, hatte die Spuren ihrer Gefangenschaft in Harad abgestreift und war zu einer Frau geworden, die er begehrte. Innerhalb weniger Wochen, in denen er sich stets verflucht hatte, weil er sie nicht daran gehindert hatte, ihn zu verlassen, war sie zu einem Wesen gewandelt, das er kaum wiedererkannte und das ihn maßlos erschreckt hatte. Blass, abgemagert und kontrolliert, so als müsse Glîwen jeden Schritt, den sie tat und jedes Wort, das sie sprach, doppelt überdenken, um nicht zu Schaden zu kommen.

Es tat ihm Leid zu sehen, dass der Wald, in dem sie ihre Heimat und ihre Hoffnung gesehen hatte, eher zu einem Grab ihrer Persönlichkeit geworden war, anstatt ihr das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass ihrer Rastlosigkeit, die sie stets erfüllt hatte, keinen Existenzgrund mehr blieb. Boromir fragte sich, was bei jenem Abschied vor den Ställen im Goldenen Wald zwischen ihr und ihrer Familie geschehen war, vor allem zwischen ihr und dem Mann, der sich ihr Vater nannte. Boromir hatte Tränen in Glîwens Augen gesehen und mehr noch, den Ausdruck der absoluten Verwirrung und Resignation. Diesen Ausdruck hatte er schon einmal gesehen, in jener Nacht, als er ihr den Brief aus ihrer Heimat übergeben hatte.

Boromir verzog den Mund. Er hätte einen Jahressold darauf gewettet, dass Glîwens Probleme auch etwas mit dieser Gwathiel zu tun hatte, deren berechnende, abweisende Zeilen ihn an die Korrespondenz erinnert hatten, die sein Vater zu führen pflegte. Es musste ein ungleicher Kampf gewesen sein zwischen der euphorischen, jungen Frau und der uralten, erfahrenen Elfe und er verspürte Mitleid mit Glîwen, gepaart mit einer seltsamen Art von Selbstvorwürfen, dass er sie nicht mit mehr Nachdruck gebeten hatte, in Gondor zu bleiben.

Aber er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass sich alles zum Besseren wenden würde. Das elbengleiche Geschöpf neben ihm hatte erst am vergangenen Abend offenbart, dass sie neben Wut und Verbitterung auch mit den Regungen erfüllt war, die er gerne an ihr sah. Er hatte ihre Freude beim Anblick des Schmuckstücks erlebt und diese Regung waren ihm so wohltuend erschienen nach der steifen Stille des Elbenwaldes, dass er von der Erinnerung an Glîwens Lächeln noch immer zehrte.

Sein Pferd riss den Kopf zu Seite und erinnert ihn daran, dass er seine Zügel nachlässig in den Händen hielt. Er griff fester zu und spürte, wie das Leder am dicken, aufgerauten Stoff seiner Handschuhe scheuerte. Dieses vertraute Gefühl beruhigte ihn, ließ ihm die Illusion, dass er alles im Griff hatte und sich nichts in seiner Umgebung seinem Einfluss entzog. Es gab einige dieser Gesten, das Spannen einer Bogensehne etwa oder das Stürzen der gegnerischen Figuren auf dem Schachbrett. All diese Gesten und Handlungen hatten in seinem Leben mit Kontrolle zu tun, hatten ihn durch seine Ausbildung bei den ithilischen Waldläufern und dem Wachdienst in den verschiedenen Truppengattungen Gondors begleitet. Doch eine Illusion blieb ein flüchtiges Trugbild und nun musste er sich fragen, wann ihm in seinem Leben die Kontrolle anhanden gekommen war und das Chaos seinen Anfang genommen hatte.

Die Antwort war einfach, denn sie ritt an seiner Seite und betastete in diesem Moment, wohl in der Annahme, unbeobachtet zu sein, die Kette, die um ihren Hals hing. Ein abwesendes Lächeln lag auf Glîwens blassem Gesicht, als ihre Finger sanft und tastend über den fein bestickten, grauen Elbenstoff glitten, unter dem das Amulett warm und sicher auf ihrer Haut ruhte. Boromir fühlte bei dem Anblick, wie ihm das Blut in die Lenden schoss und seufzte leise im Angesicht seiner eigenen Unkontrolliertheit. Glîwens Blick schoss zu ihm herüber, plötzlich scharf und aufmerksam und er war froh darüber, dass seine Kapuze verhinderte, dass sie seinen roten Ohren zu sehen bekam.

"Ich frage mich, was Faramir in diesem Moment tut", sagte er lahm und fühlte sich schuldig, weil er die stets an ihm nagende Sorge um seinen Bruder als Ausrede nutzte, zumal Glîwen ihn mitfühlend ansah.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sehr gut allein zurechtkommen wird", gab Glîwen sanft zurück und richtete den Blick wieder auf den Horizont. "Er will Euch und Eurem Vater und vor allem sich selbst etwas beweisen, denke ich. Es muss unermesslich schwer für ihn sein, zwischen den Ansprüchen seines Vaters und dem, was er als Knabe in seinem Alter zu leisten fähig ist, zu leben. Auch wenn Ihr ihn schützen wollt, Boromir, so wird er doch damit konfrontiert, dass Ihr ein Mann seid, der er auch sein will. Mit seinem Ausbruch aus einem Heim voller Forderungen und falsch gesteckter Ziele versucht er nun, seinen Weg zu finden und Euch zu beweisen, dass Ihr Euch geirrt habt. Diesen kleinen Sieg, den er sicherlich für sein Selbstbewusstsein braucht, wird er nicht durch schlampige Vorbereitung oder Unachtsamkeit gefährden. Daher bin ich sicher, dass es ihm gut geht."

Boromir öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, sich darüber zu entrüsten, dass Glîwen ihn derart auf seinen Platz verwies, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor. Stattdessen nickte er nach einem kleinen Moment.

"Das glaube und hoffe ich auch."

xxx

Faramir presste die Lippen zusammen und bemühte sich, so leise wie möglich zu atmen. Bislang war seine Reise nach Südosten ohne große Probleme verlaufen. Durch seinen Bruder wusste er, wo die Garnisonen lagen und wie man sie am besten umgehen konnte. Doch je näher er der Grenze zu Harad kam, desto zahlreicher wurde die Patrouillen schlecht rasierter und gelangweilter gondorianischer Soldaten. In Südgondor, so stellte er verdrossen fest, stimmt so einiges nicht mit dem Bild überein, das sein Vater von seinen tapferen Mannen an der Front verbreitete. Im Gegenteil, die Männer ritten alte Pferde und trugen speckige, teilweise zerrissene Uniformen. Ihre Stimmen waren rau vom Rufen und Schnaps und sie stanken zehn Meter gegen den Wind.

Faramir war an diesem Morgen verspannt und übernächtigt erwacht und hatte sich auf die Suche nach etwas zu Essen begeben, als plötzlich eine Gruppe von vier Soldaten aufgetaucht war, die in der Nähe seines Unterschlupfes Halt gemacht hatten. Er hatte sich in einem dichten Gebüsch verborgen, ängstlich darauf bedacht, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er hoffte, dass sich sein Pferd, dass einige hundert Meter entfernt unter dem Felsvorsprung stand, unter dem er übernachtet hatte, nicht losriss oder auf andere Weise bemerkbar machte. Ein leichter Wind raschelte in den Zweigen vor seiner Nase und ließ ihn hoffen, dass er nicht entdeckt wurde.

Einer der Soldaten hatte ein großes Bündel über der Kruppe seines Pferdes bei sich geführt und lud es nun ab. Die andere Soldaten tauschten freudig erregte Blicke und Faramirs Pulsschlag setzte auf einmal aus, als er erkannte, dass sich das Bündel bewegte und leise Laute des Jammers von sich gab. Als sich die Soldaten daran machten, das Bündel aufzuschnüren, kam die Gestalt eines jämmerlich schluchzenden Mädchens zum Vorschein, die ihr zerrissenes Kleid mit bebenden Händen an ihren weißen Körper presste. Einer der Soldaten sagte etwas zu ihr, das Leben in sie brachte. Sie sprang auf und versuchte wegzulaufen, doch einer der Männer setzte ihr nach, packte sie am Fußknöchel und zerrte sie zu seinen johlenden Kameraden zurück.

Faramirs Schritte hatten ihn schneller aus seiner Deckung geführt als sein Kopf es eigentlich geplant hatte. Er zog sein Schwert und zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben spürte er dessen Gewicht doppelt schwer, belastet mit Stahl und der Verantwortung, diesen auch zu tragen.

"Lass sie los!", rief er mutig und sah den Männern trotzig entgegen. "Ich befehle es Euch!"


	44. 43 Gondor entgegen

Eryna Lasgalen, Kimberly3, Melchen: Herzlichen Dank für Eure Reviews, sie sind das Salz in der Suppe des Schriftstellers. Es freut mich, dass meine Geschichte trotz der langen Schreibpause noch immer zu erfreuen weiß!

Mein besonders herzlicher Dank an Kimberly, die mich besonders nachdrücklich getreten hat, mal wieder etwas zu schreiben.

**Kapitel 43**

_Gondor entgegen_

Als Boromir und Glîwen nach einigen Tagesläufen Minas Tirith erreichten, waren beide vollkommen zerschlagen und ihre Pferde erschöpft. Es hatte die meiste Zeit über geregnet und die weite Ebene der Pferdemenschen, die sie in äußerster Eile durchquert hatten, in einen fast undurchdringlichen Sumpf verwandelt, der Pferde und Reiter auf immer neue Art und Weise gefordert hatte. Als Glîwen in der regenzerfaserten Dämmerung eines neuen Tages die Türme der Menschenstadt aufblitzen sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Minas Tirith wirkte im trüben Morgenlicht, die weißen Mauern halb verborgen hinter Herbstnebelfetzen, die vom Wind davongetragen wurden, der Welt unendlich entrückt. Es erschien ihr, als würde sie in einen Traum dahin gleiten, der mit jedem Schritt ihres Pferdes realer und realer wurde, bis sie dann die Erkenntnis befiel, dass die Menschenstadt von nun an der Ort sein würde, an dem sie ihr Leben verbrachte.

In einem Moment des Heimwehs nach Lorien gefangen, blickte zu Boromir, der neben ihr ritt, sein hin und wieder taumelndes Reittier mit sicherem Griff führend.

„In unserer Verfassung werden wir nicht so schnell weiter reiten können. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, denn wenn wir wirklich bis nach Harad vordringen wollen, dann bedarf es einiger Vorbereitungen", sagte Glîwen nachdenklich und wischte sich einige nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind und der Regen dorthin getrieben hatten. Boromir nickte, doch sie sah, wie sehr ihn seine Ungeduld und die Sorge um seinen Bruder trieben. Sein Gesicht hatte sich mit jeder Meile, die sie viel zu langsam in Richtung seiner Heimatstadt zurückgelegt hatte, verfinstert und wirkte nun asketisch und streng.

Seine Laune besserte sich auch nicht, als sie das hohe Stadttor durchritten und die Kunde von seiner Rückkehr von den Stimmen der Bürger durch die Stadt getragen wurden. Trotz des frühen Morgens herrschte reges Treiben in den Gassen von Minas Tirith. Ein Markt war aufgebaut worden, auf dem die Bauern, deren Gehöfte außerhalb der trutzigen Mauern lagen, die Früchte der Erde, Fleisch und Handwerksgüter verkauften. Hausfrauen stritten sich lauthals mit den Bediensteten der edlen Häuser um die besten Stücke und es gab kaum ein Durchkommen für Glîwen und Boromir. Erst als ein paar Gardisten eine Gasse in die Menge drängten, konnten die beiden Reiter ungestört passieren. Interessiert verfolgte Glîwen, dass sich fast alle Menschen vor Boromir verneigten. In ihren Gesichtern war ehrliche Freude zu lesen, gemischt mit Neugierde und Respekt. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die Söhne des Truchsesses beliebter waren als ihr Vater, dem man ein zügelloses Dasein und Grausamkeit nachsagte, seit seine Frau verstorben war.

Glîwens Blick glitt zurück zu Boromir und sie fühlte sich ein wenig beschämt. Sie selbst hatte viele glückliche Jahre die Liebe sehr unterschiedlicher Familien zu spüren bekommen, die sie in allem, was sie hatte tun wollte, unterstützt hatten. Solche Freiheiten hatte es im Haus des Herrschers wohl niemals gegeben. Wie klein maß da ihr Schmerz über den Abschied aus ihrer Heimat Lorien, wenn doch Boromir jedes Mal, wenn er in die Stadt seiner Väter einritt, den Schatten Denethors auf sich fallen fühlen musste? Sie seufzte leise und verzog das Gesicht, als der Sattel erneut an der wunden Stelle an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang scheuerte. Selbst die Kunstfertigkeit elbischer Kleidungsmacher konnte eben nicht verhindern, dass mangelnde Übung beim Reiten ihre schmerzhaften Spuren hinterließ.

Als sie die oberste Ebene der Stadt erreicht hatten, hatten sich die Menschenströme ausgedünnt und als sie einige Minuten später in die Ställe von Boromirs Garnison ritten und vom Pferd stiegen, waren es einige wenige Soldaten, die sie empfingen. Angenehme Stille herrschte im Stall, in dem es warm und muffig nach Tieren, Stroh und Leder roch. Die Soldaten führten auf Boromirs Bitte hin die Pferde weg, um sie abzusatteln, noch ein wenig zu bewegen und dann gut abzureiben. Einen kurzen Moment später stand bereits ein Bediensteter des Palastes vor ihnen, der alte Diener namens Wat, der Glîwen schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch empfangen hatte. Boromir begrüßte den Mann freundlich und bat dann:

„Lass das Gepäck in den Palast bringen und für meinen Gast ein Zimmer herrichten." Glîwen wollte gegen diese Sonderbehandlung protestieren, doch Boromirs entschlossener Blick ließ sie stumm bleiben. Mit einer unwilligen Geste schickte er, kaum dass der Diener in Richtung des Palastes fortgeeilt war, die restlichen Soldaten aus dem Stall.

Plötzlich erneut allein, ohne die tröstliche Nähe der Pferde, die den ganzen Ritt über einen guten Grund geliefert hatten, sich mit ihnen anstatt mit dem Menschen an ihrer Seite zu beschäftigen, fühlte sich Glîwen wie in einer Falle. Boromir stand vor ihr und verschränkte die Arme.

„Solange wir in dieser Stadt sind, werdet Ihr tun, was ich sage", beschied er ihr und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen. Glîwen schnappte ob des unverhofften Befehls nach Luft. Tatsächlich hatte sie geplant, wieder Obdach im „Weißen Baum" zu nehmen und in der Stadt nach Gandalf und den Hilfsmitteln für ihre Reise zu suchen.

„Ich bin nicht Euer Diener. Ihr habt mir nichts zu befehlen", gab sie kühl zurück und verzog dann wieder das Gesicht, als sie ein zurückweichender Schritt daran erinnerte, dass sie kaum schmerzfrei stehen oder gehen konnte. Boromirs Gesicht unter dem Bart, der in den letzten Tagen wild gewachsen war, verzog sich zu einem wissenden Lächeln, das sie ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Doch kaum überkam sie diese Regung, musste sie sich über sich selbst wundern und schob das Auf und Ab ihrer Regungen auf die Anstrengungen der Reise.

„Nein", sagte er unerwartet sanft und nahm ihre Hand, sie als ihren verschlungenen Gedanken reißend. „Aber ich kenne Euch nun ein wenig und ich meine zu ahnen, dass Ihr daran denkt, sofort fortzustürmen, um alles vorzubereiten. Das wird meinem Bruder nicht helfen. Meine Diener werden alles vorbereiten. Ihr werdet Ihnen befehlen und Ihr selbst werdet Euch ausruhen. Und wenn Ihr das nicht tut, stecke ich Euch eigenhändig ins Bett – und erwartet nicht, dass ich es darauf beruhen lassen."

Nach seinen Worten verneigte er sich soldatisch knapp und führte sie in das Haus seiner Väter.

xxx

Weißes Morgenlicht brach durch die Baumwipfel, als Haldir sich von seinem Bett erhob, sich streckte und darauf wartete, dass der dumpfe Schmerz in seinem Rücken auftauchte, um ihn den Tag über zu begleiten. Doch wie schon an den Morgen zuvor blieb die Erinnerung an seine Gefangenschaft bei den Orks aus, er spürte nur ein leises Ziehen in seinen Rückenmuskeln, das langsam abebbte.

Haldir seufzte, zog sich an und trat auf die Plattform vor seinem Talan, wo er schon von Rumil erwartet wurde, der ein hölzernes Geduldspiel zwischen seinen schlanken Fingern herumwirbelte und wirkte, als könne ihm nichts und niemand in diesem Morgen die gute Laune verderben. Tatsächlich schien ihm der Schalk im Nacken zu sitzen, denn er blickte einmal an Haldir hinauf und wieder hinab und bemerkte dann trocken:

„Schau an, Bruder Hinkebein ist nicht mehr er selbst."

„Versuchst du, mich zu provozieren, Holzkopf?", knurrte Haldir und trat an seinem Bruder vorbei auf die Händebrücke, die zum nächsten Treppenabgang führte. Rumil lachte.

„Versuchen? Es klappt doch hervorragend. Der Brummbär hat die Höhle verlassen und beißt nun um sich."

Haldir blieb stehen und dreht sich gereizt um. Die Seelenruhe, die Rumil ausstrahlte, zerrte empfindlich an seinen Nerven.

„Meine Ehefrau redet nicht mehr mit mir. Glîwen ist fort mit einem Menschenjüngling. Orophin verbirgt etwas vor mir und Du verspottest mich. Warum also sollte ich nicht um mich beißen?" Er betonte die letzten Worte besonders abfällig, doch er provozierte nur einen erneuten Heiterkeitsausbruch von Seiten seines Bruders, der ihm gefolgt war und nun auf der Brücke um ihn herumtänzelte.

„Deine Ehefrau ist eifersüchtig, na und? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie jemals einen Grund hatte, an Dir zu zweifeln", entgegnete Rumil vergnügt. „Gut, dass Sie denken musste, dass Du mit Deiner Ziehtochter schläfst, war vielleicht etwas unangenehm, aber doch sicherlich von der Realität nicht so weit entfernt." Haldirs Linke sauste haarscharf an Rumils Kinn vorbei, ehe er sich überhaupt bewusst war, dass er unbändige Lust verspürte, seinem Bruder für die Frechheiten einen Schlag zu versetzen. Verdutzt starrte er Rumil an und Rumil, der wohl gerade seinen guten Reflexen dankte, starrte verdutzt zurück, bevor er hervorstieß: „Das ist, glaube ich, das erste Mal, dass Du wirklich versucht hast, mich zu schlagen, seit Du von den Orks zurück bist. Bruder, ich glaube, Du bist geheilt."

Haldir ließ die Hände sinken, verwirrt und doch in gewisser Weise von etwas befreit, das er nicht benennen konnte.

„Entschuldige bitte", bat er nachdenklich. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. – Oder besser gesagt, ich weiß es sehr wohl, möchte aber nicht darüber reden. Mein ganzes Leben wirbelt seit Tagen durcheinander und ganz gleich, an welchem Faden ich auch ziehe, mir entgleitet ein anderer Faden, den ich gerne festhalten möchte."

„Das klingt alles furchtbar prosaisch", gab Rumil zurück und lehnte sich an das Brückengeländer, unbeeindruckt vom leichten Schwingen der Bohlen unter ihren Füßen. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst und Haldir entdeckte plötzlich in den Augen des Bruders dessen große, oft hinter Humor und Leichtlebigkeit versteckte Weisheit. „Aber sehen wir uns doch einmal die Fakten an. Du hast sie wunderbar aufgezählt. Deine Ehefrau redet nicht mehr mit Dir und das ist, auch wenn Du es nicht wahrhaben willst, eigentlich ein völlig normaler Zustand bei Euch. Ihr beide habt unterschiedliche Interessen, unterschiedliche Freundeskreise. Ja, Ihr habt Euch gebraucht, als Du krank und alleine warst, aber die Zeit ist vorbei. Ihr beide wisst das und Gwathiel versucht, Dich an sich zu binden, was Du nur zu gerne zulässt. Was die Sprache auf Orophin bringt. Er verbringt sehr viel Zeit mit Deiner Frau und ich wünschte, Du würdest es bemerken, denn dann müsste ich es Dir jetzt nicht erzählen. Er hat sie gern, schon eine sehr lange Zeit und Du hast es nicht gesehen, weil Du viel zu sehr an die Unverrückbarkeit der Zustände in Deinem Leben geglaubt hast. Deine Ehe, Deine Krankheit, Lorien selbst. An diesem Ort ändert sich nicht viel und wenn, dann reagieren wir ungenügend darauf, weil wir Veränderungen nicht mehr gewohnt sind. Und Glîwen – ja, sie ist fort. Zuallererst wahrscheinlich wirklich, weil sie den jungen Mann sehr gerne hat. Aber ich denke auch, dass sie gegangen ist, weil sie im Leben mit uns und vor allem mit Dir keine Zukunft gesehen hat. Warst Du ehrlich mit ihr? Und vor allem warst Du ehrlich mit Dir selbst?"

xxx

Haldir schwieg eine Weile, dann schüttelte er sacht den Kopf.

„Ehrlich – nein, das war ich nicht. Weder zu mir noch zu ihr. Doch das hat nun keine Bedeutung mehr. Ich werde ich sicherlich nicht nach Minas Tirith folgen und sie bitten, zu mir zurückzukommen. Sie ist aus eigenem Entschluss gegangen und vor allem, weil sie weiß, dass gewisse Dinge niemals sein können." Er lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf das Geländer der Hängebrücke und blickte über die weiten Wipfel der goldenen Bäume, auf denen das Morgenlicht gleißte. Sein Bruder tat es ihm gleich und beobachtete ihn sehr genau. „Ja, Rumil, ich weiß, dass meine Ehe eine Farce geworden ist und seit einiger Zeit nur noch aus Dankbarkeit und Gewöhnung bestand. Aber es ist nichts Schlimmes daran. Eine Partnerschaft besteht nun einmal auch aus diesen Dingen, nicht nur aus Leidenschaft und Freude. Sie fallen zu lassen, weil man damit nicht klar kommt, käme mir falsch vor, mehr noch: es wäre eine Kapitulation von meinen und ihren Fehlern – Und wie Du weißt, verliere ich nicht gerne." Sein Kinn schob sich eigenwillig und grimmig nach vorne, wie so oft, wenn für ihn eine Diskussion vorbei war, die andere aber noch aufrechterhalten wollten.

„Auch wenn Du mit Deinem ‚Sieg' alle unglücklich machst?", hakte Rumil noch einmal nach und verzog bedauernd das Gesicht, so als erahnte er die Antwort bereits.

„Du kannst aber auch nicht garantieren, dass die Auflösung meiner Ehe und das Nachgeben von - gewissen Regungen alle Probleme lösen wird, nicht wahr?" Haldirs Ton war bitter, er fuhr sich mit der Hand fahrig durch sein Haar, das noch immer von der Nacht zerzaust um seine breiten Schultern hin. „Wenn Orophin meine Frau liebt und sie ihn, dann werden sich die beiden finden, auch ohne die Demütigung einer offiziellen Trennung, die das Machtgefüge zwischen Lorien und Bruchtal empfindlich stören könnte. Und was Glîwen angeht – sie ist nun einmal sterblich in dieser Welt und ich habe Angst -."

„Angst, sie wieder zu verlieren. Ich weiß, Bruder, das haben wir alle. Aber Du missachtest damit, wer sie wirklich ist. Natürlich sterblich in diesen Gefilden, doch wenn sie mit uns in die Unsterblichen Lande ziehen würde, könnte sie unsterblich sein. Die Hand der Maiar hat ihre Familie berührt und ihr unglaubliches Talent geschenkt."

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung wischte Haldir die Argumente vom Tisch.

„Könnte, Rumil, könnte. Sie könnte ein langes, glückliches Leben auf der Erde führen und als alte Frau zu den Anfurten gehen. Oder sie könnte sterben und als etwas völlig Neues ein Leben dort beginnen. Oder sie könnte ihrem Erbe abschwören und den Weg der normalen Menschen gehen. Wir wissen nicht, was sie will und vor allem, ob sie jemals über ihre Wahlmöglichkeiten aufgeklärt wurde. Natürlich strebt alles in mir danach, zu ihr zu gehen und sie so schnell wie möglich in die Unsterblichen Lande bringen, wo sie ewig jung und unverdorben bleiben wird. Doch damit würde ich ihr das mit Altern und Weisheit erfüllte Leben stehlen, zu dem sie als Mensch ein Recht hat."

Rumil seufzte abgrundtief und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sehe die Logik Deiner Argumente, Haldir, ich sehe sie wirklich. Was soll ich noch sagen?" Wie unglücklich er sich fühlte, war in diesem Moment auf seinem schönen, schmalen Gesicht zu sehen. Haldir musste nur in das Gesicht seines geliebten Bruders sehen, um zu wissen, dass seine Entscheidung viel Leid gebracht hatte und wahrscheinlich noch bringen würde.

Haldir legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders und drückte sie leicht.

„Die Zeit wird eine Lösung für uns alle finden, Rumil." Ein dünnes und freudloses Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen. „Sie hat es für unser Volk immer getan und wir haben gelernt, es zu akzeptieren."

„Warum immer nur Akzeptanz, Haldir? Akzeptanz, Vertrauen in göttliche Führung, edle Zurückhaltung?" Rumil legte seine Hand auf die seines Bruders. „Müssen wir uns aufführen wie Götter, bloß weil sie die Elben berührt haben?"

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Weil es Glîwen verdient hat, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben." Er hob den Blick und sah in den blauen Himmel über dem Wald. „Es ist keine Frage von Akzeptanz. Es ist eine Frage der Liebe."


	45. 44 Werben

**Little Lion:** Ich glaube, daß Elben nicht durchbrennen – oder vielleicht doch? Mal sehen, was das Plotbunny so von sich gibt. ;)

**kimberly3:** Der Wind im Rücken hat geholfen, vielen Dank.

**Claudi: **Wow, eine schnelle Leserin. Herzlichen Dank für die Review!

**Kapitel 44**

_Werben_

Blinzelnd erwachte Glîwen und streckte sich. Sofort erinnerten sie ihre Muskeln an tagelanges, schnelles Reiten und sie ächzte leise. Selbst der weiche Stoff des Lakens und der Bettdecke schien plötzlich rau und nur dafür gemacht, die empfindliche Haut ihrer Oberschenkel zu martern. Vorsichtig schob sie sich aus dem Bett und setzte die bloßen Füße auf den Teppich, der die empfindliche Kälte des Steinbodens nicht ganz abmildern konnte. Obwohl sie ein warmes Unterkleid trug, fror sie und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, um sich selbst ein wenig Wärme zu schenken. Vor den hohen Bogenfenstern, in denen buntes und weißes Glas ein kompliziertes, filigranes Muster bildete, erhob sich die Sonne über den Horizont und sprach von einem neuen Tag. Doch gleichzeitig mit dem Gleißen der hellen Strahlen fielen Regentropfen aus den hohen, dunklen Regenwolken zur Erde, über die weißen Mauern hinunter auf die fruchtbare Ebene zu Füßen der Stadt. Fensterglas und Wasser brachen die Sonnenstrahlen und schenkten dem Licht, das auf Glîwen fiel, eine Aura, die ihr einen Schauder durch den Leib sandte. Sie schloss die Augen, zu sehr berührt von der seltsamen Schönheit des Augenblicks, in dem sich Licht und Schatten im Himmel miteinander verwoben und presste die Hände gegen die Stirn, sich verlassen und winzig klein fühlend im Angesicht der gewaltigen Allmacht der Natur.

Ein Räuspern erklang hinter ihr. Glîwen fuhr herum, jeder Muskel im Körper angespannt. Unbemerkt war durch eine kleine Tür in der Ecke des verschwenderisch eingerichteten Gemachs Wat, Boromirs greiser Kammerdiener, in Begleitung eines etwa zwölf Jahre alten, flachblonden Mädchens in den Raum getreten. Obwohl Wat ein griesgrämiger Mensch war, hatte er nicht vergessen, wer oder was Glîwen war, deswegen nickte er ihr zu – sein Äquivalent einer Verbeugung – und schickte das Mädchen vor. Es knickste höflich, doch in ihrem Gesicht war Skepsis zu erkennen. Offenkundig sah sie nicht jeden Tag eine Zauberin. Glîwen schenkte dem Mädchen ein Lächeln, obwohl ihr nicht danach zumute war.

„Dame Glîwen, dies ist meine Enkeltocher Lajka. Sie wird Euch aufwarten."

„Aufwarten?", fragte Glîwen verwundert. Das Wort sagte ihr rein gar nichts. „Was heißt das?"

Der Alte verzog das faltige Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, das alle Runzeln in Bewegung brachte.

„Sie ist von nun an Eure Zofe und wird sich um all Eure Wünsche kümmern. Herr Boromir hat angeordnet, dass man Euch heute Morgen ein Bad bereitet, da Ihr gestern Abend zu müde dazu wart. Zudem hat er verfügt, dass Ihr heute ruhen werdet."

„Ich – oh." Verwundert über die Tatsache, dass ihr nach einundzwanzig Jahren selbstbestimmten Lebens eine Dienerin zur Seite gestellt worden war, schüttelte Glîwen den Kopf. Über Boromirs Verfügungen, dachte sie bei sich, würde sie später mit ihm sprechen. Nun galt es erst einmal, sich aus der vorliegenden Situation herauszumanövrieren. „Ich kann mich alleine versorgen, danke", lehnte sie ab. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und Wat seufzte.

„Jede Dame benötigt eine Zofe und ich befürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen. Herr Boromir wird nicht zufrieden sein."

Glîwen runzelte die Stirn und wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie war trotz des langen Schlafes zu erschöpft, um weiter zu diskutieren. Seufzend lenkte sie ein und saß wenig später in einer großen Kupferwanne, die mehrere Knechte unter Wats Aufsicht mit herrlich heißem Wasser befüllt hatten. Als der alte Mann gegangen war, streifte Glîwen ihr Kleid ab und tauchte mit einem wohligen Seufzen in den Kupferzuber. Lediglich das Amulett, das Boromir ihr geschenkt hatte, trug sie weiterhin um den Hals. Wärme sickerte durch ihre überanstrengten Glieder und für einen Moment vergaß sie ihre Sorgen, als die sehr nervös wirkende Lajka ein wohlriechendes Öl in das Wasser gab, das den Raum sofort mit einem zarten Blumenduft erfüllte. Glîwens Stirn legte sich jedoch fast sofort wieder in skeptische Falten, als sie Lajka aufkeuchen hörte. Im Bemühen, mit der Haarwäsche zu beginnen, hatte sie Glîwens Haar von ihren Schultern gehoben und die Narben entdeckte.

„Oh, Dame Glîwen", sagte das junge Mädchen erschrocken und verstummte abrupt. Hektische rote Flecken brannten auf ihren Wangen. „Verzeiht, ich hätte Euch nicht ansprechen dürfen."

Glîwen schlang ihre Arme um die angewinkelten Knie und seufzte.

„Hab keine Angst, Lajka", sagte sie dann lächelnd. „Man kann durchaus mit mir sprechen, das versichere ich Dir. Ich verwandele nicht jeden sofort in ein Kaninchen – es sei denn, er oder sie verdient es." Die Zofe kicherte, schien noch immer hin und her gerissen zu sein zwischen dem freundlichen Tonfall ihrer neuen Herrin und ihrer Vorsicht. Schließlich gewann ihre Dienstbeflissenheit und sie begann, Glîwens Haare mit einer frisch duftenden Essenz zu waschen. Doch als sie beginnen wollte, mit dem Rest von Glîwens Körper fortzufahren, nahm Glîwen ihr kurzentschlossen den Waschlappen aus der Hand, was ein erneutes Zusammenzucken zur Folge hatte.

„Habe ich Euch verärgert, Dame Glîwen?"

„Nein, das hast Du nicht. Aber ich habe mich mindestens die letzten fünfzehn Jahre selbst gewaschen und beabsichtige, es auch weiterhin zu tun. Setz Dich doch einfach dort drüben auf die Truhe und warte. Du kannst mir sicherlich mit meinen Haaren helfen."

Das Mädchen tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde und ließ die Füße gegen das alte Holz der Truhe baumeln. Ruhe entstand in dem Schlafgemacht, bis Lajka schüchtern fragte:

„Stimmt es, dass Ihr eine Zauberin seid und dass Ihr den Herrn Boromir heiraten werdet?"

Glîwen ließ vor Schreck die Seife ins Wasser fallen und tastete mit einem kleinen haradischen Fluch danach.

„Wie kommst Du bitte darauf, Kind?" Glîwen versuchte, über dem Rand der Kupferwanne einen so würdigen Anblick abzugeben wie möglich, doch dann ließ sie seufzend die Schultern hängen und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen den Rand des Zubers. Lajkas Worten hatten sie nachdenklich gemacht. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie selbst derart verwirrt war, während die übliche Gerüchteküche alles so klar zu sehen vermochte? Es mochte stimmen, dass Boromir um sie warb, doch sie hatte große Zweifel daran, dass es dem Sohn des Truchsessen erlaubt war, eine Zauberin und Bardin zu heiraten. Und vor allem Anderen ging ihr das alles viel zu schnell.

„Er hat gegenüber seinem Vater durchgesetzt, dass es Euch aus dem Wald der Elbenhexe zurückholen darf. Und dies ist immerhin ein Gemach im Flügel mit den Familiengemächern." Lajka schmunzelte und ihre Ohren unter den zwei langen Zöpfen, die ihr über den Rücken fielen, liefen ebenso rot an wie ihre Wangen. „Der Palast spricht von Nichts anderem."

Glîwen ließ sich vollends in den Zuber gleiten und atmete unter Wasser aus. Es versprach ein interessanter Tag zu werden.

xxx

Nach dem Bad gab Lajka ihr ein frisches Gewand, flocht ihre Haare in einen Kranz auf ihren Kopf und nötigte sie, zurück ins Bett zu gehen. Dazu reichte sie Glîwen einen kleinen Tiegel Salbe und deutete diskret an, dass sie für Glîwens intimer Körperteile gedacht war, die von der Zeit auf dem Pferderücken Schaden genommen hatten. Nachdem das junge Mädchen die nassen Handtücher eingesammelt hatte und die Wanne fortgebracht worden war, ließ Lajka ihre neue Herrin allein, um ihr das Frühstück zu holen.

Glîwen war froh über die Ungestörtheit und machte erst einmal Gebrauch von der Salbe, bevor sie sich auf den Bauch legte und ein Kissen unter ihren Kopf zog, das sie umarmen konnte. Die Sonne hatte inzwischen die dunklen Wolken vertrieben und stand niedrig am Himmel. Das Jahr kam zu einem Ende. Im Frühling war sie nach Gondor gekommen, den Sommer hatte sie in Lorien verbracht und nun war der Herbst gekommen. Bald würde Schnee die Welt bedecken, alle Spuren des Lebens auslöschen und die Welt in ein Gespinst aus Zauber und Vergänglichkeit tauchen. Glîwen spürte, wie ihre Lippen zu beben begannen, doch sie hielt sich unter Kontrolle, bis ihre Zofe ein Tablett mit Essen gebracht hatte und den Raum wieder verließ, bevor sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

Die ganze Zeit über, seit sie Lorien verlassen hatte, hatte sie ihre Kontrolle mühsam bewahrt, weil sie nicht offenbaren wollte, wie tief es sie getroffen hatte, dass ihre Heimat erneut für sie verloren war. Zu viele Gründe sprachen dafür, dass die den Goldenen Wald nicht wiedersehen würde. Und nicht wenige davon lagen tief in ihr selbst verborgen und waren nicht Ausdruck äußerer Umstände. Glîwen hatte keine Angst vor Gwathiel. Sie wusste, dass sie mit der Liebe ihrer Familie im Rücken immer die Stärkere sein würde. Doch im Augenblick kam es ihr so vor, dass _sie_ die verlogene Intrigantin war. Sie war wieder in den Wald gekommen, obwohl sie gewusst hatte, wie eifersüchtig Haldirs Verbundene war, hatte es in Kauf genommen, dass die andere Frau verletzt werden würden. So wenig sie die Elbin auch mochte, so wenig hatte Glîwen dennoch das Recht gehabt, Haldir mit anderen Gefühlen als denen einer Tochter gegenüberzutreten. Es war ein unfairer Kampf gewesen, einer, der von Anfang an dazu bestimmt war, allen Beteiligten nur Schmerz zu bringen.

Erschöpft vom Weinen schlief Glîwen irgendwann wieder ein und begann zu träumen, von Gandalf, dem Grauen Pilger, der mit strafender Miene und flammendem Blick vor ihr stand. _„Es ist Zeit. Erfülle Deine Aufgabe. Du hast das Vertrauen verloren, doch Du darfst jetzt nicht zögern", donnerte er, dann schob sich seine Gestalt in weite Ferne und ein großes Auge erschien am Himmel, das ihn augenblicklich in Brand setzte._

Als Glîwen wieder erwachte, ruhte warmes Mittagssonnenlicht auf dem Bett und auf ihrem Körper. Dort, wo Lajka an diesem Morgen gesessen hatte, an der großen Truhe, die unter dem Fenster stand, war Boromir und betrachtete sie. Müde und ernst begegnete sie seinem Blick, zu zerschlagen von ihren Gefühlen und den überwältigenden Traumbildern, als dass sie gegen sein Eindringen in ihre Privatsphäre hätte rebellieren können. Auch er wirkte erschöpft, darüber konnten sein frischer Waffenrock mit dem silbernen Baum und seine Rasur nicht hinwegtäuschen. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen braunen Augen, deren amüsiertes Funkeln nicht so hell schien wie sonst.

„Wie geht es Euch, Glîwen? Mein Diener sagte mir, Ihr hättet Probleme mit meinen Wünschen?"

Glîwen setzt sich auf. Der alte Widerspruchsgeist flammte in ihr auf, doch nur kurz, dann nickte sie lediglich. Sie zog die Bettdecke fester an sich und strich einige Falten glatt.

„Ich brauche keine Zofe." Ihre Stimme klang flach und leer, Spiegel ihres Innersten. „Und ich brauche kein Bett im Familientrakt, was die Dienerschaft zum Reden bringt. Und erst Recht niemanden, der mir sagt, was ich tun soll."

Boromir bemerkte sofort, dass er sie mit seinem Tun verletzt hatte. Hatte ihr seine Angewohnheit, ihr die Entscheidungen abzunehmen, am gestrigen Tag noch in ihrer bleiernen Müdigkeit geholfen, überhaupt vorwärts zu kommen, merkte sie nun, dass seine Art ihre eh schon gespannten Nerven erneut zum Vibrieren brachte. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben immer für sich selbst entschieden und hatte nicht vor, es jemals und für irgendjemanden aufzugeben.

„Gut." Er neigte abrupt den Kopf, aufrichtiges Bedauern strich kurz über sein männlich schönes, bärtiges Gesicht. „Meine Entschuldigung, Glîwen. Ich wollte Eure Gefühle nicht verletzten. Noch wollte ich – mit der Wahl der Unterbringung irgendetwas andeuten."

Glîwen strich in einer unwirschen Bewegung eine Strähne rotblonden Haars aus ihrer Stirn.

„Gut", gab sie schroff zurück und bemerkt dennoch, dass ihr Herz ein wenig schneller schlug, als Boromir sich von der Truhe, an der er gelehnt hatte, abstieß und zu ihr trat. Er blieb neben dem Bett stehen und betrachtete sie versonnen. Glîwen wurde unbehaglich zumute, als er sie anlächelte. Obwohl Spannung und Sorge um seinen Bruder in seinem Gesicht zu lesen waren, konnte Glîwen trotz mangelnder Erfahrung durchaus sein Interesse an ihr spüren. Ein Schauer, der wenig mit den kühlen, abweisenden Mauern zu tun hatte, in denen sie sich befand, rann über ihren Rücken.

„Ihr seid ein Juwel, wie Ihr dasitzt, ganz mit Sonne übergossen, Glîwen Goldauge", murmelte er. Glîwens Herz setzt aus, als er flüchtig ihre Lippen mit den seinen streifte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, der alte Kosename, den ihre Familie immer für sie benutzt hatte oder die warme, fordernde Berührung des Mundes. Es war ihr erster Kuss und er war – zu ihrer Enttäuschung und Überraschung - flüchtig wie ein Windhauch. „Wann werdet Ihr wieder reiten können?"

Glîwen blinzelte verblüfft und irritiert. Sie hatte sich in Verdacht, ein wenig wie ein Schaf auszusehen, als er ihr ein Lächeln schenkte, dass alles in ihr umzustülpen schien, bis eine kleine, warme Flamme Platz in ihr gefunden hatte und sich dort entzündete.

„Ich denke, dass wir morgen früh reiten können", gab sie schließlich zurück, sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle bringend.

„Dann werden wir uns heute Abend zum Essen treffen und uns über die Reise unterhalten. Ich lasse Euch abholen. Und jetzt frühstückt endlich. Ihr seid mir viel zu dünn aus diesem Wald herausgekommen."

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. Glîwen starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf die Klinke.

xxx

Der Nachmittag kroch langsam dahin, so langsam, dass sich Glîwen fragte, ob die Valar das Stundenglas der Zeit absichtlich angehalten hatten, um sie zu quälen. Ungeduld brannte in ihr, sie wollte, dass es schon Morgen war, dass sie losreiten und den Jungen endlich finden konnten. Der Gedanke an ein weiteres Treffen mit Boromir ängstigte sie zudem in eine Art, die sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Schuld daran war nicht die Tatsache, dass er sie zu begehren schien. Damit konnte sie umgehen, denn sie wusste, was zwischen den Geschlechtern vorging und dass auch durchaus Vergnügen in dieser Sache lag, die ihr bisher im Leben noch nicht geschehen war. Was sie innerlich aufwühlte, war die Tatsache, dass sie einfach nicht wusste, was sie selbst dem Hauptmann anzubieten hatte. Sie begehrte ihn ebenfalls, das hatte der Kuss klar bewiesen, doch bewies nicht die Tatsache, dass er sie in Familiengemächern untergebracht hatte, dass seine Absichten tiefer und anders waren als ihre eigenen?

Während die beißend kühle Salbe auf ihrer gereizten Haut ihre Heilung tat, wälzte sich Glîwen auf dem Bett hin und her, müde, traurig und verwirrt. Auch ihr Traum ließ sie nicht los. Sie fragte sich, wo Gandalf war. Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht oft getroffen hatte, seine Gegenwart war stets beruhigend gewesen. Er vermochte es, Fragen hervorzubringen, die sie noch nicht gestellt hatte und jene, die bereits offen auf dem Tisch lagen, mit einer Leichtigkeit zu lösen, die von großer Weisheit sprach. Mit ihm zu sprechen, ihn zu fragen, ob die Dinge, die sie momentan beschäftigten, lächerlich und bedeutungslos waren, wäre eine unglaubliche Erleichterung gewesen, doch sie wurde ihr nicht vergönnt.

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang kam Lajka und brachte einen dicken, weichen Wollmantel mit Fellbesatz, den sie Glîwen über die Schultern legte.

„Es kann sehr kalt werden", erklärte sie und führte Glîwen dann durch lange Gänge, an die sich Glîwen vom Vortag kaum erinnern wollte. Der überall herrschende Luftzug, der die prächtigen Wandteppiche bewegte, die überall an den hohen Wänden hingen, überzeugte Glîwen sofort von der Wahrheit der Behauptung. Sobald die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, wurde es empfindlich kalt in den Mauern der Herrscherstadt. In dem Glîwen schon bekannten Arbeitszimmer, dessen weite Flügeltüren Lajka bald darauf aufstieß, war es trotz des prasselnden Feuers auch nicht sonderlich warm. Dennoch spürte Glîwen, wie sie ihre Wangen röteten, als sie hinter der Zofe den Raum betrat und sich das junge Mädchen dann zurückzog. Boromir saß hinter seinem Tisch, der mit zahlreichen Pergamenten bedeckt war. Er wirkte unruhig und aufgebracht und wies auf das Papier, als betrachte er es als persönlichen Feind.

„Berichte der Wachen und einiger Bürger. Mein Bruder wurde gesehen, das letzte Mal in Süd-Gondor, südlich eines kleinen Dorfes namens Ilodir. Danach verliert sich seine Spur. Er hat eine Woche Vorsprung und es könnte gut sein, dass er bereits das Grenzgebiet erreicht hat. Wir werden morgen früh aufbrechen."

Glîwen ließ sich in einem Sessel neben dem Feuer nieder. Sie starrte in die Flammen und hörte, wie Boromir aufstand und sich hinter sie stellte. Schwielige, kampferprobte Fingerspitzen strichen kurz über ihren Nacken, dann setzte sich Boromir neben sie, in den zweiten Stuhl und reichte ihr eine Karte. Bis tief in die Nacht saßen sie zusammen, aßen eine Kleinigkeit, sprachen über die Route, die Ausrüstung und die Pfade, die Faramir genommen haben könnte. Glîwen zeigte Boromir den Weg, den sie von Harad nach Gondor zurückgelegt hatte und beide lachten herzlich bei der Erinnerung an ihr erstes Treffen, bevor sich angenehme, angespannte Stille zwischen sie senkte.

* * *

So, liebe Leserinnen (habe ich eigentlich männliche Leser? *grinst*), ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat Euch gefallen. Wenn es das getan hat, würde ich mich über eine Review sehr freuen! Liebe Grüße. Demetra


	46. 45 Auf der Suche

Lion: Ich werde weiterhin aus Lorien berichten, keine Sorge. Dafür sind mir Haldir und seine Brüder viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Und was wäre denn die Geschichte zwischen Glîwen und Haldir ohne den Goldenen Wald und seine Intrigen?

Claudi: Ja, manchmal sind auch Elben niedlich – und verliebt. Mal sehen, wie es weitergeht.

So, liebe Leserinnen, ein Kapitel, bevor ich morgen ins Wochenende starte und mit meinem Freund auf ein LARP (=Live-Action-RolePlay) fahre. Ich wünsche Euch eine schöne, winterliche Zeit!

**Kapitel 45**

_Auf der Suche_

Haldir lief durch den Wald, allein. Seine Schritte waren schnell und beschleunigten sich immer mehr. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit fand er stets den sicheren Tritt, übersprang umgestürzte Bäume und moosbedeckte Felsen. Seine Bewegungen waren weich und geschmeidig, im Einklang mit den gewaltigen Stämmen, dem Summen von Leben und Vergänglichkeit, die über dem Ort lagen und vom steten Fortgang der Zeit sprachen, die selbst Lothlorien nicht unangetastet ließ.

Hinter ihm hörte er, wie ein Geräusch rasch näher kam, ein Wesen in raschem Lauf, so schnell wie der seine und fast noch etwas schneller. Der Elb konzentrierte sich, versuchte, seinen Körper noch stärker in den Fluss des Lebens einzubetten, das ihm den richtigen Weg wies. Vor ihm tauchte ein großer Stamm auf, der vor hunderten Jahren gefallen war und Haldir sprang, ohne einen Moment zu zögern, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was ihn hinter dem Hindernis erwarten mochte. Sein Vertrauen war groß, das Wissen, dass ihn sein Körper nicht im Stich lassen würde. Nein, dieses Mal nicht.

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang er über das morsche Holz, setzte nur ganz leicht mit dem Fuß darauf und landete auf der anderen Seite wohlbehalten in einem frisch duftenden Meer von Waldblumen, die ihn für seine Anstrengung zu preisen schienen. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und wartete, bis Sekunden später Rumil über das Hindernis flankte und neben ihm aufkam. Sein jüngerer Bruder lachte ihn an und schlug ihm wohlwollend auf die Schultern.

„Endlich", stieß Rumil hervor. „Endlich ist es soweit."

Haldir lächelte leicht.

„Ja, endlich. Das muss Deinem Ego doch gewaltigen Schaden zufügen, Bruderherz."

Rumil winkte ab und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die sich während des Wettlaufs aus seiner Frisur gelöst hatte.

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich wusste stets, dass der Tag, an dem Du mich wieder übertreffen würdest, ein Freudentag sein würde."

Haldir legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, dort, wo ihn vor Jahren der Speer eines Orks getroffen und paralysiert hatte. Die dunkle Erinnerung an jenen Tag hatte ihn stets verfolgt, war an jedem Morgen in seinem Kopf erschienen, an dem er mit Schmerzen und Beschwerden erwacht war. Doch das hatte sich geändert. Er legte für einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete durch, atmete den würzigen Duft des Waldes ein und lächelte.

„Ich habe Glîwen nicht gedankt", sagte er leise und blickte dann wieder seinen Bruder an. Große Ernsthaftigkeit und Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme. „Nachdem sie mir die Hände aufgelegt hatte und das erreicht hatte, was kein Heiler vor ihr geschafft hatte, überstürzten sich die Ereignisse." Er sah hinunter auf den Waldboden. „Glîwen ist zusammengebrochen, weil sie es noch nicht beherrschte, sich selbst abzuschirmen. Ich legte sie auf mein Bett und erklärte ihr, was sie falsch gemacht hatte, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Und anstatt ihr zu danken, ließ ich sie merken, dass es mir unangenehm war und sie dann davonlaufen. Dann betrat Gwathiel meinen Talan und zog falsche Schlüsse. Nun, sie sah, dass jemand in meinem Bett gelegen hatte."

Rumil hatte es sich auf dem Baumstamm gemütlich gemacht und ließ ihn berichten. Als Haldir geendet hatte, seufzte Rumil leise.

„Oje. Das erklärt natürlich, warum Du mir ins Gesicht schlagen wolltest, als ich andeutete, dass Gwathiel das Recht haben könnte anzunehmen, dass Du Glîwen in Dein Bett genommen hast. Hast Du versucht, mit Gwathiel darüber zu reden?"

„Ja, das habe ich", gab Haldir und verschränkte die Arme. Es war kein angenehmes Gespräch gewesen, denn je mehr er geredet hatte, desto kälter war der Ausdruck in Gwathiels Augen geworden. Sie hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass sie in keinster Weise davon ausging, dass etwas Unrechtes vorgefallen war, doch ihre Mimik hatte andere Worte gesprochen. Seitdem waren sie sich aus dem Weg gegangen. Nun, da Haldir wusste, dass Orophin ein Interesse an seiner Verbundenen hatte, war es fast so, als wäre ihm eine Bürde von den Schultern genommen worden. Doch auch dieses Gefühl machte ihn nicht glücklich. „Rumil", sagte er nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, dass ich Gwathiel Unrecht tue, ganz gleich, welchen Weg ich auch beschreite. Es wird niemals wieder dasselbe sein, wenn ich mich ihr wieder zuwende. Meine Gefühle für sie werden es nicht sein und waren vielleicht auch niemals-." Er brach ab, sammelte sich dann erneut. „Doch wenn ich mich zurückziehe, um anderen, um Orophin den Vortritt zu lassen, gebe ich dann nicht auf? Bin ich dann nicht verachtenswert?"

Rumil machte eine nachdenkliche Miene und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Da Du schon ausgeschlossen hast, dass Du dem Weg folgst, der Dich glücklich machen könntest, kann ich Dir wirklich keine Ratschläge mehr geben, Bruder. Ich habe niemals eine Sterbliche geliebt. Und ich rede nicht von der Liebe zwischen Vater und Tochter."

„Geliebt?" Haldir zuckte zusammen, doch dann sanken seine Schultern ein Stück nach unten. „Ja", gab er dann seinem Bruder und sich selbst gegenüber zu, Trauer und Einsamkeit lagen in seiner Stimme. „Ich liebe sie. Aber es gibt Dinge, die sind nicht dazu bestimmt zu geschehen." Dann wandte er sich von Rumil ab und ging heimwärts.

oOo

Glîwen und Boromir brachen im erste zögerlichen Licht des Herbsttages auf, jeder von ihnen auf einem frisch ausgeruhten Pferd und mit einem Packpferd ausgestattet. Sie wusste nicht, wie weit nach Süden ihre Reise führen würde, daher hatten sie sich mit gut haltbarem Proviant und einer nicht unbeträchtlichen Mengen von Waffen ausgestattet, die sie jedoch sorgsam verborgen am Körper und im Gepäck führten. Beide trugen sie unauffällige, strapazierfähige Reisekleidung, die keinem Beobachter verraten würden, dass es sich bei dem Gespann um den Sohn des Truchsessen und eine Zauberin handelte.

Sie durchquerten Osgiliath und wandten sich dann nach Süden, dem Lauf des Anduin folgend, der ihnen eine Zeit lang als Orientierung dienen würde, bis sie in Südithilien den Weg auf der Harad-Straße wählen konnten. Es gab in diesem Gebieten wenige Haltepunkte, doch Boromir bestand darauf, an jedem von ihnen, seien es auch noch so kleine Dörfer und Weiler, Halt zu machen und nach seinem Bruder zu fragen. Nach mehreren Tagen erreichten sie schließlich auch das Wehrdorf, in dem die Gardisten Faramir gesehen hatten. Die Männer erklärten, dass dies nun jedoch schon einige Wochen her sei und sie seitdem keine Spur von dem allein reisenden Jungen mehr gesehen hatte, auch wenn sie eine großangelegte Suchaktion mit den Truppen, die Boromir ihnen nach der Entdeckung von Faramirs Verschwinden bereits gesandt hatte, durchgeführt hatten.

So bedankten sich die beiden Reisenden und nahmen die Harad-Straße, die Glîwen vor mehr als einem halben Jahr zurück in die Gebiete des Westens geführt hatten. Sie überquerten den Fluß Poros, nun wissend, dass ab diesem Zeitpunkt die Besiedlung dünner und feindseliger werden würde. Zwar gehörte dieser karge Landstrich noch zu Gondor, doch die Macht des Truchsessen war geschwächt an einem Ort wie diesem, an dem stete Überfälle der Haradhrim die Geduld der wenigen Siedler strapazierte und die Menschen hart und kalt machte.

Glîwen fühlte, wie sehr Boromir unter der bisherigen Erfolglosigkeit ihrer Suche litt. Sie wagte es ihm nicht zu sagen, dass es sie zwar schmeichelte, dass er sie zur Hilfe gerufen hatte, dass sie vermutlich aber auch nicht mehr ausrichten konnte als ein geschulter Fährtensucher oder ein gut bewaffneter Stoßtrupp von Soldaten.

Eines Morgens, sie hatten sich gerade von ihrer Rast abseits der Straße erhoben, teilte sich ganz in ihrer Nähe ein Gebüsch und zwei Männer traten hinaus, vollkommen lautlos, die Hände locker auf den Knäufen ihrer Schwerter liegend. Einer von ihnen löste das Staubtuch, das er vor dem Gesicht trug und verneigte sich ehrerbietig.

„Herr Boromir, ich grüße Euch. Verzeiht, dass wir so spät kommen."

Glîwen fühlte sich überrumpelt. Ihre Hand hatte bereits auf dem Griff ihres Schwertes gelegen, als sie das leise Rascheln in den Büschen hörte. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass Boromir weitere Männer auf die Spur seines Bruders gesetzt hatte und war zu ihrer Überraschung auch ein wenig verletzt darüber, dass er es ihr nicht erzählt hatte. Überhaupt waren auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise wenige Worte gefallen und keine Spur von der Zuneigung, die er offenkundig für sie empfand, war noch in seinem Verhalten zu spüren gewesen. Doch während sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholte, begriff sie, dass Boromir einfach kein Mann war, der es gewöhnt war, seine Gedanken und Entscheidungen zu teilen, so wie es die Elben in mannigfaltiger Weise taten, sei es in Worten, Gesten und Berührungen. Boromir war nicht nur ein Soldat, er war trotz seiner jungen Jahre ein Anführer, der allein stand und alleine fiel. Für einen Moment spürte sie einen Schmerz in ihrer Brust und legte die Hand auf ihr Herz, das hoch und peinvoll schlug.

„Habt Ihr etwas herausgefunden?", fragte Boromir, sich jede Begrüßung sparend.

„Wir haben auf Eure Wunsch weite Teile der Ebenen abgesucht und herausgefunden, dass vor einigen Tagen von einem kleinen Dorf zwanzig Meilen südlich eine Sklavenkarawane über die Haradstraße gezogen ist. Als wir weiter nachforschten, stießen wir im Dorf auf eine Mauer des Schweigens."

Boromir runzelte die Stirn.

„Sklaverei? Man wagt es im Reich meines Vaters solchem verwerflichen Tun nachzugehen, gegen jedes Recht und Gesetz?"

Der Waldläufer, der gesprochen hatte, verzog sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht ein wenig.

„Herr", sagte er vorsichtig. „Das ist schon lange bekannt und unsere Berichte wurden an Euren Vater gesandt. Doch bislang geschah nichts und deswegen verdienen sich die Bewohner dieses Landstrichs oft ihr Geld damit, Strauchdiebe und Waisen für Geld an Händler aus dem Süden zu verkaufen."

Glîwen merkte, dass es Boromir die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Sie tätschelte ihrem Pferd, das vom plötzlichen Auftauchen der Männer noch immer etwas unruhig war, den weichen Nüstern und erkundigte sich:

„Was war das für eine Karawane? Zogen sie zu Fuß oder mit Wagen?"

Der zweite Waldläufer trat ein wenig näher und neigte kurz den Kopf zur Begrüßung. Auch er strich das Tuch beiseite, das sein Gesicht vor Staub und Schlamm schützen sollte.

„Es war eine langsam reisende, gemischte Kolonne. Sie haben einen guten Vorsprung, aber wenn Ihr stramm reitet, werdet Ihr sie innerhalb von einer Woche einholen können. Die Karawanen ziehen in Richtung Weit-Harad und bleiben unserem Wissen nach auf der Straße, weil sie die Nähe der Wasserlöcher suchen." Der junge Mann sah entschuldigend zu Boromir hinüber. „Hätten wir gewusst, dass die Angelegenheit derart wichtig ist, dass Ihr selbst hier erscheint, dann wären wir selbst nach Süden gezogen Doch unser Hauptmann hat uns nicht erlaubt, unseren Posten hier zu verlassen, weil wir zurzeit selbst große Probleme mit den Haradrim haben. Sie haben einige Dörfer überfallen und dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Täglich gibt es Berichte von neuen Übergriffen auf die Bevölkerung, die wir nicht ignorieren können."

Boromir nickte leicht, obwohl ihm anzusehen war, dass unterdrückte Wut in ihm empor kochte. Doch er hielt sich mühsam unter Kontrolle. Dann nickte er den Männern knapp zu und schwang sich ohne zu zögern in den Sattel seines Pferdes. Auch Glîwen saß auf und bemerkte, dass die beiden Waldläufer schon wieder in der kärglichen Vegetation verschwunden waren, als sie wieder aufblickte.

„Wir werden ihn finden", sagte sie, als sie ihre Stute neben Boromirs dunklen Rappen trieb. Doch ihre Zuversicht war nicht so groß wie das Vertrauen, das sie in ihre Stimme zu legen versuchte.

xxx

Boromir verschärfte das Tempo, ohne Glîwen danach zu fragen, ob sie einverstanden war. In seiner versteinerten Miene lagen all die Sorgen, die ihn bewegen mochten, für Glîwens kundiges Auge offen dargelegt. Sie hatten nur diese eine Spur, dieses eine Erlebnis, das in der Einöde als ungewöhnlich genug aufgefallen war, um die Waldläufer zu bewegen. Es war für Glîwen kaum auszudenken, was geschah, wenn sich ihre Spur auflöst und von Boromirs Hoffnung nicht mehr übrig blieb als Sand, der ihm in der Hand zerrann.

Sie trieben die Pferde bis an deren Schmerzgrenze und gönnten sich und den Tieren nur eine Pause, wenn es in Boromirs Augen unbedingt nötig war. Glîwen begriff, dass er in dieser Angelegenheit wenig Rücksicht auf sie nehmen würde, denn er durfte erwarten, dass ihre Einwilligung, mit ihm zu reiten, auch die totale Erschöpfung einschließen würde. Daher beschwerte sich Glîwen nicht, wenn nach dem Ende eines langen Tages ihre Oberschenkel brannten wie Feuer und selbst die Salbe, die sie mitgenommen hatte, ihren Dienst irgendwann nicht mehr gut genug tat, als dass die am nächsten Morgen schmerzfrei hätte aufs Pferd steigen können. Sie behalf sich damit, ihre Haut regelmäßig in unbewachten Momenten einzufetten, um gegen den steten, trockenen Wind und die Reibung des Pferderückens an Beinen und Gesäß wenigstens ein wenig bestehen zu können.

Nach drei Tagen ununterbrochener Tortur war Glîwen so müde und so wund, dass ihr jede Bewegung des Pferdes einen kleinen Laut des Schmerzes entlockte. Sie sah, dass auch Boromirs Bewegungen steif und klein geworden waren und dass es auch in seinem Gesicht arbeitete. Schließlich zügelte sie kurz nach Mittag ihr Pferd mitten auf der Straße, als sie ein wenig abseits der Route die Ruinen eines kleinen Hauses sah.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", rief sie und zog das Tuch hinunter, das sie sich nach Beispiel der Waldläufer gegen den Reisestaub vor den Mund gebunden hatte. Boromir zügelte seinen Rappen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ein kurzer Ausdruck des Ärgerns huschte über sein Gesicht, doch dann schien er sie zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wirklich anzusehen und sein Ärger erstarb sofort. Sofort trabte er zu ihr zurück und griff nach ihrer Hand. Obwohl sie beide Handschuhe trugen, reichte die Berührung aus, um Glîwen spüren zu lassen, dass er tief in sich froh darüber war, dass sie diese Entscheidung für sie beide getroffen hatte. Aus der Nähe waren die Schatten unter seinen Augen tief eingegraben und besorgniserregend dunkel. „Einen halben Tag", sagte Glîwen leise. „Mehr verlange ich nicht. Ich werde das Lied der Heilung für uns singen und es wird uns wieder Kraft verleihen. Aber dafür brauche ich ein wenig Zeit."

Er nickte und deutete auf die Ruinen.

„Dann werden wir dort rasten", sagte Boromir. Sie ritten zu dem halb verfallenen Gebäude, sprangen von den Pferden und banden sie an einem überstehenden Balken vor dem an, was einmal eine kleine Scheune gewesen war. Boromirs Hand legte sich sanft unter Glîwens Arm, als er sie in den Schatten des verfallenen Dachs führte, das sie ein wenig vor der stechenden Mittagssonne schützen würde. Je weiter sie gen Süden kamen, desto leichter war es zu vergessen, dass es inzwischen Herbst war, so groß war die Gewalt von Sonne und Trockenheit in diesen Landen. Doch es war noch etwas anderes in der Luft, ein bedrohliches Flirren, das weniger von akuter Gefahr als von steter Bedrohung kündete, die diesem Land drohte. Glîwen spürte es in dem Moment, als sie sich Boromir gegenüber auf dem harten Boden niederließ und seine Hände in die ihren nahm, um das Lied der Heilung zu singen. Der Magie, die alles durchfloss, geöffnet, spürte sie den Schleier der Einschüchterung, der über dem Land lag und der stärker war als das, was sie noch zu Beginn des Jahres in diesen Landen gespürt hatte. Sie erkannte, dass der Sturm kommen und nicht mehr abzuhalten sein würde und sie schwor sich, dass sie dafür sorgen würde, dass die, die sie liebte, vorbereitet waren. Der Traum von Gandalf, den sie vor ihrer Abreise geträumt hatte, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie begriff, dass die Präsenz, die sie ermahnt hatte, ihre eigentliche Aufgabe nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, Recht gehabt hatte.

Geschwächt von Schmerz und Müdigkeit, fiel es ihr nicht einfach, Genesung und Ruhe für sie beide herbeizurufen. Zunächst sang sie für Boromir, leise, elbische Worte, die auch losgelöst von ihrer Kraft Erfüllung und Trost brachten. Als Glîwen merkte, dass der Griff seiner Hände locker und sanft wurde, sang sie auch für sich, schon fast zu müde, um die Augen aufzuhalten. Und so ließ sie es auch geschehen, dass Boromir sich irgendwann ein wenig von ihr löste, sich mit dem Rücken an eine halbwegs stabil aussehende Wand lehnte und sie schließlich in seine Arme zog, damit sie an seiner Schulter ruhen konnte. Ein federleichter Kuss streifte ihre staubige Stirn, als sie einschlief.

Gut? Nicht gut? Ich freue mich über jede Review! 


	47. 46 Verbindungen

Liebe Leserinnen, gibt es Euch noch da draußen? Ich hoffe es ist Euch gut ergangen in all der Zeit, in der ich nicht mehr geschrieben habe. 3 Jahre sind eine sehr lange Zeit und dennoch sind sie wie im Flug vergangen. Dieses neue Kapital ist ein Lebenszeichen für Euch und ich hoffe, bald wieder etwas von Euch zu lesen.

Herzliche Grüße

Demetra

**Kapitel 46**

_Verbindungen_

Die Rast, die sich Boromir und Glîwen gönnten, war nur kurz. Gestärkt von dem Zauber, den sie um sie beide gelegt hatte, um ihre Erschöpfung und den Schmerz in ihren Beinen und Hüften zu lindern, brachen sie nach einem kurzen Schlummer in der Hausruine wieder auf. Glîwens erster Gedanke beim Erwachen in Boromirs Armen war gewesen, wie gut und natürlich es sich anfühlte, an seiner Schulter zu liegen, den Geruch von Erde, Leder und Mann wahrzunehmen. Alles an Boromir war ehrlich, bodenständig und klar, Eigenschaften, die sie in den vergangenen Monaten zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Doch ihr zweiter Gedanken hatte sie direkt wieder von ihrem Begleiter fortgeführt, zurück in den Goldenen Wald, zu jenem Moment, in dem Haldir in der Bewegung des Abschieds ihre Hand genommen hatte. Auch das war Klarheit gewesen, ein Moment, in dem der kurze physische Kontakt wie ein Funken in ihre Seele eingefahren war.

Konnte eine Frau zwei Männer lieben? Glîwen wusste, dass sie zu wenig Erfahrung hatte, um beurteilen zu können, was sie wirklich wollte. Sie ahnte lediglich, dass sie nicht ewig zerrissen sein konnte, wenn sie sich selbst schützen wollte. Dieses Dilemma beschäftigte sie noch eine ganze Weile, nachdem sie die Verfolgung der Sklavenkarawane wieder aufgenommen hatten, doch schon bald merkte sie, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnte, unkonzentriert zu sein. Also richtete sie ihre Gedanken wieder auf Faramir und den Weg, den seine Entführer nehmen konnten.

Die Haradstraße war der wahrscheinlichste Weg, dennoch war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass die Wasserlöcher in der kargen Gegen von Südgondor und Nahharad ein Stück von der Straße entfernt lagen, in Wadis, kleinen Dörfern oder Oasen und dass die Karawane dorthin abgebogen sein mochte. Nicht jeder Reisende kannte diese rettenden Quellen des lebensspendenden Nasses und so gab es in dieser Gegend einige Räuberbanden, die es vorzogen, verirrte Wanderer aufzugreifen und auszunehmen. Boromir berichtete Glîwen davon, dass die marodierenden Banden immer wieder auch die Grenzen seines Landes überschritten und so waren die beiden doppelt wachsam, als sie immer weiter nach Süden ritten. Die Episode in dem verfallenen Haus hatte sie beide gelehrt, wie falsch es gewesen war, sich derart zu verausgaben und so nahmen sie sich für den kommenden Teil ihrer Reise mehr Zeit. Auch wenn die Sorge um Faramir stets in ihren Köpfen präsent war, war ihnen klar, dass sie bei Kräften sein mussten, wenn sie den Jungen befreien wollten.

Die Karte, die einst Nazmeya Glîwen gegeben hatte, um aus Harad herauszufinden, leistete ihnen hier gute Dienste und führte sie von einer Oase zur anderen, wieder in das Land hinein. Obwohl der Winter nahte, war dieser Teil der Welt trocken und karg und nur einmal sahen sie im Norden am Horizont ein Gewitter aufziehen, das sich aber nicht in ihre Richtung bewegte. Dünnes, braunes Gras bedeckte die harte, staubige Erde und nur hin und wieder sah man niedrige Sträucher oder Gehölze, die mit raspelndem Geräusch den sandigen Wind einfingen. Die Nächte waren empfindlich kühl, obwohl eine dichte Wolkendecke den Himmel bedeckte. Da es die beiden Reisenden nicht wagten, ein Feuer zu entzünden, beschlossen sie, im Schlaf beisammen zu liegen und sich die Decken zu teilen, die sie mitgebracht hatten.

In der ersten Nacht lag Glîwen stocksteif da und lauschte jedem Atemzug, den Boromir tat. Der Schlaf der Erschöpfung in dem Haus, angelehnt an die Wand, war die eine Sache gewesen. Dies hier jedoch völlig anders, doch sie war nicht willens, die Notwendigkeit des Schlafarrangements ihrer jungfräulichen Nervosität unterzuordnen. Als irgendwann, nach gefühlten Stunden, Boromirs Arm über sie glitt, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen, zuckte sie so sehr zusammen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er nicht davon wach wurde. Andererseits – ob er wirklich schlief? Die Ränder unter seinen Augen am nächsten Morgen ließen sie ein wenig misstrauisch werden, doch da er das Geschehen nicht im geringsten kommentierte, grimmig darauf versessen, seinen Bruder zu finden, sah sie auch davon ab. Die zweite Nacht war deutlich besser und in der dritten Nacht ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie näher an ihn heran rutschte, um seine Wärme zu suchen. Was dazu führte, dass sie ihn zusammenzucken spürte.

Die vierte Nacht war die kälteste, weil ein steter, kalter Nordwind die Wolken aufgerissen hatte und einen bleichen Halbmond enthüllte. Sie lagerten an einem Wasserloch und hatten sich in den Windschatten einiger Felsen gelegt, um dem Wind zu entkommen. Ihr Begleiter schlief nicht, das spürte Glîwen, die selbst nicht zur Ruhe finden konnte. Bislang hatte er immer in ihrem Rücken gelegen und sie so, dass sie ihn nicht ansehen musste. Dieses Mal jedoch brachte sie den Mut auf, sich umzudrehen und sah, dass seine Augen offen waren und sein Blick sie mit einer Intensität umfing, die sie Schaudern machte.

„Woran denkst Du?", fragte sie leise und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schultern. Er antwortete nicht sofort, doch als er es tat, klang seine Stimme bedächtig und auf eine seltsame Weise beschwert, die Glîwen Herz zusammenzog.

„Wir hätten die Zeichen erkennen müssen, allen voran mein Vater. Und ich selbst. Ithilien liegt seit Jahrzehnten brach und der Schicksalsberg speit blutrotes Feuer. Der graue Zauberer hat uns immer wieder gewarnt. Doch wir waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, unsere Grenzen nach allen Seiten zu verteidigen, unsere Macht auszubauen, dass wir den Gedanken, dass sich eine weitaus schrecklichere Macht als Wildlinge hinter den Aschenbergen erhebt, weit von uns geschoben haben." Er schloss kurz die Augen und wirkte für einen Moment jünger, als er war. Dann sah er sie wieder an und sein Blick festigte sich. „Ich möchte, dass Du an meiner Seite bleibst. Werde meine Frau, Glîwen."

XXX

Glîwen schwirrte noch immer der Kopf, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen auf ihr Pferd schwang. Boromirs Frau. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, wenngleich eine kleine, hartnäckige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf nicht verstummen wollte.

Boromir hatte nicht von Liebe geredet in dieser Nacht. Er hatte von Verantwortung gesprochen, von einem Vorsprung durch Wissen, von ihrer beider Macht. Von seinem Vater, der nach dem Tod der Mutter vor mehr als zehn Jahren immer mehr wie ein gehetzter Fuchs wirkte denn wie der Löwe auf dem Thron, der er sein sollte. Von falschen Beratern und von Mahnungen, die man zu lange ignoriert hatte. Und davon, dass sie beide vereint das Land würden in eine neue Richtung führen können.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, in wie viele Angelegenheiten er seine lange Nase gesteckt hat", murmelte sie leise und grinste schief. Boromir trieb seinen Hengst neben ihr Pferd. Er lächelte sie an und legte seine Hand auf ihre die ihren, die locker auf dem Sattelknauf ruhten.

„Wen meinst Du? Gandalf?" Er ließ nicht erkennen, ob ihn die Tatsache, dass sie sich wegen der Hochzeit Bedenkzeit bis zu ihrer Rückkehr ausgebeten hatte, bewegte, doch die Intensität, mit der er sie ansah, das Glimmen in seinen braunen Augen, bewegte Glîwen ungemein.

„Ja", nickte sie, sich aus der Bezwingung durch seinen Blick lösend. „Gandalf. Er hat meinen Vater - er hat Haldir einst vor den Orks gerettet. Und er hat mir geholfen zu verstehen, wer ich bin, ebenso wie der blaue Zauberer, den ich in Harad traf." Als sie ein fragender Blick traft, beeilte sie sich, zu erklären: „Alatar war mein Lehrer zu jener Zeit und half mir zu begreifen, auf welchem Weg ich meine Magie weben kann. Sein Tod war ein großer Verlust für mich, aber gleichzeitig auch der Knoten, der sich lösen musste, damit ich zurückfinden konnte."

„Und was bist Du?", fragte Boromir ernst und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herüber. Irgendetwas in dieser Nachfrage verstimmte Glîwen. Sie scheute sich davor zu wiederholen, was Gandalf ihr in seinem letzten Brief geschrieben und welche Geschenke er ihr gemacht hatte – Geschenke, die für sich selbst sprachen und die sie seitdem nicht einmal angerührt hatte. Vermutlich war es genau diese Tatsache, nämlich, dass sie sich mit ihrem Erbe noch nicht weiter beschäftigt hatte, die nun das unangenehme Berührtsein in ihr auslösten.

Die vergangenen Wochen in Lothlorien hatten sie fast vergessen lassen, dass es in ihrem Leben etwas abseits des Kampfes um ihre Identität in der elbischen und menschlichen Gesellschaft gab. Es existierte noch diese dritte Seite an ihr und da sie schon mit den ersten beiden hoffnungslos überfordert war, schien es nicht geraten, sich nun auch noch intensiv mit ihren Kräften zu beschäftigen. Zumindest vorerst nicht. Dafür mussten ihr Kopf und ihr Herz erst wieder zur Ruhe gekommen sein. Möglicherweise würde das an Boromirs Seite möglich sein. Sie wusste, dass er ihr eine Heimat schenken konnte, wenn sie es zuließ und dass er gut zu ihr sein würde. Dass nun auch noch diese gegenseitige Anziehung zwischen ihnen herrschte, das war mehr, als manche andere Frau in ihrem Leben jemals erfahren würde.

Sie dachte an ihre alte Freundin Maliza, für die sie hoffte, dass sie die Verfolgung durch die Anhänger des ‚Mundes' überstanden hatte und nun mit ihrem Mann und dem gemeinsamen Kind glücklich zusammenlebte. Die Bäuerin hatte ihr während der langen Tage ihrer Freundschaft unter dem erbarmungslosen Wüstenhimmel oft von ihrem ersten Mann erzählt, einem Säufer und Leuteschinder, der sie geschlagen und oftmals wie ein Stück Vieh behandelt hatte. Ja, sagte sich Glîwen. Mit einem Mann wie Borormir, der sie wirklich haben wollte, der schön und jung und vor allem nicht an eine andere Frau gebunden war, war sie auf wunderbare Weise beschenkt worden. Sie wollte und durfte nicht undankbar sein.

„ich bin ich", gab sie daher spielerisch zurück, um von sich abzulenken, und lachte Boromir an. Kurz hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er enttäuscht war, doch falls dem so war, überspielte er es gut.

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, ohne in ihren Gesprächen noch einmal zu den Geschehnissen der Nacht zurückzukehren. Bald darauf sahen sie in der Ferne, am südlichen Horizont, eine Staubwolke, die sich langsam von ihnen fort bewegte.

XXX

„Ich habe gerade davon erfahren, dass Du Deinen Dienst an der Grenze wieder aufnehmen wirst. Meinen Glückwunsch."

Haldir hatte nicht gehört, wie sich Gwathiel genähert hatte, doch nun erschien ihre hohe, biegsame Gestalt in der Stalltür. Herbstlicht drang von draußen herein, vermischt mit dem Duft von feuchter Erde und einem Hauch der Duftessenz, die seine Verbundene zu benutzen pflegte. Er ließ das Bein des Hengstes, das er bislang in den Händen gehalten hatte, um den Huf zu säubern, vorsichtig ab, legte das Werkzeug aus der Hand und trat zu ihr.

In den großen Stallgebäuden waren die Tiere aller Grenzwächter untergebracht und viele Jahre lang war Haldir hier aus und ein gegangen, hatte mit den Männern und Frauen unter seinem Kommando ihr gemeinsames Vorgehen besprochen und auch so manches Pferd auch wieder verwaist mit nach Hause gebracht. Die Zeit seiner Behinderung und Heilung hatte ihm andere Dinge wichtig werden lassen, doch als er an diesem Morgen, nach seinem Gespräch mit Galadriel, wieder an diesen Ort gekommen war, war es, als hätte ihn die Vergangenheit in die Arme geschlossen. Seine Verbundene zu sehen war wie ein Rückruf in die Wirklichkeit.

„Ich hätte Dir etwas davon sagen sollen, dass ich mit Galadriel darüber reden wollte, verzeih mir", bat er leise und suchte in ihrem ebenmäßigen Antlitz nach einem Anzeichen von Unmut. Er fand keinen. Stattdessen lächelte sie schwach und erinnerte ihn in dieser kühlen Regung damit an die Herrin des Waldes, die noch vor etwas weniger als einer Stunde seine Wange berührt hatte. Galadriels kristallklare Stimme hatte in seinen Kopf geschnitten wie eine Klinge in seidenen Stoff

‚_Ich spüre, wie schwer Dein Herz ist von der Last der Entscheidungen, die Du getroffen hast und die Du noch treffen musst. Ich habe für Dich in die Zukunft gesehen, mein treuer Wächter, doch mein Blick war verschleiert und einen festen Pfad konnte ich nicht erkennen. Ob Dich Dein Glück erwartet, hängt alleine davon ab, was Du unternimmst. Als Erstes löse Dich von den Banden der Vergangenheit, die Dich von Deiner Aufgabe ferngehalten haben. Kehre zu dem zurück, was vor zwölf Jahren gewesen ist.'_

Haldir hatte sich geehrt gefühlt, dass seine Herrin sich so sehr mit ihm beschäftigte, doch die Ungewissheit der Worte, die sie ihm mitgegeben hatte, verwirrte ihn, doch zumindest das gute Gefühl bei dieser ersten Entscheidung, an die Grenze zurückzukehren, überzeugte ihn davon, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Nun galt es weitere Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Er trat vor und griff nach Gwathiels Hand. In der Zeit seiner Genesung hatten sie das oft getan. Sie hatten beieinander gesessen und über tausend Dinge geredet, die ihm wichtig waren, Spiele gespielt, der Musik der Bäume gelauscht. Während dieser Tage war ihm klar geworden, dass es keine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen war, sie zu seiner Verbundenen zu wählen. Elben wählten sich keine Partner, um Kinder zu zeugen oder sich großen Leidenschaften hinzugeben und so sehr ihn an manchen Tagen die Anwandlungen überfallen hatten, diesen ungeschriebenen Kanon zu ignorieren, so sehr hatte ihm Glîwens Fortgang deutlich gemacht, dass es Gründe gab, warum es diesen Kanon gab. Leidenschaft enthielt nicht zu Unrecht das Wort ‚Leid'.

Er hatte verstanden, wie sehr er Gwathiel verletzt hatte, indem er zugelassen hatte, dass sie dachte, er hätte bei Glîwen gelegen. Tatsächlich hatten er und seine Frau in all den gemeinsamen Jahren nur ein halbes Dutzend Mal das Bett geteilt – das war in den Jahren vor Glîwen gewesen, in denen er sich erlaubt hatte, in einem Anflug lang zurückliegender Jugendlichkeit die Grenzen des Anstands eines elbischen Lebens auszutesten. Doch das war lange vorbei. Er wollte und musste mit dem zufrieden sein, was er hatte, denn das war seine Entscheidung gewesen. Am Ende sollte ihm niemand vorwerfen können, dass er nicht alles dafür getan hatte, seine Ehe wieder zu dem angenehmen Miteinander zu machen, das es viele Jahre lang gewesen war.

Gwathiels schöne Augen weiteten sich kurz, als sich ihre Hände berührten.

„Ich vergebe Dir", erklärte sie verwirrt und versuchte, sich ihm zu entziehen, doch sie scheiterte daran, dass er einfach nicht losließ. „Haldir, was ist mit Dir?" Sie lachte leise, aber es klang verunsichert. Offenkundig hatte sie viel erwartet, nur dieses nicht.

„Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, _indis_", gab er zu und sprach sie mit dem Titel seiner Gattin an, der ihr gebührte und den er schon einige Zeit nicht mehr benutzt hatte. „Ich bin glücklich zu nennen, dass Du so viel Verständnis für mich zeigst. Lass mich versuchen, Dir in Zukunft ein besserer Mann zu sein."

Gwathiel wurde ganz still und sah ihn forschend an, so als könne sie in seinen Augen lesen. In den ihren lag Skepsis und etwas Anderes, das Haldir so in dieser Form noch nicht bei ihr gesehen hatte. Was es Fatalismus? Bedauern? Für einen Moment lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, dessen Ursprung er nicht benennen konnte.

Stimmen näherten sich dem Stall. Gwathiel trat einen Schritt zurück, hinaus in die goldene Sonne und dieses Mal konnte er sie nicht mehr halten, denn im nächsten Moment war er von seinen alten Kameraden und seinen Brüder umringt und wurde von ihnen mit großem Hallo wieder in die verschworene Gemeinschaft der Grenzschützer aufgenommen. Nur der Hauch eines kühlen Frauenduftes blieb Haldir noch in der Nase und die Gewissheit, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbarg.


End file.
